Piel de Dragón (TRADUCCIÓN)
by Lineyzv
Summary: Cuando Bellatrix Lestrange toma el control del mundo mágico después de la muerte de Voldemort, los sobrevivientes de la Orden siguen luchando. Siete años después, Draco le brinda a Hermione una pieza de magia que podría ser la clave para finalmente terminar la guerra. Juntos destruirán a Bellatrix Lestrange o morirán en el intento. (Violencia & Violación implícita)
1. Prólogo

**Nota de la autora: Este es un AU Post-Batalla de Hogwarts. Es compatible con _Deathly Hallows_ , menos la muerte de Bellatrix y el epílogo. A veces la historia se puede volver algo oscura, así que si no te sientes cómodo/a con la violación, el dub-con, la sangre, la autolesión, la depresión y la muerte de personajes, entonces no es para ti. Por favor sean amables con ustedes mismos!**

 **Todos los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa y talentosa _J.K Rowling_**

La historia original en inglés pertenece a **_Creativelymundane_**

 **Prólogo**

Mayo de 1998

Hogwarts

La batalla había terminado.

Voldemort estaba muerto, su cuerpo frío y sin vida se encontraba expuesto en una mesa en el comedor. Un círculo silencioso se había formado alrededor del cadáver, vigilando los restos del malvado mago, aunque ninguno se atrevió a acercarse demasiado. Hermione Granger fue una de ellas. Cada persona tenía su propia razón para su mórbida observanción. El proceso de pensamientos de Hermione no estaba claro, ni siquiera para ella misma.

Quería ver el monstruo de cerca y sin miedo; quería ver la quietud en su pecho para asegurarse de que estaba realmente muerto; quería demostrarse a sí misma que podía seguir adelante con su vida, comenzar de nuevo y que sus amigos tendrían la misma oportunidad. Y realmente, no había nada más que ella pudiera hacer.

Harry estaba dormido en su antigua cama en los dormitorios de la Torre Gryffindor. Neville y Hermione lo habían apoyado, ayudándolo a subir las escaleras cuando se desplomó en el Gran Comedor. Madame Pomfrey lo había declarado exhausto, tanto física como mágicamente, pero lo suficientemente bien teniendo en cuenta por lo que acababa de pasar. Después de meterlo debajo de las sábanas y quitarle suavemente las gafas, Hermione le dio un beso en la frente y se permitió sentirse agradecida de que su mejor amigo estuviera vivo, mientras que su mayor enemigo estaba muerto.

Ron estaba de duelo con su familia cerca del cadáver de Fred. Estaban acurrucados juntos en un grupo grande, George en el centro. Su angustia era palpable. Hermione había permanecido fuera del círculo por un minuto, insegura de qué hacer, e incómoda de que no sintiera la misma desesperación. Estaba terriblemente molesta por la muerte de Fred, pero no más por la muerte de Lupin o Tonks. Ella había perdido a sus padres, pero era una pérdida de su propia elección, y todavía estaban vivos y seguros en algún lugar de Australia. La familia no la necesitaba, y se sentía incómoda al presenciar un dolor tan sin fin, cuya profundidad y amplitud no podía entender realmente.

Si era sincera consigo misma, Hermione se sentía un poco perdida. Estaba aturdida, la adrenalina de la lucha había desaparecido hacía algún tiempo, pero su mente no podía descansar. Sintió el escozor de unos pocos cortes superficiales y el dolor de los músculos _magullados_ y _sobreutilizados._ Su hombro izquierdo estaba sin duda esguinzado. Los dedos todavía agarrados a su varita estaban cansados, pero se consoló con la sensación familiar, no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a su agarre en caso de que todo fuera un sueño. Mirando el cadáver pálido e inmóvil de Lord Voldemort, Hermione luchó contra el deseo de convertir la mesa del comedor en una _Pira funeraria*,_ solo para estar segura.

Incapaz de soportar la vista del monstruo ante ella por más tiempo, Hermione se dio vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con una joven Hufflepuff. Jane Trevors... Travers?

"Deberías comer", dijo la chica, sus grandes ojos llenos de compasión mientras sostenía una canasta llena de varias frutas y un poco de pan. Cuando Hermione solo la miró sin intenciones de moverse, la chica presionó una gran naranja y una manzana en sus manos.

"Come. Te sentirás mejor" Le dijo. Se giró y caminó hacia la siguiente desventurada y aturdida estudiante, dejando a Hermione mirando la fruta que tenía a su alcance, perpleja. Su mente estaba tratando de formar un plan de acción coherente. La varita debería ser guardada. Se dijo ¿Debería sentarse y comer? ¿Permanecer de pie? Manzana primero, ¿o tal vez naranja? Quizás debería tiralos al piso y continuar haciendo..¿qué?

Se encontraba claramente en estado de shock. Decidió de una manera distante. Luego, la idea de comer algo hizo que su estómago se revolviera.

Fue entonces, en ese instante, cuando vio a los _Malfoy_. Se sentaron acurrucados en un rincón, las sombras del sol poniente les proporcionaban algo de anonimato. Solo aquellos que estaban sentados más cerca de la familia podían verlos claramente y esos pocos estaban lanzándoles furiosas miradas. Hermione se preguntó qué estarían haciendo todavía en Hogwarts. La batalla había terminado hace horas. Podía ver la cara sucia de Draco Malfoy desde donde estaba parada. Parecía tan aturdido como ella.

Esa mirada distante se volvió interrogante, luego incrédula, luego ligeramente temerosa cuando se acercó. Los Malfoys mayores alcanzaron sutilmente sus varitas, que ninguno de los dos poseía, pero Hermione levantó las manos llenas de fruta para tranquilizarlos. Ella no tenía intenciones violentas hacia ellos. Cualesquiera que hayan sido sus elecciones hasta la batalla final, no habían lanzado una sola maldición mientras ésta era luchada. En cambio, se habían topado con la batalla, sin varita, buscando desesperadamente a su hijo. Hermione admiraba su lealtad a su familia, Nada más.

El joven Malfoy había mantenido a Hermione y sus amigos fuera del alcance de Voldemort en la Mansión al mentirle. Y ahora que la guerra había terminado, tenía un pequeño deseo de superar viejas enemistades. Había una voz en el fondo de su mente cuestionando sus acciones. ¿Por qué debería importarle si se encontraban solos e incómodos? No importaba. _Ella_ tenía algo que hacer.

Lucius Malfoy miró la manzana extendida en la mano de Hermione como si se tratara de una serpiente. Después de un momento, Narcissa se acercó y la tomó con un gesto de agradecimiento. Hermione le hizo un gesto de desaprobación a Draco Malfoy, quién lo interpretó correctamente al moverse. Parecía completamente desconcertado por el comportamiento de Hermione, y si ella hubiera tenido más control sobre su propia mente en ese momento, habría encontrado la situación igual o más desconcertante. Tal como estaban las cosas, se sentó, peinó la naranja y luego la partió por la mitad, ofreciéndole un lado al muchacho que estaba a su lado. No había mucho espacio en el pedazo de escombros que compartían, así que él y Hermione terminaron con un lado de sus cuerpos presionados juntos mientras comían en silencio.

Las miradas enojadas de las personas a su alrededor se volvieron incrédulas. Hermione quería sonreír. No tenía ilusiones sobre futuras interacciones con los Malfoy. Ellos aterrizarían sobre sus pies, y regresarían al pináculo de la Sociedad Mágica. Hermione terminaría su educación y haría todo lo posible por hacer del mundo un lugar mejor. Cuando pasaran por los pasillos del Ministerio, Draco Malfoy no se detendría y le preguntaría por su vida, y ella no le enviaría una tarjeta en Navidad. Pero tal vez se saludarían cortésmente, y recordarían un momento anterior a la finalización de la guerra, cuando se odiaron por razones que ya no importaban. Tenía que comenzar en algún lado. Tal vez ese momento fue este momento, cuando compartió públicamente su comida con sus antiguos enemigos con la esperanza de un futuro mejor.

La naranja se había acabado, los ojos curiosos de sus observadores habían encontrado otras cosas que ocupar, y Hermione se vio repentinamente consumida por la necesidad de dormir. Se preguntó si podría llegar a la torre de Gryffindor por sí misma. Cuando se puso de pie con las piernas temblorosas, encontró a Draco Malfoy de pie a su lado con una mano firme en su brazo. Un producto de su buena educación, supuso. Narcissa también se levantó e inclinó majestuosamente la cabeza.

"Deberías descansar", le dijo la mujer. "Draco puede llevarte de vuelta a tu dormitorio".

El cansancio estaba tirando de sus extremidades. "Eso no es necesario", respondió Hermione, su voz áspera. Les dio una sonrisa apretada y se alejó tambaleándose, decidida a encontrar una cama real antes de que ella colapsase.

"¿Crees que entienda la importancia de lo que acaba de hacer?" Narcissa Malfoy le preguntó a su hijo cuándo la hija de muggles estaba muy lejos. A nadie parecía molestarle más su presencia, como si la aceptación tácita de Hermione Granger fuera suficiente para tranquilizar sus mentes colectivas. Kingsley Shacklebolt los miraba de cerca, al igual que Arthur Weasley y Minerva McGonagall. Los futuros líderes de su mundo mágico habían sido testigos de todo el intercambio.

"Lo dudo", respondió Draco, mirando la cabeza rizada de Granger desaparecer del Salón. La joven mujer tenía el poder de encarcelarlos con su testimonio, de destruirlos socialmente con una palabra, pero en cambio, había declarado públicamente su apoyo a una familia que había sido responsable de gran parte de su dolor. Si lo sabía o no, Hermione Granger acababa de salvarlos. "No creo que ella sea capaz de manipulaciones políticas a sangre fría".

"Estamos en deuda con esa chica", declaró Narcissa.

Lucius se burló. "No sean ridículos".

"Pagaremos la deuda cuando podamos", decidió Draco haciendo caso omiso de su padre. "Y en su totalidad".

Ninguno de ellos podría haber predicho el cambio que se extendió por la Gran Bretaña mágica, o simplemente lo complicada que sería su deuda con _Hermione Granger._

 _\- Pira Funeraria:_ Estructura, generalmente hecha de madera, que se utiliza para la quema de un cuerpo como parte de un rito funerario.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Me estoy estrenando como traductora con este fic, lo leí y me gustó porque no es el típico Dramione de Hogwarts en dónde se enamoran en último año y ajá.

Les ruego que lo sigan leyendo ya que es muy interesante a pesar de que su trama se vuelve a veces un tanto oscura.

Estaré subiendo capítulos tan pronto como se me sea posible.

Gracias!


	2. To Rescue a Snake

**Esta increíble obra pertenece a la escritora creativelymundane, original de Fanfiction. Yo sólo la traduzco al español. Todos los créditos a ella.**

 **El perfecto mundo de Harry Potter junto a sus personajes pertenecen a la magnífica J.K Rowling.**

 **Capítulo uno**

 **"Rescatando a la Serpiente"**

 _Septiembre de 1998._

 _Número 12 de Grimmauld Place._

 _La Red Flu rugió a la vida y Percy tropezó._

 _"Han matado a casi todos", jadeó. "Los Aurores están siendo superados"._

 _"Entonces el Ministerio ha caído nuevamente", Kingsley cerró los ojos._

 _"Realmente nunca lo recuperamos, ¿verdad?" Harry estaba desplomado en su silla. "¡Debería haber estado allí! Pude haber ayudado"._

 _"Es una masacre Harry". Percy estaba temblando. "Nos superaron en número. No esperábamos tanta resistencia"._

 _"Todavía no entiendo cómo sobrevivió". Hermione sintió pánico en su pecho. Se suponía que esto había terminado. Ellos habían ganado. ¿No era así?_

 _"Simplemente no nos movimos lo suficientemente rápido como para eliminar a los Mortífagos que aún estaban en posiciones de poder. Pensamos que desaparecerían después de la Batalla"._

 _"Supongo que tenían la sospecha de que su nuevo líder no estaba realmente muerto". Ron estaba picoteando su comida. "Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora?"_

 _"Seguimos luchando"._

* * *

La Mansión Malfoy estaba fuertemente protegida. Hermione y su equipo se aparecieron fuera de las protecciones de la familia, ya que tuvieron que esperar a que el heredero les permitiera pasar. Ella lo vio caminar hacia la entrada de hierro forjado unos momentos después de su llegada, con pasos decididos, pero no apresurados. El hecho de que no los hubiera estado esperando era irritante, pero verlo caminar descuidadamente sobre la grava blanca de su acera, como si su escuadrón de rescate no estuviera a la intemperie y expuesto a un ataque, era exasperante de ver.

Tómate tu tiempo, arrogante imbécil, ella echaba humo en silencio. Fue como ver un fantasma de sus recuerdos tomar forma y bailar alrededor. Era más alto, tenía los hombros más anchos, pero su cara puntiaguda y pálida de hurón era exactamente la misma.

"Esto es jodidamente surrealista", murmuró Seamus mientras Malfoy se acercaba. "No importa lo que diga Shacklebolt, no puedo creer que ese _imbécil_ haya estado trabajando para nosotros todo el tiempo".

"Si dices eso una vez más, hechizaré tus _cojones_ ", juró Oliver.

"Ciertamente no tiene prisa", observó Luna.

La puerta no se abrió tanto como se convirtió en humo mientras Malfoy caminaba a través de ella, enderezándose cuando estuvo fuera.

"Es seguro pasar ahora. Entren," espetó. Dos segundos y ya estaba actuando como un asno, como si no lo hubieran estado esperando todo el tiempo. Ella solo había dado un paso cuando fueron emboscados.

El primer maleficio golpeó el hombro izquierdo de Seamus, haciéndolo girar. Hermione y Luna se agacharon instintivamente, dejando que varios rayos de magia volaran a diestra y siniestra sobre sus cabezas. Las protecciones absorbieron los rayos con un fuerte crujido, disparando chispas blancas al aire. Oliver tenía un Seamus inconsciente bajo sus brazos y lo arrastraba por las puertas mientras Luna lo seguía, cubriéndolos con un amuleto de protego maxima.

Tres magos de capucha roja pertenecientes a la Legión de Sangre salieron de entre los árboles, y Hermione comenzó a golpearlos con maldiciones, lanzando tantas como fuera posible para mantenerlos ocupados.

Una maldición golpeó su pierna causando ronchas debajo de sus pantalones. Un suave hechizo de repulsión sopló más allá de su oreja, haciendo que su cabeza sonara.

No _**imperdonables.**_ No _**maldiciones particularmente violentas.**_ Los querían _ **vivos.**_

Una mano se aferró a su brazo y tiró de ella hacia atrás. Estaba buscando el cuchillo en su cinturón cuando miró a Draco Malfoy.

"Muévete, Granger", gritó, lanzando maldiciones al enemigo por encima de su hombro. Ella rápidamente le estrechó la mano.

Con una última mirada a sus atacantes, corrió a través de las barreras, sintiendo la fría magia deslizarse por su rostro y sus brazos. Malfoy estaba directamente detrás de ella. Podía ver a Luna y Oliver justo al frente, levitando a Seamus a la casa. Los tres soldados de la Legión continuaron disparando magia en las puertas.

"¿Cómo sabían que vendríamos?" ella resopló, sin aliento. Estaba teniendo dificultades para mantener el ritmo la larga zancada de Malfoy. Su pierna ardió horriblemente.

Negó con la cabeza enojado. "Supongo que Bellatrix configuró alarmas alrededor de la propiedad para alertarles sobre las apariciones".

"Entonces supongo que tu secreto salió a la luz", murmuró. Él la miró por el rabillo del ojo. "¿Las guardias aguantarán?" ella preguntó.

"Una hora, tal vez", respondió. "Dependiendo de cuántas varitas aparecen en los próximos minutos".

Alcanzaron a Luna y Oliver en el enorme vestíbulo. Hermione miró a Seamus buscando signos de lesión mientras flotaba suavemente. Sin sangre, sin hematomas; vivo, pero inconsciente.

"¿Qué le pegó?" le preguntó a Oliver.

Él negó con la cabeza, "No estoy seguro".

"Una maldición para dormir, creo", opinó Luna. "Era azul y brillante. Y obviamente nos querían vivos".

"Esperemos que sea tan simple como eso".

"Puedes llevarlo a la biblioteca", dijo Malfoy. "Sígueme."

* * *

Fue como tener una experiencia fuera del cuerpo. Había una indescriptible extrañeza acerca de que su viejo enemigo la condujera tranquilamente a través de su hogar, el hogar en el que estuvo cautiva hace casi una década. Cuando Kingsley Shacklebolt, el líder de la Orden del Fénix, y el único verdadero ministro de Magia, la había convocado hace unos días para una misión para extraer a un espía, se encogió de hombros y apareció según le solicitó. Cuando le explicó que el espía era Draco Malfoy, lo miró boquiabierta. Cuando le contó que el hombre había pedido ser un espía de la Orden hace siete años, Hermione se había quedado estupefacta.

Ella lo había conocido como un idiota autosatisfecho, un idiota prejuiciado que la había atormentado a ella y a sus mejores amigos durante años. Los Malfoy eran una familia compuesta enteramente de puristas de la sangre, y lo habían sido desde siempre. Habían conspirado para matar a Dumbledore, y dejaron que asesinos a sangre fría ingresaran a la escuela para torturar y asesinar a jóvenes. Hubo un breve momento al final de la Batalla de Hogwarts cuando Hermione estuvo lista para perdonar a los Malfoy y seguir, pero luego volvieron a la oscuridad en el momento en que reapareció _Bellatrix_. Ahora tenía que reorganizar su mente para acomodar a un Draco Malfoy que había trabajado para la Orden en secreto todo el tiempo. Todo fue muy inquietante.

Casi tan confuso como que Malfoy luchara por la Orden, fue la escena que la saludó cuando entró en la biblioteca: había cinco personas sentadas en muebles muy caros alrededor de una hermosa mesa, tomando el té junto a un fuego crepitante.

"¿Qué maldito demonios?" Hermione escuchó la exclamación salir de su boca cuando se detuvo en seco.

Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini se pusieron de pie para ayudar a Malfoy mientras intentaba limpiar un gran escritorio de mármol para el cuerpo levitante de Seamus, retirando los artículos de uno en uno y colocándolos suavemente sobre el piso. Luna observó el proceso durante exactamente quince segundos antes de barrer con su varita y hacer que todo cayera al suelo. Los hombres suspiraron con resignación e intentaron no pisar los restos del escritorio de los Malfoy. Pansy Parkinson y una mujer mayor que solo podía ser su madre chillaron ante el desastre.

"¡Había un jarrón del siglo diecisiete en ese escritorio!" La señora Parkinson se opuso.

"Siglo XVI, de hecho", la corrigió Narcissa Malfoy, aparentemente despreocupada mientras sorbía su té.

"¿Estás teniendo una fiesta de bon voyage, Malfoy?" Hermione estaba furiosa. Pensó que quizás sabría por qué este grupo de ex Slytherins los estaban esperando tan serenamente, pero quería que Malfoy admitiera que estaba tratando de convencer a sus amigos y familiares para que se marcharan a la Orden.

"No pretendas ser una idiota Granger", bromeó, pateando trozos de un reloj roto debajo del escritorio. "Ellos vienen conmigo".

Hubo una fracción de segundo cuando ella oró porque estuviese bromeando.

"¿Te has vuelto loco?" Podía oír su voz subiendo por la tensión. Blaise y Theodore se retiraron a la sala de estar. El servicio de té se había reanudado, como si no hubiera docenas de legionarios afuera intentando desmantelar sistemáticamente las protecciones de la mansión.

"¿Cinco personas más? Estos no fueron los términos de tu extracción".

"Cambié los términos".

"Tú-" Su ira la asfixió. La sensación de furia mágica fuertemente atada bailó en su espina dorsal. Malfoy levantó una ceja despectivamente. "Tienes chispas que salen de tu cabello".

"Deja de molestarla, querido", dijo Narcissa desde su trono.

Hermione estaba dormida y todo esto era una pesadilla. Fue la única explicación lógica.

"No podemos llevarlos a todos de vuelta a la Base, Capitán". Oliver estaba girando su varita con la palma de la mano y tomando una postura casual frente a su amigo inconsciente.

"Sí, gracias por decir lo obvio", escupió.

"Aturde a Malfoy y vámonos", sugirió Luna, mirando a Narcissa, quien continuó sorbiendo su té.

Hermione apuntó su varita a la garganta de Malfoy.

"Solo vine por ti", le susurró. "No hagas esto difícil".

"Lo sabía", siseó Theodore Nott. "Me debes cincuenta galeones, Blaise".

"Ella no nos ha dejado todavía", objetó Zabini. Hubo un ruido de percusión que sonó como granito agrietado y sacudió las paredes.

"Esa serán las salas", murmuró Blaise, de pie.

"Todos nos vamos, o ninguno de nosotros lo hace". Malfoy de repente fue muy serio. Peligro rondando alrededor de él mientras tocaba su varita. Luna avanzó arrastrando los pies hasta que Hermione sintió la presencia de la mujer a su espalda. Seamus dejó de jugar con su varita y se irguió.

"No recibo órdenes tuyas", espetó Hermione.

Fue entonces cuando el vidrio en las ventanas de la biblioteca se hizo añicos, y todos fueron abordados por fragmentos afilados y relucientes.

"Bueno, supongo que se acabó la hora del té", olfateó la señora Parkinson, colocando cautelosamente su taza sobre los cristales que cubrían la mesa de centro antigua.

Narcissa se levantó y se acercó a Hermione, sus manos extendidas pasivamente. "Le agradecería enormemente que nos permitiera acompañarla, señorita Granger".

Malfoy frunció el ceño, mirando a su madre y a la mujer a la que tan casualmente se había dirigido. Hermione estudió a la mujer que no había visto en cinco años. Ella parecía un poco mayor, y mucho más cansada. Narcissa Malfoy nunca se vería menos que majestuosa y fría, pero mientras estaba parada en su biblioteca familiar parcialmente destruida, había una sombra de miedo alrededor de sus ojos.

"¿Habré pagado mi deuda?" Preguntó Hermione con los dientes apretados mientras sentía algo así como la vergüenza retorcerse en sus entrañas.

"No tienes ninguna deuda conmigo", respondió Narcissa. "Te lo pido como madre y como amiga cercana de estas personas, que se arriesgaron en algún momento de sus vidas para beneficiar a la Orden".

Cuando Hermione voló de la Mansión Lestrange en una escoba hace cinco años, nunca pensó que volvería a ver a esta mujer. No estaba dispuesta a pensar en la posibilidad de que, en realidad, le debía la vida a Narcissa Malfoy, y consciente de que sus enemigos estaban literalmente a las puertas, tomó una decisión.

"Ustedes tres no tienen varitas", observó, hablando a las mujeres en la habitación.

"¿Las pueden rastrear a través de ellas?"

Narcissa asintió. "Las destruimos esta mañana".

"No sé qué demonios está pasando aquí, pero no tenemos tiempo para charlar", gruñó Malfoy. "¿Nos vamos o no?"

"Ustedes tres, destruyan sus varitas inmediatamente". Los hombres a los que ella había gruñido rompieron sus varitas. Ambos se veían un poco verdes cuando Malfoy las recogió.

"Tendremos que dar un paso al costado". Hermione le habló a su equipo. _Goose Chase_ antes de ir a la casa de seguridad. Mantengan sus colas limpias ".

Ambos miembros conscientes de su equipo de ataque se quedaron inmóviles. Oliver parecía casi estupefacto, y Luna estaba mirando a Narcissa. La puerta de la biblioteca se astilló. Estaban dentro de la Mansión.

"¡Movimiento!" ella ladró.

Oliver arrojó a Seamus por encima del hombro, agarró a Pansy Parkinson y desapareció de inmediato. Luna tomó a la Sra. Parkinson y Theodore y sacudió la cabeza hacia Blaise. Él captó la indirecta y plantó su mano firmemente en su brazo.

"No te preocupes", dijo Luna soñadoramente, pero con un destello de amenaza en sus ojos. "Casi nunca me sacude el costado".

La señora Parkinson soltó un chillido aterrorizado antes de que desaparecieran.

Una bandada de maldiciones rojas y verdes voló a través de las ventanas rotas y la habitación explotó en una tormenta de pergaminos y páginas de libros. Toda la habitación luego rápidamente se incendió. Malfoy arrojó las varitas rotas a las llamas. La puerta voló de la pared, destruyendo el hermoso escritorio de mármol en el que Seamus había dormido. Qué desperdicio de una hermosa biblioteca, pensó Hermione mientras tomaba el brazo de Narcissa y alcanzaba a Malfoy. Ella Desapareció en el instante en que sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de los de ella.

Hermione estaba bastante segura de que su grupo había escapado por los pelos, pero ella entró y salió diligentemente en seis lugares diferentes antes de detenerse en una ladera en Irlanda. Ella y sus padres se habían quedado en la aldea de abajo cuando acamparon en verano entre segundo y tercer año. Era remoto, con solo cabras como testigos de brujas demacradas y magos parpadeando al aire. Sus manos temblaban.

Malfoy enarcó una ceja ante su obvia fatiga, como si una aparición de lado a lado con dos personas en seis ubicaciones fuera fácil.

"Estás herida". Señaló su pierna, donde la carne irritada y sangre burbujeante se podía ver a través de una pequeña rasgadura en la tela.

"Muy astuto", espetó ella. Quería un bálsamo y una siesta. Traer consigo a cinco personas posiblemente peligrosas con ella era lo correcto para ponerla de mal humor. Vio la botella verde brillante medio enterrada en un lado de la colina.

"¿Hay alguna razón por la que tuviéramos que soportar esa encantadora travesura sangrienta a través de Gran Bretaña?"

"No mantenemos a nuestros trasladores con nosotros en caso de que seamos capturados", respondió Hermione, sacando la botella del suelo. "Si lograron lanzar algún tipo de Revelio especial en el lugar en el que nos Desaparecimos, a veces pueden ver la ubicación deseada. Es difícil de hacer, y deben estar muy cerca, pero ocurrió con la frecuencia suficiente como para que tuviéramos que adaptarnos. Si saltamos rápidamente a lugares suficientes, generalmente podemos confundir el hechizo "

"¿Así es como lo evitas?" Por supuesto, él sabía sobre sus métodos, pero aún era extraño tener una conversación sobre inteligencia bastante secreta con alguien quién poseía una Marca Tenebrosa quemada en su brazo.

"Debe ser agotador", comentó Narcissa, quitándose el pelo rubio despeinado de su cara.

El Traslador era un bolígrafo, que se negaba a deslizarse fuera de la botella de vidrio en el que lo había colocado hacía horas. Podía sentir las miradas de los Malfoy ardiendo en su cuello. Ella respiró profundamente para calmarse. Agarrándolo por el cuello, lo bajó a una roca cercana, rompiendo el vidrio. Rápidamente todos los dedos se superpusieron a los de ella mientras tomaban el bolígrafo.

El Traslador era un bolígrafo que se negaba a deslizarse fuera de la botella de vidrio en el que lo había colocado hacía horas. Podía sentir las miradas de los Malfoy ardiendo en su cuello. Ella respiró profundamente para calmarse. Agarrándolo por el cuello, lo bajó a una roca cercana, rompiendo el vidrio. Sus dedos se superpusieron a los de ella mientras tomaban el bolígrafo.

"Portus", susurró

Hermione no se acostumbraba a la sensación enfermiza de ser agarrada detrás de su ombligo con un gancho invisible y tirada a través del espacio. Su visión se volvió borrosa y se arremolinó. Luego estaba dentro de un cobertizo de herramientas. Estaba oscuro. Caminó esquivando el cortacésped que sabía por experiencia estaba en el piso. Detrás de ella, escuchó a Malfoy maldecir cuando tropezó con él. Abriendo la puerta, salió al patio cubierto de maleza, sin importarle si la seguían. Lo hicieron. Oliver los estaba esperando en el porche.

"Empezaba a preocuparme". Estaba masticando un trozo de trigo.

"Entren" dijo ella al pasar junto a él.

Hermione habló desde la punta de su varita, enviándole un Patronus a Shacklebolt con una notificación detallada de lo que había sucedido. Sabía que él iba a estar furioso, pero esperaba que se diera cuenta de que había tomado la mejor decisión dadas las circunstancias. No le había dicho por qué Malfoy necesitaba ser sacado de su casa y puesto bajo la protección de la Orden, pero arriesgarse a que cinco operarios trajeran a un hombre era algo fuera de lo común. Malfoy era importante.

Seamus había sido instalado en una habitación en el piso de arriba. Cuando Hermione se unió a ellos, se enteró de que Luna había lanzado un hechizo revelador y descubrió que efectivamente había sido golpeado con un hechizo para dormir. El alivio la recorrió. La Orden no podía permitirse perder a un solo soldado talentoso, sin importar lo grande que fuera su boca a veces. Luna y Hermione dejaron a Seamus recuperarse y se unieron a Oliver en la planta baja, donde se encontraba mirando las sorpresas añadidas. Se habían reunido en la cocina, esperando pacientemente las instrucciones.

"Todos ustedes serán ahora cautivos de la Orden del Fénix", comenzó Hermione sin preámbulos. "Hasta que se sometan a un interrogatorio con Veritaserum, no se les permitirá salir de la casa de seguridad. Si aprueban la entrevista para mi satisfacción, serán llevado a nuestra base en donde serán sometidos a un examen de Legeremancia".

"¿Y si no aprobamos tu entrevista?" Pansy preguntó.

"Entonces los retendré y serán transportados a la base como prisioneros".

"Sí, sí", la señora Parkinson dijo con impaciencia. "¿Pero dónde dormiremos esta noche? ¿Seguramente no en este cobertizo?"

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Hermione logró calmar su incredulidad. La mirada de absoluto desánimo en el rostro de la mujer que siguió al silencio ayudó inmensamente.

"Trata de tranquilizarte madre,", espetó Pansy.

"Tendrás una cama arriba", le dijo Hermione. "La que tendrás que compartir con tu hija. Solo hay cuatro habitaciones. Todos tendrán que compartir".

La señora Parkinson palideció.

"¿Lamentando tu insistencia en venir, Persia?" Narcissa preguntó dulcemente.

Una vez que las pequeñas heridas sufridas durante el rescate habían sido tratadas y Oliver había asignado habitaciones, intentó explicar las rarezas Muggle como la electricidad, plomería y televisión.

"No hay magia aquí, me temo. Aunque me imagino que no tendremos que preocuparnos por eso, ya que no tienen varitas". Oliver sonrió cuando Theodore Nott se enfureció. "Queremos mezclarnos con el resto, no sobresalir", continuó Oliver. "La magia tiene forma de pera cuando está cerca de la electricidad. No quiero que una tostadora caminando y hablando pasee por la calle y nos delate".

Solo Pansy Parkinson mostró interés en la tecnología Muggle, y solo con respecto a la cafetera.

"Si no puedo tomar café, mataré a alguien", dijo, tocando el corte ahora curado que había tenido en su mejilla. "Sería una pena soportar un rescate tan perfecto, solo para terminar encadenada en una mazmorra".

Hermione estaba absolutamente segura de que estaba siendo insultada

* * *

Acá les dejo el primer capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.


	3. To be Certain

**Esta increíble obra pertenece a la escritora creativelymundane, original de Fanfiction. Yo sólo la traduzco al español. Todos los créditos a ella.**

 **El perfecto mundo de Harry Potter junto a sus personajes pertenecen a la magnífica J.K Rowling.**

 **Le dedico este capítulo a las lectoras que han ido haciendo acto de aparición jaja, y en especial a** _ **lovedramioneok**_ **por su review, me encantó. Por supuesto que seguiré subiendo capítulos más seguido y si tienen alguna otra historia en inglés que deseen que traduzca me avisan para pedir los permisos requeridos y también publicarla.**

 **Sin más preámbulo, acá les dejo el Segundo Capítulo de esta increíble historia**

 **Capítulo dos.**

" _Para estar seguros"_

 _Octubre de 1998_

 _Malfoy Manor_

 _"¡De ninguna manera!"_

 _Draco suspiró en silencio y trató de mantener su rostro neutral. Era una habilidad que había aprendido en los últimos dos años. Recordó aquellos momentos en los que cada sentimiento se reflejaban en sus rasgos. No pasó mucho tiempo después de que el Señor Oscuro se instalara en su casa y su madre comenzó a entrenarlo para controlar sus reacciones. Hubo un momento después de la Batalla de Hogwarts cuando se descubrió a sí mismo imaginando una vida donde pudiera sonreír, hacer muecas y preguntar sin miedo. Eso solo duró unos días. Una simple señal de debilidad era todo lo que Bellatrix necesitaba para comenzar a lanzar Cruciatus de izquierda a derecha._

 _"¿Quieres que esta sea tu vida?" Susurró mientras miraba a Theo a los ojos. Su mejor amigo estaba aterrorizado, y con razón. "Ha estado silencioso desde que tomaron el Ministerio, pero sabes que ella comenzará a matar gente nuevamente"._

 _"Creo que mi vida podría ser mucho más corta si estoy de acuerdo con esto"._

 _"No necesariamente." Gracias a Salazar por Blaise. La cabeza fría del chico había evitado que todos la perdieran en más de una ocasión. "Ella no confía en nosotros. No vamos a estar en su círculo interno. Tampoco seremos vigilados como lo estábamos antes"._

 _"¿Han perdido sus jodidas mentes?" Gritó Theo._

 _Draco agarró a su amigo por la camisa. "¡Tenemos que hacer algo! Esto va a empeorar. ¿Crees que nos va a perdonar por nuestra traición? Tus padres se fueron con Voldemort. Los míos prácticamente levantaron sus varitas contra él. Está jugando a ser buena ahora, pero en algún punto, va a responder, va a atacarnos. Tenemos que sacarla. Por el amor de Dios, Theo! Tenemos la oportunidad de terminar con esto de una vez por todas. Solo necesitamos las piedras para hacerlo "._

 _"¡Bien!" Theo se retiró. "Póngase en contacto con la Orden. ¡Pero cuando nos hayan pelado la piel y la colgado para que se seque, podrán recordarme sus nobles intenciones!"_

* * *

Comieron una cena ligera de carne seca y pan. Luna, Oliver y Hermione habían elegido comer en la sala de estar, manteniendo un ojo en sus cautivos. Los prisioneros parecían completamente ajenos a la tensión, se acomodaban en el comedor y mantenían una conversación muy tranquila y educada. Los seis hicieron su propio oasis de excelentes modales en la mesa y semblantes geniales. Hermione se resistió de decir algo.

Había algunos platos para limpiar y Oliver se cernió sobre ella de manera protectora mientras trabajaba, y luego continuó más tarde mientras se sentaba a la mesa. Estaba oscuro cuando Hermione lo desterró de regreso a la sala de estar, recordándole que era totalmente capaz de manejarse sola. Se instaló en el viejo y andrajoso sofá y comenzó a mirar una película muggle. Podía ver la luz parpadeante de la televisión desde su asiento en la cocina. Como todas las habitaciones del piso de arriba estaban ocupadas, finalmente se estiró y se quedó dormido allí. Luna prefería dormir al aire libre así que no era problema, se había acurrucado en el columpio del porche con un libro y una manta.

Hermione recordó haber instalado ese columpio cuatro años después de que ella y Luna fueran sido rescatadas, luego de que ambas se recuperaran en su mayoría, Luna había declarado sin rodeos que ni siquiera las órdenes de Kingsley la obligarían a dormir donde no podía ver el cielo. Ambas rieron con una risa maníaca que estuvo acompañada por lágrimas, y luego fueron a la ferretería Muggle local. De esa manera hubo otro columpio en el porche de la casa de Hermione en el campamento base.

Hermione estaba sentada a la mesa de la cocina con una taza de té frío, un pergamino y una pluma. La quemadura en su muslo estaba untada de crema y latiendo débilmente. Su cuerpo estaba adolorido y cansado, pero su mente acelerada. Eso era un problema común en ella. Muchas noches se quedaba mirando el techo de su habitación, dejando que sus preocupaciones y planes se volvieran locos en su cabeza. Ella podía dormir y despertarse varias veces hasta el amanecer, entonces se sentaba y escribía páginas y páginas de notas. A veces eran simples garabatos, pero si no podía empujar esa energía inquieta a través de una pluma y un pergamino, nunca descansaría.

Estaba considerando hacer que Luna compartiera su columpio cuando el sonido de pasos se inmiscuyó en sus pensamientos. Levantó la mirada y vio a Malfoy de pie a unos metros de ella. Él la estaba mirando.

"¿Necesitas algo?" Su voz sonó áspera, y sarcástica.

"Agua." Él respondió después de un momento.

"Hay vasos en ese armario. El agua proviene del grifo".

Él asintió y tomó un vaso. El viejo vaso chocó contra el grifo mientras lo llenaba expertamente, como si hubiera estado usando plomería Muggle toda su vida. Sus hombros eran más anchos de lo que ella recordaba y se movía con la tal facilidad que sólo le proporcionaría estar en buena forma. Decidió airadamente que el siempre tuvo lo suficiente para comer, a diferencia de su gente, que tenía que rebuscarse para cada bocado. Se había vuelto increíblemente alto en los siete años desde que lo había visto por última vez. Ese último año en Hogwarts, él había sido solo unos centímetros más alto que ella. Al verlo tomar un trago de agua, se preguntó si se le caería debajo de la barbilla. Sacudió la imagen, culpando a sus extraños pensamientos sólo a su sorpresa al descubrir que Malfoy era uno de los buenos.

Todo era tan surrealista. El adulto Draco Malfoy, un espía secreto de la Orden, estaba apoyado contra el fregadero. El aroma del jabón la alcanzó, y pudo ver por su piel libre de hollín que se había duchado. Él la observó, cruzando un tobillo bien vestido sobre el otro mientras bebía agua del grifo de un vaso barato. Se las arregló para parecer completamente fuera de lugar en la cocina lúgubre, con sus zapatos brillantes y cabello platinado húmedo, y sin embargo completamente en casa. Mirando la tierra bajo sus uñas, de repente se dio cuenta de la aspereza en su pelo; podía sentir el sudor invisible y seco sobre su piel.

"¿Todos se establecieron?" preguntó ella, sonando rencorosa hasta para sus propios oídos.

Malfoy asintió y se sentó frente a ella. Aún la miraba. Ella vio que sus ojos se movían de sus manos a su cara, hasta su pelo y luego de vuelta. Le tomó un esfuerzo consciente no pasar las manos por su cabello para suavizar los rizos cortos que sabía que estaban de punta. El cabello más corto no era una molestia, pero los mechones tendían a formar un halo de frizz alrededor de su cabeza cuando no los dominaba adecuadamente. Ella se deslizó hacia atrás en su silla e intentó igualar la franqueza de su mirada, cubriéndose la cara con una máscara de indiferencia.

"¿Te he felicitado por haber matado al animal peludo que solía vivir en tu cabeza?" preguntó cortésmente. No pudo evitar tocar hebras que ahora terminaban en su nuca. "¿Con qué alimentabas esa cosa de todos modos?"

"¿Cómo está tu Marca Tenebrosa?" replicó ella. "¿Es solo un bonito tatuaje ahora, o Bellatrix ha tomado las riendas en lugar de Voldemort?"

"Sabes", rompió el silencio. "Cuando tú y tu familia volvieron a Bellatrix después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, estaba segura de que era la última vez que los vería".

Se había sentido seguro. Hubo caos, sin duda, pero el Ministerio cojeaba bajo el liderazgo de Kingsley Shacklebolt, y el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica había asegurado al público que los mortífagos estaban siendo detenidos diariamente. Había sido absolutamente imprevisto cuando Bellatrix Lestrange había liderado un golpe dentro del Ministerio, había superado al Wizengamot y establecido un nuevo orden mundial bajo la _Legión de Sangre_. Se suponía que la mujer estaría muerta. La habían enterrado en una tumba sin nombre. Pero de alguna manera, ella había entrado en el Ministerio, muy viva y enfurecida, y había pintado un objetivo en la espalda de cada miembro de la _Orden_.

No mucho después, los Malfoy habían aparecido en la portada del _Diario Profeta_ al lado de Bellatrix. Hermione se lo había tomado muy personalmente cuando se enteró de que habían huido de cabeza hacia el recién reformado ejército de _sangre pura_. Estaba increíblemente desilusionada cuando recordó la forma en que los había defendido contra Ron y Harry. Ella había estado tan segura de sus nuevas lealtades. Mirándolo ahora, era difícil dejar de lado esos sentimientos de resentimiento, aunque ahora se dio cuenta de que eran infundados.

"Desafortunadamente para mí, sabía que no sería la última vez que tendría que estar cegado por la luz sagrada del _Trío de Oro_ ". Dijo mientras tomaba otro sorbo casual.

"¿Así que planeabas espiar para la Orden desde el principio?"

"El principio. Es un concepto bastante amplio". Inclinó la cabeza hacia ella, como si estuviese considerando si ella era lo suficientemente inteligente como para entender su razonamiento. "Se hizo evidente poco después de que mi padre nos obligó a mi madre y a mí a volver a los brazos de esos delincuentes locos que la situación era inaceptable".

"¿Así que has estado de nuestro lado todo el tiempo?"

"¿Tu lado?" se burló. "¿Te refieres al lado de la Luz? ¿De honor imprudente y verdad virtuosa? Siempre supe que eras asquerosamente optimista, Granger, pero nunca pensé que fueras ingenua también".

"Difícilmente tengo ilusiones sobre tu personaje, Malfoy".

"Bien."

"Puede que hayas trabajado para la Orden, pero sigues siendo un _Malfoy_ ", escupió el nombre como si tuviera mal sabor. "Nunca haces nada que no se ajuste a tu final personal. Todavía dejas que te marquen con ese símbolo del mal. He escuchado historias sobre ti en los últimos siete años. Has hecho cosas horribles".

Él la miró impasible, el músculo de su mandíbula temblaba.

"Sin embargo," continuó ella. "También has estado transmitiendo información sobre Bellatrix Lestrange a la Orden del Fénix, con gran riesgo para ti. Parte de esa información salvó vidas".

"Como dijiste, sirvió para mis propósitos. No había nada desinteresado al respecto. Y tomé muy pocos riesgos, si somos honestos".

Hermione soltó un suspiro de duda, preguntándose qué quería lograr con esta conversación. ¿Por qué sentarse aquí y tratar de convencerla de que era egoísta y no se arrepentía? El interior de la Gryffindor quería creer que bajo toda esa burla había un corazón de oro, pero el cínico la estaba empujando contra tales ideas extravagantes. No existía el altruismo en el mundo de Draco Malfoy. Aun así, Hermione sintió un destello de alivio al no haber sido completamente engañada por él. Esta necesidad obsesiva de estar en lo cierto realmente era una enfermedad. Pensó

Malfoy se inclinó hacia atrás y ladeó la cabeza. "Te diré algo, intentaré no asesinarlos a todos mientras duermen, y tu tratarás de no dejar que tu corazón de Gryffindor sangre por mis zapatos".

"Supongo que pronto sabré sobre tu pasado asesino. Estaré presente en tu interrogatorio".

"¿Eso crees?" Él le sonrió maliciosamente y tomó otro sorbo de agua. Ella volvió su mirada a su taza de té, no tan confiada en su declaración. Shacklebolt podría golpearle la puerta en la cara.

La cara de Malfoy se puso seria. "¿Cómo conoces a mi madre?"

Ella había estado esperando la pregunta, pero la expresión de fría furia fue una sorpresa. "¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella?"

"Lo hice. Las palabras fueron muy educadas, pero finalmente me dijeron que me fuera a la mierda".

"Ese es un buen consejo".

"Supongo que tu relación fue de la variedad de prisionero-carcelero, ya que Lunática Lovegood parece conocerla también". Parecía que Malfoy tenía poco conocimiento del tiempo que Hermione y Luna habían pasado en la Mansión Lestrange. Fue un alivio. No tenía intención de hablar con Malfoy sobre esa parte de su vida. Nunca.

"Siempre puedes preguntarle a Luna", una pequeña sonrisa escapó cuando habló. A ella le encantaría ver a Luna cortar a Malfoy en pedazos. "Estoy segura de que ella estaría feliz de contagiarte con historias sobre las cámaras de tortura de la Legión".

La piel al lado del ojo de Malfoy tembló. Ambos estuvieron callados por un momento.

"Estuve en Francia ese año". Una uña bien cuidada golpeó el costado de su vaso. Ya no la estaba mirando.

Hermione frunció el ceño, confundida. "¿Y qué diferencia hace eso?"

"Ninguna en absoluto." Dijo en voz baja.

Ella estaba muy incómoda con la idea de que Malfoy pudiera tener algún remordimiento personal por su secuestro y encarcelamiento. Se miraron en silencio durante un minuto completo antes de que Hermione se levantara de su silla. Estaba un poco conmocionada por todo el encuentro. Puso su taza en el fregadero y silenciosamente salió de la cocina. Luna apenas gruñó cuando se acurrucó en el columpio con ella.

Un hormigueo en su lengua fue la primera pista de que el Veritaserum había tenido efecto. Un momento después, los dedos de las manos y pies de Pansy zumbaban gratamente. Era similar a la sensación que tenía justo después de beber demasiado whiskey de fuego. No del todo borracha, pero no del todo sobria. Ella respiró hondo, dejando que sus pulmones se llenaran de aire. La regulación de la respiración era el primer paso para luchar contra los efectos de la poción de la verdad. El siguiente paso era mantener su enfoque en algo más que las preguntas que te hacen. El dolor funcionó bastante bien. Pansy silenciosamente deslizó un alfiler en su palma, lista para presionarlo en sus dedos si necesitaba alguna forma de distraerse de la necesidad de responder.

Ella fue la primera de su grupo en someterse a esta farsa. Cualquier sangre pura que valga su varita habría acumulado una resistencia a la poción muy temprano en la vida, y sabría cómo defenderse de sus efectos. Esta poción en particular era bastante poderosa, se dio cuenta Pansy mientras su cabeza nadaba. Se empujó con el alfiler y la sensación se desvaneció un poco. A pesar de sus precauciones, tenía poco deseo de dañarse a sí misma. Si alguna vez hubo un momento para ser honesta, esto fue todo. Solo odiaba tener que parecer vulnerable ante Hermione Granger. Odiaba aparecer como suplicante, como refugiada, huyendo de las decisiones que había tomado a una edad temprana. Se sentía como mendigar. Se sintió como un pedido de perdón. Su interior se retorció.

En lugar de alertar a su interrogador sobre su nuevo estado de candidez, ella simplemente se recostó y estudió a la mujer al otro lado de la mesa. Hermione Granger había cambiado mucho desde Hogwarts. La mujer sentada frente a ella había recogido su pelo tupido cerca de su cabeza, y ahora caía en un halo de rizos castaños apretados. Iba vestida con una camisa negra de manga corta y pantalones estilo militar verde oscuro con media docena de bolsillos. Había una funda con una varita atada al interior de su brazo, el final de una fea cicatriz asomando por detrás del cuero. Había otra funda en su pecho que mantenía una varita de repuesto apretada contra sus costillas. Un cuchillo bastante grande estaba en su cinturón. El efecto fue completamente táctico y Pansy odió la forma en que la hacía sentir ornamental e inútil en sus túnicas de bruja.

Si alguien hiciera una comparación total entre ella y esta mujer, Pansy imaginó que se quedaría corta. Hermione Granger era una guerrera, una líder de la causa rebelde. Pansy era la hija de un hombre muy rico que había pagado generosamente para mantener a su familia fuera de las garras de los Mortífagos durante la Segunda Guerra Mágica. Ella nunca había visto un campo de batalla, nunca tuvo que levantar su varita en defensa propia. Draco había tratado de explicar el horror de Voldemort y sus seguidores, pero no fue hasta que Bellatrix asumió el control que Pansy realmente lo entendió. De repente, pagar ya no era una opción, y Culpeper Parkinson se había visto obligado a tomar la marca y la casa Parkinson había sido convertida en otra base de operaciones para la Legión. _Bellatrix_ se convirtió en amiga de la familia, junto con otros magos malvados y violentos. Ella sobrevivió de la mejor manera que sabía: actuando estúpidamente y quedándose afuera del camino. Parecía cobarde ahora que estaba cara a cara con su antiguo enemigo de la escuela.

Incluso Lunática Lovegood había cambiado. Estaba apoyada en el mostrador de la cocina detrás de Granger, moviendo distraídamente uno de los cinco cuchillos que tenía atados sobre su persona. Vestía lo mismo que Granger, pero con zapatillas rojas brillantes en lugar de botas. Su largo cabello rubio, casi tan pálido como el de Draco, estaba retirado de su rostro en cientos de pequeñas trenzas y atado con lo que parecía ser un cordón de zapatos. Años viviendo en torno a magos temperamentales con tendencias homicidas habían agudizado la capacidad de Pansy para leer a las personas. La misma diversión de ensueño aún flotaba en torno a su boca; todavía caminaba con un salto en su paso, pero fueron sus ojos los que hicieron que Pansy se removiera en su silla. Los enormes ojos azules de Lovegood la miraban sin parpadear.

"¿Te sientes bien?"

La solícita pregunta de Granger ardió en el estómago de Pansy como ácido. Ella sintió el deseo mágico de responder.

"Bastante."

La ex Gryffindor sacó la varita de su costado y habló a la punta. Se iluminó con luz violeta, indicando que había comenzado a grabar. Cogió una pluma y escribió en el papel que tenía delante después de colocar la varita sobre la mesa que los separaba.

"Sesión de Veritaserum con Pansy Parkinson, según lo solicitado por Kingsley Shacklebolt. Entrevista Hermione Granger, presenciada por el miembro de la Orden Luna Lovegood".

Ojos marrones miraron hacia arriba.

"Gracias por aceptar esto, señorita Parkinson".

Pansy permaneció en silencio. Vete a la mierda, pensó.

"¿Eres miembro de la Legión de Sangre?" Granger comenzó.

"No. Pero sí argumenté en contra de ese nombre bastante desafortunado".

Granger enarcó las cejas ante el tono impertinente de Pansy, pero no se opuso.

"¿Intentas espiar a la Orden del Fénix?"

"No si requiere escabullirse. Me temo no haber empacado mis zapatos sensibles".

"No, gracias. Suena bastante arriesgado". Aunque un ojo morado podría complementar bastante bien el ridículo atuendo de Granger.

"Dime por qué los _sangre pura_ son superiores a los _Hijos de Muggle_ ".

Ahora estaban llegando a eso.

"Tiene que ver con la cultura", Pansy decidió ser honesta, creyendo que Granger desconfiaría instantáneamente de cualquier cosa que dijera muy amablemente. "Obviamente no hay inferioridad en la habilidad mágica, no importa lo que fanáticos como Bellatrix les gusta gritar por allí. A los nacidos de muggles se les da una varita justo semanas después de descubrir que la magia existe. Los sangre pura se crían con magia, estamos inmersos en ella. La mayoría de los Sangrepura entienden el concepto básico de la magia antes de que lleguemos al Expreso de Hogwarts. Existe un miedo al poder mágico en los Hijos de Muggles porque se crían para pensar que tales cosas son pueriles e incluso vergonzosas. Para los sangrepura se siente fácil y tienen la habilidad con la magia de la que usted nunca verá en un sangre sucia ".

Lovegood se movió un poco cuando escuchó el insulto, pero Granger ni pestañeó. "Oh, discúlpenme", se disculpó Pansy bromeando. "Hábito."

Se dio cuenta de que probablemente estaba tentando a su suerte, pero el Veritaserum le dificultaba mantener el rencor fuera de su voz. Si ellos querían la verdad, entonces por Salazar la conseguirían.

"Entonces, ¿deberían los Hijos de Muggle ser subyugados?" Granger continuó.

"¿Para qué molestarse?" Pansy suspiró. "Parece ser una gran cantidad de problemas por algo tan completamente insignificante. Los sangrepura tenían la mayor parte del dinero y una buena parte del poder antes de que Voldemort comenzara esta horrible cruzada. Además, si matamos a cada Nacido-Muggle y Mestizo entonces quedarían pocas brujas y magos ".

"¿Por que te fuiste?" ella continuó. "Tu padre es un Mortífago muy respetado. Tu familia es rica y vive cómodamente".

"¿Cómodamente?" Pansy siseó. "No sabes absolutamente nada".

"Iluminame." Granger la estaba mirando con cuidado. Pansy se dio cuenta de que probablemente se estaba delatando a sí misma. El Veritaserum la empujó para que respondiera. Ella vaciló, presionando su pulgar en la aguja, dejando que el dolor distrajera su cerebro.

"Cualquier cosa que digas aquí solo será escuchada por mí, Luna y Kingsley Shacklebolt. Entiendo tu reticencia, pero debes responder la pregunta".

"No quiero tu comprensión", escupió Pansy. "No necesito tu compasión".

La mujer de cabello rizado enderezó su espalda y la miró. "Bien! Porque no siento pena por ti. Eres mi enemigo hasta que demuestres lo contrario, y francamente, prefiero enviarte de vuelta a Bellatrix que tener otra boca que alimentar, especialmente una ingrata. Malfoy no había hecho de sus vidas la condición de su rescate, los hubiera dejado a todos allí para que se pudran. Pero ya que elegí traerlos en lugar de aturdirlo y salir, ahora debemos pasar por esta horrible invasión de la terminar con esto, de la mejor manera. Así que responde la maldita pregunta!".

Pansy quería vomitar, para purgar este horrible sentimiento. Sería mejor si Granger fuera una perra furiosa, si los tratara como tierra. Todos lo habían esperado, y ahora se enfrentada con los ojos compasivos de un viejo enemigo, Pansy no estaba segura de qué hacer. Decidió decir la mitad de la verdad.

"Mi padre recientemente decidió arreglar un matrimonio para mí".

Miradas en blanco saludaron su declaración. Puso los ojos en blanco.

"En la sociedad de Purasangre, la virtud de una bruja es muy valorada. Se espera que ella esté intacta para su esposo. He sido, digamos, menos que virtuosa. Y no importa cuánto prometiera amar a mi prometido, Decidí preferir no enfrentar su ira cuando descubriera que me habían reventado. Nadie debería atravezarse a Amycus Carrow.

Los ojos de Granger se dispararon hacia los de Lovegood cuando se habló el nombre de su prometido. La loca rubia miró hacia atrás como si estuviera congelada, y luego salió de la habitación.

"Conocen el nombre, ¿verdad?" Pansy se rió sin humor cuando su interrogador volvió a sus notas. "¿Has visto la maldición descamadora en acción?"

Su piel dorada se volvió verde. "Anthony Goldstein fue atrapado por esa", dijo Hermione, tragando saliva. "Tuve que sacar su varita de la pila de carne".

"¿Por qué coño harías eso?" Pansy exigió, disgustada. "¿Algún tipo de ritual conmemorativo de Gryffindor?"

"Ya no tenemos un fabricante de varitas mágicas", explicó Granger. "Y es difícil ir de compras en el Callejón Diagon estos días. Recolectamos todas las varitas que podemos.

Pansy negó con la cabeza para disipar la imagen. "Bueno, ese fue su invento. Si eso no es suficiente, he visto lo que hace con sus prisioneros. Cuando Draco me dijo lo que estaba planeando, no lo pensé dos veces. Le dije que nunca funcionaría, pero dijo que preferiría ser literalmente asado por Bella que dejarme atrás ".

La pluma que raspaba el pergamino se detuvo en seco. Esa última parte se le había escapado involuntariamente de la boca a Pansy. Mierda. _Draco. iba. a. matarla._

"No le des nada más que lo necesario", había dicho. "Y no hables de mí en absoluto. Quiero mantener a ese feo idiota en la oscuridad el mayor tiempo posible".

Ella apuñaló su pulgar de nuevo. Enfócate.

"¿Está dispuesta a someterse a un examen de nivel uno de legilimancia al llegar a nuestra base?" Granger continuaba.

"Por supuesto." La mentira rodó de su lengua. Así esta mejor. Ella lo haría, pero estaba lejos de querer hacerlo.

"Se te pedirá que te sometas al examen fácilmente y sin las protecciones de Oclumancia, de las cuales supongo que tienes algún talento".

"Lamento decepcionarte, pero nunca tuve un don para ese tipo de magia en particular". Otra mentira. A los sangre pura se les enseñaba oclumancia desde la infancia. "Demasiado honesta, supongo".

A pesar de su mentira, no tenía intención de intentar fingir el examen. Dudaba que pudiera resistir a un experto Legeremante, por lo que tratar de cerrar su mente cuando su futuro pendía en la balanza parecía contraproducente. Granger la miró, como si sintiera su engaño.

"Eso concluye la entrevista".

Granger tocó su varita y la luz se atenuó.

"Solo para que quede claro", continuó, juntando los papeles. "Un examen de nivel uno solo explorará los recuerdos de tus acciones directamente relacionadas con la Orden, y solo durante los últimos años".

Pansy se sorprendió al sentir la tensión salir de su cuerpo. Aparentemente había estado algo ansiosa al respecto.

"No se requiere nada más profundo para determinar tus lealtades, en mi opinión". Granger se puso de pie y metió la gavilla de pergamino en una carpeta. Intentó sonreír, pero le salió más como una mueca. "Todos tenemos recuerdos que preferiríamos guardar para nosotros mismos, ¿cierto, Parkinson?

Por las Bolas de Merlín, odiaba a Hermione-maldita-Granger.

Pansy escuchó el zumbido de voces bajas provenientes del jardín, por lo que se dirigió a la puerta de atrás. El día era cálido, pero agradable, con una ligera brisa que hacía crujir los árboles que rodeaban la propiedad. La casa segura muggle era casi invisible a través de toda la vegetación, pero Pansy podía ver los ladrillos de otra casa detrás de ellos. Era extraño caminar hacia un jardín trasero y no sentir el susurro de las salas. Se sentía expuesta aquí, sin protecciones mágicas y sin varita. Su madre estaba sentada en el columpio justo afuera de la puerta, hojeando una revista.

"La moda muggle es tan tediosa", dijo la mujer mayor. "Estas imágenes estacionarias son inútiles. ¿Cómo pueden apreciar por completo un vestido si la modelo no se mueve?"

Pansy murmuró afirmativamente mientras descendía al sendero de grava. Blaise y Theo estaban sentados en sillas alrededor de una pequeña mesa cerca de los escalones. Estaban jugando un juego de lo que parecía ajedrez, excepto que las piezas tenían que ser movidas por los jugadores en lugar de responder a los comandos.

"¿Todo bien?" Theo preguntó, moviendo su torre. "¿Como estuvo?"

"Agotador."

Los Malfoy también estaban sentados, uno frente al otro en amplios bancos de jardín al frente de una tetera. Draco se reclinó hacia atrás con una taza en su mano, su pie en la rodilla opuesta y su brazo en la parte posterior del banco. Narcissa estaba sentada en posición vertical con las manos en su regazo. Parecían tranquilos, excepto que Draco estaba golpeando la porcelana con una uña, y Narcissa no había tocado su té en absoluto. Pansy se detuvo junto a Blaise y escuchó.

"... no me dirás cómo las conoces".

"Apenas las conozco, querido"

"-no juegues, madre. Hermione Granger cree que te debe algo y yo necesito saber de qué demonios está hablando. Obviamente, tienen una historia compartida de algún tipo".

"He respondido lo mejor que puedo".

"¿Fue en la mansión? ¿Interactuaron mientras la tenían allí?"

Narcissa le envió a su hijo la clase de mirada helada que lo habría detenido en seco. Draco no entendió la indirecta.

"Si estás ocultando algo que podría dañar mi capacidad de negociar con estas personas ..."

"Espero que no insinúes que no entiendo la gravedad de la situación en la que nos encontramos. Nunca mantendría intencionalmente en secreto algo que dañaría a alguien aquí".

"No sé si podría ser dañino si no me lo dices. Si has hecho algo en el pasado ..."

"¿Hecho algo?" Narcissa lo interrumpió bruscamente. "¿Cómo te atreves a pensar que lastimaría a esas chicas de alguna manera?"

Draco miró su taza.

"No es mi historia, por lo tanto no te la puedo contar, Draco. Si ni la señorita Lovegood ni la señorita Granger desean hablar al respecto, entonces no me corresponde hacerlo".

"Simplemente no quiero entrar en territorio enemigo sin todos los hechos".

"¿Territorio enemigo?" Pansy irrumpió. "Pensé que eran los buenos chicos".

"Bueno, no son amigos, ¿verdad? No piensan en nosotros como aliados y hasta que sepamos dónde nos encontramos, los trataremos como enemigos potenciales".

"¿De verdad crees que ella es tan malvada?" Blaise habló. "¿Por qué tomarse la molestia de rescatarnos si tan solo tiene la intención de desvelar algún secreto espeluznante sobre tu madre? Si ella nos quisiera muertos, nos habría dejado en la casa".

Tenía perfecto sentido para Pansy. Draco negó con la cabeza, todavía furioso.

"Una vez que estemos en su territorio, no tendremos muchas opciones si deciden ser agresivos". Theo movió su caballo. "Jaque."

"¡Exactamente!" Draco exclamó. Estaba perdiendo la compostura y Pansy estaba muy nerviosa.

"¿Qué tan preocupados deberíamos estar?" ella preguntó

"¿Pensabas que esto sería fácil?" Draco se inclinó hacia adelante, mirándola. "Soy un Mortífago. Todos somos parte de la Legión en lo que a ellos se refiere. Hasta que decidan confiar en nosotros, debemos avanzar con cuidado y mantenernos unidos".

Pansy se preguntaba si había dejado la prisión de un matrimonio arreglado con un psicópata para una prisión real. Cuando lo pensó, una celda de piedra era aún preferible.

"¿Te gustaría un poco de té, Pansy?" Preguntó Narcissa. "Me temo que está bastante frío".

¿La habían reducido a beber té frío? Un hechizo de calentamiento le hizo cosquillas en la punta de los dedos y ella los frotó. Hay muchos hechizos que ella podría lanzar sin una varita, pensó.

"También tenemos que seguir las reglas". Draco había notado su mano nerviosa y la miró sin compasión. Ella resopló, se sentó al lado de Narcissa y bebió su té frío

"¿Como te fue?" Draco la atravesó con sus ojos grises.

Pansy suspiró. "Lo suficientemente bien. Ella no me encerró de inmediato, así que creo que pasé la prueba".

Draco se burló. "Por supuesto que pasaste".

Lovegood trotó escaleras abajo.

"Es tu turno, Blaise", dijo. Todo rastro de su agitación anterior había desaparecido. Blaise se puso de pie y le ofreció su brazo como si estuvieran cortejando. Ella le sonrió distraídamente y se rehusó.

"Me temo que tengo una aversión a tocar extraños", dijo.

Blaise estaba momentáneamente paralizado por su sinceridad, pero se recuperó a tiempo para seguirla a la casa. Lanzó una mirada de confusión sobre su hombro. ¿Todos los miembros de la Orden eran tan espantosos o simplemente estaban locos?

"Absolutamente mental", murmuró Theo.

* * *

Ese fue el segundo capítulo de la historia, por favor no sean fantasmas y si les gusta dejen un review para motivarme más a seguir subiendo.


	4. To Go Home Again

**Esta increíble obra pertenece a la escritora creativelymundane, original de Fanfiction. Yo sólo la traduzco al español. Todos los créditos a ella.**

 **El perfecto mundo de Harry Potter junto a sus personajes pertenecen a la magnífica J.K Rowling.**

 **Capítulo tres.**

 _ **"Ir a casa nuevamente"**_

 _Marzo de 1999_

 _La madriguera_

 _Hermione tomó una pieza carbonizada de madera y la estudió de cerca. Era difícil imaginar que unos pocos trozos de madera eran todo lo que quedaba del lugar que Hermione siempre había considerado un segundo hogar. Había sido su único hogar desde que había escondido a sus padres en Australia, a salvo y alegremente ignorantes de la existencia de su hija. Ahora, ¿qué tenía ella? ¿Algunas casas seguras muggle y las ruinas de Hogwarts?_

 _"Ella no se iría"._

 _George estaba parado junto a ella, las lágrimas recorrían el hollín de su cara. Hermione no había llorado en meses. Ojalá pudiera, aunque solo fuera para aliviar la horrible presión que se acumulaba detrás de sus costillas. Le dolía el corazón cada vez que bombeaba. Hermione pensó que si alguien merecía sus lágrimas, sería Molly Weasley. Y sin embargo, no tenía ninguna._

 _"¡Mamá!" Ginny estaba gritando en algún lugar detrás de ella, apretada en los brazos de Harry. El sonido palpitaba contra los tambores de su oreja._

 _"Vamos a matar a todos esos bastardos", Hermione tomó la mano de George y la apretó. "¿Deberíamos?_

* * *

El traslador era una pala vieja apoyada en un costado del cobertizo del jardín. Temprano en la mañana siguiente, se iluminaría con un resplandor azul brillante, y no faltaba mucho para eso. El primer día en la casa de seguridad había sido bastante malo, pero Kingsley los había tenido allí dos días más adicionales antes de darle permiso para activar el Traslador. También le había enviado un patronus con instrucciones estrictas para dejar a Malfoy fuera de sus sesiones de _Veritaserum_. La expresión petulante en el rostro del rubio era exasperante. Al final, no obtuvo casi nada del interrogatorio a los otros cinco cautivos. Los _Sangrepura_ obviamente fueron inoculados contra el suero de la verdad. Lo que más le molestaba a Hermione era lo bien que habían ocultado su tolerancia. Si ella no hubiera sospechado ya de su capacidad para resistir el interrogatorio mejorado, probablemente habría asumido que cada palabra que dijeron era cierta.

Hermione estaba sentada en los escalones traseros de la casa de seguridad. A la luz azul parpadeante de una lámpara para insectos Muggle, examinaba cuidadosamente sus elecciones, con un cigarrillo colgando de las yemas de sus dedos. Era un hábito asqueroso que había recogido hacía unos años para calmar sus nervios. Inhaló una cálida nube de humo mientras discutía consigo misma. Todos estaban ocultando sus motivaciones para desertar, de eso estaba segura. La opción más segura sería atar a Malfoy como prisionero y liberar a los demás. Su conciencia la pinchó. Todos ellos habían ayudado a la Orden de una forma u otra a lo largo de los años. No hicieron nada para indicar que tenían planes nefastos, y dejarlos atrás ciertamente los condenaría a muerte. O peor.

Oliver y Seamus-que había despertado después del primer día, habían dejado claras sus opiniones. Era demasiado arriesgado. Ninguno de ellos podría ser confiable. Llevarlos a casa significaría poner a todos en peligro. Hermione pensó que muchas de las personas en la Sede estarían de acuerdo con su opinión. Pero algo la estaba empujando. El lado práctico de ella vaciló en llamarlo intuición, pero la sensación que a menudo tenía en las entrañas le había salvado la vida más de una vez. Y ahora le decía que confiara en esta gente.

Luna salió por la puerta de atrás y se sentó a su lado. Había mucho espacio en el escalón para los dos, pero Luna se aplastó junto a Hermione, sus costados juntos. Ninguna era demasiado aficionada al contacto físico casual desde su tiempo como cautivas en el Cuartel General de la Legión. Luna apenas podía soportar ser tocada por nadie más que por Hermione. Después de un momento, se acercó y arrancó el cigarrillo de la mano de Hermione y le dió una calada.

"Sé que ya has decidido llevarlos de vuelta con nosotros", dijo, el humo saliendo de su boca. "Pero ten cuidado."

"Siempre tengo cuidado, Luna".

La mujer rubia asintió con la cabeza. "También te gusta ver lo mejor en las personas. Algunas personas no justifican ese tipo de fe".

Hermione suspiró. "Lo sé. Acabo de tener una corazonada".

Luna murmuró su aceptación. Estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos, escuchando los grillos cantando. "¿Qué crees que tiene?"

"Más que solo información". Hermione había pensado mucho en los últimos días. Incluso la información trascendental podría transmitirse a través de los canales habituales. Fuera lo que fuera, Hermione estaba segura de que lo que Malfoy estaba trayendo con él terminaría con la guerra, de una forma u otra.

"Creo que lleva algo. Un objeto". Luna le pasó el cigarrillo a Hermione. "Sigue tocando su chaqueta como si se estuviera asegurando de que todavía se encuentra en su bolsillo".

"Lo que sea debe ser importante".

"Espero que lo pierda para que podamos arrojarlos a todos en las mazmorras. Sin él, es inútil para nosotros".

Hermione lo consideró por un momento. "Si lo que sea puede ayudarnos, estoy dispuesta a aguantarlos".

"¿Están dispuestos a ponerse de su lado públicamente? Porque van a ser sus únicos defensores una vez que regresemos. Puedo contar, con una mano, la cantidad de personas que estarán dispuestos a dejar que se queden".

Un profundo y agudo suspiro se abrió paso desde su vientre. "Creo que haré lo que debo para poder usar lo que sea que tenga para nuestro beneficio. Si eso significa enojar a algunas personas, entonces que así sea".

Luna se rió entre dientes sin ningún rastro de diversión. Ambas entendieron que Hermione se había metido en una gran pila de mierda de dragón cuando decidió traer a los sangrepura. No había nada que impidiera a Kingsley atacar a cada uno de ellos con sus pulgares, y despojar a Hermione de su rango en el proceso. La bruja endurecida dentro de ella con años de experiencia en el campo de batalla confiaba en que Kingsley nunca se arriesgaría a perderla cuando se trataba de luchar contra el enemigo. Ella era demasiado valiosa. Pero todavía sentía una profunda sensación de terror cuando pensó en tener que explicar sus acciones al Ministro de Magia, especialmente cuando apenas podía explicárselo a sí misma.

"Él te mira". Las palabras de Luna la sacaron de su ensoñación.

"¿Quién?"

"Malfoy".

Hermione se burló. "Probablemente esté esperando a ver si cambio de opinión y los mando a todos a las mazmorras". Hermione se rió entre dientes y dió una última calada lanzando el cigarrillo a la tierra.

" _Quizás_." Ella sonó poco convencida.

Hermione decidió no seguir el tema. Se dio cuenta de que Luna probablemente se sentía más incómoda que nadie. Incluso Hermione había tenido un momento de pánico cuando Theodore Nott se había quitado la capa para revelar el símbolo del dragón rampante de la Legión de Sangre clavado en su túnica. Había sido un oficial de seguridad de alto nivel para algunos de los Mortífagos, y aunque nunca peleó en batallas campales, admitió haber participado en pequeñas emboscadas. Malfoy se había adelantado y arrancó el alfiler de oro sólido del pecho del hombre de inmediato, pero el pequeño momento había sido suficiente para hacer que el corazón de Hermione se acelerara con adrenalina pura. Luna había huido de la habitación, su varita apretada en su puño.

"Supongo que finalmente lo sabremos de una manera u otra". Hermione suspiró profundamente.

* * *

Exactamente a las 7:00 de la mañana siguiente, Hermione se encontró aplastada entre Luna y Malfoy mientras diez personas agarraban el mango de la pala. Hubo muchas quejas y cambios mientras esperaban unos momentos incómodos para que se activara y los alejara. Las trenzas de Luna le hicieron cosquillas en la cara. Sintió el cuerpo de Malfoy a lo largo de su espalda, y su aliento en su cabello. Ella tenía razón; Se ajustaba perfectamente debajo de su barbilla.

Esa fue la última idea que tuvo antes de ser arrastrada hacia adelante. Apretó los ojos contra la sensación nauseabunda, y luego los abrió ante la brillante luz de la mañana sobre Hogwarts. El círculo de viajeros se rompió instantáneamente, la pala cayó al suelo. La espalda de Hermione se sintió repentinamente fría. Permaneció inmóvil por un momento e intentó calmar su adolorido estómago. Cerrando nuevamente los ojos, inhaló los aromas del hogar: tierra y verduras, piedra y agua, humo y árboles, y sintió que algo de su ansiedad se desvanecía.

La voz de Malfoy la la alejó de su ensueño. _"¿Qué demonios has hecho, Granger?"_

Hermione sonrió y abrió los ojos. Seamus y Oliver estaban hablando en voz baja con los dos exploradores en el punto clave, llamados Thomas Collins y Cooper Lively. Eran jóvenes, pero competentes. Luna ya se había alejado, caminando hacia el castillo. Los antiguos Slytherins estaban alineados en la cima de la colina en la que se encontraban, mirando boquiabiertos a lo que solía ser la escuela mágica más importante del mundo.

"¿Impresionado?" Caminó junto a él, se cruzó de brazos y contempló la vista con orgullo.

El castillo había sido reconstruido no mucho después de la batalla, pero se veía mucho como siempre. Sin embargo, la tierra que la rodeaba se había convertido en una próspera base rebelde, el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix. La tierra al sur y al oeste había sido limpiada de árboles para dar paso a campos de vegetales y un pequeño huerto de árboles frutales. El lago cercano, con su fuente interminable de agua subterránea, había sido desviado parcialmente para irrigar los cultivos. La misma Hermione había pedido permiso a las sirenas para reencaminar el agua, y había ayudado a McGonagal a trasladar el calamar gigante a un lago muy remoto en Finlandia.

Junto a las cocinas estaba el pasto para vacas, cabras y algunos caballos, así como los gallineros. Al norte había un pequeño pueblo, construido para los miembros cuyas familias necesitaban asilo de la Legión. Retrocedió hasta el Bosque Prohibido, y no era inusual echar un vistazo a los centauros residentes. Hacia el este, y apenas visibles más allá del castillo desde donde se encontraban, estaban los campos de entrenamiento que habían integrado alrededor del campo de Quidditch. La totalidad se mantuvo a salvo bajo una cúpula de protecciones casi invisibles y un encanto atmosférico que sdestellaría con luz blanca cuando las aves pasaran.

"Es una jodida granja". Pansy Parkinson se burló.

"Lo es," confirmó Hermione a la defensiva. "Nos mantiene alimentados. Gringotts ya no está tratando con nosotros y nos estamos quedando cortos en porta velas y pinturas para vender por suministros".

La Sra. Parkinson se atragantó.

"¿Se mantienen de sus propios recursos?" Preguntó Blaise Zabini.

"No del todo. Todavía compramos harina, arroz, pergamino, tela y otros artículos básicos de las compañías Muggle".

"Sabía que este lugar era más que una sede para la Orden", dijo engreído.

Su entrevista había revelado su posición como oficial de logística entre las filas de Lestrange. Antes de la guerra, había sido un prodigio financiero, y había seguido utilizando su perspicacia comercial para mantener la Legión de la Sangre funcionando sin problemas. Le había dado a Malfoy información sobre envíos de suministros y almacenes, y, a su vez, Malfoy informó a la Orden si alguien era particularmente vulnerable al ataque.

Malfoy aún no había dicho nada desde su exclamación de disgusto original, pero estaba de pie con las manos en los bolsillos, observando la vista.

"Bienvenido a casa", dijo dulcemente.

Él la fulminó con la mirada. Ella negó con la cabeza y se volteó para ver a Dean Thomas acercándose. Marchó directamente hacia Seamus y le dió un fuerte abrazo antes de comenzar su diatriba.

"¿Por qué siempre eres tú quien resulta golpeado con maldiciones malditas?"

No fue tan malo, Shay-"

"-cada vez que te dejo fuera de mi vista-"

"-no siempre soy yo, de todos modos-"

" Rompe tu maldita varita "

"¡Consigan una habitación!" Oliver gritó sobre la discusión. "¡Tengan su pelea de amantes en otro lado!"

Seamus parecía avergonzado, pero Dean plantó un fuerte beso justo en su boca antes de arrastrarlo lejos.

"El Ministro la está esperando, Capitán", dijo Thomas, acercándose.

Hermione asintió con una sensación de temor. Cuando se volvió hacia las personas que había traído, ninguno de ellos parecía ansioso. Malfoy parecía aburrido. Una única ceja de platino se arqueó hacia ella, y se dio cuenta de que lo había estado estudiando de nuevo. Sería realmente excelente si pudiera dejar de mirar al rubio idiota por más de cinco minutos a la vez. Era como mirar un acertijo que creía haber resuelto hacía años, solo para darse cuenta de que tenía la imagen equivocada. Era puramente académico, pero siempre pareció atraparla.

"Síganme", dijo ella.

Ella comenzó a bajar la colina, la hierba húmeda se encontraba resbaladiza con el rocío de la mañana.

"¿Cuántas personas hay aquí?" Blaise preguntó con curiosidad.

Hermione pensó en eso por un momento.

"Ciento siete soldados solitarios acuartelados en el castillo. Alrededor de cincuenta oficiales de la Orden del Fénix, ya sea en el antiguo cuartel de los profesores o en el pueblo si tienen una familia. Con las familias y algún que otro refugiado, tenemos casi trescientas personas ".

"¿Y solo ciento cincuenta son útiles en una pelea?" Malfoy acechó a su lado, con los labios bajos. Hermione lo ignoró. Ella no tenía intención de alimentar su burla.

El suelo estaba ligeramente mojado, pero las Parkinson lo atravesaban como si se tratara de arenas movedizas, y ambas hablaban de zapatos de seda y dobladillos embarrados. Hermione se preguntó cómo reaccionarían cuando les asignaran sus tareas laborales. En Hogwarts todos trabajaban. Sin excepciones. Se preguntó incluso de qué podrían ser capaces. Ciertamente no había cenas para planear, ni vestidos que probar. Pansy gimió y se detuvo para ajustar su zapato.

"¿Podrían ustedes dos detener su maldito quejido?" Narcissa estalló.

Nott y Zabini se miraron con ojos muy abiertos y luego sonrieron.

"Nunca antes había escuchado esa palabra de usted, Sra. Malfoy," Nott se rió entre dientes. "Bien hecho."

Pansy lo fulminó con la mirada, saltando sobre un pie mientras ajustaba una tirilla de su tacón.

"Que te jodan, Theo".

"He escuchado esa palabra de usted, sin embargo," continuó.

"Te dije que te pusieras ropa sencilla, y te presentaste con pantalones de diseñador y malditos tacones de gatito," amonestó Malfoy, evitando cuidadosamente su mano cuando trató de agarrarlo para mantener el equilibrio.

"No crean que no los puedo maldecir", lloró cuando su talón se hundió en la tierra.

Hermione redujo la velocidad mientras se acercaban a los campos. Había dos o tres personas trabajando cerca de la línea de árboles, pero no había señales de nadie más. Oliver la alcanzó y se miraron consternados. Hermione vio una forma alta corriendo hacia ellos, sus pantalones de lona cubiertos de barro escamoso.

"¡Neville!" Ella gritó, saludando.

"Buen día" Neville redujo la velocidad y se interpuso entre Hermione y Oliver. "Me preocupé un poco cuando no volvieron acá directamente".

"Nos esperaban algunas sorpresas". Oliver miró por encima de su hombro al grupo que los seguía.

"Ya veo."

Hermione bajó la voz. "¿Donde está todo el mundo?" Malfoy había caído al paso con ellos en su otro lado. Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero él ignoró su mirada como si no estuviera escuchando intencionalmente.

"Fuera de la oficina de Kingsley".

"¿Supongo que todos saben sobre nuestras nuevas adiciones?"

"Supongo que es correcto". Neville sonó positivamente angustiado.

"¿Qué tan malo es?" Hermione observó a Neville apretar la mandíbula mientras todos atravesaban el patio. Todavía había muy poca gente alrededor. "Dime, ¿hay una multitud esperándonos?" Ella solo bromeaba parcialmente.

Neville suspiró. "Se corrió la voz sobre a quién llevabas de regreso. No todos están felices".

"¿Deberia estar preocupado?" Ella vio la mano de Malfoy rozándole el costado, buscando una varita sin duda.

"No creo que haya violencia real. Ron tiene mucho aire caliente, ¿sabes?"

"Oh, por el amor de Merlín", murmuró.

Si Ron estuviera liderando este movimiento de descontento, podría estar segura de que sería ruidoso. La maldita cabeza caliente podría haber esperado para hablar con ella, en lugar de sacar conclusiones precipitadas antes de conocer todos los hechos. Caminaron por los pasillos camino a la oficina de Kingsley sin más conversación. Un par de magos se detuvieron en seco al pasar el grupo. Uno de ellos despegó por donde había venido; el otro escupió en el piso. Hermione se detuvo y se giró para mirar al hombre. Ella no lo reconoció

Hermione bajó la voz. "¿Donde está todo el mundo?" Malfoy había cesado su paso a su lado. Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero él ignoró su mirada como si no estuviera escuchando intencionalmente.

"Fuera de la oficina de Kingsley".

"¿Supongo que todos saben sobre nuestras nuevas adiciones?"

"Supongo que es correcto". Neville sonó positivamente angustiado.

"¿Qué tan malo es?" Hermione observó a Neville apretar la mandíbula mientras todos atravesaban el patio. Todavía había muy poca gente alrededor. "Dime, ¿hay una multitud esperándonos?" Ella solo bromeaba parcialmente.

Neville suspiró. "Se corrió la voz sobre a quién traías de regreso. No todos están felices".

"¿Deberia estar preocupado?" Ella vio la mano de Malfoy rozar su costado, buscando una varita sin duda.

"No creo que haya violencia real. Ron tiende a exagerar las cosas, ¿sabes?"

"Oh, por el amor de Merlín", murmuró.

Si Ron estaba liderando este movimiento de descontento, podría estar segura de que sería ruidoso. El maldito pelirrojo podría haber esperado para hablar con ella, en lugar de sacar conclusiones precipitadas antes de conocer todos los hechos. Caminaron por los pasillos camino a la oficina de Kingsley sin más conversación. Un par de magos se detuvieron en seco al ver pasar el grupo. Uno de ellos despegó por donde había venido; el otro escupió en el piso. Hermione se detuvo y se giró para mirar al hombre. No lo reconoció

"¿Acabas de escupir en mi dirección?"

Él miró en su dirección. "No capitán, señora. Lo siento capitán".

"Limpialo antes de que te encarcele por faltarle el respeto a una oficial".

Él obedeció, una mueca de disgusto en su rostro. Podía escuchar los débiles sonidos de descontento flotar por el pasillo. _Mierda_.

"¿Que esta pasando?" Preguntó Narcissa.

"Oh, nada. Sólo que nos aguarda una fiesta de bienvenida más adelante". Ella hizo todo lo posible para parecer despreocupada.

"¿Supongo que no están tan felices?" Pansy sonaba cansada.

"No pensé que Weasel armaría tal alboroto". Malfoy parecía indiferente, pero su varita mágica estaba temblando

"Él puede ser bastante volátil", respondió ella en voz baja, corriendo a través de varios escenarios en su cabeza. Decidiendo un curso de acción, levantó la voz. "Vamos a formar una especie de falange. Ustedes cinco van dos a la vez en el medio. Oliver, tú estás detrás, Neville y Malfoy a los lados, y yo estaré a la cabeza". "

"Eso está muy bien, pero tampoco tengo una varita". Malfoy estalló.

"Hazlo ahora", dijo, sacando su varita de repuesto de su costado y ofreciéndola a él. Era roble, de trece pulgadas con un núcleo de corazón de dragón. No recordaba al mago del que la había sacado. Él la miró como si acabara de darle un puñetazo en el estómago. Neville se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente.

"Tómala antes de que cambie de opinión", exigió, golpeándolo con el final.

"Verme con una varita podría empeorar las cosas", advirtió.

"Eres uno de nosotros, les guste o no", argumentó. "Ya sea que te guste o no. Mejor que te acostumbres a la idea". Ella se detuvo incómoda. "Además, necesito el apoyo".

Él la tomó. Se formaron en parejas según las instrucciones, Theodore agarrando la mano de Pansy, Persia y Narcissa cerrando los codos, y Blaise justo detrás de ellos. Hermione miró a Malfoy, su varita de repuesto sostenida negligentemente en su mano.

"Solo encantos defensivos", le advirtió. "Nadie sale lastimado."

Él bajó la mirada hacia ella. "Sí Capitán, señora". Se burló

Hermione luchó contra la necesidad de poner los ojos en blanco. "Vamonos."

Doblaron la esquina y allí, bloqueando la entrada a la oficina del Ministro de Magia, había una multitud de magos enojados. El grupo se movió como un enjambre de abejas, listo para descender sobre su enemigo. Cuando vieron al grupo que caminaba hacia ellos, comenzaron a murmurar y luego a enfurecerse. Hermione vio las varitas levantadas sobre sus cabezas mientras gritaban su descontento.

"¡Asesinos!"

"¡Mortífagos devoradores de muerte!"

"¡Malditos!"

Hermione puso su varita en su garganta y lanzó un hechizo sonoro. "RETÍRENSE Y DISPÉRSENSE".

El ruido se calmó. Hace unos días, si le hubieras preguntado a Hermione Granger si algunas palabras de ella podrían dejar vacía una habitación, ella habría respondido afirmativamente. Ella era una de las oficiales de mayor rango y más respetada dentro de la Orden del Fénix, y francamente, sentía que se había ganado el respeto de sus soldados. Mientras se paraba frente a esta multitud enojada, sin embargo, la menor duda la pinchaba. Había dicho las palabras que deberían haberlos enviado a los lados del pasillo, dejando espacio para que ella pasara, y sin embargo, todos se quedaron allí mirándola.

"¡DIJE RETÍRENSE!"

La orden resonó por el pasillo, sacudiendo las puertas. Uno a uno, los hombres frente a ella se separaron, haciendo un camino angosto por el que ella podría pasar. El grupo detrás de ella, la siguió de cerca mientras la multitud siseaba y escupía su disgusto. Hermione se paró al lado de la puerta y dejó que el grupo de Sangrepuras pasara junto a ella mientras observaba. Cuando Oliver había cruzado la puerta, se dirigió a la multitud nuevamente, esta vez con su voz normal.

"Entiendo su preocupación por las recientes incorporaciones a nuestras filas". Hubo murmullos y abucheos. "No tienen que confiar en esta gente. Solo tienen que confiar en mí. Nunca tomaría ninguna decisión que ponga a la gente a mi cargo en peligro. Considero que Hogwarts es mi hogar, y la gente que lo reside como familia. Habiendo dicho eso, no necesito su aprobación para tomar decisiones sobre en quién confiamos y a quién reclutamos. No tienen derecho a formar una mafia y amenazar con violencia en los pasillos. Regresen a su trabajo". Hermione hizo una pausa. "Si pasa algo como esto otra vez, los arrojaré sobre sus traseros, no se confundan".

La puerta se estremeció en su marco cuando ella cerró de golpe detrás de ella. Inmediatamente, sus ojos se dirigieron a la alta cabellera pelirroja que se inclinaba contra el escritorio del Ministro. Hermione metió con prudencia su varita en su funda y respiró hondo.

"Tienes muchas agallas, _**Ronald Weasley**_ "

* * *

Tercer capítulo ¡Publicado! Si quieren seguir disfrutando de esta traducción no se olviden de dejar un comentario y seguir la historia. Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, nos leemos pronto.


	5. To Cause a Scene

**Esta increíble obra pertenece a la escritora creativelymundane, original de Fanfiction. Yo sólo la traduzco al español. Todos los créditos a ella.**

 **El perfecto mundo de Harry** **Potter** **junto a sus personajes pertenecen a la magnífica J.K** **Rowling.**

 **Capítulo cuatro.**

 _ **"Causar una Escena"**_

 _Abril de 1999_

 _Londres Muggle_

 _¿Dónde diablos estaba su contacto de la Orden? El hombre estaba quince minutos tarde y la lluvia caía con fuerza. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que echaran de menos a Draco en la Mansión, y él no tenía ninguna intención de formular preguntas sobre su paradero. Su abrigo muggle apenas mantenía el agua afuera. Sintió que una gota de agua le corría por el cuello y decidió que había terminado de esperar. Fue entonces cuando vio al hombre apoyado en la farola al otro lado de la calle, con un pañuelo rojo metido en el bolsillo trasero. Odiaba todos los pequeños signos_ _ **identificativos**_ _, las palabras clave. Casi parecía que estaba esperando una cita a ciegas. 'Encuéntrame en el pub. Llevaré una camisa azul y una rosa roja._

 _Draco se acercó y se paró junto a él, con las manos metidas en los pantalones._

 _El hombre lo miró. "Debes estar enojado por usar esa chaqueta en este clima"._

 _"¿Cómo sabes que estoy enojado?" Draco sintió alivio al escuchar el código. Estaba cansado de estar mojado._

 _Él respondió con la respuesta correcta. "Debes o no hubieras venido aquí"._

 _De repente, el hombre volteó su capucha hacia atrás y sonrió a Draco._ _ **Harry. Maldito. Potter.**_

 _"Buen día para espiar, ¿no es así_ _ **hurón**_ _?"_

* * *

Longbottom y Finnegan habían tenido una retirada apresurada una vez que se dieron cuenta de que se estaba gestando una pelea. Demasiado para el coraje de _Gryffindor_. Kingsley Shacklebolt estaba de pie detrás de su escritorio, inclinándose hacia adelante sobre sus brazos con sus manos oscuras extendidas sobre la superficie de madera. Ronald Weasley era menos obviamente peligroso mientras apoyaba una cadera casualmente contra el exterior del amplio escritorio, con su varita afuera, pero sin apuntar a nadie en particular. Los dos matones a su izquierda estaban enojados y solo esperaban una orden para hacer violencia. Todos ellos superaban a la mujer que en ese momento bullía de justa indignación, que parecía no darse cuenta ni le importaba que la superaran en número. Ella había entrado en la habitación después de dispersar a la multitud en el pasillo e inmediatamente comenzó a prepararse ante los hombres que la esperaban.

Draco estaba en el fondo de la habitación al lado de Pansy. Chasqueó la lengua en silencio. "Temperamento, Granger", murmuró.

"¿Crees que ella va a maldecir a cualquiera de ellos?" Pansy estaba positivamente emocionada por la ridícula exhibición que se desarrollaba frente a ellos. Theo y Blaise estaban detrás de ella, esperando las consecuencias con impaciencia. Tanto la madre de Draco como Persia parecían positivamente aburridas.

"¡Casi me escupieron, Ronald!" Granger puntuó sus palabras con sus dedos. "¿Qué demonios has hecho?"

"¿Qué he hecho?" El idiota estaba demasiado seguro de sí mismo. Él parecía casi divertido por su ira. "Esa pregunta te la deberías hacer a tí misma, _'Mione_ '.

"¿Una jodida mafia? ¿Has perdido la cabeza?" Granger parecía estar ignorando a _Shacklebolt_ por completo.

"¿Por qué crees que tuve algo que ver con esto?" La comadreja se encogió de hombros. "La gente está molesta, Hermione. Quieren que se conozca su ira".

"No creo ni por un minuto que no fuiste tu quien removió la olla. Esa mirada desagradable y presumida en tu rostro es evidencia suficiente".

"Cálmese, Srta. Granger," dijo Shacklebolt humildemente. Ella tomó aliento y relajó sus hombros, pero no quitó sus ojos de Weasley.

"¿Sabías de esto, Kingsley?" exigió saber.

"No estaba al tanto de la gravedad de la situación hasta hace apenas unos minutos". Shacklebolt fulminaba con la mirada a Weasley. "Tampoco era consciente de que el nivel de descontento se había vuelto tan peligroso".

Draco nunca se había visto personalmente con Shacklebolt, pero su opinión sobre el hombre se estaba hundiendo cada vez más. ¿No sabía que se había formado una multitud fuera de su oficina? _No es de extrañar que estuvieran perdiendo esta guerra._ Draco tenía la sensación de que los resultados de esta confrontación se relacionarían directamente con la seguridad de su gente. Los políticos siempre estaban demasiado preocupados con la opinión popular, y si la reunión en el pasillo era un indicador, los soldados aquí en Hogwarts no estaban muy contentos con su _presencia_.

Weasley sonrió con suficiencia. "Creo que es la cantidad justa de descontento, teniendo en cuenta lo que está en juego aquí. Tenemos _jodidos Mortífagos_ entre nosotros".

"Están de nuestro lado, _idiota_. ¿O no sabías esa parte?" Granger le lanzó a Draco una mirada de disculpa. ¿Estaba ella realmente preocupada de que se ofendiera? Él resistió el impulso de burlarse de ella. Ninguno de ellos necesitaba su compasión.

"Además, ninguno de nosotros somos técnicamente Mortífagos a excepción de Draco," dijo Theo.

"Eso es ... _no ayudar_ ". Blaise le dio un codazo.

Weasley siguió hablando como si ninguno de ellos hubiera hablado. "Nuestro lado? Incluso si Malfoy ha estado espiando para nosotros, eso no significa que no sea _peligroso_ ". La comadreja tenía algo de sentido. Draco estaba sorprendido. "¿Y te obligó a traer a sus amigos? Parece una invasión para mí". Incluso si estaba siendo un poco- _demasiado dramático._

"¡No seas tan ridículo!" Granger miró al hombre con lástima. "Este es solo otro ejemplo de ti exagerando antes de saber todos los hechos".

Su rostro se oscureció. De repente, no estaba tan _divertido._ "¿Cómo pudiste traerlos aquí," _Mione_? ¡El único lugar que seguro que nos queda! " Weasley se acercó a Granger amenazante, imponiéndose sobre la mujer mucho más pequeña. Hubo un brillo en sus ojos que Draco reconoció. El vello en su brazo se erizó. Draco se encontró a sí mismo detrás de Granger de repente, su varita prestada preparada. Weasley había estado más que feliz de ignorar la presencia de Draco hasta ese momento. Notó la longitud de la madera sujetada en la mano de Draco y sus ojos se abrieron con horror.

"¿También los estás armando?" Él enfureció. " _¿HAS PERDIDO TU MALDITA MENTE?"_

Los dos hombres detrás de Weasley gritaron y sacaron sus varitas. El tiempo pareció desacelerarse a medida que el instinto asesino de Draco se despertaba. Él observó sus movimientos y luchó consigo mismo. La voz oscura en su cabeza le dijo que usara la varita prestada y matara a los tres amenazantes hombres. La parte más racional de su cerebro ahogó de inmediato esos pensamientos homicidas. Todos serían arrojados a prisión y posiblemente ejecutados. Estudió a los matones, decidiendo que de todos modos no constituían una gran amenaza. Era poco probable que trataran de asesinar a Draco con la princesa Gryffindor lo suficientemente cerca como para ser lastimada, sin importar cuán enojados estuvieran. Decidió tragarse su orgullo y soltar la varita. Sonó cuando golpeó el piso.

En el puñado de segundos que le tomó llegar a esta conclusión y levantar sus manos vacías en frente de él, uno de los hombres había caminado hacia adelante, mientras que el otro dio un paso atrás y hacia un lado, dejando a Weasley en el centro. Era una posición de ataque común. Draco sintió que el instinto asesino se reía de él. _Te lo dije_. Aun así, estaba seguro de que no atacarían. Hubo más gritos, lo cual Draco ignoró mientras arrojaba su mano abierta sobre su hombro, ordenando a Theo y Blaise que se quedaran quietos. No tuvo que mirar atrás para saber que estarían respondiendo a la violencia que flotaba pesadamente en el aire. Lo último que necesitaba era un combate cuerpo a cuerpo en la oficina del Ministro. También era reacio a revelar cuánto _daño_ podían hacer él y su gente sin el uso de una _varita mágica_.

De repente, el hombre del fondo movió su varita en el aire, y escupió chispas verdes a través de la habitación. Al parecer, Granger había arrojado un pequeño encanto de escudo frente a ella en el momento en que se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Las chispas salieron de su escudo inofensivamente, pero Draco no tenía esa protección y recibió un golpe directo en la cara. Se apartó del impacto con un gruñido y luego se giró hacia atrás. No era un maleficio completamente formado, pero Draco sintió que la piel alrededor de un ojo ya empezaba a hincharse y oscurecerse. Escuchó un gruñido subir por su garganta. El instinto asesino estaba ganando. Entonces Granger se encontraba parada frente a él, con los pies plantados ampliamente y su varita extendida horizontalmente frente a ella, lista para lanzar otro encantamiento de protección.

"¡Suelten sus varitas!" ella gritó.

Weasley parecía estupefacto. Mientras miraba la espalda de Granger, Draco podía admitir una sensación similar. Solo su madre se había colocado físicamente entre Draco y el peligro. Ahora esta mujer, que tenía todos los motivos para odiarlo, y que ni siquiera le había hablado en siete años, se ofrecía a sí misma como _escudo_. ¿Qué tipo de juego estaba jugando? Entonces se le ocurrió que lo hacía porque era una buena persona, no porque quisiera algo. La idea puso su piel de _gallina._

Shacklebolt estaba parado con los brazos cruzados, una expresión atronadora en su rostro. Él no parecía terriblemente molesto por el maleficio accidental, y Draco se preguntó si tales cosas eran una práctica común. _"Es suficiente."_

El hombre que había arrojado el maleficio se veía realmente enfermo. "Lo siento, Cap", le murmuró a Granger. "Esta nueva varita no funciona como la anterior. No estaba tratando de lastimarte".

"Olvídalo, Amos".

"No habrá más de este tipo de violencia en mi oficina", dijo Shackelbolt en voz baja. "O en _cualquier_ otro lugar en los terrenos de Hogwarts".

 _Harry Potter_ eligió ese momento para ingresar a la oficina. Se detuvo en seco. Estaba respirando pesadamente y apoyado en su bastón. "¿Qué demonios está pasando?"

"Una triste muestra de incompetencia por parte de dos de nuestros mejores líderes". Shacklebolt se cruzó de brazos.

"Bien." Potter se enderezó lo mejor que pudo. "Ustedes dos", señaló a los bufones de Weasley. "Salgan." Ellos obedecieron rápidamente.

"Hola Potter". Draco saludó a su viejo némesis.

"Malfoy". El blanco lechoso del ojo malo de Potter era un contraste sorprendente con el verde aún brillante del otro. Parecía que todo el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo ya no funcionaba correctamente. Un año podría causar _mucho daño_ , aparentemente.

Potter intentó sonreír, pero solo una mitad de su rostro obedeció. "Algo raro en estos días", bromeó. Draco se dio cuenta de que probablemente había estado mirando.

"En realidad, estoy impresionado". Draco admitió. "Estaba seguro de que ahora serías un vegetal. Bien hecho".

"Tengo un equipo bastante bueno para mantenerme con vida. Puede que no haya cura para esa maldita maldición, pero planeo ver esta guerra _hasta el final_ ".

Draco murmuró afirmativamente. "¿Recibiste el regalo de Navidad que te envié el año pasado?"

"¡Aja! No cuenta como un regalo. Esa incursión duró cinco minutos".

"Oh, eso es decepcionante. Mis disculpas".

"Espera un _jodido_ minuto". Weasley se había puesto rojo de nuevo. "¿Ustedes dos se conocen?

"Todos fuimos a la escuela juntos, gran gilipollas", exclamó Potter

"¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!"

"Oh, deja de gritar". Granger le suplicó, frotándose las sienes. Era sorprendente cómo la tensión en la habitación se había disipado casi por completo ahora que Potter estaba presente. "Harry, ¿sabías acerca de Malfoy?"

"Fui su contacto para la Orden frecuentemente. Hasta que me maldijeron, eso es todo".

"¿Por qué no lo sabía?"

"Un poco por encima de tu grado de sueldo, Granger". Draco vio que su rostro se tensaba.

"Tomaste una interpretación muy liberal de mis órdenes, Granger". Shacklebolt retumbó. "No dejes que vuelva a suceder".

"Asumo toda la responsabilidad de esto, _señor_ ", declaró Granger. "La mansión estaba bajo ataque. Todos estaban en peligro".

"¿Así que te encargaste de ponernos a _nosotros_ en peligro?" Weasley se burló. "¿Incluso calculaste el riesgo que representan estas personas?"

"¿Qué?" Granger estaba incrédula. "¿Calcular riesgos? ¿Te escuchas cuando hablas?"

"¿Dónde has estado?" Shacklebolt le preguntó a Potter cansado.

"Explorando, básicamente". El hombre con gafas avanzó cojeando. "Descubrí que además del puñado de personas lo suficientemente estúpidas como para causar una escena esta mañana, realmente no hay nadie que cuestione el juicio de Hermione sobre esto".

La comadreja pecosa miró hacia otro lado con aire culpable.

"Eres un completo bastardo". Gruñó Granger. "¡Estabas tratando de manipular a Kingsley para que los echara a todos! ¿Cuando solo tú y algunos de tus compinches causaban problemas?"

"No me importa lo que piensen los demás. Esto es una mala idea. Permitir que estas personas se queden es un error que todos pagaremos _al final_ ".

"No hice esto por capricho, _Ronald_. ¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mí?"

"¿Puedes culparme, Hermione? ¡No has estado exactamente en tus cabales recientemente!"

El silencio que siguió a su exclamación fue pesado. Draco vio marchitarse a Granger. _Interesante._

"Deberías irte." Potter arrastró a Weasley hacia la puerta. Le dio una palmada en la espalda brevemente y habló por lo bajo. "Sé que estás tratando de hacer lo correcto aquí, pero solo estás empeorando las cosas, _amigo_ ".

Shacklebolt estaba inmerso en una conversación profunda con Granger cuando Weasley salió de la habitación. Potter cojeó hacia Draco con una expresión genial en su rostro.

"Perdón por todo eso", le dijo al grupo. "Encantado de verlos, Nott, Zabini". Los hombres se dieron la mano. "Señora Malfoy y Señora Parkinson. Pansy". Potter asintió cortésmente a las mujeres.

"Entonces, ¿podemos esperar caminar por los pasillos sin ser linchados?" Pansy preguntó.

Potter hizo una mueca. "No puedo decir que la gente esté encantada, pero nadie les hará daño. Aunque sería una buena idea que permanezcan juntos".

"Fantástico." Theo puso los ojos en blanco.

Granger se acercó, su cara apretada por la tensión. No hizo contacto visual con ninguna persona, sino que habló con la pared detrás de ellos. "Voy a hacer algunos arreglos para ustedes. Volveré cuando sus exámenes de Legeremancia estén listos".

"Te acompañaré".

Granger miró a Draco como si acabara de anunciar que iba a hacer malabarismos. "No necesitas hacer eso".

"No me necesitan aquí. Además, tengo que asegurarme de que no nos lleves a un aula abandonada con harapos por una cama".

Ella ni siquiera se molestó con su burla, simplemente cerró los ojos por un momento y asintió.

Ron estaba esperándola al pie de las escaleras. Verlo trajo un dolor agudo en el pecho. ¿Cómo podía decirle esas cosas a ella? El Ron que conocía y había amado durante años nunca sería tan insensible. Enderezando su columna, dejó que su dolor se convirtiera en enojo. Pensó en hechizarlo en el suelo y luego darle una patada en las costillas, por una buena causa. Debe haber visto la mirada peligrosa en su rostro, porque alzó las manos vacías en señal de _rendición._

"Solo quiero hablar, Hermione", dijo Ron. Su primer instinto fue darse la vuelta, y decirle que se fuera al infierno. Luego se recordó a sí misma que Ron había sido su mejor amigo desde la infancia. Ellos habían estado enamorados una vez. La había sacado de la mazmorra de la Mansión Lestrange y la había llevado a casa. Los últimos dos años habían sido difíciles para ellos, y los últimos meses habían sido los peores. Por un momento, pensó en rechazarlo. No había mucho de lo que hablar, y estaba demasiado cansada para discutir.

Ron suspiró impacientemente y miró por encima de su hombro a Malfoy. "¿Podemos hablar? ¿Solos?"

Malfoy pasó por su lado y caminó unos metros por el pasillo, mirando hacia otro lado como si no estuviera interesado. No le importaría menos si escuchara cada la había visto ser reprendida por sus amigos, y casi escupida por sus soldados.

"Solo quiero hablar", repitió cuando ella descendió los últimos pasos hacia él.

Ella no estaba dispuesta a escuchar más recriminaciones enojadas sobre su persona, y se lo dijo.

"No es de eso de lo que quiero hablar", le aseguró. Recordaba un momento en que esa cara la miraba con amor y devoción. Ahora solo se veía amargado.

Siempre había querido ser necesitado, sentirse especial. Nunca estuvieron más cerca que cuando los estaban cazando, cuando Hermione era un desastre emocional. El primer año después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, ella se había aferrado a él para fortalecerse. Sin embargo, en algún lugar en el campo de batalla, se había descubierto a sí misma; la tela dura que forma su espíritu, la corriente de su valentía la mueve hacia adelante. Ella lo necesitaba cada vez menos. Incluso después de regresar a casa del cautiverio, había encontrado sus pies rápidamente. No podía evitar sentir que había estado decepcionado de que ella no lo hubiera necesitado.

"¿Entonces qué quieres?"

Hizo una mueca ante la pregunta y arrastró los pies. "No quiero que sea así. Odio discutir".

"Odio la forma en que me llamaste traidora indigna de confianza". La ira se sintió bien. Mantuvo el dolor lejos. "Odio la forma en la que fui acusada de ser inestable y una amenaza para nuestra gente".

"Sé lo que dije. Pero no quise hacerlo". Él parecía avergonzado. De repente estaba muy cansada.

"¿Es esto una disculpa?"

Él frunció el ceño. "Sigo pensando que no deberían estar aquí. No creo que podamos confiar en ellos. Pero lamento haberme comportado de esa forma. Sé que Kingsley te ordenó que trajeras a Malfoy y que él te chantajeó con sus amigos".

Sería fácil dejarlo ir, sonreír y sentirse mejor. Pero ella no se sentía mejor y no quería una salida fácil.

"Fue mi llamado Ron". Ella lo desafió. "Malfoy puede haberse salido con la suya al principio, pero Kingsley me dijo que tomara la última decisión. Pude haberlos Obliviado y expulsado de la casa de seguridad. Pero decidí traerlos de vuelta a Hogwarts y hacerlos parte de nuestra causa. Así que, salvo que se encuentre algo horrible de la Legeremancia, si se quedan, será por mis acciones ".

Él la miró, moviendo la mandíbula. Si hubiera esperado que ella se sentara y lo dejara estar, se equivocó. No estaba interesada en absolverse de la responsabilidad de hacerlo sentir mejor.

"Las necesidades de la Orden vienen antes de mis opiniones personales, aunque han cambiado significativamente desde el comienzo de la guerra. Necesitamos información sobre la Legión. Necesitamos varitas talentosas para luchar por nosotros. Puede haber un riesgo, pero cerrándonos a nosotros mismos no ha funcionado hasta ahora. Nuestras cifras están disminuyendo. Estamos perdiendo la esperanza. Y esas personas en las que no confías pueden habernos dado la clave para ganar esta _guerra_ ".

Ella lo vio abrir la boca para discutir. Extendiendo una mano para detener sus palabras, le agarró el brazo y lo apretó.

"Acepto tu disculpa, Ron". Ella se puso de puntillas y lo besó en la mejilla. "Nos vemos más adelante en la semana para repasar los detalles de la próxima ejecución de suministros".

Mientras se alejaba de él, se sorprendió de lo fácil que era llegar a la conclusión de que alguien que una vez había sido tan esencial en su vida ya no estaba.

Ron no estaba seguro de lo que había pasado entre él y Hermione, pero la vio alejarse sintiéndose como si hubiera perdido algo. Había cosas en esa conversación que no podía comprender. Lo hizo sentirse confundido y enojado. Era como siempre se sentía a su alrededor. Ella siempre estaba tres pasos adelante de él, siempre dejándolo atrás. _Olvídalo Ron, se dijo_. Se había disculpado y ahora estarían bien.

Fue detenida en el pasillo por una bruja con un puñado de pergamino. Mientras las dos hablaban, notó a Mafloy apoyado contra la pared a unos pocos metros de distancia. El pequeño hurón sucio probablemente había escuchado todo. Ron decidió que era hora de que los dos tuvieran una charla.

"No sé cuál es tu juego _Mortífago_ ". Ron usó su altura como ventaja. Sabía que era grande, y aunque Malfoy había crecido y se había llenado un poco, seguía siendo el hombre más pequeño. _En más de un sentido_. "Seguir a Hermione como un perro faldero no te convierte en uno de nosotros. Y si la lastimas, tendrás que lidiar conmigo".

Malfoy suspiró dramáticamente y estudió sus uñas. "¿Por qué los hombres en su vida parecen sentir la necesidad de amenazarme? ¿No crees que ella puede cuidarse sola?"

"Eres un idiota peligroso y quiero que sepas que te estoy mirando".

"¿ _Soy peligroso_?" Malfoy hizo un gesto para sí mismo inocentemente. "No fuí yo quien la amenazó. No fui yo quien le dio la espalda a décadas de amistad".

Ron se preguntó si podría plantarle un puñetazo y salirse con la suya. "No hables de cosas que no entiendes. Tenemos nuestros altibajos, pero siempre seré parte de su vida".

"Ese pequeño cara a cara de hace un momento dice lo contrario. ¿O no te diste cuenta de que fue un _adiós_?"

La verdad en las palabras de Malfoy ardió a través de él. ¿Eso fué lo que pasó?

"Puedes pensar que la conoces", gruñó Ron, entrando en el espacio del otro hombre. "O eso porque ella se puso de tu lado ya que son amigos, pero lo sé mejor. Cuando todo esto termine, ella los dejará caer como la basura del día anterior. Este pequeño disfraz que estás usando, el que te hace ver como un un tipo decente, es una completa farsa. Un día, te deslizarás y ella verá quién eres en realidad, y ella no querrá tener nada que ver contigo.

"Esa es ciertamente una posibilidad". La sonrisa burlona de Malfoy se tornó muy seria, y dio un paso adelante, por lo que estuvieron casi nariz con nariz. En voz baja, dijo: "Por cierto, si alguna vez le apuntas nuevamente con una varita, te enterraré vivo".

Con eso, el hombre se alejó para reunirse con Hermione, silbando por lo bajo.

* * *

Fin del cuarto capítulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado, no olviden dejar sus review! Nos leemos pronto.


	6. To Make Room

**Esta increíble obra pertenece a la escritora creativelymundane, original de Fanfiction. Yo sólo la traduzco al español. Todos los créditos a ella.**

 **El perfecto mundo de Harry Potter junto a sus personajes pertenecen a la magnífica J.K Rowling.**

 **Capítulo cinco.**

 ** _"Hacer Sitio"_**

 _Mayo de 1999_

 _Hogsmeade_

 _Los ladrillos al lado del hombro de_ _Hermione_ _estallaron en una nube de polvo y escombros. Sintió la explosión distante mientras presionaba su mano sobre la herida de_ _Padma_ _. La maldición cortante que minutos atrás había abierto un agujero en el estómago de su amiga, contenía suficiente magia oscura como para hacer que la mayoría de los hechizos curativos fueran inútiles._ _Hermione_ _había intentado todos los hechizos en los que su mente acelerada podía pensar, pero la sangre continuaba bombeando fuera de ella. Recordó momentos en su lejana infancia_ _Muggle_ _que la presión sobre una herida podría ayudar._ _Padma_ _había gritado cuando presionó una capa acolchada contra el enorme agujero._

 _"Esto no es seguro". Luna se deslizó por la pared junto a ella, un gran moretón adornaba su mejilla. Ella se agarró a su brazo, que parecía estar roto. "No podemos quedarnos aquí"._

 _"Necesitamos un sanador"._ _Hermione_ _levantó la mirada de toda la sangre que cubría sus manos para ver lágrimas corriendo por la cara de la chica rubia._

 _"No creo que podamos llevarla de vuelta al castillo a tiempo"._

 _Padma_ _estaba respirando superficialmente, con los ojos abiertos y mirando fijamente._ _Hermione_ _reconoció la mirada. Fue solo hace dos días que_ _Padma_ _,_ _Parvati_ _,_ _Ginny_ _,_ _Cho_ _, Luna y_ _Hermione_ _se sentaron alrededor de la mesa de la cocina en la casa de seguridad bebiendo y prometieron cuidarse las unas a las otras. Las chicas debemos quedarnos juntas, se reían._

 _Otra explosión golpeó el costado del edificio, rociándolas con ladrillos. La pulsera en el brazo de_ _Hermione_ _se iluminó con calor._

 _RETIRADA_

 _Las palabras aparecieron en la banda de metal, adornada con un encanto proteico. Luna tomó su mano y la ayudó a levantarse, sus ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas._ _Padma_ _ya no respiraba. '_ _Vati_ _nunca la perdonaría. Ella nunca se lo perdonaría a sí misma._

* * *

Hermione observó a los hombres hablarse mientras discutía brevemente las rotaciones de suministros con Anna Hutchins, antes de pedirle a la mujer que buscara algo de ropa para los Sangrepura. La ex Ravenclaw había parpadeado hacia Hermione, y luego accedió en silencio. Hermione espió a Ron mientras entraba en el espacio personal de Malfoy, pero el rubio no parecía intimidado en lo absoluto. Parecía más una pelea de meadas que una conversación, pero Hermione sintió poca inclinación a interrumpir. Lo que ella quería era una siesta. Y tal vez algo de comida. Se apartó de la escena y comenzó a caminar, esperando que Malfoy la siguiera. Lo hizo después de un momento, silbando para sí mismo. Caminaron en silencio durante dos minutos completos antes de que comenzara a burlarse de ella.

"¿Problemas en el paraiso?" Preguntó cordialmente. Hermione se mantuvo en paz, esperando que lo dejara caer si ella lo ignoraba. En cambio, tomó su silencio como permiso para continuar. "Y parecen tan perfectos el uno para el otro. Qué lástima".

"Vete a la mierda."

"Esa conversación entre ustedes dos sonaba bastante dolorosa. ¿Todavía enamorada de él entonces?"

"No estoy discutiendo mi vida personal contigo". Todavía estaba furiosa, pero su ira se había desvanecido lo suficiente a tal punto que se sintió un poco avergonzada de que Malfoy hubiera escuchado la totalidad de su conversación con Ron. Por supuesto, ser escupida por sus subordinados y luego despedida sumariamente por su antiguo amante y mejor amigo era igual de malo. Todo el día fue humillante.

"Y no tengo ningún interés en escuchar sobre eso". Siguió silbando suavemente.

El aire se estaba enfriando a medida que descendían al castillo. Supo el momento exacto en el que Malfoy se dio cuenta de hacia dónde se dirigían. Él se puso rígido muy levemente, pero no dijo nada. Estaba sondeando suavemente su ojo herido, murmurando por lo bajo.

"Puedo curar tu ojo, por ti".

"¿Madame Pomfrey sigue siendo la sanadora aquí?"

"Lo es. Pero soy bastante buena en curar hechizos. Tuve un poco de práctica en los últimos años".

Mafloy la estudió con su único ojo bueno. "No gracias. Podrías desfigurarme permanentemente".

"¡Te dije que tengo experiencia!"

"Es tu integridad lo que estoy cuestionando, no tu habilidad". A pesar de sus palabras, él inclinó su cabeza a su nivel.

Hermione negó con la cabeza con incredulidad. Su ojo estaba hinchado y casi cerrado, con apenas un atisbo de gris tormentoso asomando por el párpado lesionado. Sus pestañas estaban oscuras cerca de la tapa, pero se volvieron rubias en las puntas y eran increíblemente largas. Él siempre había sido guapo. La edad había hecho maravillas por sus rasgos puntiagudos, llenándolos de pómulos altos y una mandíbula bien definida. Su nariz todavía estaba un poco afilada, pero era una adición más a rostro aristocrático. Qué desperdicio de tan hermosas características, pensó. Ella apretó su varita contra su frente y lanzó un encantamiento de diagnóstico. "Te has roto la cuenca del ojo", murmuró.

"Lo supuse", respondió, su aliento rozando su frente. Olía a café, y su túnica tenía esa ausencia de olor que normalmente asociaba con la limpieza mágica. Por supuesto, eso era imposible ya que no tenía varita mágica. Fue sorprendente para ella que no apestara después de un escape estresante de los legionarios y pasar dos días en una casa Muggle sin forma de limpiar su único par de ropa. Por otro lado, no podía imaginar encontrarse con un Draco Malfoy que lucía y olía menos que perfecto.

"¿Has tenido este tipo de lesión antes?" Ella preguntó.

Malfoy simplemente se encogió de hombros y la observó mientras ella murmuraba palabras de curación sobre su rostro. Hermione sintió ganas de retorcerse bajo su mirada. La carne inflamada estaba bajando, aunque todavía era de un verde y púrpura feo. Parpadeó un par de veces cuando su párpado fue liberado.

"Tendrás un hematoma". Ella le dijo.

Él asintió, todavía mirándola. Cuando terminó, se enderezó y metió la mano en su túnica. "Probablemente quieras recuperar esto".

Hermione sacó su varita de repuesto de sus dedos y la deslizó en la funda de sus costillas. "Gracias por apoyarme".

La miró como si acabara de decir algo increíblemente estúpido, antes de dejar que su rostro se volviera neutral. "Todo lo que hice fue quedarme allí. Además, ver como el rostro de tu querido Ronald se volvía púrpura valió la pena".

Ignorando su comentario, ella continuó su camino, Malfoy la seguía de cerca.

"Estamos cerca de las mazmorras", Él mencionó mientras bajaban algunas escaleras. "¿Poner a los Slytherin en los viejos dormitorios de Slytherin? Encaja, supongo".

"En realidad, los dormitorios han sido convertidos en almacenes. Por no mencionar las mazmorras, que han sido devueltas a su esplendor original como verdaderas celdas de prisión".

"Entonces, ¿dónde nos quedaremos?"

"Solo aquí abajo". Hermione bajó por un pasillo polvoriento y luego otro, alejándose de los viejos dormitorios en lo que solían ser dependencias de profesores, abandonadas mucho antes de su tiempo en Hogwarts. Se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera pintada con pintura verde desvaída y respiró hondo. ¿Se había acordado de recoger su ropa sucia antes de irse?

"Esta es mi habitación", murmuró mientras abría la puerta, esperando que el lugar no fuera un completo desastre. "Las habitaciones contiguas no se han usado por un tiempo, pero se pueden limpiar".

No era prístino, pero no había bragas viejas por regadas por ahí, _gracias a Merlín_. Y se las había arreglado para hacer su cama la mañana anterior a irse a la Mansión Malfoy. La luz que entraba por la única ventana era suficiente para hacer visibles las cosas en su habitación, a pesar de que la luz turbia era un poco verde debido al lago. Al principio, odiaba estar bajo tierra y obligada a vivir sin luz solar real, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la luz ondulante fuera tranquilizadora, y se consoló con la completa falta de sonido de los gruesos muros de piedra rodeados de millones de galones de agua. Las sirenas eran escasas, pero amigables. Decidida a ocultar su inquietud por tener a Draco Malfoy examinando casualmente su espacio vital, se dirigió directamente hacia la chimenea donde arrojó un puñado de polvo a las brasas.

"Minerva McGonagall", exigió a las llamas púrpuras.

"¿Usas la red Floo?" Malfoy estaba horrorizado. La Legión observaba religiosamente la Red Floo, esperando que algún miembro de la Orden tropezara y cayera de lleno en el Ministerio.

"No exactamente. Está ubicado justo dentro de los límites del castillo y no se puede acceder fuera de las salas de Hogwarts". Hermione había pasado casi tres años desarrollando éstas _"Hogwarts Flu"_ con la ayuda de George y Arthur Weasley, sus inventores residentes. George había insistido en que encontraran una forma de hacer que las llamas fueran moradas en lugar de verdes. Hermione había luchado contra él por la ridícula demanda hasta que se dio cuenta de que sería una gran medida de seguridad. Llamas verdes significaban problemas, púrpura significaba seguridad.

"Interesante." Malfoy no parecía estar ni un poco interesado. ¿Era demasiado pedir un poco de admiración por su genio?

La cabeza de Minerva apareció en las brillantes cenizas de la chimenea. "Hermione. Qué bueno verte". Su tono indicaba _lo contrario_. Hermione contuvo un suspiro. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"Necesito las cuatro habitaciones cercanas a la mía limpias para los ..." hizo una pausa buscando la etiqueta correcta. "Para nuestras ... nuevas incorporaciones".

Hubo un largo momento de silencio. Era difícil leer la expresión de Minerva a través de la red flu, pero Hermione tuvo la impresión de que estaba muy disgustada. ¿Qué esperaba ella que hiciera Hermione? Establecer una tienda de campaña en el bosque prohibido? "Me temo que los elfos de la casa han sido empleados clasificando la comida y la ropa que hemos adquirido en la última entrega. El resto estará ocupado en las cocinas, como de costumbre".

La ansiedad se acurrucó en las entrañas de Hermione. "¿Nadie libre entonces?"

"Me temo que no. ¿Algo más con lo que te pueda ayudar?"

"Gracias de todos modos, Minerva". Hermione apenas había sacado las palabras de su boca cuando la mujer desapareció de su vista. Si Ron había mentido sobre el número de soldados enojados para inclinar la balanza de la opinión pública en su dirección, Harry sin duda había hecho lo mismo para evitar a Hermione y para hacer que los Sangrepura se sintieran más cómodos. Siendo realistas, era consciente de que la mayoría de la gente dentro de los confines de Hogwarts no querría tener nada que ver con los seis ex Slytherins, incluso si esa gente no causaba problemas abiertamente. Experimentar un despido sutil, pero completamente claro, de su antigua profesora, una mujer a la que admiraba mucho, era como recibir un puñetazo en el estómago. _Y así es como otro amigo de confianza muerde el polvo_ , pensó sombríamente.

Miró a su alrededor solo para encontrar a Malfoy estudiando las varias fotografías que reposaban en sus estanterías. La hizo sentir profundamente incómoda.

"Te mostraré las habitaciones", interrumpió su investigación. Él la siguió en silencio. Las dos habitaciones a su izquierda y las dos al otro lado del camino estaban habitables por lo que ella sabía. Había otras cuatro habitaciones en el pasillo, pero dos de ellas tenían tanto moho que era incontrolable incluso con el hechizo más fuerte, y las otros dos estaban llenas hasta las vigas con viejos libros de pociones.

La puerta se atascó un poco cuando la abrió. Había una cama, un tocador y una silla de lectura. Era más pequeña que la habitación de Hermione, pero serviría después de que la limpiaran. La habitación contigua era la misma, mientras que las dos al otro lado del pasillo eran mucho más grandes. "Podemos meter dos camas aquí", le dijo. "Tendrán que compartir obviamente".

"Las madres pueden compartir", respondió Malfoy. "Y Theo y Blaise querrán estar juntos de todos modos".

"Oh", chilló Hermione. "No sabía que estaban ... _juntos_ ".

"¿Cómo lo hubieras sabido? Solo los Gryffindors sienten la necesidad de besarse en las colinas". Malfoy se burló. "¿Por qué están todas estas habitaciones vacías? ¿Demasiado cerca de los asquerosos _Slytherins_?"

"Exactamente eso." Hermione se paró justo adentro y examinó la gruesa capa de suciedad que cubría los muebles. "Todo el nivel inferior fue abandonado en su mayoría después de la Batalla. Fue simbólico, supongo. Un gesto realmente ridículo. De todos modos, nadie excepto tú, y las serpientes, se sentían a gusto en unas condiciones tan lúgubres".

Malfoy se le acercó por detrás y se apoyó contra la visagra de la puerta. "Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan cómoda aquí?"

"Tengo una casa en el pueblo que comparto con Andromeda Tonks y su nieto, pero a veces duermo aquí". Hermione se adentro más en la habitación y se volvió para mirarlo. "En realidad, es bastante agradable una vez que te acostumbras". Él levantó una ceja con escepticismo. No estaba segura de ser tan sincera con él, pero si varias personas vivirían tan cerca de ella, pensó que un poco de honestidad podría aligerar el ambiente. "Necesito el espacio. Luego de mi estancia en la Mansión Lestrange, mi magia ha sido ... algo impredecible".

"Impredecible cómo?" Entró en la habitación, la luz verde reflejándose misteriosamente en su cabello platino.

"Oh, ya sabes", ella lo evadió, alejándose de él. "Levitando objetos, pequeños incendios. Explosiones aleatorias de energía destructiva". Ella dijo lo último rápidamente.

"Entonces te has aislado aquí". No fue una pregunta. "¿Todos esos valientes miembros de la Orden temen a un poco de magia salvaje?"

"En su defensa, hice caer un gran muro". Ella continuó rápidamente para tranquilizarlo. "Pero eso fue hace meses".

"Y sin embargo, apuesto a que nadie tendrá problemas para alquilarnos en la casa de al lado".

"No tomaré esa apuesta", respondió en voz baja. En voz alta, dijo: "¿Es esto aceptable?"

"¿Hay alguna opción?" Su labio se curvó en una mueca mientras empujaba el antiguo sillón cerca de la chimenea.

"Luna prefiere dormir en un árbol al borde del bosque cuando no está durmiendo en un columpio del porche. Apuesto a que podría hacerles un lugar con ella". Hermione le sonrió.

Malfoy parecía horrorizado por la idea. "Ni siquiera sé qué decir a eso. ¿Dónde están los elfos de la casa para limpiar este desastre?"

"No hay ninguno. Haremos todo esto nosotros mismos".

Él la miró en silencio por un momento. "¿Has dicho algo sobre un árbol?"

"No será tan malo". Hermione intentó sonar positiva. En verdad, ella estaba cansada. Eran apenas las once y media de la mañana, y estaba completamente lista para meterse en la cama. Malfoy estaba mirando con tristeza el espacio a su alrededor, y ella imaginó que estaba recordando el lujo de su hogar ancestral. "¿Lamentando tu decisión de desertar?"

Sus ojos penetrantes la atravesaron. "Pregúntame de nuevo en unas horas".

* * *

Resultó que 'unas pocas horas' fue demasiado optimista. Les tomó todo el día, y al final, ambos estaban cubiertos de tierra. El resto de los Sangrepura había aparecido en algún momento después del almuerzo, pero resultaron ser de poca ayuda. Pansy se burló de tener que limpiar, pero se puso a trabajar reparando algunas sábanas, un proceso en el que no tenía ninguna experiencia. Las sábanas eran utilizables, pero solo no ayudaba el hecho de que ella estaba teniendo un terrible momento con las varitas de Hermione. Theo y Blaise revisaron los muebles y arreglaron todo lo que estaba en mal estado. Tanto Persia como Narcissa estaban más que felices de ayudar transfigurando pergaminos en esculturas coloniales y otras cosas bellas. Malfoy se burló sobre todo cuando intentó, y _falló_ , en mantener limpias sus túnicas. _Gracias a Dios_ , Harry y Neville habían acompañado al grupo hasta las mazmorras, ya que eran mucho más ayuda que los seis Sangrepura juntos.

La mayor parte se hizo pasando las varitas de Hermione alrededor y con resultados mixtos. Theo y Blaise en realidad no habían incendiado nada, pero las chispas que acompañaban a sus hechizos de reparo dieron como resultado unas pocas marcas de quemaduras en los muebles, además de suplicas por parte de Hermione de que tuvieran cuidado con las preciosas piezas de madera. Pansy esperó con impaciencia su turno. Persia y Narcissa parecían poder usar sus repuestos sin ningún problema, pero tuvieron poca suerte con sus varitas reales.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos por ocultarlo, Hermione notó que habían lanzado varios hechizos sin el uso de una varita mágica. Quería _desesperadamente_ preguntarles sobre eso, su sed académica rugiendo a la vida, pero a juzgar por las sutiles miradas que les había estado disparando todo el día Malfoy suponía que les había ordenado que ocultaran _esa habilidad_. Ella entendió el deseo de mantener sus fortalezas ocultas del enemigo. Y a pesar de años trabajando para la Orden, no se consideraban parte de la rebelión. Pensó con amargura.

Después de la cena, Hermione se encontró una vez más sentada en una mesa al frente de Malfoy, excepto que esta vez estaban sucios. Harry había logrado discutir la cena con los elfos de la casa para ser servida en la habitación de Hermione, a fin de mantener a los antiguos Slytherins fuera del comedor. Luego de una comida en silencio, Harry y Neville se habían retirado: Neville a su habitación cerca de la torre de Gryffindor, y Harry a la casa que compartía con Ginny en el pueblo. Todos los demás se habían retirado por la noche, pero Hermione y Malfoy se sentaron a la luz del fuego y bebieron un poco de _Bourbon muggle*_ que Hermione había sacado de la parte posterior del cajón de su escritorio. Sorbió la bebida ardiente con una gracia que hablaba de años de consumo de licor caro.

Ella vio sus largos dedos levantar el vaso hacia sus labios un par de veces antes de que ella no pudiera soportarlo más.

"Me está volviendo loca", exclamó. Malfoy levantó una ceja. "¿Qué tienes?"

Parecía ligeramente divertido. "¿Qué crees que tengo?" Él se recostó en su silla, sus largas piernas se extendían debajo de la mesa y le rozaban los pies. Incluso sucio, su túnica le quedaba perfecta. Con un vaso en una mano y el otro en el bolsillo con aire despreocupado, parecía recién salido de la portada de la revista Corazón de Bruja. Hermione se sentía fascinada y disgustada a partes iguales por él. O tal vez estaba disgustada por su fascinación hacia Malfoy.

"Es obviamente importante. Lo suficientemente importante como para que abandones tu riqueza, tu hogar ancestral y todo lo que sabes", Malfoy asintió, tarareando de acuerdo. "Pero no tan importante como para que Kingsley sintiera que los exámenes de Legilimancia eran de mayor urgencia. Te dejó salir de su oficina, lo que me dice que no estás llevando algo vital para nuestro éxito en la guerra".

"Todos los puntos son buenos, _veinte puntos para Gryffindor_ ". Él tomó un sorbo.

"Deja de disfrutar tanto esto", le gruñó.

Un destello de sincero placer iluminó su rostro. Hermione tuvo que apartar la mirada de él por un momento; su hermoso rostro la estaba cegando. "Esto te está matando, ¿no es así?"

"¿Por qué Kingsley te dejó venir conmigo? Sé que él realmente no confía en ti".

"¿Además del hecho de que estaba siendo acompañado por la princesa Gryffindor?" Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Odiaba ese nombre. "Shacklebolt no sabe".

Hermione estaba aturdida. "¿Autorizó una extracción de emergencia a plena luz del día sin saber lo que estaba recogiendo?"

"Él me estaba recogiendo _a mí_ ", respondió Malfoy con aire de suficiencia. "Pensé que al menos eso era obvio".

"No hay forma de que _Kingsley Shacklebolt_ envíe un equipo al territorio enemigo sin saber si valdría la pena el riesgo".

"Él sabe que si digo que tengo algo importante, -lo suficientemente importante como para huir a los brazos de la Orden-, vale lo suficiente así no haya dicho que es".

Hermione lo miró dubitativa. _Eso no sonaba como Kingsley en absoluto._ "Creo que tu leve caso de _egomanía_ acaba de convertirse en _terminal_ ".

Malfoy le sonrió burlonamente. "No se suponía que fuera una extracción", confesó. "Se suponía que debía irme y reunirme con un miembro de la Orden en un lugar secreto que me llevaría a Hogwarts. _Desafortunadamente_ , Bellatrix se enteró de mis afiliaciones políticas y una salida apresurada se hizo inevitable".

"¿Es por eso que decidiste traer todo el equipo de _Quidditch de Slytherin_ contigo?"

"Pansy nunca tocó una Quaffle en su vida", se opuso. "Y en parte, sí".

Había logrado hacerle una pequeña concesión de verdad, y aún así no decirle nada sobre lo que estaba ocultando. "¿Vas a decirme lo que quiero saber?"

Él la estudió por un momento, sus ojos grises se clavaron en los avellana de ella. Luchó contra el impulso de mirar hacia otro lado y sintió calor en sus mejillas por su atención directa. Dioses, ella estaba siendo ridícula. Pareció tomar una decisión y comenzó a hablar.

"¿Cuál es el arma más destructiva que posee la Legión?"

"Bellatrix". Hermione respondió de inmediato. "Su forma animaga es mortal y casi impermeable a las maldiciones". Suspiró profundamente, desterrando el recuerdo de un claro completo lleno de cuerpos humeantes y el aroma del fuego del dragón. "Hemos perdido demasiadas brujas y magos buenos por el Dragón Negro".

"¿Y si pudieras igualar las probabilidades? ¿Tal vez incluso acumularlas a nuestro favor?" Después de tanto tiempo creyendo que Malfoy era su enemigo, era extraño escucharlo hablar como si estuvieran en el mismo equipo.

"¿Y cómo lo haríamos?"

Sacó una libreta de su túnica y la deslizó sobre la mesa hacia ella. Era pequeña, aproximadamente del tamaño de una novela de bolsillo y cubierta de cuero negro. La levantó y pasó el pulgar por el borde exterior, viendo que estaba lleno de tinta.

"¿Que es esto?"

Levantó la vista a tiempo para verlo desnudar sus dientes en un atisbo de sonrisa. "Una forma de matar al dragón".

* * *

Parecía que iba a llover. Las hojas sobre la cabeza de Luna se agitaban con el viento intermitente, dándole la vista perfecta de un cielo que se oscurecía. La gruesa rama debajo de su espalda se movió suavemente mientras estiraba sus brazos sobre su cabeza. Consideró quedarse en su árbol durante la tormenta, porque estaba lo suficientemente caliente como para enfermarse, y estaba segura de que necesitaba un baño. En realidad, ella estaba reacia a dejar la soledad del Bosque Prohibido. Huir en el momento en que aterrizaron en Hogwarts no había sido su intención, pero había tenido que alejarse de los sangrepura antes de usar su cuchillo para tallar la piel de sus huesos. _Piel, corte, tiras._ Le hicieron sentir miedo otra vez, y estaba desesperada por controlar el terror viscoso que se retorcía en sus entrañas.

Alguien se estaba acercando. Oyó las suaves pisadas que venían de la dirección del castillo. Era, quizás, demasiado esperar que fuera Hermione quién había ido a buscarla. La bruja estaba indudablemente ocupada atendiendo a sus nuevos amigos, y probablemente estaba tratando de reparar el daño que le habían causado a su reputación. Escuchando atentamente, Luna decidió que los pasos pertenecían a un hombre. Grande. Bien entrenado para moverse en silencio. Estaba caminando con determinación, pero todavía un poco inseguro. Él la estaba buscando.

"Luna"

Ronald Weasley. Cerró los ojos y se instaló más cómodamente en la rama, con la intención de esperarlo. Sabía que era invisible para cualquiera en el suelo. Él pudo haber descubierto su ubicación general, pero no sabía en qué árbol se estaba escondiendo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era dejarlo pasar por alto.

"Necesito hablar contigo." Silencio. "Es importante. Se trata de Hermione".

Luna puso los ojos en blanco y se dejó rodar por la rama, volteándose sobre sus pies justo antes de tocar el suelo, sus muchas trenzas golpeando contra su cuello. El alto pelirrojo se giró para mirarla.

"Por las barbas de Merlín." Él estaba frunciendo el ceño ante ella. "Eres como un maldito mono".

Luna no respondió. El silencio era la mejor manera de llegar al fondo de las cosas, lo había descubierto hace un tiempo atrás. Ponía a la gente incómoda y más propensa a revelar sus secretos. Además, ya no había mucho que los dos tuvieran en común. Desde que Ron abandonó a Hermione, raramente sintió la necesidad de hablar con él. De hecho, se preguntaba si enviarle un hechizo rebanador podría hacerla sentir mejor. Había escuchado los murmullos de descontento retumbando a través de Hogwarts, y sabía que el tenía que ver mucho en eso. Hermione iba a enfrentar una gran cantidad de mierda de Kingsley, no solo por las decisiones que había tomado, sino por la ira que Weasley estaba alimentando en todo el cuartel.

El hombre se movió incómodo mientras ella lo miraba.

"Quiero que me digas lo que sabes sobre esos malditos Sangrepura".

Luna consideró su demanda. "¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?"

"Debe haber algo que podamos usar para deshacernos de ellos. Espías o no, no pueden quedarse en Hogwarts".

Luna ladeó la cabeza. Ron estaba muy enojado. Debe haber visto la forma en la que Hermione los protege, pensó. Los celos eran terribles y motivaban a la gente a hacer cosas estúpidas. Ella tocó el cuchillo en su cinturón y vio sus ojos parpadear de su mano a su rostro.

"Sé que no los quieres aquí más que yo", dijo.

Ella guardó silencio y comenzó a rodearlo, complacida cuando tragó saliva.

"No hemos hablado mucho desde..- bueno desde que fueron rescatadas de su ... encarcelamiento". Qué manera tan agradable de decirlo. Intentar aplacarla fue una mala idea. "Pero los dos nos preocupamos por Hermione".

Luna se permitió una sonrisa vacía curvar sus labios. "Si te sientes así, me pregunto por qué declararías públicamente lo contrario".

Ron tragó de nuevo, un rubor rojo adornaba sus mejillas. "No sé lo que oíste, pero esas personas ya estaban enojadas. Solo quería que se escucharan sus inquietudes".

Ella no sabía exactamente de qué estaba hablando, ya que solo había visto retazos de inquietud desde su regreso, pero decidió que no importaba. Algo como asco se asentó en su pecho. Este hombre era un inútil; provocando problemas por el bien de su vanidad. Trató de recordar la última vez que dejó Hogwarts para cualquier tipo de misión, y no encontró nada. La empuñadura de su cuchillo estaba fría y llena de baches mientras pasaba el dedo índice por ella. Lástima que fuera tan conocido, pensó ella. También se le ocurrió que Hermione no apreciaría que Luna cortara a su ex novio.

"Mira", continuó Ron. "Ambos sabemos que Hermione está muy dispuesta a confiar en las personas. Ella quiere ver lo mejor en todos. Kingsley quiere lo que sea que Malfoy haya traído con él, y no puede ver el peligro. Tú y yo lo sabemos mejor. Cuando logran lo que quieren, se van".

La vista del alfiler del dragón rampante en el pecho de Nott brilló en la mente de Luna, y con ella, ese miedo terrible.

 _"Estoy escuchando."_

* El whiskey de Bourbon o whiskey borbón es una bebida destilada de la familia de los wiskis que se caracteriza por ser ligeramente aromática y de sabor acaramelado.

* * *

Hola de nuevo queridas lectoras, acá les traigo el Capítulo número cinco de esta historia. ¿Que les parece Luna en este Dramione? Fuera de lo común a que sí. ¿Y Blaise y Theo? ¡A que no se lo esperaban! Déjenme sus reacciones a este capítulo, les prometo que poco a poco se irán revelando más secretos y se irá comprendiendo más la historia.

Q/A ¿Cómo se mata a un dragón? ¿Alguna suposición? Dejen sus reviews, y seguiré subiendo seguido.

PD: He intentado subir este capítulo ya tres veces con esta. Espero que ahora sí no haya problemas.


	7. To See a Light

**Esta increíble obra pertenece a la escritora creativelymundane, original de Fanfiction. Yo sólo la traduzco al español. Todos los créditos a ella.**

 **El perfecto mundo de Harry** **Potter** **junto a sus personajes pertenecen a la magnífica J.K** **Rowling.**

 **Capítulo seis.**

 _ **"Ver una luz"**_

 _Mayo del 2000._

 _Mansión Parkinson_

 _Pansy vio el ligero temblor en la mano de su madre mientras la mujer mayor cortaba con un cuchillo delicadamente su gallina de Cornualles. Era el único indicio de su inquietud, porque sus facciones estaban compuestas, su espalda erguida. Pansy la estudió por un momento, tratando desesperadamente de imitar su compostura. Moviendo sus ojos entre Draco y Blaise, se imaginó absorbiendo su fría confianza. Theo había puesto una rígida sonrisa en su rostro mientras conversaba alegremente con Marus Flint y su padre. Soltando silenciosas risas de vez en cuando._

 _Bellatrix estaba sentada a la cabecera de la mesa, con los pies sobre el plato de la cena. Estaba reclinada en su silla, con la cabeza inclinada sobre el espaldar, el largo cabello negro haciéndole cosquillas a la madera dura. Lucius Malfoy se sentó a su derecha, susurrando en su cuello. Su mano iba a la deriva sobre su clavícula y hasta su oreja mientras hablaba. Narcissa estaba sentada frente a su esposo, una reina entre los campesinos. Ignoró a su esposo y a su hermana, comiendo tranquilamente._

 _Todos ignoraron al mago desnudo que gemía sobre la chimenea, clavado a la pared en una retorcida parodia de la figura del Cristo Muggle._

 _"Por favor", chilló. "Por favor, Bella"._

 _Rabastan Lestrange había sido condenado a muerte hace tres días. Pansy se preguntó cuántas comidas tendrían que pasar antes de que finalmente dejara de suplicar. Incluso en su habitación, podía escucharlo sufrir y no tenía el coraje de lanzar un hechizo silenciador en las paredes de su habitación por si Bellatrix quería inspeccionar su varita. Había dormido poco y no había comido nada más que el sándwich que Draco le había impuesto después de la cena de ayer._

 _"¿Algo está mal, querida Pansy?"_

 _La pregunta de Bellatrix sacó a Pansy de su estudio horrorizado de Rabastan. Sintió el peso de la mirada de la mujer clavándola en su asiento. "Me pregunto cuándo el tonto decidirá morir y nos dejará a todos en paz"._

 _Las palabras salieron estables y ácidas. Bellatrix echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió. Draco levantó la comisura de su boca en señal de aprobación. Pansy tragó un bocado de puré de coliflor y sintió que se convertía en plomo en su estómago._

* * *

Pansy se despertó esa mañana con un fuerte dolor de cabeza por los golpes mentales que había recibido el día anterior. Sin las protecciones de _Oclumancia_ , el auror había podido caminar a través de sus recuerdos a su voluntad y la experiencia había sido profundamente inquietante. Mientras se mantenía alejada de su pasado más oscuro y profundo, tal como lo había prometido, seguía siendo inexplicablemente embarazoso. La última vez que le había permitido a alguien hurgar en su mente, él le sonrió con sus brillantes ojos rojos y la felicitó por sus esfuerzos como parte del Escuadrón Inquisitorial. El Señor Oscuro también había tenido un toque increíblemente ligero con la mente mágica, que solo infligía dolor cuando así lo deseaba. Los Aurores habían sido incómodos y rudos, desgarrando sus pensamientos como una bota a través del charco.

Tardó un momento en recordar por qué la habitación estaba fría, y por qué las sábanas contra su piel eran ásperas, y por qué el aire olía a piedra húmeda. Sorprendentemente, después del parpadeo inicial de disgusto ante sus circunstancias más bajas, todo lo que sintió fue alivio; no habría una bruja sociópata esperándola en la sala de desayuno, ningun malvado prometido y sus pequeños y viscosos toques. Cuando chasqueó los ojos, vio que la luz de la habitación desde la única ventana submarina era débil. Pansy se dio cuenta de que probablemente era bastante temprano. Como cualquier persona civilizada, no se había despertado antes de las diez desde la escuela, y estaba completamente lista para darse la vuelta y volver a dormir. Hasta que vio a Draco sonriéndole desde la única silla en su habitación. 'Habitación' era quizás una palabra demasiado generosa para el "domicilio" en el que se había encontrado. _Ella tenía armarios más grandes._

Hablando de armarios, estudió la pequeña pila de ropa de segunda mano mágicamente alterada en el extremo de su cama mientras Draco le hablaba. La ropa no estaba bien ajustada, y no había una sola falda en el grupo. Ella nunca había usado pantalones en su vida. Esa ropa Muggle inapropiada era inaceptable para una mujer de su posición. Una parte de ella quería usarlos porque, realmente, un _trasero_ como el de Pansy necesitaba ser exhibido, pero la otra parte estaba aterrorizada. ¿Había ropa interior _especial_ que acompañara a esa ropa? ¿Se esperaría que Pansy caminara con las costuras de tela presionadas contra su área más íntima? Pensándolo bien. . .

"¡Espera un minuto!"

Draco dejó de hablar, mirándola inquisitivamente. Algo que él había dicho despertó su atención. Estaba describiendo su conversación con Granger la noche anterior, cuando la dejó entrar en su investigación secreta, y luego la dejó con un cuaderno muy valioso.

"¿Dejaste el cuaderno con ella?" Ella chilló. "¡Ese cuaderno lo es _todo_ , Draco!"

"Dejé una _copia_ del cuaderno con ella". Sacó el familiar libro de su túnica y se lo mostró con una mirada de desdén. "Honestamente, Pans, es como si no me conocieras en absoluto".

Pansy soltó un pequeño soplo de alivio, instantáneamente disgustada por su arrebato. Ella achacaba su arrebato a la hora ridículamente temprana, la falta de ropa apropiada y la voz desagradable de _Draco Malfoy_ irritándola.

"Theo y Blaise se están bañando. Tan pronto como terminen con su exhaustivo baño mañanero, haremos una visita a la habitación de Granger y veremos qué ha hecho".

Pansy se alegró de haber usado el baño común en el pasillo la noche anterior. No quería tener que luchar contra Blaise por el espejo.

"Sal para que pueda vestirme", le espetó a Draco.

Él le sonrió y se fue. Diez minutos y algunas palabras de maldición más tarde, Pansy se unió a él en el pasillo. No tenía maquillaje ni productos para el peinado, así que tuvo que asentarlo con un pequeño encanto glamuroso. Los pantalones no eran tan incómodos como ella había anticipado, y descubrió que la ropa interior que le proporcionaron no era diferente a la que normalmente usaba, excepto que estaban hechas de algodón y no de seda y tenían un color desafortunado. La camisa que eligió era la menos horrible del grupo, era de un azul precioso, que le resaltaba los ojos, y solo un poco demasiado pequeña en las mangas y un poco demasiado grande en el medio.

No hubo respuesta en la puerta de Granger. Draco frunció el ceño. Ninguno de los dos quería tocar el mango de la puerta, porque si alguien tendría barreras personales en su habitación, esa sería Hermione Granger. Pansy podía sentir el poder que irradiaba la puerta, haciendo que el vello de su brazo se levantara. Había una gran magia sucediendo allí.

"Ella me advirtió sobre su magia enloqueciendo algunas veces". Draco miró a Pansy expectante.

"¿Quieres que intente romper las barreras sin una varita?" Su fe en sus habilidades era gratificante, pero no tenía ningún interés en agotarse física y mentalmente intentando algo que probablemente era casi imposible incluso con la ayuda de una varita mágica.

"Se siente como un encanto anti-intrusión", murmuró, con las manos extendidas para tener una idea mejor. "Un buen encanto de bloqueo. Posiblemente una maldición de rebote dolorosa para cualquiera que intente cruzar el umbral".

"Podría ser capaz de romperlo". _O podrían volar por el pasillo en pedazos._

Draco la miró inquisitivamente. Ella se encogió de hombros. Ambos dieron un paso atrás y apuntaron grandes bolas pulsantes de pura potencia a la puerta. "Esto podría alertarlos sobre nuestra ... capacidad".

Draco se burló. "Estas personas son en su mayoría Gryffindors. No son conocidos por su perceptividad".

Sin decir una palabra, estallaron en pedazos la vieja puerta de madera. Theo y Blaise salieron del baño tambaleándose casi en el mismo momento.

"¿Qué diablos?" Theo jadeó.

"Golpear no funcionó, ¿no es así?" Blaise limpió algunas astillas de madera del hombro de Theo.

La habitación era un desastre. Papeles cubrían toda la superficie y flotaban en el suelo formando una brisa mágica. El cuadro que estaba encima de la chimenea oscilaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás como si alguien lo empujara. Algo pasó por la nariz de Pansy y se dio cuenta de que era un libro. Había varios objetos volando por la habitación, la mayoría eran libros, agitando sus coberturas como si fueran alas. En medio de todo este lío, acurrucada en su cama, estaba Hermione Granger. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y las manos entrelazadas sobre las orejas.

Draco hizo un corto viaje a la cama, apartando un libro de su camino. "¡Granger!" Él tomó su hombro, pero rápidamente retiró su mano, maldiciendo.

"¿Qué es?"

"Algún tipo de hechizo", murmuró, frotándose el brazo. "Malditamente doloroso, como un pequeño _cruciatus_ ".

Como si sintieran su presencia, las cosas en el aire comenzaron a moverse con ansiedad. Obviamente, Granger había perdido la cabeza en algún momento de la noche. Draco estudió a la mujer de pelo rizado por un momento, con el ceño fruncido.

"Theo, ve a buscar a mi madre". Theo asintió y salió de la habitación rápidamente. "Pansy, contacta a Potter por la Flu".

Pansy saltó a la chimenea, un trozo de pergamino crepitaba bajo sus pies. Había un pequeño cuenco de cristal en el manto lleno de arena violeta. "Harry Potter", exigió a las llamas púrpuras. No hubo respuesta. Ella intentó de nuevo, gritando esta vez. Nada. ¿La red Flu llegaba a la aldea? Ella no podía recordarlo. Lo pensó un momento antes de agarrar otro puñado de arena y arrojarlo al fuego. "Neville Longbottom". Tardó un momento, pero la cara simple del ex Gryffindor apareció con una expresión de asombro en su rostro. No estaba usando una camisa, y Pansy apenas podía ver su clavícula.

"¿Pansy Parkinson?"

"Tu princesa ha perdido la cabeza", le espetó Pansy. "Baja aquí y arréglalo antes de que nos toque la lección de literatura voladora".

Era difícil de leer su expresión con su cara de color púrpura, pero parecía que el hombre había palidecido. "Estaré allí. No la toques, te lastimarás".

"Sí, descubrí eso, _gracias_ ".

Pansy se retiró hacia la puerta. Draco estaba de pie entre los restos voladores y miró a Granger, como si quisiera que abriera los ojos. Su cara estaba muy cuidadosamente en blanco. Un pequeño caldero se estrelló contra su abdomen, rompiendo su mirada con un gruñido. Se apartó de Granger y caminó hacia la pequeña mesa de la esquina. Blaise estaba examinando la masa de pergaminos allí, casualmente golpeando un calcetín que revoleteaba. La mayoría de los objetos aéreos estaban centrados alrededor de la cama, por lo que los dos hombres estaban relativamente seguros.

"Ella ha hecho los cálculos". Blaise murmuró. La mesa estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la puerta para que Pansy pudiera oírlo claramente, incluso por encima del ruido de los papeles voladores.

"Supuse que lo haría".

"Entonces, ¿crees que la volvimos loca?" Blaise lo dijo con humor, pero ninguno de ellos realmente se estaba riendo. Era desagradable ver a Hermione Granger acurrucada en una bola miserable de magia destructiva. A Pansy le costaba conciliar la vista miserable que tenía ante ella con la bruja-guerrera-porta varitas de ayer.

Theo pasó junto a Pansy y entró en la habitación a tiempo para blandir un libro que se dirigía directamente a la cabeza de Blaise. Narcissa estaba ahora detrás de ella, mirando por encima de su hombro, y Pansy escuchó a su madre salir de la habitación al otro lado del pasillo.

"Por la barba de. . ."

"¡Permanezcan allí!" Draco le ordenó a su madre.

"¡No seas ridículo! Ella podría lastimarse".

"Quiero que ustedes tres permanezcan en el pasillo".

"Me pregunto por qué me despertaste a esta hora si tu intención era mantenerme en el pasillo".

"Deja que Potter intente calmarla primero". Draco tomó un libro que le golpeó el hombro y gruñó. "Es muy peligroso en este momento".

"Potter no viene", le dijo Pansy. "Pero conseguí a Longbottom".

Draco suspiró. "Esperemos que sea suficiente para detener todo esto. Mientras tanto, ustedes tres permanezcan alejadas".

"A ustedes parece que les está yendo bien", Pansy no tenía intención de entrar nuevamente en esa habitación, pero se irritó ante el tono imperioso de Draco. "¿Tener un pene te hace impermeable a los objetos voladores?"

Draco le lanzó una mirada de impaciencia mientras Theo se reía. "Ríete de mi y mis tendencias patriarcales, pero mantente alejada ¿quieres?"

Parecía que faltaban horas, aunque no habían transcurrido más de quince minutos, antes de que Longbottom entrara en las mazmorras, Luna Lovegood pisándole los talones.

"¡Ya era maldita hora de que llegaras!" Draco le ladró.

La cara normalmente cordial de Longbottom estaba arrugada por la preocupación cuando vio la escena ante él. "Tuve que buscar ayuda", explicó mientras Luna empujaba a las mujeres que bloqueaban la puerta. Pansy protestó ruidosamente cuando la empujaron contra el marco de la puerta. La bruja rubia le lanzó una mirada desagradable antes de entrar a zancadas en la habitación como si no hubiera docenas de objetos voladores mortales en el aire. "Luna es imposible de encontrar a menos que ella quiera", dijo Longbottom mientras seguía a Luna a través de la habitación, aunque con más cuidado.

La bruja rubia se arrodilló al lado de la cama y, aparentemente no afectada por el hechizo a excepción de una leve mueca de dolor, agarró una de las manos de Granger, alejándola de su oreja. Las cosas en el aire se volvieron cada vez más agitadas. Luna envolvió sus dos primeros dedos alrededor de los primeros dos de Granger, entrelazando sus manos como dos garras. Cuando sus dedos se agarraron con fuerza a la otra mujer de esta manera extraña, Granger abrió un ojo. Una pequeña nutria de cerámica se rompió contra la pared.

"He estado reflexionando sobre palabras que comienzan con la letra E". Luna dijo con calma. Granger parpadeó y Luna hizo una pausa. "Equipado. Exculpatorio. Expectativa".

Hubo un largo momento antes de que Granger dejara escapar un suspiro tembloroso antes de contestar, "Espacio".

Varios pedazos de pergamino, un vaso de vidrio y algunas fotografías enmarcadas cayeron al piso.

"Exponencial. Elemental. Exquisito".

Pansy no tenía idea de qué demonios estaba pasando, pero parecía estar funcionando. Solo quedaban unos cuantos libros agitándose. "Enorme."

"Extenuar. Encantar -"

"¡Epifanía!" Granger se sentó, su ojo se amplió. Todos los objetos que todavía volaban por la habitación se detuvieron de repente y luego cayeron al suelo con un golpe seco. Ella miró a su alrededor salvajemente, sus ojos buscando. Cuando aterrizaron sobre Draco, se inclinó hacia adelante.

"¿Es real?" exigió. "¿Es posible?"

Sus ojos estaban hundidos y rojos, como si no hubiese dormido en absoluto. Pansy decidió que probablemente no, a juzgar por el desorden de notas y ecuaciones de Aritmancia extendidas sobre su mesa. Draco caminó hacia ella, con las manos en los bolsillos.

"Es real."

* * *

Solo le tomó unos minutos leer el diario para que Hermione descubriera lo que Malfoy estaba tratando de lograr. El genio puro detrás del diario la asombró. Había páginas y páginas de investigación sobre ingredientes de pociones y hechizos, notas sobre ensayos y errores, y ecuaciones de Aritmancia para predecir la efectividad de todo. Pero más que el placer que le tomó al diseccionar toda la investigación, era la esperanza que se desplegaba en su pecho con cada página. Hermione no se había dado cuenta de cuánto de esa preciosa emoción había perdido a lo largo de los años. Después de resignarse a la muerte, después de decidir que la pelea no tenía sentido, incluso cuando pegaba una sonrisa en su rostro, después de saber profundamente en su interior que el mundo la había traicionado, se sorprendió a sí misma temblando de terror ante esta nueva posibilidad.

Los temblores se apoderaron de todo su cuerpo y ella jadeaba por aire. Ellos podrían ganar. Su visión se estaba reduciendo a un punto en blanco. Ella se tambaleó hacia su cama, vagamente consciente de la magia que vibraba en su piel, y enterró la cara en su almohada mientras gritaba. Había luz al final de ese túnel desesperado y oscuro. Estaba garabateado en todo el cuaderno que Malfoy le había dado casualmente, como si realmente no significara nada en absoluto. Y para él probablemente no lo hacía, más allá de cualquier otro motivo oculto que hubiese enterrado en lo profundo de su psique. Para Hermione, era todo. Una nueva vida estaba colgando frente a ella, y la idea de que no funcionara, o de que pudieran fallar de todos modos, la volvía un poco loca. Ella se desvaneció en un mundo familiar de pensamientos en blanco.

La nada fue paz. Fue como deslizarse en un baño cálido y familiar. Hubo pocas veces en los últimos años en los que se dejó ir a si misma de esa manera. Ella había estado mejorando, se tranquilizó a sí misma. Solo necesitaba un momento para escapar del terror que la inundaba. Sintió que su pánico flotaba lejos.

Pudo haber sido unos días después, o solo unos minutos, pero Hermione fue asaltada por un gran ruido. Se tapó las orejas con las manos, para nada preparada para abandonar su cálido capullo de la nada. Sintió a alguien entrar a la habitación y acercarse a ella. La presencia era familiar, pero lejana, en la forma en que la ropa vieja a veces tenía el aroma de una persona mucho después de que se hubiera ido. _La asustaba._ Luego estaba Luna, y sus dedos estaban unidos como lo habían estado tantas veces antes, y ella estaba hablando las palabras que las habían mantenido a ambas sanas por meses.

Cuando estaba completamente al tanto de lo que la rodeaba, Malfoy afirmó que lo que había leído en ese libro era algo real y no una invención de su torturada mente.

"Gracias, Luna", le susurró a su amiga. Hermione sabía lo difícil que era para Luna adentrarse en el castillo, y mucho más en las mazmorras. La rubia asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y escapó al espacio abierto en donde las paredes de piedra no presionaban su espíritu.

Neville y Malfoy se habían unido a ella en su lado de la habitación, con Narcissa no muy atrás. La cara de Neville era una máscara de preocupación, ineficazmente oculta detrás de una sonrisa. Malfoy era ilegible, _como de costumbre._

"Esa fue una exhibición bastante impresionante, señorita Granger". Narcissa hizo que la varita de Hermione se iluminara con un hechizo de diagnóstico.

"A menudo lo es", respondió ella, tratando de ocultar el temblor en su voz. ¿Alguna vez había estado tan cansada en su vida? Si ella hubiera tenido más control sobre sus facultades, probablemente se hubiera dado cuenta de que Malfoy estaba apoyado contra su tocador, escuchando. _De nuevo._ "Es por esa poción, ¿no? ¿La que _él_ usó para para amortiguar mi poder?"

Narcissa hizo una pausa. "Eso es muy probable".

"Pensé que desaparecería después de unos meses" _. Pero no fue así._

"Esa poción en particular fue de su propia creación. No sé cuáles podrían ser los efectos a largo plazo".

"Ha mejorado", dijo Hermione. "Solía ser constante. Ahora solo sucede cuando estoy emocionalmente abrumada".

"Las emociones pueden ser unas pequeñas cosas horribles". Narcissa le devolvió la varita a Hermione. "De todos modos, estás físicamente saludable. Además de tu falta de sueño y de una leve deshidratación".

Hermione no puso excusas de su accidente mágico a los sangrepura. No tenía las palabras para explicar por qué había perdido la cabeza y se imaginó que, de todos modos, podrían sentirse incómodos. Por extraño que parezca, ella realmente no se sintió avergonzada por su demostración de debilidad. En los últimos días les habían proporcionado a ellos tantas experiencias humillantes que podrían burlarse de ella por el resto de su vida. En cambio, simplemente se acomodaron en su habitación alrededor de los diversos objetos esparcidos en el piso, y pidieron té. Neville obedeció llamando a un elfo doméstico y pidiendo un pequeño desayuno.

Hermione estaba sentada en su silla de lectura, con Narcissa y Persia Parkinson sentadas en su pequeña mesa, Pansy en su cama, con Theodore y Blaise al pie de ésta, y Malfoy y Neville de pie cerca de la chimenea. La habitación era demasiado pequeña para tanta gente, pensó con tristeza. Todos tomaron té y un pequeño plato de pan y fruta para romper su ayuno.

"Entonces, ¿puedo preguntar qué está pasando?" Neville intervino.

Hermione dejó que el vapor de su té flotara sobre su rostro. "Si lo que leí era correcto, han encontrado una forma de utilizar efectivamente la transfiguración humana, usando una combinación de conjuro ritual y una poción".

Neville tardó un momento en procesar la información. Cuando lo entendió, junto con todas las implicaciones que siguieron, juró. "¡Por todos los demonios!."

"Elocuente como siempre", comentó Malfoy.

"Resume tu invento para mí", pidió Hermione, empujando el pan en su boca.

"¿Supongo que estás familiarizada con los problemas relacionados con la transfiguración como medio de cambio de forma?"

Hermione asintió. La sola idea de transfigurarse en una forma de animal era ridícula. Había una razón por la cual las brujas y los magos pasaban por el arduo proceso de convertirse en animagos, en lugar de simplemente transfigurarse en la forma deseada. El único inconveniente de la evolución de Animago, una vez que todo el trabajo se había completado, era que no se podía elegir la forma. Era fácil imaginarse a sí mismo como un lobo o un búho, pero era tan probable que la forma alternativa terminara siendo algo inútil como un salmón o una mariposa. A menudo, la forma del animal sería la misma que el Patronus. En el caso de Hermione, nunca se había molestado en intentar convertirse en animago, ya que una nutria no era muy útil en un campo de batalla.

Por otro lado, la Transfiguración era temporal. Es más probable que las transformaciones simples se mantengan a lo largo del tiempo, mientras que las más complicadas tienen más probabilidades de decaer a su forma original. Un candelabro, por ejemplo, transfigurado en una taza de té podría permanecer igual durante siglos, mientras que un arándano convertido en una escoba volvería a cambiar en cuestión de años. Cuando se agregó la sensibilidad a la mezcla, los resultados fueron menos predecibles. Un ratón convertido en un libro de bolsillo no duraría más que unas pocas horas. Los humanos eran terriblemente difíciles de transfigurar, y el esfuerzo requerido para mantener el falso estado era enorme. Sin mencionar el costo psicológico. Los cerebros humanos estaban conectados para aceptar información solo de los sentidos humanos. Pasar periodos de tiempo prolongados con la nariz de un perro o con las orejas de un murciélago podría hacer que el cerebro de un mago o bruja muriera por completo.

Malfoy hizo eco de los pensamientos de Hermione. "Si un mago fuera a intentar la transfiguración animal, tendría que convencer a su cuerpo para que acepte el cambio físico de forma más permanente y también convencer a su mente de crear nuevos caminos que permitan que la conciencia del animal exista simultáneamente con la del humano".

"Tu poción hace esto?" Ella había extrapolado tanto de los ingredientes, que eran muy similares a los políxicos.

"Sí. Prepara el cuerpo para aceptar la nueva forma y suaviza, a falta de una mejor palabra, la mente. La hace más receptiva a nuevas formas de pensar".

"El ritual da el peso de la transformación". Narcissa intervino. "El proceso normal de transfiguración debe ser temporal. Los mecanismos más involucrados de un ritual completo ayudan al hechizo ...". ella hizo una pausa pensativa. "Lo hace más convincente".

"Entonces, ¿es permanente?" Hermione preguntó.

"Permanente hasta que el hechizo se invierta, sí. Y puede cambiar en cualquier punto, el ritual solo es necesario la primera vez".

Esa pequeña bola de esperanza aterradora tembló en su pecho. "¿Por qué no le diste esto a Kingsley ayer? Necesitamos comenzar a trabajar en esto de inmediato".

"No estábamos del todo convencidos de su utilidad para la Orden". Malfoy parecía irritado. "Quería tenerte de nuestro lado antes de acercarnos a él y decirle sobre esto".

"¿Pero es por esto que están aquí?" Hermione sacudió el cuaderno hacia ellos mientras miraba a su alrededor. "¿No es así?"

"En parte." Todavía sonaba reacio.

"La investigación es impecable". Ella discutió. "Si el trabajo en tu computadora portátil es correcto, entonces es muy probable que esto funcione".

Hubo un breve momento de silencio luego de sus palabras.

"La investigación no es el problema", admitió Malfoy. "Solo hay un puñado de personas que podrán lograr esto, y el hechizo puede ser mortal para alguien que no sea lo suficientemente competente como para realizarlo correctamente".

"También tendremos que encontrar magos calificados y dispuestos a arriesgar sus vidas para convertirse en dragones", agregó Pansy. "Un dragón que posiblemente será asesinado en la batalla. La forma transfigurada no tendrá las protecciones naturales contra la magia de un verdadero dragón. Es malditamente peligroso".

"¡Lenguaje, Pansy!" Persia exhortó a su hija mientras tomaba su taza de té. Pansy puso los ojos en blanco.

"Solo necesitamos una o dos personas para tener éxito". Hermione estaba desesperada. "Solo una o dos transformaciones exitosas serían suficientes para cambiar el rumbo de esta guerra. Kingsley lo verá".

"Esto implica magia sangrienta. Está en el límite oscuro y malditamente arriesgado. Puede que no sea algo en lo que el ministro esté dispuesto a apostar", mencionó Theodore.

"Tendría que confiar en nosotros", agregó Blaise.

"Confío en ustedes", dijo furiosa. "Y esto", le arrojó el cuaderno a Malfoy, que hábilmente lo agarró en el aire. "Matará a Bellatrix y pondrá fin a esta jodida guerra".

Persia dejó su té con un golpe. "¿Van a seguir usando ese lenguaje grosero? Me están interrumpiendo mi té".

Hubo disculpas murmuradas.

"¿Así que vendrás conmigo a ver a Shacklebolt esta mañana?" Malfoy le preguntó.

"Por supuesto." Hermione se frotó los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. No hay tiempo para una siesta, entonces. "Parece que todos estuvieron involucrados en esto", dijo, centrándose en la habitación de nuevo.

Malfoy sonrió. "Blaise es un prodigio de la Aritmancia, hizo todos los cálculos". Blaise sonrió serenamente. "Mi madre y Theo desarrollaron la mayor parte del ritual". Narcissa ignoró a su hijo, mientras Theo hizo una pequeña reverencia desde su asiento en el piso. "Pansy investigó los ingredientes de la poción". Pansy guiñó un ojo. "Nuestra experta residente en pociones, la Sra. Parkinson, preparó nuestro lote de prueba". Persia olfateó elegantemente.

Hermione ni siquiera intentó convencerse de que Persia Parkinson era una experta en Pociones. Si le preguntaban, Hermione habría jurado que la cabeza de la mujer estaba rellena de gasa e hilo de seda. "¿Y tú, Malfoy? ¿Cuál es tu contribución a todo esto?"

"Tenía mis manos en casi todo", respondió vagamente. Ella entrecerró los ojos hacia él. "Oh, vamos, Granger. ¿No te has enterado?" Ella lo miró, desconcertada. Él le dio una sonrisa salvaje. "Soy el dragón".

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo queridas lectoras! Acá les traigo el Capítulo número seis.

¿Hasta ahora cuál es su impresión de la historia? ¿Les agrada el rumbo que está tomando?

Recuerden dejar sus reviews, no sean fantasmas!

Saludos, nos leemos pronto:)


	8. To Behold a Miracle

**Esta increíble obra pertenece a la escritora creativelymundane, original de Fanfiction. Yo sólo la traduzco al español. Todos los créditos a ella.**

 **El perfecto mundo de Harry** **Potter** **junto a sus personajes pertenecen a la magnífica J.K** **Rowling.**

 **Capítulo siete**

 _ **"Contemplar un milagro"**_

 _Febrero de 2001_

 _París_

 _El chico a los pies de Draco estaba convulsionando. Henri tenía diecisiete años y acababa de graduarse de la Academia Beauxbatons. Estaba desesperado por ser un legionario, después de haber seguido los movimientos Voldemort, y ahora Bellatrix, desde muy joven. Él era un líder natural. Le había llevado menos de una semana convertirse en el líder informal del grupo más reciente de reclutas. Él también era arrogante. Cuando Draco había atrapado al niño burlándose detrás de su mano mientras realizaba su inspección diaria, un castigo era requerido._

 _El cruciatus se volvía menos difícil cada día. Con las imperdonables, solo lanzar la maldición no era suficiente; el mago tenía que tener la intención verdadera de dañar. Al principio, había sido difícil reunir la voluntad para hacerlo. Ver a alguien retorcerse y gritar de dolor era repugnante. Pronunciar la maldición y presenciar sus efectos dejaba una mancha atrás. Habría un informe de sus actos algún día, estaba seguro. Pero por ahora, se encontraba más que capaz de infligir desgarros, dolor insoportable y alejarse sin una pizca de remordimiento._

 _Liberándolo de la maldición cruciatus, Draco observó la forma en la que el chico se puso rígido de inmediato e intentó sentarse. Bueno. Él era fuerte. Con la cantidad justa de humildad y miedo, se elevaría rápidamente en las filas. Henri dejó escapar un profundo gemido y vomitó a los pies de Draco. Soltando un profundo suspiro, Draco ordenó llevar al niño a la enfermería, mientras atendía sus botas de piel de dragón personalizadas._

* * *

A pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de Granger, el Ministro de Magia no se sintió complacido por lo que escuchó. Incluso después de que la mujer de cabellos rizados le hubiese metido la copia del diario bajo la nariz y exclamado sobre su importancia, Shacklebolt había permanecido impasible. Estaba, de hecho, irritado porque había enviado a su pueblo al peligro al haber recogido algo tan completamente inútil. Draco se preguntó si él había entendido la mitad de lo que ella estaba diciendo. Granger había intentado resumir la investigación del cuaderno e incluso había añadido algunas de las ecuaciones aritmánticas, pero todavía era bastante complicado para alguien que no tenía ese nivel de mentalidad académica. Al final, la idea había sido descartada, Granger había permanecido de pie, impotente, con su pelo corto chispeando de rabia, y Draco había evitado la humillación mencionando el plan de Bellatrix de atacar el castillo en cuestión de semanas.

Fue la verdadera razón por la que solicitó una extracción. Los planes de ataque se habían realizado meses antes de que Draco incluso los descubriera. Afortunadamente, la investigación de él y de sus amigos había estado completa cuando un borracho Rodolphus Lestrange había farfullado la información secreta bebiendo su whiskey de fuego y luego desmayándose en la mesa. Draco había intentado hacer el ritual de la transfiguración al día siguiente, planeando su escape si sobrevivía. Dos días más tarde, se encontró con su contacto de la Orden y exigió que lo sacaran del peligro. Cuatro días después de eso, Hermione Granger lo había sacado de su biblioteca en llamas.

Draco no se había sorprendido cuando Kingsley había descartado casualmente la magia de la transfiguración. Él estaba en lo correcto. Era demasiado arriesgado. Era magia oscura. No tenían tiempo que perder con un grupo de sangre pura inútil. Draco había considerado por un momento decirle al hombre que la magia "mal concebida y no probada" de hecho había sido probada por el propio Draco, pero Granger había llamado su atención. Negó sutilmente con la cabeza, silenciosamente diciéndole que mantuviera la calma, y luego confesó que revelar su habilidad podría llevarlo a la cárcel.

"Nunca permitiría que un antiguo enemigo con la capacidad de convertirse en dragón se paseara por Hogwarts". Ella había dicho. "Sería mejor mantenerlo en secreto de todos modos. Lo último que necesitamos es que Ronald Weasley nos respire en el cuello mientras intentamos una magia tan complicada".

Pansy se había vuelto poética sobre la idiotez de la Orden del Fénix. Para su asombro total, Granger había aceptado sin reservas, justo antes de desearles suerte con sus asignaciones de trabajo y luego salir corriendo para "ocuparse de algunas cosas".

"¿Asignaciones de trabajo?" Pansy había chillado.

"¡Zippy se ocupará de ustedes!" Granger había gritado mientras huía por el pasillo.

Zippy era un elfo de la casa pequeño y enérgico que les había fruncido el ceño con desaprobación mientras repartía sus tareas. Pansy había sido asignada para trabajar con Longbottom en los invernaderos. Cuando Longbottom apareció en la oficina del ministro para escoltarla, Pansy había objetado con rencor hasta que Zippy la había amenazado con lavar los platos, momento en el que Pansy pegó una sonrisa en su cara y se fue con el hombre alto. Narcissa y Persia habían sido enviadas al Ala del Hospital bajo la atenta mirada de Madame Pomfrey. Draco, Theo y Blaise habían sido llevados por Zippy a un viejo almacén y luego se les ordenó que lo limpiaran. Normalmente, los objetos se movían por arte de magia, pero como ninguno tenía varitas, se los obligaba a transportar las pesadas cajas a mano. Draco nunca en su vida se había arrepentido de no haber aprendido a hacer hechizos serviles, hasta que había regresado a Hogwarts.

Ahora, era justo después del almuerzo, y los sangre pura estaban de pie afuera del Gran Comedor esperando a Longbottom. El hombre debía llevarlos al campo de entrenamiento. Draco estaba exhausto y no quería nada más que dormir el resto del día. Le dolían los músculos. Al menos había podido bañarse antes de dirigirse al Gran Comedor para almorzar. La comida había sido incómoda, con los seis ex Slytherins sentados en una mesa para ellos solos, y casi todos los miraban y cuchicheaban. Ronald Weasley había sido menos educado, tomando asiento dentro de la línea visual de Draco y jugando con su varita _amenazadoramente_ mientras se reía con sus matones.

* * *

Draco tiró del cuello de su camisa de algodón, esperando que un poco de aire en su piel pudiera enfriarlo. Era mediados de agosto y estaba terriblemente húmedo. El cielo nublado y las nubes oscuras amenazaban con un aguacero. Lo que realmente quería hacer era subirse las mangas, pero entonces la mancha oscura en su antebrazo izquierdo sería visible para la gente que ya le miraba mal cuando pasaban. La Marca en su brazo dolía abominablemente. Había empezado a doler el día anterior, y estaba empeorando.

Pansy lo miró, adivinando lo que estaba pasando. "Te está castigando hasta que pueda poner sus manos alrededor de tu cuello".

"Lo sé", suspiró, rascándose la manga. "¿Te imaginas cuántos muebles ha destruido en su furia?" La idea de Bellatrix teniendo un ataque rompiendo jarrones y vajillas en las mesas era divertido. Él se rió a la ligera.

Pansy lo miró como si estuviera loco. "No hay nada remotamente divertido sobre una Bellatrix violenta".

"Es un poco gracioso", argumentó. "Especialmente porque no puede maldecirme por reír".

"Por unas semanas de todos modos", respondió Pansy. "Y cuando vuelva a tenerte en la mira, irá directo a por tu sangre".

Draco se encogió de hombros. Esperaba ser señalado y perseguido por su tía. Le tomó años recuperar incluso una fracción de su confianza después de la deserción de su familia en la Batalla de Hogwarts. Tres años en Francia entrenando a nuevos reclutas y ganandose el ministerio francés le habían dado un lugar en su estima, pero no en su círculo interno. Para ser honestos, estaba bastante contento de nunca haber sido incluido en ese sagrado número de magos. Le permitió completar su investigación sin ser observado demasiado de cerca, y le había impedido ser forzado a los tipos de prácticas oscuras que lo hubiese corrompido por completo.

No es que Draco fuera inocente. Había hecho muchas cosas malvadas, y si era sincero consigo mismo, no se lamentaba de muchos de ellos. Incluso como un estudiante de Hogwarts de dieciséis años, había sido plenamente consciente de que sus elecciones tendrían consecuencias nefastas. Al final, él siempre había tomado las decisiones que lo mantenían con vida. Los últimos siete años no fueron diferentes. Cada acción que había tomado desde Hogwarts había sido cuidadosamente calculada para traerlo hasta aquí. Había comenzado la noche en la que una chica joven se sentó a su lado y compartió una fruta, silenciosamente ofreciéndole perdón, y terminó con Bellatrix muerta a sus pies.

Longbottom les mostró una arena que se parecía mucho a un campo de Quidditch, con asientos altos en el estadio con vista a un área larga con una gruesa capa de arena en el suelo. Todos se congregaron en las gradas en fila india hasta que encontraron asientos que permitían una vista clara de toda la arena. En el suelo, cerca de las gradas, estaban Granger y Lovegood, con las varitas a los lados. Se estaban riendo en silencio por algo..

"Bien, '¿Mione?" Neville las llamó. "¿Luna?"

Ambas levantaron la vista, sombreándose los ojos. "¿Nos trajiste audiencia?" Granger gritó, sonando irritada. Lovegood saludó con la mano, completamente imperturbable.

"¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?" Draco exigió.

"Hermione quiere que estén entrenados para la batalla final", respondió el hombre alto. "Estos son los campos de entrenamiento. Tenemos la pista de obstáculos un poco más allá", indicó algún lugar detrás de él. "Pero aquí es donde practicamos el duelo y el entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. Pensé que sería mejor si echaban un vistazo a cómo funciona todo antes de arrojarlos allí".

"¿Qué te hace pensar que tenemos que estar entrenados?" La fría voz de Narcissa hizo que Longbottom parpadeara.

"Bueno, supongo que lo descubriremos", respondió cordialmente.

Lovegood giró su varita en la palma de su mano y luego la dirigió a un gran obelisco en el centro del campo. La piedra se iluminó con una luz cegadora y luego desapareció cuando un bosque creció en la arena. En cuestión de segundos, todo el campo de práctica estaba arbolado, con las dos mujeres de pie en un claro. De repente, había un bosque en donde solo había arena.

"Guau." Blaise dijo con admiración.

"¿Quién creó esto?" Preguntó Narcissa.

"'Mione y George principalmente".

"¿George Weasley?" Draco estaba asombrado. Así que el pelirrojo era bueno para algo más que varitas de broma y turrones de nariz sangrienta.

"Sí. Y se pone mejor".

En ese momento, las maldiciones comenzaron a volar desde las sombras. Draco comenzó a avanzar, buscando su varita mágica solo para recordar que no eran más que cenizas, dejadas atrás en Malfoy Manor. Longbottom lo agarró del brazo brevemente.

"Pueden manejarse ellas mismas", dijo mientras las dos mujeres se mantenían firmes en contra de la magia enojada mediante el lanzamiento de barreras mágicas de gran alcance. Cuatro legionarios salieron de los árboles, lanzando maldiciones brutalmente. "Es solo una ilusión, amigo". Longbottom dijo en voz baja. Draco liberó su brazo, avergonzado de aparentemente ser el único preocupado. No importa lo que dijera Longbottom, esos legionarios se veían sólidos y parecían estar tratando de matar a Granger y Lovegood. Parecía que no podía reprimir el martilleo en su pecho. Joder, él quería una varita.

Lovegood avanzaba, manteniendo su barrera protectora mientras Granger lanzaba maldiciones desde atrás. No estaban hablando, pero se estaban sincronizando entre ellas como si estuvieran conectadas. Uno de los legionarios cayó ante la maldición de Granger, su torso dividiéndose en el centro en una lluvia de sangre. Su cuerpo se disolvió cuando tocó el suelo. Persia jadeó y miró hacia otro lado. Pansy estaba pálida.

"Un difindo bien ejecutado", observó Theo con admiración.

Un segundo legionario cayó cuando una maldición aplastante destrozó su barrera de protección y lo hizo retroceder, con el pecho aplastado. Él también desapareció. Solo quedaban dos, retrocediendo lentamente a medida que avanzaban Granger y Lovegood. De repente, Lovegood dejó caer el hechizo protector y las dos mujeres corrieron hacia adelante, con los cuchillos desenvainados. La rubia bruja se envolvió alrededor de uno de los magos enemigos, hundiendo su espada bajo sus costillas. Ambos cayeron al suelo. Granger fue un poco más lenta y fue golpeada con una maldición. Ella proyectó un protego en el último minuto, pero fue lanzada hacia atrás en el aire. Esperando que aterrizara rota en el suelo, Draco se asombró cuando redujo la velocidad en el aire y se tiró al suelo a cuatro patas, deslizándose hacia atrás unos metros antes de detenerse. Se lanzó hacia adelante otra vez, levantando su mano sobre el hombro. Ni siquiera notó que ella arrojaba el cuchillo hasta que se incrustó en la garganta del enemigo. Se hizo el silencio en las gradas cuando el último legionario se disolvió en la tierra y el bosque se desvaneció, dejando a las dos mujeres paradas en el suelo arenoso del campo de entrenamiento.

"Bueno, jódanme". La exclamación de Pansy le ganó una bofetada en el hombro por parte de su madre.

Lovegood recogió sus espadas, llamando a su compañera por encima del hombro. Granger echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió, quitándose el polvo de los pantalones. Por los dioses, ella era poderosa. Peligrosa. Draco ignoró la extraña sensación que inundó su cuerpo al escuchar el sonido de su risa. Silenciosamente siguió a su gente fuera de las gradas.

Había una mesa en la parte inferior de la escalera con ocho varitas dispuestas limpiamente en una fila. Granger y Lovegood los estaban esperando allí.

"Es todo lo que pude encontrar a corto plazo", se disculpó Granger, agregando su propia varita de repuesto a la alineación. "Afortunadamente todos ustedes pueden encontrar una que les funcione".

¿Nos están armando? ", Exclamó Persia.

"¿De qué otra forma van a pelear?" Granger suspiró. "Además, no podemos hacer una compleja y delicada magia de transfiguración que bien podría matarnos, -y todo en secreto-, si todos compartimos mi varita mágica".

"¿Sabe Shacklebolt sobre esto?" Draco le preguntó casualmente, tratando de ocultar su asombro.

"No". Granger estaba estudiando las varitas, evitando sus ojos. La furia latente por las elecciones de su líder todavía estaba allí, justo debajo de la superficie de su piel. Fue sorprendente para él que ella pudiera estar tan molesta por algo que no la afectaba en lo absoluto. Sería fácil para ella abandonarlos a su suerte y completar la poción y el ritual por sí misma. Ella era más que capaz. En cambio, luchó por ellos. Se preguntó a cuántos problemas se enfrentaría cuando el ministro lo descubriera.

"No estoy segura de qué están hechos los núcleos", continuó. "Pero nos dimos cuenta que una varita mágica de un mago muerto son menos quisquillosas con su nuevo dueño. Por lo tanto, seguramente habrá una que funcione para cada uno de ustedes".

Ocho varitas aleatorias arrancadas de los dedos de un soldado muerto. Fue suficiente para hacer que Draco arrugara su nariz con disgusto. Por alguna razón, la idea de empuñar una varita de alguien a quien el pudo haber matado era inquietante. Al final, ninguna de las varitas era perfecta, pero todos encontraron una que les era útil. Granger le dio una pequeña sonrisa cuando de mala gana acomodó su varita de repuesto. Él frunció el ceño hacia ella.

Mientras tanto, Longbottom había montado varias figuras rellenas a cierta distancia. Dejó al último en la arena con su varita y luego trotó hacia ellos. "Tiempo de practica." Él dijo con una sonrisa.

Los primeros intentos de usar sus nuevas varitas fueron menos que impresionantes. Pansy, en particular, estaba teniendo algunas dificultades para realizar cualquier magia más compleja que un lumos débil. Después de varios intentos de destruir el muñeco más cercano a ella, chilló y arrojó la varita de segunda mano al suelo.

"No actúes como una chiquilla", Persia la regañó, iluminando casualmente a su muñeco en llamas.

"Oh cállate, madre", espetó Pansy, inclinándose para recoger la longitud de madera de la arena. Draco luchó contra el impulso de reír cuando Granger se acercó a la furiosa mujer.

"Prueba con un encanto de corte", aconsejó.

Pansy puso los ojos en blanco, pero obedeció. El simple hechizo se disparó desde la punta de su varita y dejó un corte en la tela del maniquí, que rápidamente se selló nuevamente.

"¡Bien hecho!" Draco pensó que Granger lo dijo para avergonzarla. Pansy aparentemente estuvo de acuerdo.

"Fantástico", dijo sin expresión. "Puedo matarlos a todos con recortes de papel".

Granger se detuvo detrás de la mujer más alta y sostuvo su varita delante de ambas, imitando los movimientos de encanto. "Esto es diferente", dijo ella. "Cuando agregas un empujón al final del segundo chasquido, se vuelve mortal".

Ella lo demostró, enviando un estallido de magia que dividió al muñeco por la mitad, al igual que el falso legionario en el ring de práctica. La cara de Pansy se iluminó. "¡Ahora que más puedo aprender!"

Dejando a Pansy en su diabólico juego, Granger se acercó a Draco, estudiando su técnica. Trató de no darse cuenta de que ella estaba parada a su lado. Era más que capaz de empuñar una varita en una pelea, pero la longitud desconocida de la madera en su mano le estaba dando problemas. Las maldiciones que estaba lanzando contra su objetivo lo golpeaban pero eran menos poderosas de lo que él deseaba. En lugar de comentar sobre su falta de experiencia, ella simplemente asintió con satisfacción, se sentó a sus pies y comenzó a limpiar su cuchillo.

"¿Por qué cuchillos?" Preguntó antes de poder detenerse.

Granger mantuvo su cabeza rizada enfocada en su espada. "Las barreras mágicas tienden a repeler la magia, no a los objetos físicos, principalmente porque los magos no esperan ataques físicos. A veces es más rápido atacar con una espada que con una maldición, especialmente si su barrera está bien construida". Ella se encogió de hombros. "Están igual de muertos de cualquier manera".

Draco estaba teniendo dificultades para reconocer a esta Hermione Granger con la que había conocido antes. En los pocos días desde su rescate, ella había sido fuerte, segura, pero nunca fría. Algo le dijo que su actitud liberal hacia el asesinato no era completamente honesta. Y arrojar una maldición a alguien en el campo de batalla era muy diferente de verlos sangrar desde unos pocos pies de distancia. ¿Alguna vez le había clavado una cuchilla en el corazón a alguien y había visto cómo la vida desaparecía de sus ojos? La idea era escalofriante.

Aproximadamente media hora pasó antes de que Longbottom hablara. "No hay mucho que puedan hacer con muñecos", le dijo a Granger. "¿Deberíamos llevarlos a la carrera de obstáculos?"

Granger se puso de pie, se había recostado hacia atrás cómodamente mientras observaba a los Sangre pura practicar. "No, realmente no estamos entrenando hoy, solo quería que probaran sus varitas".

"¿Esto significa que tenemos que entrar ahora?" Preguntó Pansy, que tenía una fina capa de sudor en el labio.

"Una excelente pregunta", estuvo de acuerdo Persia. "Hace demasiada calor para estar de pie acá afuera".

"Iremos a otro lugar", explicó Granger, deslizando su varita en su funda. Ella miró a Draco. "Quiero ver al dragón".

La otra ubicación resultó ser una colina árida rodeada de montañas. Draco no estaba seguro de dónde estaban, pero sabía que no en Inglaterra. Se alejó del grupo, repentinamente nervioso. ¿Qué pasa si la primera vez fue un golpe de suerte? ¿Qué pasa si no puede reproducir la magia correctamente? El primer ritual había sido largo y complicado. Según la teoría, y la Aritmancia experta de Blaise, las transformaciones posteriores solo requerían un conjuro simple.

"Trafeadraki Formus".

Fue doloroso. No como un cruciatus o una maldición cortante, sino en la forma en que los huesos, músculos y los tendones crecen demasiado rápido y se moldean. Fue un dolor profundo que se enterró en su carne y huesos y no lo soltó hasta que fue del tamaño de una casa. La primera sensación en su nueva forma fue el poder. Extendió sus alas con lujo, deleitándose en el estiramiento de tantos músculos nuevos. Todavía era un poco incómodo, como ponerse zapatos que eran demasiado grandes, por lo que a pesar de la repentina necesidad de saltar al cielo, se instaló a observar las aletas grandes de sus alas. Lo último que necesitaba era caer de bruces delante de una audiencia.

Fue una cosa muy extraña, esta transformación. Solo lo había intentado una vez, pero su cuerpo reconoció la forma casi de inmediato. La forma del dragón era extraña, agradable, pero engorrosa. La mayor entrada de sus sentidos era vertiginosa. Podía ver, oír y oler como nunca antes. Sus alas recogieron pequeñas vibraciones en el aire que su cerebro humano no sabía muy bien de qué se trataba. Tenía la boca llena de dientes, todos puntiagudos, listos para desgarrar a un ser vivo más pequeño. Había ciervos en el bosque. Podía olerlos. Quería perseguirlos y darse un festín con su carne.

La parte más sorprendente de su nueva forma fue la presencia palpable del Dragón. La primera vez que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba compartiendo con este nuevo cuerpo, se quedó asombrado. Todavía era Draco, todavía un ser humano en el cuerpo de un enorme reptil, pero había una parte de su psique dedicada por completo al animal. No hubo registros de este tipo de conocimiento dual ni en un cambio animago ni en transfiguraciones. La experiencia más cercana que pudo encontrar fue la de los hombres lobo, que a veces informaban la presencia de una conciencia alternativa más básica. El Dragón se agitó en su mente. Decodificó las extrañas señales que provenían de sus nuevos sentidos, le proporcionó el conocimiento instintivo que necesitaba para moverse sobre cuatro patas y batir sus alas, pero también delicadamente arañó la parte posterior de la mente civilizada de Draco con sus deseos bárbaros. Alimentar. Luchar. Reproducirse.

El Dragón la había olido. Hermione. Algodón, Pergamino, Tinta, fresas de su desayuno, sándalo y naranjas de su cabello, y la increíble calidez proveniente de su misma piel. Era un olor que había percibido vagamente en su habitación como un ser humano, ahora aumentado diez veces y flotando hacia él con la brisa. Él giró para mirarla y vio que ella se había acercado a él. _El Dragón estaba contento._ Sus grandes ojos marrones lo miraban con admiración. Sintió una necesidad indescriptible de mostrarle su magnificencia. Alzando y expandiendo sus alas, dejó escapar un gran aullido de aprobación por su cercanía, por su propia existencia. El Dragón quería levantarla, volar y encontrar una bonita cueva en la que le diera un baño de oro y joyas.

¡Diablos! Bajando a cuatro patas otra vez, Draco vio a Pansy justo detrás de Granger, mirándolo con una sonrisa cómplice. Si hubiera sido humano, probablemente habría sido iluminado con humillación en su exhibición. Como estaba, Draco se sintió un poco tonto, pero el Dragón lo regañó por esta inútil emoción humana. No había vergüenza en alardear la atracción de uno para su compañero. MALDITO. INFIERNO. ¡Su olor lo estaba volviendo loco! Soltó un fuerte aliento para aclararse la nariz y decidió que ya habían visto suficiente. Necesitaba alejarse del Dragón y sus impulsos animales. Sacudió la cabeza e intentó despejar ese aroma de sus fosas nasales.

Reprimiendo el pánico que estaba presionando contra su mente humana, permitió que el hechizo terminara. Fue como dejar caer una pesada carga después de llevarla durante un largo período en su espalda. Se sentía ligero, sus músculos casi flotando. También sintió la falta de sus sentidos intensificados. Su mundo estaba cubierto de una gruesa capa de algodón. Pero ya no podía olerla, ya no quería arrastrarla al suelo y follarla a ciegas. Poniendo su habitual sonrisa arrogante, esperando que no pareciera demasiado forzado, esperó a que llegara el aplauso.

Él era hermoso. Aterrador y enorme, pero absolutamente precioso. Su cuerpo se formó bastante parecido a un verde galés, pero al mismo tiempo, no era como algún dragón que haya existido alguna vez en el mundo mágico. Era blanco, sus escamas brillaban al sol como un ópalo. Una larga colmena de espinas nacaradas enmarcaban desde sus ojos a su cola. Cuando estiró sus alas, Hermione pudo ver el leve rubor rosado en la base de los apéndices de los murciélagos donde se encontraban con su espalda. Sus garras eran negras, al igual que los agudos picos en las puntas de sus alas y los dos largos dientes que sobresalían de su boca.

Inconscientemente, ella dio un paso adelante. Cuando giró la cabeza para estudiarla, ella vio que sus ojos eran exactamente del mismo tono de gris pálido que su forma humana. Sus fosas nasales se encendieron, inhalando el aire a su alrededor. Se echó hacia atrás sobre sus patas traseras y agitó sus alas con aire de suficiencia, dejando escapar un fuerte ladrido de reptil. Neville gritó una advertencia, pero de alguna manera, ella sabía que estaba presumiendo, completamente consciente de su propia belleza. Una sonrisa involuntaria tiró de su boca mientras se acomodaba en el suelo con un gruñido. Hermione negó con la cabeza ante sus travesuras, tan completamente compatible con su personalidad humana. Había un dragón parado frente a ella, pero obviamente seguía siendo _Malfoy._

Golpeó su fuerza por completo. Esto lo era todo. El final de la guerra. Bellatrix venía por ellos, y cuando llegara con su ejército, estarían listos para defenderse. Nunca antes Hermione se había permitido planear la victoria. Las ventajas en contra de ellos eran demasiado grandes. Se había preparado para la muerte, sabiendo que incluso mientras luchaban hasta su último aliento, la Orden caería ante el Dragón Negro y su Legión de Sangre. Ahora, tenían la oportunidad de ganar. En lugar de entrar en pánico, de repente se sintió poderosa.

Malfoy sacudió su cabeza de dragón y dejó escapar algo así como un estornudo. De repente, había un hombre parado donde la bestia había estado.

"¿Y bien?" sonrió, esperando grandes felicitaciones.

Neville soltó un grito y corrió hacia el queriéndolo abrazar, solo para retroceder en el último minuto y darle palmadas con entusiasmo en el hombro. Luna estaba mirando en la lejanía, cautelosa pero obviamente intrigada. _Los sangre pura eran presumidos._ Hermione estaba tratando de calmar el errático golpeteo de su corazón, superada por lo que acababa de presenciar.

"Tenemos que comenzar a preparar la poción lo más pronto posible", decía Persia. "Se necesitan dos semanas para elaborarla y nos estamos quedando cortos de tiempo".

"Las meditaciones pueden tomar varios días después de que se haya consumido la poción", agregó Narcissa.

"El ritual puede prepararse mientras tanto". Theo estaba jugueteando con su nueva varita, ansioso por comenzar.

"Tenemos que decidir quién además de Hermione va a intentarlo". Blaise intervino. "Haré algunos cálculos para ver quién es más propenso a sobrevivir". Le dirigió una sonrisa ciega a Hermione, que parpadeó estúpidamente. "Obviamente tú eres más que capaz".

"Así que vamos a entrar al laboratorio de Slughorn y ... ¿y luego qué?" Neville se rascó la cabeza. "No podemos decirle la verdad".

"No necesitaremos hacerlo," ofreció Hermione, triunfante. "Tengo un laboratorio que podemos utilizar".

* * *

Acá les traigo el Capítulo número siete de la historia. Espero que lo disfruten, dejen sus reviews y díganme qué les pareció. Gracias por leer el fic. Saludos.


	9. To Tell a Lie

**Esta increíble obra pertenece a la escritora creativelymundane, original de Fanfiction. Yo sólo la traduzco al español. Todos los créditos a ella.**

 **El perfecto mundo de Harry** **Potter** **junto a sus personajes pertenecen a la magnífica J.K** **Rowling.**

 **Capítulo ocho.**

 **"Decir una mentira"**

 _Febrero de 2001_

 _Casa segura, Wiltshire_

 _El cabello de Luna había crecido más allá de su cintura. Se estaba volviendo imposible mantenerlo fuera de su camino. Luna había pensado en cortarlo todo, pero había un tenue recuerdo enterrado en lo más profundo de su mente en el que su madre lo cepillaba mientras le cantaba suavemente. Tan tonto como parecía, Luna temía que si se cortaba el pelo, podría perder uno de los pocos recuerdos de su madre que no estaban llenos de pérdida y tristeza. Y así, Luna trató de mantener su actitud serena mientras Angelina Johnson raspaba su cabello en pequeñas filas trenzadas firmemente contra su cabeza. Estaba segura de que su cuero cabelludo estaba sangrando._

 _"¡Se ve increíble, Luna!" Exclamó Hermione._

 _"Eres la siguiente", advirtió Angelina. "Tu cabello es casi tan rizado como el mío, Hermione. Deberíamos haberlo hecho hace meses"._

 _Hermione palideció, observando la mueca de dolor fuertemente controlada de Luna cuando su cabeza fue tirada hacia un lado. "Ah, está bien. Una trenza francesa normal es suficiente para mí"._

 _Angelina se rió. "Qué cobarde", bromeó. "La belleza es dolor, queridas"._

 _Tirón._

* * *

El laboratorio para preparar la poción no era tanto un laboratorio como una mesa y un caldero en una habitación vieja y polvorienta. Los siete se congregaron en el diminuto espacio antes del desayuno de la mañana después del acto de cambio de forma lateral de Draco. Aparentemente, entre las muchas otras cosas que Granger se había ocupado de realizar durante los últimos dos días, una era limpiar una habitación en su pasillo compartido en el nivel inferior del castillo. Pansy estornudó ante el olor a papel mohoso. La mitad de la pequeña habitación estaba apilada en las vigas con viejos libros de pociones, oscureciendo un poco la única ventana con vista al lago. La mitad recién liberada de la habitación tenía algunas sillas amuebladas, una mesa larga y un antiguo caldero de hierro.

"¿Pescaste esto en el lago?" Draco se burló, pasando un dedo por el borde del cuenco del caldero y luego limpiando el dedo en sus pantalones.

"Tales ingredientes volátiles nunca podrían prepararse en esta cosa", Persia frunció los labios y lanzó una mirada desdeñosa alrededor de la habitación. "Necesito uno de oro sólido".

Narcissa olfateó. "No seas ridícula, Persia".

Granger frunció el ceño, entrecerrando los ojos. "No vi ningún ingrediente que necesitara prepararse en un caldero de oro". Sacó su diario copiado y comenzó a hojear las páginas febrilmente. "¿Perdí una interacción potencialmente peligrosa?"

Pansy le arrancó el libro y puso los ojos en blanco. "Cálmate, no te perdiste nada. Mi madre está actuando como una _snob_ ".

"El hierro rompe la firma mágica de las fibras de _Gussywig_ ". Persia se defendió a sí misma.

Granger pareció aterrada e intentó tomar el libro, pero Pansy lo mantuvo fuera de su alcance.

"Madre", se quejó. "Deja de torturarla. Tiene una obsesión compulsiva por tener siempre la razón. Siempre dijiste que deberíamos ser amables con las personas con discapacidad".

Granger la miró con el ceño fruncido. "Solo quiero que las cosas estén ordenadas", refunfuñó la mujer. "Y precisas".

Persia dio un largo suspiro de sufrimiento. "Con un caldero de bronce tardará más tiempo en elaborarse, pero lo hará bien".

Granger todavía parecía un poco salvaje con el tema. "¿Un caldero de bronce?" ella repitió. Era obvio que la monstruosidad de hierro abollada y ligeramente crujiente era el único recipiente de elaboración disponible.

"¿La Orden no tiene siquiera los suministros de elaboración de pociones más básicos?" Draco se burló.

"La Orden tiene mucho", espetó ella. "Pero dado a que esta pequeña _empresa_ ha sido estrictamente prohibida por el líder de dicha organización, no puedo entrar al laboratorio de Slughorn y tomar lo que necesitamos sin caer encadenada".

"Ridículo", Draco resopló por lo bajo.

"Tómatelo con calma, Drake," intervino Theo.

"Ojalá pudiéramos usar este-" Persia indicó el caldero y se tragó su burla. "Dispositivo precioso, pero lamentablemente no funcionará. La poción tardará 27 días en elaborarse adecuadamente si usamos este espantoso elemento de hierro, sin mencionar cómo será la calidad de la poción. Si deseas que se elabore con un margen seguro para tus meditaciones y la preparación del ritual, debe ser de bronce, cobre u oro ".

Los hombros de Granger se desplomaron. "En ese caso, tendré que conseguir uno".

"¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso?" Draco estaba apoyado casualmente contra la pared cerca de la puerta, pero inmovilizó a Granger con una mirada glacial.

Granger le frunció el ceño. "Estoy segura de que hay un par de calderos de bronce escondidos en alguna parte", dijo vagamente mientras se giraba para recoger una pila de pergaminos.

Pansy se inclinó hacia Draco y lo jaló de la manga. "¿Cual es tu problema?" ella siseó silenciosamente hacia él. Él se encogió de hombros y le dirigió una fría mirada.

Mientras tanto, Granger se había vuelto hacia ellos. "He transcrito la poción-"

"Poción de colmillos", interrumpió Theo.

"¿Le ruego me disculpe?"

Theo le dio un codazo a Blaise, quien rodó sus ojos cariñosamente. "Lo llamamos Poción de colmillos. Como Poción Multijugos, pero con colmillos".

"Muy inteligente", respondió Hermione débilmente, y luego continuó. "He copiado Poción de Colmillos en su totalidad para una mayor claridad. Todos tendrán una copia". Le pasó la pila a Blaise, quien sacó una de ellas y se la pasó a Theo. Ambos se veían increíblemente divertidos. Cuando Pansy recibió su copia, vio que el pergamino era de bolsillo, encantado contra el daño causado por el agua y codificado por colores. "Como dije antes, no podemos simplemente pedir los ingredientes que necesitamos. _Esto es secreto e ilegal_. Quiero repasar el plan para obtener todos los ingredientes y así poder comenzar lo más pronto posible. Escribí asignaciones de ingredientes para todos para que podamos dividirnos y hacerlo más rápido, y con suerte, pasar desapercibidos".

Los ingredientes cuidadosamente escritos se dividían en dos categorías:

 _PARA TOMAR PRESTADO DE SLUGHORN_

Moscas de encaje

Sanguijuelas

Cuerno de bicornio en polvo

Polygonum

Centinodia

Piel de serpiente africana triturada

PARA SER RECOLECTADO

Setas manchadas de azul- Theo y Blaise

Polen de Flor de antorcha: Neville, Pansy y Luna

Fibras de Gussywig- Narcissa y Persia

Sangre de Dragón- Draco y Hermione.

Pansy vio que le habían asignado recoger el polen de la Flor de Antorcha con Longbottom. ¿Había una planta de ésas en los terrenos de Hogwarts? Una emoción de excitación la recorrió, solo parcialmente empapada por el conocimiento de que necesitaría pasar más tiempo con _Neville El Granjero Maravilla_ para poder verla. Pero a pesar de que protestó en voz alta, estaba disfrutando mucho de su tiempo en los Invernaderos. Ocultar su afecto por Herbología mientras estaba en Hogwarts había sido fácil, pero elegir no seguir el curso durante sexto y séptimo año había sido difícil de soportar. Ahora descubrió que podía cavar sus manos en la tierra y jugar con las plantas mágicas y su contenido, y todo lo que tenía que hacer era quejarse de ello para ocultar su interés.

"Podemos obtener los ingredientes normalmente utilizados en la poción multijugos del laboratorio de Slughorn, siempre y cuando lo hagamos en secreto", decía Granger.

"Así que cuando dices 'obtener', ¿te refieres a robar?" Pansy quería que Granger lo admitiera. Ella se estaba divirtiendo demasiado con este nuevo lado sucio de la heroína.

"Sí." La mujer de cabello rizado se coloreó ligeramente.

"¿No será eso peligroso?" Preguntó Narcissa. "Incluso si puedes ingresar a su laboratorio para robar lo que necesitamos, seguramente alguien notará el robo".

"Elaboramos muchas pociones multijugo, por lo que debería haber suficiente de cada ingrediente disponible como para que nuestro pequeño robo pase desapercibido durante un tiempo. Para cuando se den cuenta de lo que falta, estaremos respirando fuego. Serán bienvenidos para intentar un arresto en ese momento."

"Muy Slytherin". Theo le sonrió.

Granger resopló con impaciencia y continuó. "Los otros ingredientes son un poco más difíciles de conseguir".

Narcissa y Persia se encontraban a escondidas en el dispensario del ala del hospital este, temprano a la mañana siguiente para conseguir su ingrediente asignado. Las fibras de Gussywig se cosechaban en los helechos Gussywig, una planta que solo se encuentra en los hábitats dispersos y remotos de avispas de madera húngaras. Los dragones usaban las frondas enormes para alinear sus nidos, ya que la planta era naturalmente resistente al fuego. El ambiente normalmente congelado de los montes de Cárpatos se mantenía templado por el calor biológico de los dragones, permitiendo que los Helechos florecieran. Los magos utilizaban la planta para hacer vendajes que ayudaban a extraer el calor maldito de las quemaduras de dragones. Las fibras eran increíblemente caras y difíciles de encontrar. Según Hermione Granger, la Orden mantenía un pequeño estuche con las vendas hechas de Fibras de Gussywig en caso de que una persona sufriera una quemadura de la forma animaga de Bellatrix.

Persia fingía contar los frascos de pasta de enfríamiento mientras que Narcissa metía inocentemente dos rollos de vendaje en su blusa. Le recordó a su cuarto año en Hogwarts cuando parecía que todas las chicas menos Narcissa Black se habían convertido en mujeres durante las vacaciones de verano. Un chico mayor de Slytherin llamado Lucius Malfoy se pavoneaba por los pasillos, y Narcissa había sido instruida por su padre para atraer la atención de los sangre pura. Rellenar su sujetador lamentablemente pequeño con calcetines enrollados parecía ser la única solución. Si hubiera sabido el alcance total de sus opciones a la tierna edad de quince años.

"¡Oh, estoy tan feliz de verlas a los dos!"

Persia seguía fingiendo contar los frascos mientras Narcissa escondía los rollos. El sonido de la estridente declaración de Poppy Pomfrey envió a Narcissa a deslizarse sobre el hombro de Persia mientras se apresuraba a meter el final de un rollo de vendaje en el cuello de su túnica. Esto era ridículo, ella resopló silenciosamente. Se sintía agobiada por toda esta invasión y tuvo que reinar contra el impulso de acariciarse el pelo. Narcissa escuchó el ruido de los pasos de la mujer que se acercaba y levantó la vista de su escote para ver las hileras de vendas perfectamente apiladas que se habían derrumbado en una pila desordenada. Obsrvando los ojos de Persia por un breve momento, Narcissa se movió para bloquear físicamente el revoltijo obviamente robado de la vista de Pomfrey. Ambas mujeres miraron a la sanadora con una amplia sonrisa.

"Suenas sorprendida, Poppy," ronroneó Persia inocentemente. "¿No estamos programadas para ayudar hoy?"

"¿Quién sabe?" Pomfrey se quejó. "Con todos los preparativos para la próxima batalla, he estado corriendo como un hipogrifo con la cabeza cortada. Pero siempre feliz de tener manos adicionales, especialmente unas tan competentes como las suyas".

"Eres muy amable", dijo Narcissa.

"¿Todo está en orden aquí?" Los ojos agudos de la sanadora se fijaron el armario de almacenamiento brevemente.

Narcissa repasó silenciosamente una letanía de excusas por los fajos de preciosa tela apretada contra sus pechos mientras mantenía su rostro completamente inocente. "Hasta ahora, todo bien", respondió fríamente.

"Excelente." Pomfrey giró sobre sus talones. "Una vez que hayan terminado con el inventario en este armario, avancen con la ropa de cama". Ella se alejó caminando murmurando para sí misma, su cabello gris sobresalía por debajo de su cofia.

"¡Esto es absolutamente absurdo!" Narcissa se quejó, rápidamente reordenando las vendas. "¡Robando furtivamente como si fuéramos niñas con nuestras manos atrapadas en el tarro de las galletas!"

"Creo que es bastante emocionante". Persia estaba sonriendo, su cara sonrojada de placer.

"Nunca le dirás una palabra sobre esto a nadie", exigió Narcissa. "No tendré mi dignidad mancillada".

Las dos mujeres fueron a trabajar en la tarea legítima de hacer un inventario de los diversos ungüentos y pociones en el armario.

"¿Vas a decirle a Draco sobre la chica Granger?" Persia preguntó después de un momento.

Narcissa suspiró. "¿Y qué le diría? Él sabe lo que les sucede a los cautivos en la mansión".

Si alguna vez habría una conversación que Narcissa evitaría hasta su último aliento, era esa. Desde esa noche en el Gran Comedor después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, Draco había experimentado una extraña obsesión por los movimientos de Hermione Granger. Ir a Francia como reclutador de la Legión lo había mantenido ocupado durante un tiempo, pero los acontecimientos que habían sucedido mientras él se había ido serían muy preocupantes para él. No había tenido conocimiento de la participación de su madre hasta hace unos días, y Narcissa tenía la intención de mantenerlo alejado de cualquier información adicional. Le daba náuseas imaginar la expresión de su rostro si descubría incluso una fracción de lo que Hermione Granger había sufrido a manos de sus tíos.

"Está molesto contigo". Persia dijo.

"Molesto", rió Narcissa sin humor. "Qué subestimación. No me ha mirado directamente desde que salimos de la mansión Malfoy".

"Puede ser útil si le cuentas los detalles. No tienes motivos para estar avergonzada".

Narcissa se burló. "Mis acciones en la casa de mi hermana pueden haber sido nobles, pero mis decisiones en ese momento fueron más que vergonzosas. Draco tiene todo el derecho de estar enojado conmigo por mantenerlo en la oscuridad, y no usaré mi acto único de penitencia para aliviar mi incomodidad ".

"Arriesgaste mucho por esa chica". Hubo una pregunta en el tono de Persia.

"Esa chica tenía todas las razones para odiar a mi familia. Unas pocas palabras suyas podrían habernos arruinado y se habría justificado. En cambio, estaba dispuesta a sacrificar la buena opinión de sus amigos para ayudarnos. Ya sabes lo qué una cosa tan pequeña significa para nosotros. Para Draco. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, su sutil acto de amistad habría marcado la diferencia entre la libertad y Azkaban. Lo que sea que haya hecho por ella fue solo para equilibrar la balanza ".

Persia tomó eso con un encogimiento de hombros de aceptación. Si había algo que la esposa de un sangre pura Mortífago podía entender, era pagar las deudas. "Sigo pensando que deberías decirle. Pero también soy una firme creyente en mentir a tus hijos cuando es necesario y para su propia protección".

"Algún día habrá un ajuste de cuentas en la que todos mis secretos volverán a perseguirme", dijo Narcissa en voz baja. "Hasta entonces, déjame refugiar a mi hijo por un tiempo más".

* * *

Los hongos de manchas azules habían sido ridículamente fáciles de obtener. Después del horror inicial que barrió a las filas de los elfos de la cocina al darse cuenta de dos magos que entraban en su espacio sagrado, habían estado más que felices de ayudar. Theo le había explicado su necesidad a un elfo pequeño y arugado llamado Paisley.

"Coloco el hongo en mi té, me ayuda a dormir".

La mentira era perfecta porque el hongo podía usarse legítimamente como una ayuda para dormir, pero no era tan popular, ya que también tendía a causar sueños intensos y proféticos en los humanos. Al principio, Paisley sospechaba y no estaba dispuesto a desprenderse de su alijo secreto de hongos que alteran la mente -que cortaba en su guiso cuando quería tomarse unas vacaciones-, pero se suavizó notablemente cuando Blaise sacó una gran madeja de lana de cordero teñida.

"Nunca tienen lo suficiente para tejer sus batas", Hermione había explicado cuando se lo entregó a Blaise. "A Paisley en particular le gusta este tono de rosa. Les debería ofrecer suficientes hongos para completar la poción".

Y, de hecho, el pequeño elfo doméstico arrebató la lana de los dedos del hombre alto y se arrastró hasta un nido de sábanas viejas. "No muchos magos saben de los grandes poderes curativos del hongo, _no, no lo hacen_ ", los elogió Paisley mientras hurgaba en su pequeña colección de posesiones. "Prefieren la poción sin sueños. Si los hongos funcionan para los elfos, también funcionarán para los magos".

Theo metió el pequeño paquete de hongos en su camisa y se inclinó ante el elfo del castillo. "Muchas gracias, Paisley. Seguro que _dormiré bien esta noche_ ".

Paisley les dio a ambos una amplia sonrisa y se fue arrastrando los pies, acunando su nueva madeja de lana como un niño.

"Mientes tan bien", Blaise se rió de él cuando salieron de las cocinas.

"Te excita, ¿verdad?" Theo le sonrió.

Blaise levantó una ceja especulativamente. "Lo hace," ronroneó, enviando a Theo la clase de sonrisa que sabía que iba directo a sus pantalones.

Blaise miró a su alrededor brevemente, sus ojos de color ámbar observando la despensa vacía, y luego empujó a Theo a través de la puerta abierta, juntando sus labios en un beso. La sensación de la boca de Blaise en la de él era dolorosamente familiar y suficiente para hacer que su cabeza girara. Incluso después de ocho años, Theo todavía estaba asombrado de que el hermoso, inteligente e imperturbable Blaise Zabini fuera suyo. Estudioso y tranquilo, desvaneciéndose en el fondo por miedo a su furioso temperamento, Theo siempre había sentido asombro por Blaise. Cuando un Blaise, de once años, había entrado en el compartimento de Hogwarts Express en el que se encontraban Draco, Theo y Pansy, lo había hecho como si estuviera completamente seguro de su bienvenida. Se había sentado al lado de Theo con su piel color café y sus manos largas y gráciles. Había elogiado el anillo del sello familiar de Theo con una perfecta sonrisa blanca y se había ganado un admirador de por vida.

Le había tomado años de dolorosa amistad mientras Theo observaba a Blaise abrirse camino a través de múltiples relaciones casuales con hombres y mujeres antes de que el hombre se diera cuenta de que su mejor amigo, más bien tímido, era lo que más deseaba. Theo recordó el día en que Blaise lo había arrinconado en un pasillo oscuro y se apretaba contra él, como hacía ahora, susurrando palabras de amor y de deseo. Había sido una revelación de sensaciones estrepitosas y explosivas. Desde ese día, Theo había pertenecido a Blaise, corazón y alma.

Estar al servicio de una maníaca genocida y su mafia loca los había estresado. A menudo estaban separados, pero cuando se reunían, se recordaban por qué se mantenían fieles el uno al otro, por qué arriesgaban tanto para acabar definitivamente con el reinado del Dragón Negro. Theo podría ver un futuro en el que sus pecados fueran borrados por un par de brillantes ojos marrones, verdes o azules, realmente no importaba, en la cara sonriente de un niño que los llamara familia. Sería el mejor padre del mundo, y nunca dejaría que su hijo sintiera un momento de terror, de doloroso miedo y dolor. La pequeña bruja o mago sería un Nott, y Theo pasaría el resto de su vida haciendo que su apellido fuera digno de sentarse sobre los hombros de sus hijos.

"Te amo", Blaise dijo sin aliento cuando sus bocas se separaron. Las palabras, al igual que el beso, todavía enviaban una emoción al corazón de Theo.

"Yo también te amo", respondió Theo, presionando sus frentes juntas.

* * *

La flor de antorcha era una planta rara y, luego de una exhaustiva búsqueda, no se encontraba en los terrenos de Hogwarts. _Sí que era rara_. El único lugar para encontrarla, además de los elegantes y bien protegidos viveros mágicos de Londres, era el Bosque Prohibido. No solo estaba escondido en las profundidades de un bosque oscuro y mortífero, sino que también estaba contenida dentro del territorio de los centauros. Granger le había asegurado a Pansy que los centauros eran en su mayoría amistosos desde que la Orden se había mudado a Hogwarts: la presencia de la rebelión impidió que un Wizengamot de sangre pura persiguiera a los mestizos hasta la extinción. Era la palabra en general lo que le daba más problemas a Pansy, seguido de cerca por el hecho de que Luna Lovegood iba a ser su enlace con las criaturas históricamente sensibles.

Neville Longbottom parecía indiferente de que su vida estuviera en manos de una mujer que dormía en un árbol y murmuraba para sí misma en voz baja. Pansy, por otro lado, estaba aterrorizada. Aparentemente, la mujer rubia había salvado la vida del Príncipe Helgerian hace seis años, y confiaba en que las bestias no solo no los matarían a primera vista, sino que permitirían a los tres humanos invadir su territorio y recolectar polen de una de las flores más raras de la tierra. Cuando Pansy expresó sus dudas acerca de la confiabilidad de Lovegood, la despreocupación de Longbottom, y el maldito plan como todo un suicidio, Granger simplemente le sonrió.

"Eres una de las _posiblemente_ tres personas que pueden completar la transformación y ayudar a ganar la guerra", había dicho la mujer. "¿De verdad crees que arriesgaría tu vida antes de poder llevarte al campo de batalla?"

La naturaleza pura de un Slytherin en el argumento de Granger logró tranquilizar a Pansy, hasta que pisó ese límite invisible que separaba a Hogwarts del Bosque. Fue justo después del atardecer cuando sintió que las barreras del castillo se deslizaban por su piel, y el encanto atmosférico que mantenía a los cultivos cálidos desapareció. De repente, estaba fría y desprotegida, entrando en cierto peligro y acompañada por una asesina loco y un zopenco pesado. Su inquietud se convirtió en completo pánico cuando, un poco más tarde, el grupo de humanos se hallaba rodeado por cinco centauros, con arcos cerrados y preparados.

"Llévanos con Helgerian," pidió Lovegood con su voz extrañamente suave.

Cuatro centauros se desvanecieron en los árboles, mientras que uno gruñó y bajó por el sendero. Él era todo piel marrón, bronceada y cabello castaño largo. Pansy supuso que era un permiso para seguir. Luna estaba murmurando enojada en voz baja. "Desperdiciando la deuda de mi vida ... brujería a medio hacer ... malditamente demente".

Comenzaron a caminar en fila india por el sendero angosto, con las varitas levantadas e iluminadas con un encanto Lumos. Neville la miró por encima del hombro.

"Mantén un ojo abierto para la trampa del diablo", dijo con su acento del norte. "Está en toda esta parte del bosque".

En Hogwarts, Neville Longbottom había sido tímido, olvidadizo y bastante malo con la magia. En séptimo año lo había visto madurar y hacerse cargo, protegiendo a los estudiantes más jóvenes de los Mortífagos que habían tomado el control de la escuela, pero incluso entonces había sido torpe e inseguro. Neville había sido un perdedor, hasta el momento en que se paró frente a Voldemort, declarando su eterna lealtad a Harry Potter y empuñando la Espada de Gryffindor. En ese momento, se había convertido en un _héroe._

Cuando Hagrid había traído el cuerpo inerte de Potter al Gran Comedor, Pansy se había escondido dentro de un pequeño grupo de Slytherins escoltado de vuelta al castillo por Slughorn. Sabía que oficialmente era una marginada después de que su pánico, bastante fuerte, sugiriera cuando el Elegido aparentemente había perdido ante Voldemort. Pero ella estaría condenada si se encogía de miedo en Hogsmeade mientras se desarrollaba una batalla. Incluso si tuviera que matar a su padre Mortífago con su propia varita, iba a ayudar a derrotar al monstruo que le había hecho la vida imposible durante tres años. Entonces Neville le había cortado la cabeza a Nagini y Potter había matado al Señor Oscuro en un duelo. Y luego, en lugar de mejorar, las cosas se habían ido a la mierda.

Durante los últimos tres días, Pansy había conocido al nuevo Neville Longbottom. Había otros dos magos que trabajaban en los invernaderos con Pansy, uno de los cuales hablaba incesantemente, y ella supo por él que Neville era el único responsable de toda la agricultura en los terrenos de Hogwarts. La responsabilidad recaía fácilmente sobre sus hombros, caminaba con la seguridad de un hombre que conocía su propio valor, que había luchado y ganado batallas, que temía poco y deseaba aún menos. Pansy descubrió que lo miraba más a menudo de lo estrictamente necesario mientras trabajaban juntos. Sus manos eran grandes, con callos y suciedad debajo de sus uñas. Él enfrentaba sus quejas con tranquila diversión. Tenía una manera de tranquilizarla, de suavizar su espinosa naturaleza con su buen humor y paciencia. Al crecer con magos oscuros en cada esquina, Pansy no estaba familiarizada con sensación de satisfacción o alegría.

De hecho, ella se había puesto tan cómoda con su presencia, que mientras colocaban helechos medicinales en macetas juntos el día anterior, Pansy había colocado su varita en una mesa cercana y no se había dado cuenta de que faltaba hasta que llevaba quince macetas y necesitaba limpiar sus manos sucias. Se había quedado de pie, inmovilizada por la conmoción mientras miraba el arma que nunca, aparte de los últimos cuatro días que estuvo sin ella, había dejado fuera de su alcance. Pansy rechazó su conclusión natural, que se sentía tan segura en compañía de este pequeño Gryffindor que su mente simplemente dejó de funcionar. Fue peligroso. A Pansy no le gustó ni un poco.

Al entrar en un amplio claro, el pequeño grupo se encontró una vez más rodeado de centauros armados. El Príncipe Helgerian se hallaba con la impaciencia apenas visible. Era oscuro, su mitad humana era como el café más negro, sus brillantes ojos de color cobre brillaban en la oscuridad de su rostro, mientras que su mitad animal brillaba de ébano.

Miró a los tres desde su altura superior. "¿Por qué han invadido nuestro territorio sagrado, pequeños humanos mágicos?"

"Vine en nombre de la deuda de mi vida". Luna dijo sin preámbulo.

Pansy juraría que vio a la bestia hacer una mueca de dolor. "¿Y qué me pides a mí, desalmada?"

Luna no pestañeó ante la desagradable apelación. "Necesitamos acceso a una planta extraña dentro de su territorio".

"¿Una planta extraña?"

Neville dio un paso adelante. "Necesito recolectar algo de polen de su Flor de Antorcha".

La queja atravesó a los centauros que los rodeaban. Ni Luna ni Neville parecían perturbados por el aumento de la tensión. Pansy se acercó un poco más a Neville, absorbiendo su fuerza y rezando para que él no notara el movimiento.

Helgerian detuvo el ruido con una mano. "¿Y esto cumplirá mi deuda contigo?"

"Sí", afirmó Luna, aunque parecía como si se hubiera tragado algo amargo. Pansy se preguntó cuánto le había tomado a Hermione convencer a su amiga pirata para que pagara una deuda tan grande, y en busca de la magia de la que Luna se había mostrado tan escéptica.

"Muy bien." Helgerian asintió. "Kallax los llevará".

El centauro marrón de antes se movió infelizmente sobre sus pezuñas, pero se inclinó ante su líder y partió hacia el sur, los tres humanos lo seguían de cerca. Tardaron aproximadamente media hora en atravesar árboles retorcidos y evitar látigos con forma de tallos de la trampa del diablo antes de llegar. Abajo, en el fondo de un barranco, oculto por el musgo y la hiedra, estaba la Flor de Antorcha.

Era un arbusto de crecimiento bajo con hojas largas y flexibles. La flor crecía desde la base de la planta en un tallo increíblemente alto, esta flor en particular era tan alta como Neville. En la parte superior del tallo estaba la flor carmesí en forma de copa que le daba el nombre a la planta. La flor emanaba una brillante luz amarilla y liberaba diminutos granos de polen brillantes en el aire. El polen estaba tremendamente caliente y chisporroteaba cuando se encontraba con el suelo húmedo debajo, dejando una amplia circunferencia de tierra quemada alrededor de la planta. Había pequeñas polillas pululando alrededor de la flor iluminada, atraídas por el brillo sobrenatural, sus alas plateadas se deslizaban delicadamente alejadas de las motas calientes.

Neville sacó un frasco de vidrio de su bolso y se acercó a la Flor. De repente, Pansy tenía un recuerdo de Neville en Pociones con su caldero en pedazos y su rostro cubierto de humo. "Tal vez yo debería obtener el polen", espetó ella. Realmente no podían permitirse perder esta oportunidad si él tenía un ataque de su antigua torpeza.

Su frente se arrugó, pero se detuvo. "Puedo manejarlo."

Tragando sus objeciones, Pansy asintió.

"Tienen que estar calientes cuando los agreguemos a la poción", le llamó Pansy mientras descendía al barranco.

"Le lanzaré un hechizo", la tranquilizó.

A pesar de sus garantías, un poquito de polen caliente le chisporroteó en el hombro cuando entró en el radio carbonizado del alcance de la planta. Él maldijo y se alejó. Soltando un gran suspiro, Pansy lanzó un amuleto de protección sobre su cabeza como un paraguas. En lugar de avergonzarse, Neville se volvió hacia ella con una amplia sonrisa de aprecio.

"Gracias", se rió entre dientes.

"¿Tal vez deberías probar un suave encanto de invocación?" ella ofreció delicadamente. Las palabras suaves casi se atragantaron en su garganta.

"Muy gentil", estuvo de acuerdo Neville. Él preparó el tarro quitando la tapa. "Accio polen", susurró.

Una sola mota de polen llameante saltó desde la parte superior de la flor y se precipitó hacia el mago, que se agachó instintivamente. Aterrizó en el cuello de Pansy e inmediatamente se deslizó por la parte delantera de su camisa. Un ardiente rastro de dolor floreció. Pansy gritó y se quitó la camisa de su cuerpo, dejando que la cosa golpeara la tierra con un chisporroteo. Neville estaba a su lado al instante mientras Luna miraba desinteresadamente.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Pansy?" Él se apoderó de un lado de su rostro e inclinó su cabeza para poder ver la quemadura a lo largo de su cuello con preocupados ojos azules. _Tan malditamente azules_. "Lo siento por eso."

El corazón de Pansy estaba latiendo fuertemente en su pecho. "Estoy bien", respondió ella. ¿Porqué sonaba sin aliento? Por el amor de Dios. "Solo toma el maldito polen para que podamos salir de aquí".

El segundo intento fue más exitoso. Una orbe brillante estaba flotando hacia el frasco de vidrio y luego fué sometido a un hechizo de estasis. Neville lo metió en su bolsa y los tres se fueron. La quemadura de Pansy era palpitante y la tela de su camisa rozaba contra ella con la frecuencia suficiente como para causar dolor. _Mejor que no haya una cicatriz_ , juró en silencio. El Bosque había empezado a debilitarse cuando un nuevo centauro se encontró con ellos. Era su antiguo profesor de adivinación, Firenze.

"¿Ha aparecido el dragón pálido?" Él jadeó cuando los alcanzó. "Se predijo que los tres dragones-que-no-son-dragones traerían el final de la guerra".

Pansy, Neville y Luna lo miraron fijamente.

"Es por eso que has venido por la Flor Llameante", insistió. "Lo he visto en las estrellas"

"¿Qué más has visto?" Luna exigió.

Firenze se volvió cauteloso. "Solo que los dragones inclinarán la balanza. Antes, cuando solo había muerte y pérdida, ahora habrá luz".

"¿Por qué no nos dijiste lo que habías visto antes?" Neville preguntó. "Podríamos haber comenzado este proceso hace años. ¡Podríamos haber terminado hace años!"

"Todo tiene su momento correcto", entonó Firenze. "Y no nos involucramos en los asuntos de los humanos".

"Será mejor que comiencen a involucrarse", gruñó Neville. Era lo más enojado que Pansy lo había visto alguna vez. "Porque la Orden es lo único que se interpone entre los centauros y la Legión. Sin nosotros ya estarían siendo perseguidos hasta la extinción. Si caemos, serán los siguientes".

Snob* Fingir algo que no eres, adoptar actitudes que no son propias tuyas.

* * *

Capítulo ocho UP!

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí tienen su bien merecido capítulo espero lo disfruten, cosas interesantes se aproximan, dejen sus reviews!

Dedicado a todas las hermosas lectoras que han dedicado su tiempo a dejar un comentario, gracias!

Nos leemos pronto, gracias por su apoyo:)


	10. To Fly a Broom

**Esta increíble obra pertenece a la escritora creativelymundane, original de Fanfiction. Yo sólo la traduzco al español. Todos los créditos a ella.**

 **El perfecto mundo de Harry Potter junto a sus personajes pertenecen a la magnífica J.K Rowling.**

 **Annykzhenn, Sokoe, lovedramioneok, Gabs Frape, ivicab93, shikara65, artipick94, Elena, Karit83, Mr. Preticor, Tonya, a mi lectora desconocida que siempre deja comentarios. Gracias a todas ustedes chicas por dejar sus reviews, leo cada uno de sus comentarios y me ayudan a querer traducir esta increíble historia. Se vienen cosas más interesantes os prometo. Thank you all!**

 **Capítulo nueve.**

 **"Volar una escoba"**

 _Marzo de 2001_

 _Mansión Lestrange_

 _La Mansión Lestrange tenía mazmorras. No sótanos con puertas fuertemente reforzadas como la Mansión Malfoy, o un sótano de piedra en descomposición como Hogwarts, sino auténticas mazmorras. Estaban bien diseñadas y bastante limpias. Cada celda tenía una manta que evitaba el frío y una cubeta que se vaciaba mágicamente todas las mañanas. Hermione yacía en el frío suelo de piedra de su celda, con la cara pegada a la pared. Había un pequeño respiradero en la unión de la pared y el piso, y era lo único que la conectaba con Luna, que estaba en la celda contigua a ella. Al principio, Hermione había estado desconcertada de por qué los dos estarían en habitaciones adyacentes con un agujero a través del cual podían comunicarse, hasta que se dio cuenta de que el agujero era para que pudieran escucharse gritar._

 _Luna estaba llorando. La puerta de la celda acababa de cerrarse de golpe y ahora estaba sola. Hermione arañó el respiradero, que apenas era lo suficientemente grande como para meter tres dedos, sus dedos agarraron el desagüe en el piso para jalarlo. No importaba cuánto tiraba y raspaba, el agujero nunca se hacía más grande, y ella no se acercaba a su amiga._

 _"¡Luna!" ella gritó por encima del llanto. "¡Estoy aquí! Luna ven al agujero en la pared"._

 _No había mucho que Hermione pudiera ver, pero sabía que había sangre. Estaba debajo de las uñas de Luna mientras se agarraban, sus dos primeros dedos se apretaban. Hermione hizo una mueca. El anillo y el dedo meñique de su mano de seguro estaban rotos. También tenía problemas para ver por el ojo derecho, su carne hinchada y palpitante. Fueron esas heridas sobre las cuales se concentró Hermione, desesperada por ignorar el dolor punzante en su abdomen y entre sus muslos._

 _Luna jadeaba por aire._

 _"Controla tu respiración, soldado", exigió Hermione, luchando contra su propio miedo enfermizo. "No caigas en pedazos. Eso es lo que quieren. Quieren escucharnos sufrir"._

 _Luna hipó. "Duele", gritó. "D-d-distraerme"._

 _Hermione buscó algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera mantener sus mentes fuera de lo que estaba sucediendo, de lo que seguramente continuaría sucediendo hasta que murieran. "He estado contemplando palabras que comienzan con la letra H. ¿Podrías ayudarme?"_

 _La Ravenclaw tosió con incredulidad. "H-h-abito. H-homogéneo. Habilidad..."_

* * *

Hermione observó a Neville, Luna y Pansy desvanecerse en el Bosque Prohibido mientras el cielo se oscurecía y silenciosamente les deseaba bien. Ella quería ir con ellos y ver la flor de antorcha, pero tenía otra misión que cumplir, y debía hacerse esta noche. Malfoy iba a encontrarse con ella en el pueblo cuando terminara en el castillo. Ambos pasaron el día encerrados en la antigua fortaleza de piedra, Hermione en los consejos de batalla, y Malfoy finalmente completando su interrogatorio. A juzgar por el atisbo momentáneo de su aspecto demacrado mientras los dos se cruzaban en el Gran comedor, daba la sensación de que había tenido una experiencia desagradable.

A pesar de que el sol se había puesto, aún había personas trabajando en los campos. No había tiempo para perder. La cosecha venía temprano este año, el calendario normal de cosecha se descartó a favor de despejar la tierra para un campo de batalla. Mantendrían y preservarían lo comestible, y quemarían el resto. Era un desperdicio de todo el trabajo que habían dedicado a los cultivos todo el año, pero Hermione sabía que de todos modos los frutos de esta cosecha no serían necesarios para el invierno. De una forma u otra, la Orden habría abandonado Hogwarts cuando la nieve llegara.

Hermione caminó entre los campos de trigo en su camino hacia el pueblo, sus botas hundiéndose profundamente en la tierra. El pueblo estaba formado por hileras de casas adosadas centradas alrededor de un pequeño verdor. Había seis casas en cada fila, cada casa hecha de dos niveles con un pequeño jardín. Hermione recorrió el césped, que estaba lleno de juguetes y algunos niños jugando alegremente bajo luces mágicas flotantes y el ojo vigilante de una adulta. Hermione saludó con la mano a la mujer al pasar, quien asintió con la cabeza en reconocimiento antes de romper una pelea entre dos niños pequeños. También se irían pronto. Los no combatientes debían ser enviados a Suecia, a los brazos de una pequeña sociedad de simpatizantes de la Orden encabezada por Bill y Fleur Weasley.

Una fila familiar de casas apareció a la vuelta de la esquina. Las últimas casas en la fila estaban ocupadas, la tercera casa hasta el final por Augusta Longbottom y sus hijos mentalmente incapacitados, Frank y Alice, que habían sido secuestrados de San Mungo inmediatamente después de que el nuevo régimen tomara el poder. Al lado de ellos vivían Andromeda Tonks y su nieto, que tuvieron la amabilidad de compartir su casa con Hermione y el porche con Luna. Completando el final de la fila estaba la casa de Harry, Ginny Potter y su hija, Lily.

La casa de Andrómeda estaba vacía. Hermione caminó por las escaleras después de llamar un par de veces y no recibir respuesta. Empacó algunas cosas de su pequeña habitación. Limpiar toda la habitación podría ser más apropiado, ya que probablemente nunca volvería a dormir allí, pero aún se mostraba reacia a dar ese último paso. Pensar en un futuro después de la guerra era abrumador y hacía que su magia salvaje se disparara hacia la punta de sus dedos, así que simplemente metió algunas camisas y una pila de libros en su bolso. Echando un último vistazo a un lugar donde había encontrado refugio y hogar durante años, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la siguiente casa.

Cuando Hermione se adelantó a la entrada de la casa de los Potter, fue atacada por una niña saltarina con un vestido amarillo y su cabello rubio cayendo detrás de ella.

"¡Tía Mynee!" El bulto ondulante chilló. "¡Estás de vuelta!"

Hermione apretó con fuerza a su ahijada, respirando el aroma de la suciedad, la mantequilla de maní y la ropa limpia que era habitual para un niño de cuatro años, y también ese aroma indefinible que era enteramente Lily Potter. Los grandes ojos azules de la niña estaban arrugados de alegría.

"Hola, mi amor. ¡Te extrañé!"

La puerta de la calle se abrió de golpe y Teddy salió. Esperó su abrazo pacientemente, muy solemne a la madura edad de siete años.

"Hola tía 'Mione," dijo. Era casi tan alto como Hermione ahora, la parte superior de su cabeza tocaba su nariz. Estaba segura de que él sería tan alto como Remus Lupin. Su capacidad metamorfomaga heredada de su madre significaba que podía cambiar su apariencia a voluntad, pero él optó por parecerse a su padre fallecido, solo que con cabello verde brillante. Ver a un joven Remus aún enviaba una punzada de dolor directo a su corazón, incluso después de todos estos años. Hermione puso a Lily sobre su cadera y pasó un brazo por el hombro de Teddy, haciéndoles entrar a los dos mientras los escuchaba describir su tiempo mientras ella no estaba.

Dentro de la casa, Andromeda Tonks estaba lavando los platos en el fregadero, mientras supervisaba un trozo de masa que se amasaba mágicamente. La mujer mayor se había convertido en la matriarca de su familia reconstruida después de la muerte de Molly Weasley. Teddy era su nieto, por supuesto, pero también se hacía cargo de Lily y algunos otros niños cuando sus padres estaban ausentes en misiones. Se aseguraba de que todos se alimentaran bien al menos una vez a la semana instituyendo la Cena del domingo, que se celebraba todas las semanas sin falta y abierta a cualquiera que quisiera venir. El precio de la entrada era un plato de comida para compartir, ya sea cocinado o suplicado a los elfos del castillo.

Ginny estaba cortando una zanahoria en un tazón grande en la mesa. Teddy se había escabullido hacia la sala de estar, sin duda temeroso de tener que hacer algo si se quedaba. Hermione sentó a Lily en la mesa frente a un plato sin terminar de mantequilla de maní y pan tostado.

"Buenas noches, Dromeda," Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Hola cariño", respondió, sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. "¿Tienes hambre? Te puedo preparar un sándwich".

"No, gracias, pero estos bizcochos se ven absolutamente encantadores", respondió Hermione, tomando un puñado de un tarro de cerámica y dándole a Ginny un besito en la cabeza al pasar. "Hola", saludó a su amiga.

Ginny sonrió ante sus débiles círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos. Solo había una razón por la cual Andromeda no estaba en su propia cena de cocina casera para su nieto, e involucraba a Harry Potter y su maldición degenerativa. Ginny se movió un poco, dejando espacio para que Hermione se sentara al lado de su ahijada.

Andrómeda tarareó. "No has comido lo suficiente".

"¿Cómo puedes saber eso?" Hermione discutió.

"Bueno, has estado en el castillo, y probablemente trabajando hasta morir". Andrómeda la inmovilizó con una mirada de desaprobación. "No duermes tampoco, apostaría".

Hermione miró hacia otro lado culpable. Habían pasado casi dos días desde que había visto a Malfoy convertirse en un dragón, y había pasado la mayor parte de sus horas diurnas atendiendo sus deberes de la Orden, lo que por supuesto significaba que no tenía absolutamente ningún tiempo para lograr sus otras metas más secretas. Había estado despierta durante horas la noche anterior, desarmando el cuaderno y haciendo listas codificadas por colores. No es como si ella pudiera dormir de todos modos, y tener un plan ayudaba a controlar la ansiedad que estaba consumiendo su cerebro.

"No te preocupes", se rió Ginny mientras empujaba a Hermione con su hombro. "Mamá 'Drómeda alimentará a tu pobre alma hambrienta ".

La mujer mayor le lanzó a Ginny una mirada severa mientras colocaba un sándwich delante de Hermione. Suspirando al ver una comida que no deseaba consumir, Hermione recogió obedientemente la comida y dio un mordisco.

"¿Vendrás a cenar el domingo?" Andrómeda preguntó desde el fregadero.

"¡Cena del domingo!" Lily chirrió.

"No esta semana, 'Drómeda. Tengo un montón de papeleo de suministros, y Kingsley me tiene ordenando los horarios de cosecha, así como los planes para ... ". Hermione se calló bajo el peso de una mirada gris. Ella hizo una mueca. "Sí, vendré a cenar". Y ahí se iban otras tres horas en las que podría haber intentado salvar a la Orden de cierta derrota.

Andrómeda asintió con satisfacción y volvió a sus platos. "Trae a esos amigos Slytherin tuyos".

La cabeza de Ginny giró y Hermione se atragantó con su galleta. "¿Crees que sea prudente?"

"Nadie se atrevería a causar problemas bajo mi techo", se burló la mujer mayor. Sintiendo la vacilación de Hermione, continuó en voz baja, "Además, quiero ver a mi hermana".

"Lo siento mucho, 'Drómeda, por supuesto que los traeré. Habría traído a Narcissa antes si hubiese sabido que querías verla ". Y sí, se le había ocurrido que su madre sustituta y la mujer que había odiado durante tantos años estaban emparentadas, pero eran tan opuestas que era difícil recordar que habían crecido juntas.

"No tienes nada de qué arrepentirte, querida. Estoy muy agradecida de que ya no me asocien con mi antigua familia". Hubo unos minutos de silencio en los que Ginny limpió la cara de Lily con un trapo mojado.

"Dime", exigió Andrómeda después de que Lily había sido enviada a la sala de estar para jugar. "¿Es cierto que mi hermana ha estado trabajando para la Orden? ¿Que ya no sigue las creencias de ese hombre loco con el que se casó?"

"No sé sobre sus creencias", dijo Hermione lentamente, preguntándose si eso era cierto. Pensó en el día en que Narcissa se había detenido sobre ella, había curado sus heridas y luego la había reprendido por perder la esperanza, por tomar el camino más fácil. La mujer había estado cubierta con la sangre de Hermione en ese momento, y no parecía disgustada en absoluto. Tal vez ella sabía más sobre la antigua Mortífaga de lo que le gustaría admitir. "Pero sé que ella y Draco han estado luchando contra Bellatrix desde que tomó el poder".

Ginny arrancó un trozo de tomate del plato de Hermione. "Harry dice que Malfoy es una persona completamente diferente al que solíamos conocer de la escuela", dijo luego de masticar la comida en su boca. Hermione se burló. "Además de seguir siendo un idiota", se corrigió Ginny.

Andrómeda cerró los ojos por un momento aliviada, antes de sacudir la cabeza como para despejarla de pensamientos desagradables. "Bueno", dijo, pegando una brillante sonrisa en su rostro y volviendo su atención a su masa mágicamente amasada. "Será agradable conocer a mi sobrino y a sus amigos".

"Si tú lo dices," murmuró Hermione. Sería muy parecido a sus pocas comidas en el comedor. Podía imaginarlo ahora: seis Sangrepura enfurruñándose elegantemente en la esquina mientras intentaban ignorar la incómoda sensación de una habitación entera llena de personas que fingían que no existían. "¿Dónde está Harry?"

"Arriba", Ginny se puso solemne. "Ha estado teniendo problemas".

Hermione tarareó. "Temblores?"

La pelirroja asintió. "Le cuesta caminar, incluso con el relajante muscular. Y su corazón está trabajando más rápido de lo que debería".

Hermione dejó que el miedo la invadiera. Necesitaba controlar sus emociones antes de enfrentar a su mejor amigo, que se estaba muriendo frente a sus ojos. No había nada que ella pudiera hacer, y ella lo había intentado todo. La maldición que había golpeado a Harry era desconocida, y nunca había afectado a nadie más. Hermione teorizó que había sido una magia letal que solo había incapacitado al Elegido a causa de un buen hechizo de escudo, o porque no lo golpeó de muerte. Nadie podía estar seguro, y nadie tenía ninguna respuesta. A Harry le habían dado un año de vida cuando despertó del coma resultante de una semana, pero Hermione lo mantuvo con vida por tres.

Estaba arriba, metido en la cama con un libro en sus manos, una sombra oscura a lo largo de su mandíbula.

"Mi pierna me está dando algunos problemas", explicó descuidadamente cuando Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla. Podía ver la forma en que la extremidad temblaba bajo la manta. Ella tragó las preguntas que anhelaba hacerle. ¿Había tomado su poción diaria? ¿Poción tranquilizante para ayudar con los espasmos musculares?

"Mi bella esposa me ha ordenado que me quede en la cama". Harry miró a la mujer, que le devolvió la mirada.

"Apenas podías caminar, Harry". Ginny intervino. "Lo último que necesitas es caer de bruces en el medio del comedor. _De nuevo_ ".

"Podría caminar si fuera necesario", refunfuñó.

"Por supuesto, cariño." Gin le guiñó un ojo a Hermione cuando salía de la habitación, llamándola por encima del hombro. "No lo entretengas por demasiado tiempo. Si quiere asistir a la próxima reunión del Consejo, entonces necesita descansar".

"Voy a decirte algo", dijo Hermione, enlazando sus dedos con los de Harry. Sus ojos se abrieron ante el contacto íntimo. "Sobre Malfoy y el por qué vino a Hogwarts. Tienes que mantenerlo en secreto".

"¿Por qué en secreto?"

"Porque Kingsley me ha prohibido expresamente intentarlo".

"¿Y lo estás haciendo de todos modos?" La mitad de la cara de Harry parecía sorprendida. "Caray, Hermione. Debe ser importante".

"El fin de la guerra. Y necesito de tu ayuda". Ella hizo una pausa, pensando. "Y tu capa".

* * *

Draco no podía sacar el olor de ella de su nariz. No era abrumador o incluso particularmente obvio, pero estaba siempre presente. Estaba cubierto por todas las demás fragancias que se encontraban en el aire, pero siempre allí. La experiencia debería haber sido confusa, pero Draco se sintía capaz de oler tanto café como Granger, o jabón y Granger, o paredes mohosas del castillo y aún así a Granger, todo al mismo tiempo. Aleatoriamente a lo largo de su día, atrapaba una explosión de cítricos y piel caliente y se volvía consciente de ello. Él dejaría de hacer cualquier tarea doméstica que estuviera haciendo y se movería para buscar su fuente, pero no encontraría ni rastro de una mujer de cabello rizado y brillante.

¿Cómo era posible separarse de alguien, sin embargo, ser completamente consciente de ellos en todo momento? Este extraño efecto secundario de su transfiguración no había sido predicho ni por Draco ni por Blaise. Lo que pertenecía al Dragón debería haber desaparecido cuando lo hizo, y aún así, Draco estaba peleando contra las entradas extrasensoriales constantemente. No había estado cerca de ella desde hace dos días, solo la había visto de pasada mientras preparaba el castillo para la batalla, y solo intercambiaban unas pocas palabras. Era cortante con ella, y algunas veces directamente desagradable. No era estrictamente justo culparla por su situación actual, pero se sintía marginalmente mejor cuando la veía fruncir el ceño hacia él.

Justo como estaba frunciendo el ceño ahora. Ambos estaban en escobas volando sobre el Instituto de Investigación de Dragones Escoceses, y observando la luz de la varita de cinco legionarios acercándose desde el este.

"Te dije que no llegaras tarde", amonestó. "Nos hemos perdido el cambio de guardia".

Draco casi había corrido a través de los terrenos de Hogwarts para llegar a la aldea a tiempo, solo para encontrarla esperando con el Traslador en la mano, golpeando el pie con impaciencia. El jodido Dawlish y su puta Inquisición le había quitado todo el día. Draco estaba cansado, irritado, y no quería escuchar a Granger atacarlo, sin importar a qué oliera.

"Y te dije que deberíamos haber ido a Rumania. No legionarios".

"¡No tengo un Traslador hacia la Reserva de Dragones Rumanos, amigo!"

"Mala planificación de tu parte". Necesitaban sangre de dragón, y la necesitaban bastante fresca. Desafortunadamente, Draco no pudo contribuir con su propia sangre en forma de dragón, según Persia. La magia que afectó el cambio también afectó su utilidad en una poción. El plan era irrumpir en el laboratorio de investigación del IIDE y robar una ampolla. Solo necesitaban unas gotas del fluido hirviendo para la Poción. Había sido idea de Potter ir al IIDE en lugar de la tienda de Suministro de Pociones en el Callejón Diagón. La esperanza era que hubiese una presencia menor de legionarios en una instalación de investigación que en el centro altamente poblado del comercio mágico. El idiota había estado en lo correcto, por supuesto. Cinco legionarios no eran nada que no pudieran manejar, especialmente si solo existieran estos pocos.

"Los sacaré del camino", decidió Granger. "Encuentra los edificios que sostienen los laboratorios y obtén la sangre. Nos encontraremos en la fuente principal donde nos aparecimos".

Draco vaciló. Había cinco atacantes, pero él la había visto con una varita mágica, y si ella creía que podría hacerlo sola, entonces él estaba inclinado a confiar en ella. Pero aún así, estaba reacio a volar y dejarla sola. Enterró su incertidumbre y asintió con la cabeza hacia ella.

"¡Toma la capa!" Ella hizo una bola con la gran prenda y se la arrojó.

"¡Mátalos y luego quédate fuera de la vista!" le gritó mientras zarpaba en el aire, invisible. El dragón enfurruñado en el fondo de su mente le gruñó que se quedara con ella, para protegerla. Lanzó una última mirada sobre su hombro, su mente humana mayormente satisfecha de que ella era completamente capaz de mantenerse con vida, y continuó su camino. Si seguía mirando hacia atrás, era solo su manera de asegurarse de que ella siguiera sus instrucciones.

* * *

Malfoy había desaparecido de su vista bajo la capa cuando los dos primeros legionarios volaron dentro de su alcance y comenzaron a lanzar maleficios contra ella. La escoba de Hermione fue golpeada con una maldición y chisporroteó, cayendo hacia un costado. Solo le tomó dos maldiciones bien dirigidas para matar a sus perseguidores, permitiéndole concentrarse en el problema real. ¿Dónde diablos iba a aterrizar? No había nada más que recintos de dragones debajo de ella, las grandes criaturas se movían de forma amenazadora al sonido de los humanos de arriba. Los últimos tres enemigos en escobas aparecieron detrás de ella, ganando velocidad. Su escoba se estremeció y comenzó a perder altura. Merlín, _odiaba volar_. No podía luchar y mantener el control de la maldita cosa. Una maldición estalló contra su escudo de protección. Estaban justo detrás de ella.

"¡Deténgase!" ella escuchó. "¡Estás traspasando tierras propiedad del Ministerio!"

Otro perseguidor cayó con un hechizo explosivo. Hermione consideró girar hacia los dos últimos para iniciar una ofensiva completa, pero lo último que necesitaba era ser identificada. El recinto que se aproximaba contenía un dragón pequeño, completamente despierto y escupiendo fuego a los humanos que interrumpían su descanso. Intentaba huir, pero los bárbaros investigadores habían extirpado la piel de sus alas para mantenerlo en el suelo. Tomando una decisión, Hermione se abalanzó sobre la criatura enojada.

Una vez que estuvo dentro de las altas paredes del recinto, el dragón se lanzó hacia adelante. Hermione se inclinó hacia la izquierda y sintió un aliento sofocante contra sus piernas. El legionario que la seguía de cerca fue alzado por los aires. Su grito fue interrumpido cuando chocó contra la pared. La escoba debajo de ella se tambaleó hasta detenerse. Hermione se levantó y rodó hasta el suelo, sin aliento. Rodando sobre su espalda, vio al último legionario, que se precipitaba en la jaula con más cuidado que su compañero, y detenía su escoba en el aire. El hombre volteó el extremo del mango de madera y aterrizó a los pies del dragón, que rápidamente le arrancó el estómago.

Hermione notó a la pequeña criatura escondida detrás de su madre justo antes de que una gran garra gris la golpeara, derribándola sobre su espalda. Hubo un fuerte crujido cuando su cabeza chocó contra la pared de concreto y el dolor se disparó a través de su caja torácica. Estrellas multicolores bailaron detrás de sus párpados. Su instinto le dijo que se apartara del camino, y rodó hacia un lado justo cuando una cola grande y puntiaguda se estrelló contra la tierra donde había estado acostada. Echaría de menos su cuerpo, pero barrió su varita caída fuera del alcance. No se había acordado de reemplazar su repuesto, ya que se la había dado a Malfoy, y ahora estaba desarmada, salvo por su cuchillo. La tierra y las rocas rozaron sus palmas mientras ella luchaba por pararse. El dragón retrocedió para atacar. Hermione cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta, lamentando que su muerte no acercara la Orden a la victoria. Solo esperaba que Malfoy hubiera logrado obtener lo que necesitaban.

Tan pronto como la idea salió de su mente, hubo un ruido, seguido por viento y el sonido de un ruido sordo de percusión cuando algo muy grande aterrizó frente a ella. Un látigo hecho de escamas furtivas y músculos endurecidos se envolvió alrededor de ella suavemente y Hermione abrió los ojos para ver una espalda con púas y una pared de alas nacaradas en lugar de una dragona enojada

"¿Malfoy?" ella jadeó.

Él soltó un rugido que resonó en su cabeza y dejó sus ojos girando. El otro dragón retrocedió ante la aparición de una criatura masculina nueva y mucho más grande, pero se recuperó rápidamente y se lanzó contra él. La mordida erró su objetivo, y los dientes del dragón chocaron en un sonido sordo. Hermione oyó un ruido profundo en el pecho de Malfoy, un sonido tan físico que pudo seguir su avance por el cuello y salir de su boca en forma de brillantes llamas azules. La dragona hembra se tambaleó hacia atrás por el calor, extendiendo sus alas para proteger a la pequeña criatura en la esquina.

"¡Tiene un bebé!" Hermione le gritó a Malfoy, esperando que la pudiese oír y entender. Su cabeza se giró hacia ella, y juraría que él suspiró. La cola que la mantenía detrás de él se cerró alrededor de su cintura y la deslizó hacia el refugio de la puerta de acceso. Tan pronto como cesó su control sobre ella, Hermione se lanzó hacia adelante y agarró su varita, retirándose a la puerta con el arma preparada. No había mucho que pudiera hacer contra las escamas de dragón resistentes a maldiciones de la hembra, pero estaría lista si Malfoy necesitaba ayuda.

¿Qué estaba haciendo él? Podrían haber volado hace mucho tiempo, pero aún así se enfrentó al dragón hembra. Se miraban el uno al otro, agitando las colas furiosamente. El pequeño dragón gris estaba feroz y enfurecido, protegiendo a su cría con todo lo que tenía. Lanzaron bolas de fuego por el aire y atacaron el uno al otro con sus dientes. Malfoy se lanzaba hacia adelante, luego se retiraba rápidamente cuando ella se movía para tomar represalias. Su mandíbula se cerró alrededor de la carne de su flanco y dejó escapar un aullido de dolor. De repente, retrocedió. Él giró y cerró su gran garra alrededor de Hermione. Luego estaban en el aire, el estómago de Hermione se revolvió con el movimiento repentino. Ella cerró los ojos y lo agarró con fuerza, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su pie escamoso.

Finalmente, su estómago se tranquilizó y abrió los ojos para descubrir que habían aterrizado cerca de un pequeño arroyo, las luces de la Instalación de Investigación brillaban distante en el horizonte. Hermione se levantó y se empujó hacia atrás, tambaleándose. La gran garra de dragón de Malfoy se inclinó hacia ella y le arrancó la bolsa del hombro. "¡Oye!" ella gritó.

Haciendo caso omiso de ella, Malfoy buscó a tientas dentro de la bolsa, derramando su contenido sobre la hierba hasta que salió una jarra. Era el que ella había preparado con hechizos resistentes al calor e irrompibles para que pudiera contener la sangre del dragón. Él se lo empujó a ella y gruñó. Una garra negra golpeó suavemente el suelo frente a él. Ella lo dejó donde lo había indicado y dio un paso atrás. Él rodó los ojos y se lo devolvió a ella.

"¿Qué deseas?" Hermione exigió. Los ojos grises la miraron fijamente y miraron a la jarra. Fue entonces cuando Hermione vio el rastro de sangre que se filtraba por su barbilla y chisporroteaba en la hierba. Con un grito ahogado, Hermione recogió el vaso encantado otra vez y desenroscó la tapa. "¿Así?"

Él asintió y golpeó el suelo de nuevo. Cuando el envase estaba frente a él y Hermione se había alejado, puso su boca en el frasco y procedió a escupir un chorro de sangre en el recipiente de vidrio. La cantidad considerable que no llegó a la jarra siseó y humeó al derretirse en el suelo. El dragón de color perla se redujo a la forma de un humano alto y rubio que tropezó con el arroyo y mojó su cabeza en el agua.

"Urghh", gimió el humano Malfoy, su garganta llena de agua.

"¿Estás bien?" Hermione se arrodilló junto a él. Cuando él no respondió, ella tomó su mandíbula en su mano y giró su rostro hacia ella. Su boca estaba ampollada en las esquinas. "¡Merlín!" Ella exclamo.

Tomó la varita de Mafloy de su abrigo y la llevó a los labios de éste y comenzó a murmurar todos los hechizos de curación que se le ocurrieron, comenzando con hechizos para curar quemaduras. Esperaba que las heridas causadas por la sangre de dragón no fueran tan resistentes a la magia como lo eran las del fuego de dragón. Malfoy cerró los ojos con alivio cuando el enrojecimiento comenzó a desvanecerse. Cuando el corazón de Hermione se desaceleró, ella comenzó a sentir el dolor en sus costillas.

"Eso fue jodidamente estúpido", le dijo ella.

"¿Y saltar a una jaula con un dragón adentro fue inteligente?" él respondió, sus palabras un poco arrastradas. "Necesitábamos la sangre ya que tuve que abandonar mi búsqueda de los laboratorios para salvar tu penoso trasero".

"¡Deja de hablar, te lastimarás!" Ella chasqueó. "No salté, aterricé. No había muchas opciones. Tenía legionarios persiguiéndome y una escoba que se estaba muriendo".

"¡Usar a un animal viviente que respira y exhala fuego como refugio de tus enemigos es jodidamente estúpido!" Su boca debe sentirse mejor. "Vi que esa cosa te arrojó contra la pared de concreto".

El agudo dolor en su pecho era peor ahora y había un latido en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Hermione sacó el Traslador de su bolsillo trasero y se lo tendió a su compañero con una mueca de dolor. Esto fue una mala idea. Le agarró la mano y se aseguró de que ambos tuvieran un buen agarre antes de activarlo. El Traslador los envió de vuelta a la cima de la colina donde habían entrado por primera vez a Hogwarts.

Malfoy se levantó, tirando de ella hacia arriba con él. El mundo estaba girando.

"¡Espera espera!" ella gimió, riendo entre dientes. "Creo que me rompí una costilla o dos".

"Y eso es gracioso, ¿verdad?" él gruñó.

"No estoy muerta." Ella le estaba sonriendo. "Y estaba bastante segura de que iba a ser comida de dragón. Así que, sí, es un poco gracioso".

"Eso no tiene sentido."

"Puede que también me haya golpeado la cabeza", admitió.

"¡Y estás sangrando! Por el amor de Dios", juró, sus dedos sondearon suavemente la herida en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"Uf", exclamó Hermione. "¡No tengo tiempo para una lesión en la cabeza!"

Pensó que estaba parada sola hasta el momento en que su frente hizo contacto con el pecho de Malfoy. Él suspiró y puso su varita en su cuello. Una ola de magia cálida le hizo cosquillas en la parte posterior de la cabeza y un poco de dolor disminuyó. Ella acurrucó su nariz en el abrigo de Malfoy e hizo un zumbido. Él olía bien. "Definitivamente me di un golpe en la cabeza".

Con su mejilla presionada contra su pecho, Hermione no podía ver la forma en que los ojos de Malfoy se cerraban y sus fosas nasales se dilataban, pero justo antes de perder el conocimiento, sintió la forma en la que sus manos la agarraban por los brazos y la acercaban más a él.

* * *

Nota de la autora: El Dramione FINALMENTE va a comenzar a aparecer, lo prometo.

Gracias a todas por su comentarios, me inspiran a seguir traduciendo esta historia para ustedes. ¿Les parece un maratón? Depende de ustedes y sus reviews!


	11. To Read a Book

**Esta increíble obra pertenece a la escritora creativelymundane, original de Fanfiction. Yo sólo la traduzco al español. Todos los créditos a ella.**

 **El perfecto mundo de Harry** **Potter** **junto a sus personajes pertenecen a la magnífica J.K** **Rowling.**

 **Muchas gracias a aquellas lectoras que comentaron por maratón, les traigo una excelente noticia. Hoy les traigo un maratón de dos capítulos, espero que lo disfruten de la manera que yo lo hice traduciéndolo para ustedes. Infinitas gracias a las que están siempre aquí comentando, saludos.**

 **Liney.**

 **1** **/2**

 **Capítulo diez.**

 _ **"Leer un Libro"**_

 _Abril de 2001_

 _Sede de la_ _ **Legión de la sangre**_

 _Narcissa llegó a la mansión Lestrange y encontró a su hermana furiosa. No era algo inusual. Bellatrix caminaba de un lado a otro en su sala de estar, con su cabello negro y salvaje alborotado -más de lo normal-, arrojando tonterías al aire. De vez en cuando, apuntaba con su varita a una estatua o un mueble y lo hacía explotar. Instalando una barrera mágica bastante fuerte a su alrededor, Narcissa se sentó en una silla de terciopelo cerca de la chimenea y esperó con un libro en mano. Eventualmente, la líder trastornada del nuevo orden mundial de los hechiceros notó la presencia de su hermana, y sus palabras se hicieron más comprensibles._

 _"¿Cómo se atreve esa perra Sangre sucia a tocar a mi marido?" ella chilló._

 _"¿De quién estás hablando, querida?" Narcissa podía imaginar ciento once cosas que prefería estar haciendo que escuchar los desvaríos de una loca. Ella había amado a su hermana alguna vez, pero esa chica se había ido, reemplazada por una asesina psicópata._

 _"Pensé que le había enseñado una lección la última vez que trató de interferir en mis cosas". Bellatrix rió maniáticamente. "Todavía tiene una cicatriz en el brazo de mi espada"._

 _Sin dejar que su rostro se contrajera con interés, Narcissa pasó la página en su libro. "¿Te refieres a Hermione Granger?"_

 _"¿Sabes que él le preparó una habitación en el ala norte de la casa? La lleva allí cuando quiere follarla"._

 _¿Cuándo sucedió esto? Narcissa pensó frenéticamente, tratando de determinar cuánto tiempo la niña había estado prisionera. Afortunadamente no había pasado mucho tiempo, ya que sin duda estaba siendo torturada. Y si Rodolphus había decidido convertirla en su juguete más nuevo, ella se iba a romper más temprano que tarde. ¿La chica habría revelado algo?_

 _"Quizás deberías sacarla de la mansión", le ofreció cortésmente, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. "Estaría feliz de mantenerla en las mazmorras de la Mansión Malfoy si se está convirtiendo en una carga demasiado pesada aquí"._

 _Bella dejó de caminar y su rostro se iluminó con un placer demoníaco. "No te preocupes, Cissy. Esa cobarde será castigada"._

* * *

Draco despertó de un sueño de piel resbaladiza y húmeda y sábanas que olían a cítricos con piel sudada y una polla dura. Los detalles se desvanecieron después de solo un momento de vigilia, pero la evidencia del sueño que tuvo estaba cavando dolorosamente en la cama. Gimiendo en su almohada, Draco se dio la vuelta y miró al techo, considerando masturbarse esa mañana. No se había rebajado a algo tan desesperado en años. Siempre había una mujer dispuesta en alguna parte. Ahora estaba atrapado en este castillo en mal estado, con un gran reptil que lo empujaba a fantasear con una sabelotodo autoritaria que, aunque admitía que olía increíble, y era deslumbrantemente inteligente y sabía manejarse fantásticamente con una varita, estaba completamente fuera de su alcance. _Alcanzar_. A él le gustaba eso. Le daría sus bolas a Bellatrix en una bolsa bordada antes de permitir que un animal descomunal, literalmente, forzara su mano. Suspirando, rodó fuera de su cama y tropezó por el pasillo hacia una ducha muy fría.

Más tarde en el día, se encontró con su gente en el laboratorio de pociones. Todos habían tenido su asignaciones de trabajo programada regularmente, y Draco había cumplido lo suficientemente bien teniendo en cuenta lo poco que ha estado durmiendo ultimamente. Apilar montículos de trigo y maíz solo para quemarlos no era su idea de un día de trabajo productivo, pero al menos tenía su varita mágica para ayudar con el trabajo manual que parecían decididos a _lanzarle sobre sus hombros._

"Estas son las personas con más posibilidades de sobrevivir al ritual", dijo Blaise, colocando un pergamino en la amplia mesa. "Enumerado de mayor a menor".

La lista era corta. _Sorprendentemente_ , el nombre de Granger era el tercero. "¿Qué diablos?"

"Sí, fue una gran sorpresa". Blaise interpretó correctamente los diferentes niveles de asombro que recorrieron la habitación. "Ni siquiera iba a calcular sus números ya que obviamente es capaz, pero decidí hacerlo en el último momento".

"Granger es la bruja más _poderosa_ de Hogwarts", argumentó Draco.

"Ella es indudablemente poderosa", admitió Blaise. "Pero también lo son _Potter y Longbottom_ , y ninguno de ellos aparecen en la lista. Calculé su capacidad para comprender, actuar y sobrevivir al ritual. El poder no era el único factor. Cuando se contabilizan los episodios mágicos inestables de Granger, ella presenta un sujeto menos viable que algunos otros ".

"¿Luna Lovegood?" Preguntó Narcissa, levantando la vista de la lista. "¿Seguramente no la estamos considerando para nuestro proyecto? Ella es _completamente inestable_ ".

"Deberíamos eliminar su nombre", dijo Pansy. "Si Granger sabe que es capaz, podría insistir en que la loca bruja participe".

"No parece muy consciente de la locura de su amiga". Blaise estuvo de acuerdo.

Theo se estremeció. "Lo último que necesitamos es darle a esa mujer dientes largos y afilados".

"Concuerdo con ustedes." Draco agitó su varita y el nombre desapareció. "Así que solo tenemos a Pansy, Granger, Cho Chang y George Weasley". Los dos últimos nombres eran viscosos en su boca. Una Ravenclaw y un Weasely. ¿Qué tan profundo se habían hundido?

"Y todavía necesitamos un caldero", interrumpió Persia.

Las palabras apenas salieron de su boca cuando la puerta del laboratorio se abrió, causando que Draco apretara su varita. Su cerebro inmediatamente comenzó a filtrarse a través de las razones por las que él y otros cinco ex-miembros de la _Legión de la Sangre_ podrían estar sentados alrededor de una sala de pociones clandestina con ingredientes de pociones preciosos,- y obviamente _\- robados_. El desordenado cabello negro de Harry Potter apareció por la puerta, seguido en breve por su cuerpo tembloroso.

"Diablos, Potter", refunfuñó.

"Lo siento por el susto", Potter sonrió. La mano en su bastón temblaba incontrolablemente. Su piel era pálida y cerosa, y tenía una barba oscura en la mandíbula. "Escuché que 'Mione estaba mal y creyó que podría estar herida simulando estar enferma. ¿Qué tan malo es?"

"Está perfectamente bien, Sr. Potter", respondió Narcissa. "Está durmiendo en este momento".

"Ah, bueno, eso está bien". Potter estaba discerniblemente aliviado.

"¿Te lo dijo ella?" Draco preguntó bruscamente.

"Por supuesto", Potter pareció ligeramente ofendido. Draco decidió que era enojo lo que se enroscaba en sus entrañas, no celos. ¿Le estaba contando a todo el mundo ahora?

"¿En serio pensaste que ella robaría la capa?"

Draco consideró la inestimable prenda de ropa doblada debajo de su colchón. Eso es exactamente lo que había pensado, creyendo de algún modo que Hermione le habría dicho que traería a Harry-Maldito-Potter a su experimento secreto.

"Además", continuó Potter, "tenía una tarea".

El hombre de cabellos oscuros se balanceaba con su pie bueno mientras buscaba algo en su capa. Los ingredientes de la poción multijugos comenzaron a aparecer y fueron arrojados a la mesa.

"No pude encontrar un caldero de bronce sin haber sido descubierto", se disculpó. "Pero recordé que tenía este de hace años. Espero que sirva".

Le arrojó un pequeño caldero a Draco, con sus reflejos de Buscador lo recogió en el aire. Estaba encogido con un pequeño hechizo para facilitar el transporte, pero Draco podía notar por su color y peso que era oro sólido. Lo colocó sobre la mesa y lo devolvió a su tamaño original. Pansy y Theo jadearon. Persia casi chillaba de placer.

"¿Acaso tenías esto metido en la parte posterior de tu armario?" Theo estaba incrédulo.

Potter se encogió de hombros. "Slughorn me lo dio no mucho después de la Batalla de Hogwarts. Algo para recordarlo o algo así. Luego estuve un tanto ocupado", dijo coloreado de vergüenza, "y olvidé que lo tenía. Podría haberlo vendido hace años." Sonaba melancólico.

Persia y Narcissa hicieron dos ruidos de indignación. Draco sintió una sensación similar de incomodidad ante la idea de vender algo tan raro, pero supuso que si tuviera el peso de un centenar de hechiceros hambrientos en su espalda, él vendería todo lo que pudiera.

"Harry Potter salva el día otra vez", Theo se burló del _chico maravilla,_ pero lo hizo con una sonrisa.

Potter gruñó y se tambaleó hacia una de las sillas junto al fuego. " _Harry Potter necesita una siest_ a", se quejó. "Es un largo paseo desde el pueblo hasta acá".

* * *

Potter salió de la habitación de Granger después de aproximadamente media hora. No parecía sorprendido de ver a Draco apoyado contra la pared opuesta, con los brazos cruzados.

"Ella ya estaba despierta". Dijo, levantando una mano para evitar cualquier recriminación. "Además hice todo lo posible para que dejara de hacer ... lo que sea que esté haciendo ahora, pero nunca me escucha".

"No soy su guardián". La mirada de divertida duda que brilló en la mitad de la cara de Potter hizo que Draco quisiera patear el bastón debajo de él.

"Bueno, volveré al pueblo". Potter se alejó cojeando a un ritmo dolorosamente lento. "Hazme saber si necesitan algo, ¿sí?"

No era su puto guardián, se repitió a sí mismo mientras abría la puerta, las protecciones pululando sobre su piel. La encontró en pijama y calcetines de lana, en el suelo a los pies de la cama, con papeles y libros extendidos a su alrededor. El loco halo de pelo alrededor de su cabeza le hizo pensar que no había dormido tan pacíficamente como debería haberlo hecho. Su piel estaba pálida, y profundos hematomas de privación de sueño rodeaban sus ojos. Estaba murmurando para sí misma mientras revisaba pilas de pergaminos y tomaba notas con un bolígrafo muggle.

"Diablos", gruñó. "¿Nunca duermes?"

Granger frunció el ceño luego de escuchar su desagradable exclamación. "Dormí seis horas esta mañana".

"¿Te refieres a luego de haberte traído a tu habitación con una herida en la cabeza y hacer que mi madre vertiera una poción para dormir en tu garganta para que te quedaras quieta el tiempo suficiente para sanar?"

Su cara se coloreó "Gracias por mantenerme fuera del ala del hospital".

"Bien, viendo que no soy estúpido ni suicida, me pareció sabio mantener las preguntas sobre nuestro paradero al mínimo".

Él ladeó la cabeza para ver mejor sus notas y encontró páginas de listas. Escogiendo una, notó que estaban ordenadas, bien organizadas y, por supuesto, codificadas por colores.

"Tienes un problema real, Granger".

Ella frunció el ceño y volvió a dejar el pergamino contra el suelo. "Alguien tiene que organizarse o todo este lugar se derrumbará".

"¿Y ese alguien eres tú?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "¿Quién más?"

El vio el peso presionando sobre ella como una carga física. Lo hizo irracionalmente enojarse. La mano que sujetaba el bolígrafo temblaba ligeramente, y se preguntó cuándo habría comido. Había un plato frío de carne asada y patatas con verduras asadas cerca de su rodilla. Una barra de pan completa acompañaba la comida, así como una taza de té y una rebanada de pastel. Los elfos obviamente intentaban tentarla a comer.

"No todo es trabajo de la Orden", continuó. "He estado investigando la biología del dragón para prepararme para la transformación".

"¿Estás tan preocupada por eso?" el preguntó. "¿O es solo tu necesidad normal, obsesivo-compulsiva de controlar todo?"

"Es fácil para ti decirlo", espetó ella. "Tuviste meses para prepararte para esto. Tengo una semana o dos como máximo".

Se le ocurrió un pensamiento. Había una pila de pergaminos junto a ella en el suelo. Lo recogió con cuidado y lo dejó a un lado, luego se colocó junto a ella, con el plato entre ellos. Calentaba la comida con un movimiento de su mano, la magia hormigueaba en las puntas de sus dedos, y luego duplicaba el tenedor en dos.

"Responderé a una pregunta sobre la transformación por cada bocado que comas", le dijo.

Esos ojos marrones se entrecerraron ante él, el conjunto de su boca se volvió renuente. Sabía que ella quería rechazar su oferta, arrojarlo sobre su trasero con una advertencia de que nunca más volviera a interferir en su vida, pero también estaba desesperada por información que pudiera aliviar su ansiedad. Era un bastardo egoísta por mantener ese conocimiento oculto, pero contaría cada gramo de consejo como un avaro si eso significaba que comería y descansaría.

"Bien." Ella le arrebató el tenedor de los dedos y acercó el plato. "Entonces, ¿qué se siente ser un dragón?"

Señaló imperiosamente el plato con su tenedor. Suspiró y recogió un poco de papa. Cuando ella tragó, él asintió con aprobación y consideró su pregunta, tomando un bocado de patatas para sí mismo.

"Poderoso", respondió. "Base, como nada más que los aspectos más animalistas de la vida son importantes. Se siente como la libertad".

"Libertad", se hizo eco en voz baja. "No puedo recordar cómo se siente eso".

"Sería tan fácil simplemente tomar el cielo y dejar todo atrás". Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba sonando melancólico y se movió rápidamente. "Definitivamente más emocionante que una escoba".

"Duele, ¿no es así?" Ella no parecía preocupada, solo curiosa.

"Un poco." Él se encogió de hombros. "Come." Cuando ella había tomado a regañadientes un trozo de carne asada, continuó, "Es como mover algo muy pesado con músculos adoloridos. La primera transformación fue más dolorosa que cualquier otra. El dolor físico se complicó por el estrés mental de controlar la magia " Sacudió la cabeza al recordar lo difícil que había sido. "Su fuerza es abrumadora. Se siente como si tu cerebro se derritiera, rompiera o explotara. Hubo un momento en el que estaba seguro de que iba a destrozarme. Luego todo había terminado y tenía alas".

Draco pensó que aparentemente había ido demasiado lejos. El objetivo era aliviar sus miedos, no magnificarlos, pero en lugar de parecer temerosa, Granger parecía emocionada. Maldita sangre Gryffindor.

"¿Qué se siente volar?"

Draco levantó una ceja y amablemente se metió un poco de pan en la boca. Cortó un pedazo de pastel con el lado de su tenedor.

"No estoy seguro. La primera vez que volé fue anoche y estaba un poco distraído". Él la fulminó con la mirada. "Puedo decirte que la transformación en el aire no es algo que recomendaría".

La verdad es que él realmente no podía recordar. Recordó haber volado lejos de ella en su escoba, recordó haberla visto sumergirse en el recinto del dragón, los Legionarios ardiendo en su cola, y recordó la ira que se apoderó de él por su imprudencia. Tenía una clara imagen de su golpe contra una pared de concreto y posteriormente su aterrizaje en una pila de éste. Y fue entonces cuando las cosas se pusieron un poco confusas. Lo que quedaba de esa noche estaba teñido con una neblina de furia y posesividad.

Había sido idea del Dragón darle un mordisco a la hembra cuando se dio cuenta de que Hermione quería su sangre. La bestia no entendía los detalles de su deseo por la sangre, pero en realidad no le importaban. _Hermione quería algo y él se lo iba a dar._ El maldito reptil había quemado la boca de Draco.

"¿Tienes alas, pero nunca has volado antes de anoche?" Le dio un mordisco sin que él tuviera que recordárselo, y él luchó por apartar la expresión petulante de su rostro.

Su tono había sonado incrédulo, como si _ella_ no pudiera creer que _él_ no se hubiera aprovechado de su nueva habilidad. "Odias volar", le recordó.

" _Odio las escobas_ ", lo corrigió. "No son confiables y además son difíciles de controlar". Draco quería discutir tales ridículos argumentos, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada. "¿Pero volar bajo el propio poder de uno mismo? Eso tiene que ser _increíble_ ".

El plato estaba casi vacío. Ella había comido al menos un tercio, decidió Draco, aunque había comido todo el pastel. Se inclinó hacia atrás y aterrizó sobre algo duro con esquinas agudas. Era un libro. Un libro muggle. _Acerca de la meditación._

"¿Qué diablos es esto?" Lo sostuvo como si mordiera.

Se volvió de un delicioso tono rosado que le recordaba una imagen de la Granger de sus sueños -o pesadillas- jadeando y gimiendo, antes de que le arrebatara el libro. Draco se aclaró la garganta y se movió incómodo, desterrando el recuerdo. "Me preocupa la fase de meditación de la transformación", admitió. "Me cuesta mucho aclarar mi mente".

"No lo dirás en serio", dijo él. "Realmente no es tan difícil para aquellos que tenemos un cerebro funcional y una comprensión razonable de la magia".

Granger lo miró con el ceño fruncido por un momento antes de que su rostro se aclarara y ella levantara la nariz. "Sí, bueno, no todos podemos ser tan talentosos como tú", su tono burlón fue acompañado por una sonrisa. Draco sintió como una esquina de su boca se elevaba.

Ella abrió el libro. "Mientras tanto, leeré tanto como mi cerebro que funciona mal pueda comprender razonablemente".

"Ah ah ah", la amonestó, deslizando el libro de sus manos. La mujer era como un perro con un hueso. "Te han dicho que descanses, por el amor de Dios".

"¿Entonces estás confiscando mis libros?" Granger tenía un brillo peligroso en sus ojos.

"Difícilmente", se burló Draco, aunque estaba algo satisfecho de que ella lo considerara capaz de escapar con algo suyo. Dudaba que incluso llegara a la puerta antes de que lo hiciera estallar en la inconsciencia. "Tranquilízate, Granger".

Draco se relajó contra el pie de cama y abrió el libro a la página marcada. Se aclaró la garganta, "Capítulo Cinco -"

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Ella sonó aterrada, y Draco soltó una carcajada.

"Si leer esta mierda te dará la tranquilidad que necesitas para dejar de perder tu tiempo obsesionándote con eso, entonces lo leeremos". Él la inmovilizó con su mirada patentada símbolo Malfoy y la desafió a discutir. Después de un momento de silencio, ella suspiró profundamente y se acomodó a su lado, cerca, pero sin tocarse.

"Capítulo Cinco: Liberando las distracciones". Draco cedió a la necesidad de poner los ojos en blanco. ¿Qué tipo de tontería era esto? "Cuando buscas tu estado de meditación, es normal que las cosas pequeñas, aparentemente irrelevantes, se conviertan en grandes distracciones ..."

A pesar de sus reservas, Draco se sintió atraído al ridículo libro muggle. El siguiente capítulo fue sobre visualizaciones, y las cosas que el autor muggle describía sonaban bastante a magia. Por supuesto, Draco había oído hablar de monjes tibetanos, sacerdotes católicos y varios profetas muggle que realizaban hazañas de magia sin tener realmente ninguna habilidad mágica. ¿Era posible que ciertos muggles pudieran acceder al manantial mágico? Si fueran Squibs, se preguntó. ¿a quiénes se les estafó en sus pruebas de habilidades mágicas?

Se dio cuenta de que estaba dormida cuando su sien aterrizó contra su hombro y pequeños rizos le hicieron cosquillas en la piel debajo de su oreja. Él dejó de leer la oración y ella murmuró una protesta, pero no se despertó. El primer instinto de Draco fue ponerse de pie y alejarse de ella, lejos de esa sensación revoloteante en su caja torácica que se sentía sospechosamente como el miedo. _No era miedo_ , no, era como el terror, la excitación y la alegría, todo envuelto en una bola repugnantemente brillante.

En lugar de huir, -y para su mayor consternación-, levantó su brazo y la dejó bambolearse en su regazo, el hombro de ella presionado contra sus muslos y su cabeza acunada en el hueco de su brazo. Obviamente no era una posición sostenible, pensó con acidez, sus piernas se dormirían y su brazo se cansaría pronto. La tabla del pie de la cama contra su espalda era dura. El suelo de piedra estaba frío. Extendió la mano hacia arriba y detrás de su cabeza para tirar suavemente de la colcha y se inundó con su aroma cuando ésta se deslizó sobre él. Tiró de un extremo alrededor de sus hombros y dejó que el resto cayera sobre Granger.

Draco decidió que se merecía una puta medalla por esto. Claramente, ninguno de estos jodidos soldados de la Orden del Fénix, _sus amigos_ , sabían cómo asegurarse de que ella se estuviese cuidando sola. La maldita mujer se resistía a la asistencia, a juzgar por cómo se había visto obligado a manipularla para que comiera, pero se preguntaba con qué frecuencia alguien se molestaba en intentarlo. _Cobardes_. Soltó un bufido de indignación y trató de encontrar un lugar cómodo para su mano libre que no entrara en contacto directo con la mujer que estaba sobre su regazo.

Había algo increíblemente fascinante en la forma en la que un rizo en particular de la base de su cabeza se había envuelto debajo y alrededor del lóbulo de su oreja. Se apartó de su oreja fácilmente cuando el dedo de Draco lo enganchó, enrollándose alrededor de su piel como hilo de seda. Estaba respirando demasiado rápido, el calor de Granger empapándose en su ropa e inundando cada rincón de su cuerpo. Quería enterrar su nariz en los rizos a lo largo de su cuello, y probar la piel allí. Probablemente sabía a naranjas. . y a la luz del sol . . y libros viejos. . . _y de qué demonios estaba hablando?_

Refunfuñando silenciosamente y absolutamente disgustado consigo mismo, e ignorando deliberadamente la sensación de un dragón contento acurrucado en el fondo de su mente, Draco apoyó su cabeza contra la madera rígida y cerró los ojos.

* * *

"¿Para qué sirve una palabra segura si no te paras?" George gimió mientras se volvía a poner cautelosamente la camisa. Tenía heridas crudas en la espalda y quemaduras en las muñecas. Había evanescido la sangre del suelo mientras Luna limpiaba las heridas en su espalda y torso.

"Si no quisieras sentir dolor, no vendrías a mí", le dijo burlonamente. Se levantó y recogió sus cuchillos, transfigurando el látigo en el suelo en una colcha. Sentía una necesidad ardiente de alejarse de él ahora que había terminado de jugar.

George convocó el frasco que guardaba en el bolsillo de su abrigo y tomó un largo trago. Probablemente era whisky de fuego, mezclado con algún tipo de narcótico. El gemelo Weasley restante pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo sumido en algún tipo de droga, y el resto de éste buscando formas de castigarse a sí mismo por sobrevivir cuando tantos de sus seres queridos estaban muertos. Se ofrecía como voluntario para las misiones más mortales, rechazaba las ofertas para sanar sus heridas luego de finalizar una batalla, y de vez en cuando, se arrastraba hasta la puerta de Luna para ser literalmente castigado atado a un poste. Luna era bastante buena en eso, ya que había sido entrenada por los mejores, y el pequeño impulso sexual que ella todavía experimentaba ya no podía satisfacerse a menos que también causara dolor.

Ella casi siempre iba _demasiado lejos_ , lo empujaba a romperse, y él siempre lamentaba haber acudido a ella cuando todo había terminado. _Pero siempre regresaba_. Cuando el remordimiento de que _aún vivía_ llegaba a ser más de lo que las drogas podían manejar, siempre la encontraba en su árbol, la llevaba de regreso a su habitación, y dejaba que ella profanara su cuerpo hasta que su culpabilidad quedara satisfecha. Si ella fuera una mejor persona, lo rechazaría, pero como era, Luna podría encontrar pocas razones para perdonarlo, incluso cuando clamaba por misericordia. Por otro lado, el acuerdo funcionaba para ambos, y ella era reacia a asustarlo por completo. Cuando el finalmente reuniera el valor para suicidarse, ya sea deliberadamente o en el campo de batalla, ella necesitaría encontrar otras formas de satisfacer su impulso de separar la carne de otro ser humano.

Ella realmente no quería a George Weasley; _ella quería a su Maestro_. Luna la deseaba tanto que podía saborearla: un sabor metálico en la parte posterior de su lengua, un sabor amargo que condimentaba todo lo que consumía. Pero el lado racional de ella, la parte que todavía era Luna y no el caparazón roto de una verdadera bruja, sabía que su Maestro era un ser malvado. La mujer había quebrado a Luna en obediencia contra su voluntad, había despojado a Luna de toda su empatía, de toda su humanidad. La gente pensaba que los gemelos trabajaban juntos, que Amycus era el cerebro y Alecto los medios, pero era al revés. Su hermano no era más que una herramienta, un cuerpo lleno de ira, no demasiado inteligente que ella utilizaba para cumplir sus deseos. Alecto había deseado a Luna, y al final, con su alma gritando en negación, Luna había deseado a Alecto.

"No sacaré los cuchillos la próxima vez", le ofreció a George, esperando aplacarlo.

George negó con la cabeza con vehemencia, con los ojos vidriosos de alivio y vergüenza. "No habrá una próxima vez".

Luna le sonrió mientras acariciaba su mejilla como si fuera un niño. "Ya veremos."

Si alguien entendía el llamado al castigo, era Luna. Ella bebió el pánico en sus ojos por un momento más antes de irse.

* * *

Aquí tienen el capítulo DIEZ de la historia. Espero lo disfruten, mucha acción está por venir chicas!


	12. To Share a Meal

**Esta increíble obra pertenece a la escritora creativelymundane, original de Fanfiction. Yo sólo la traduzco al español. Todos los créditos a ella.**

 **El perfecto mundo de Harry Potter junto a sus personajes pertenecen a la magnífica J.K Rowling.**

 **Disfruten de su maratón. Capítulo once un poco más largo. Os quiero un montón, sigan dejando sus reviews y actualizaré más seguido.**

 **2/2**

 **Capítulo once**

 ** _"Compartir una Comida"_**

 _Abril de 2001_

 _Hogar Parkinson, Toscana_

 _Pansy lanzó la misiva al fuego en el momento en que terminó de leerla. ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando Draco, enviando algo tan obviamente traicionero?_

 _Mantente fuera de ML por unos días._

 _D_

 _Como si Pansy pudiera poner un pie fuera de ese lugar sin que se lo ordenaran. ¿Qué estaba pasando en la Mansión Lestrange? ¿Y por qué estaba involucrado Draco? Tenía algo que ver con la chica Granger, Pansy estaba segura de eso. La muy tonta había sido capturada hace unos meses. Pansy se sentía mal por ella, sin duda, pero tenía un miedo terrible de que Draco se hiciera matar tratando de ayudarla. Hubiera sido mejor si los carroñeros la hubieran matado aquella vez._

 _"Amycus Carrow quiere ver a mi Señora". Un elfo de la casa entonó a través de la puerta de su habitación._

 _Lo último del pergamino se convirtió en polvo y Pansy desterró las cenizas sin hacer ruido. Se tomó un momento para reponerse, pegándose una fría sonrisa de pura sangre en su rostro e ignorando la sensación de malestar en la boca de su estómago._

* * *

Hermione se despertó con la sensación de estar anclada, segura y soñolienta. Hacía calor. Demasiado cálido, de hecho. Los niveles más bajos del castillo siempre eran fríos. Incluso en verano, Hermione a menudo despertaba con el deseo de acurrucarse en una bola debajo de la colcha para conservar el calor. Por el momento, ella estaba sudando bajo su manta, una pared de calor rodeando su costado. También había una banda pesada en su cintura.

Su cerebro se despertó de inmediato y se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo retenida. Ella estaba tendida de espaldas, parpadeando al techo con confusión. Había un cuerpo al lado de ella. Girando lentamente la cabeza, los ojos de Hermione se fijaron en la brillante cabellera platinada. Miró hacia abajo y vio un brazo pálido en la parte superior de la colcha, el borde de un tatuaje negro que se asomaba a ella. Estaba boca abajo, de espaldas a la ventana del lago, con un brazo debajo de la cabeza y el otro sobre ella.

Hermione empapó el momento de irrealidad, manteniéndose perfectamente quieta. No recordaba la última vez que alguien había entrado voluntariamente en contacto tan cercano con ella. Hubo un tiempo antes de su cautiverio, sin duda. Al principio, la distancia había sido un alivio. Durante meses ella no había querido que nadie se parara demasiado cerca de ella. Entonces se convirtió en un hábito. La gente saldría automáticamente con una disculpa cuando se acercaran demasiado. En un grupo, los abrazos y apretones de manos daban vueltas alrededor de ella, y luego venía un gesto con la cabeza para Hermione.

Se había vuelto solitaria muy rápido, pero no sabía cómo pedir lo que quería. Tal vez no la tocaban porque estaban disgustados. Quizás sabían que ella estaba destrozada en el fondo. ¿Vieron la forma en la que ella se estremecía? ¿Podrían sentir su malestar? Solía ser fácil abrazar a Harry, unir los brazos con Ron, acurrucarse contra Ginny. Por mucho que añorara la cercanía que tenían anteriormente, también estaba aterrorizada de que se revelaran las partes irreconciliables de sí misma que sabía que acechaban bajo la superficie.

"No hiperventiles, Granger". La voz de Malfoy sonó amortiguada.

Hermione instantáneamente controló su respiración. "No quise despertarte", dijo en voz baja.

Él levantó la cabeza y la miró de reojo. Olfateando, se sentó y arrojó sus piernas sobre el borde de la cama. El lugar donde había descansado su brazo de repente estaba frío. Los músculos debajo de su camisa se flexionaron mientras estiraba la rigidez matutina de sus miembros. Todavía estaba vestido con la ropa que había estado usando la noche anterior. Ambos lo estaban. Se preguntó brevemente cómo la había llevado a la cama sin despertarla. Encanto sin peso, probablemente.

Una pesada niebla de torpeza descendió sobre ella. No tenía idea de qué decir. Malfoy estaba rascando tranquilamente su hombro como si despertarse en su cama fuera normal. Se había quedado dormido con ella, y luego la había llevado a su cama, y luego se había sentado junto a ella y había vuelto a dormirse, acurrucados como, como si fueran-

"Tu roncas", se quejó él. "Como un puto oso".

Cuando volvió la cabeza para mirarla, ella vio que tenía el pelo alborotado en un lado y tenía un pliegue en la mejilla.

Hermione parpadeó, la tensión en su pecho se aflojó. "No lo hago."

La piel alrededor de sus ojos estaba hinchada. Su camisa estaba arrugada y desabotonada en la parte inferior. Había un poco de baba seca a un lado de su boca. Cuando bostezó ruidosamente, Hermione captó un soplo de espantoso aliento matutino. _Draco Malfoy era feo, gruñón y apestoso a primera hora de la mañana,_ como todo el mundo. Y... ¿Acaso había perdido un calcetín?

"Me gustaría diferir", gruñó mientras se alejaba nuevamente. A pesar de su aspecto desaliñado, Hermione tuvo la necesidad de inclinarse y presionar su boca contra la base de su cuello. Había un poco de piel allí, asomando por encima de su camisa y debajo del borde de su cabello sedoso. Ella se mordió el labio, imaginando lo increíble que se sentiría morder ese pedazo de carne.

"¿Porqué estás sonriendo?" él se quejó. "Tengo tortículis".

"De tí", se rió entre dientes, nerviosa y resignada a las banderas de color que sabía adornaban sus mejillas. "Pareces un espanto. De hecho, me hace muy feliz".

Él la miró con odio puro mientras se sacudía el cabello caprichoso. " _Vete al carajo, Granger._ "

"Una vez vi un oso entrenado para mantener el equilibrio sobre una gran bola de circo", continuó. "Sostenía un paraguas en una mano y un sombrero de copa en la otra. Verte a primera hora de la mañana es mucho más entretenido".

"Dichoso de entretenerte", refunfuñó mientras cruzaba la habitación, recogiendo su calcetín y sus zapatos. Hermione tuvo la sensación de que no estaba tan tranquilo sobre la situación como parecía.

"Draco". Se detuvo en seco, pero no se dio la vuelta. "Gracias. No he dormido una noche completa en años". _Y sin pesadillas_. Maravilla de maravillas. "Parece que mi deuda contigo sigue acumulándose".

Sus hombros se tensaron levemente. "Acabemos esta guerra antes de comenzar a contar las deudas", dijo.

La puerta se cerró silenciosamente detrás de él. Hermione puso su mano sobre el lugar en su pecho en donde su corazón estaba golpeando erráticamente. La ausencia de su presencia solo resaltaba su efecto sobre ella: respiraba más rápido de lo normal, su piel se volvía cálida, y había un latido insistente en su parte inferior del abdomen y entre sus piernas. Se imaginó brevemente cómo se sentiría realmente despertar en sus brazos, con la espalda apretada contra su frente. Ella podría haber delineado las depresiones y curvas de los músculos de sus brazos cuando se envolvieron alrededor de ella. Ella podría haberse girado y haber presionado su boca contra la suya. _Por la barba de Merlín._

Silenciosamente se ordenó dejar de fantasear como una colegiala, recogió sus cosas de baño y se dirigió a la ducha. _Una ducha fría._

* * *

George eructó una pequeña nube de aliento perfumado con alcohol y trató de cubrirlo con una tos. Hermione estaba hablando con él, y lo último que necesitaba era que ella notara su estado de embriaguez. El licor ilegal que hizo en secreto en su taller podría despojar una pintura y actualmente estaba rompiendo el revestimiento de su estómago. Había tomado un sorbo o dos con su té de la tarde y debería haber comido también, pero había tenido prisa. Era menos de lo que solía beber, teniendo en cuenta la naturaleza peligrosa de lo que estaba a punto de intentar. La pequeña cantidad de alcohol era suficiente para mantener los temblores a distancia, pero aún podría causar estragos en su interior si no tenía cuidado con eso.

Todavía tenía que tomar su dosis habitual de PociónTranquilizante, que, aunque era normal para George, todavía duplicaba la dosis recomendada en estos días. Sin su poción, era imposible para él concentrarse, incluso a veces difícil salir de su habitación. Con el precioso líquido flotando en sus venas como dulces melazas, se rió rápidamente, pero tardó en reaccionar. Desafortunadamente, su nivel actual de sobriedad era lo mejor que podía hacer. Tenía la esperanza de presentar su nuevo invento sin dejarlo caer y matar a la mitad de las fuerzas de la Orden, al tiempo que evitaba otro sermón de Hermione acerca de los peligros de abusar de las pociones.

Los primeros sonidos de la Cena del domingo lo alcanzaron lejanamente cuando abrió la caja de madera en el suelo, con sus encantadores huevos en medio de un heno. Se veían exactamente como unos huevos de gallina, blancos con una capa exterior lisa, pero se podrían hechizar para mezclarse en cualquier ambiente. Estaban hechos de cerámica hechizada y ahuecada, y el interior estaba lleno de varios ingredientes que, combinados con un hechizo específico o un empujón lo suficientemente fuerte, causarían una explosión como la que el mundo mágico nunca había visto.

Hermione había reunido a los sangre pura más jóvenes, junto a Neville, Luna, Ron, Ginny y Harry para presenciar esta demostración. Si hubiera tenido la mente clara, habría estado nervioso. Tal como estaban las cosas, George simplemente les sonrió e hizo un comentario ingenioso que olvidó en el momento siguiente. Nadie se rió, lo cual atribuyó a la tensión espesa en el aire. Pensó que había una especie de concurso de miradas entre Ron y algunos de los otros, pero no podía estar seguro. Tratar de descifrar cualquier tipo de lenguaje corporal era demasiado agotador.

"Lo llamo Huevo-Bomba Explosivo", comenzó George, sosteniendo una en el aire para que las brujas y magos reunidos pudieran verla correctamente. "Lo he diseñado como un explosivo muggle, pero con más ingredientes mágicos. Se activa con un hechizo, pero también es bastante delicado, así que sean gentiles. Puede matar cualquier cosa a menos de tres metros y dañar seriamente cualquier cosa dentro de los siete".

"Impresionante", comentó Zabini.

"¿Por qué no lo sería?" Ron desafió, con los brazos cruzados.

"¿Y vas a demostrar eso justo aquí?" Malfoy miró a su alrededor. "¿A escasos metros del pueblo?"

"He establecido un perímetro infranqueable", le dijo Hermione. "Y lanzaré una barrera protectora para contener la explosión".

"No creo que esta sea una buena idea". La mujer Parkinson estaba viendo la invención de George como si fuera una serpiente. _Una serpiente. Al igual que Parkinson_. George se rió entre dientes.

Malfoy y Parkinson probablemente tenían razón. George trató de considerar todas las formas en la que esto era una mala idea, pero envuelto en su abrigo de piel inducido por las drogas, esas preocupaciones simplemente se alejaron flotando. Respiró despreocupadamente y acurrucó una bomba en la hierba espesa, riéndose mientras imaginaba que se convertía en un reptil y se escabullía.

"¡Mira, una serpiente en la hierba!" Nadie se rió, pero sí recibió algunas cejas enarcadas.

 _Broma interior, Georgie, le recordó Fred._

 _Correcto, Fred,_ George agradeció silenciosamente a su gemelo. Necesitaba otra dosis de su Poción.

"¿Estás bien, amigo?" Harry estaba apoyado pesadamente en su bastón.

"Tan normal como la lluvia, mi amigo. _Justo como la lluvia_ ". George se alejó de la bomba, aconsejando a todos los demás a hacer lo mismo. Cuando todos formaron un círculo suelto a una buena distancia de la Bomba de Huevo, miró a Hermione.

"¿Lista?" preguntó. Ella asintió con la cabeza, sin apartar los ojos del dispositivo. George pronunció el conjuro que activaría su invención. "¡Decimari!"

Casi al mismo tiempo, Hermione lanzó una cúpula de protección sobre la bomba, y ni un momento demasiado pronto. Una ola de calor se escapó justo antes de que el pabellón se cerrara por completo, enviando su pelo hacia atrás. Hubo un destello dentro del círculo protegido, el suelo se sacudió debajo de sus pies, y luego un estallido distante, amortiguado por la sala de protección, siguió una red multicolor de energía a lo largo del perímetro de la cúpula cuando la explosión impactó la magia de Hermione. El suelo comenzó a temblar.

"Uh-oh", murmuró George mientras retrocedía.

 _Ahora lo has hecho, Georgie._

Él les había advertido que era poderoso, ¿no? No fue su culpa que no le hubieran creído.

La sala se partió como un cristal, se astilló y se disipó en el aire. La explosión los impactó un momento después, golpeando el pecho de George como un martillo gigante. Voló hacia atrás y cayó de espaldas, jadeando. Apenas se había recuperado cuando fue arrastrado hacia arriba por la parte delantera de su camisa. Theodore Nott le sonreía como un payaso y lo aplaudía en el hombro. Había un pequeño rastro de sangre que salía de la oreja izquierda del hombre.

"Gran boom", George arrastraba inteligentemente.

"¡Malditamente cierto!" Nott gritó alegremente en su cara. El sonido era distante, como filtrado a través de un algodón.

Un momento después, George sintió la fría sensación de un encanto curativo de uso general deslizándose sobre él. Sacudió la cabeza como un perro para aclarar su cerebro. Él realmente debería haber bebido más. Algunas personas habían salido de sus hogares, atraídas por la tierra temblorosa.

Hermione le estaba frunciendo el ceño al agujero del tamaño de una Quaffle en el suelo. "Atravesó mi barrera", se quejó, ofendida personalmente.

"Tu barrera nos mantuvo con vida", ofreció Zabini. "Absorbió la mayor parte de la explosión".

Malfoy y Zabini estaban de pie justo detrás de ella, Malfoy fruncía el ceño a los rizos en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Hermione, que había atrapado trozos de hojas y hierba en su caída. Harry estaba sentado en el suelo, parpadeando lentamente. Luna recogiendo pedazos de cerámica rota y embolsándolos, hablando consigo misma. Neville estaba desempolvando la parte trasera de la camisa de Parkinson, mientras la mujer criticaba el estado de sus pantalones.

"¡Eso fue increíble, George!" Ron lo golpeó emocionado en el hombro.

"¡Bien hecho compañero!" Nott y Ron se miraron el uno al otro por un momento antes de que Ron hiciera una mueca y mirara hacia otro lado.

"No está nada mal, ¿eh, Hermione?" George la llamó.

"Quiero que hagas tantos de estos como puedas antes de ir a la guerra," dijo Hermione. "Tú y Arthur deben trabajar en esto exclusivamente, ¿entendido?"

George la saludó, abriendo los talones. "Entendido, Capitán".

 _¿No te encanta el olor a vegetación quemada, Georgie?_

Él necesitaba un trago.

* * *

La pequeña tienda era mucho más grande por dentro. Había al menos cien personas caminando libremente. La mitad estaba llena de mesas, un gran buffet al otro lado y una pista de baile despejada en el centro. Una conexión inalámbrica estaba instalada contra una pared, tocando música tranquila bajo el murmullo de la conversación. Había poca decoración, solo velas encantadas para flotar sobre las mesas y algunas macetas de flores diseminadas. Los asistentes a la fiesta estaban vestidos como si estuvieran haciendo su trabajo normal, y Pansy se sintió terriblemente formal en la camisa que había encantado para tener un escote con volantes.

Había varias personas mirándolos a los seis cuando entraron y ellos se quedaron de pie estúpidamente. Pansy vio la cabeza castaña de Longbottom cerca del buffet, pero no vio a nadie más que pudiera tolerar su presencia. ¿Por qué habían venido aquí de todos modos? Ah, sí, porque Draco se había convertido en un charco de lodo cuando Hermione lo miró y le pidió su presencia. _Pansy suspiró con disgusto._

Una mujer mayor apareció de la nada. Se acercó a Narcissa, deteniéndose justo al frente. Pansy tragó con inquietud. _La mujer se parecía mucho a Bellatrix._ Había menos plata en el cabello de esta mujer, y la brillante luz de la locura estaba ausente de sus ojos, pero las dos mujeres podrían haber sido gemelas. Draco contuvo el aliento a su lado, y Pansy supo que él estaba pensando lo mismo. Esta debe ser Andromeda Tonks.

"Hola Ana." Narcissa dijo en voz baja. Parecía completamente serena, pero Pansy podía ver la tensión alrededor de sus ojos.

"Bienvenida, Cissa". Hubo un largo período de silencio. "Me alegra que estes aqui."

La oración era simple, pero el sentimiento detrás de ella era enorme. Narcissa le devolvió a su hermana una pequeña sonrisa. Había muy pocos gestos abiertos en el mundo de las mujeres de sangre pura, pero todos estaban entrenados con la capacidad de transmitir mucho con muy pocas palabras. Pansy sintió la magnitud del intercambio de hermanas en sus huesos.

"Y bienvenido, Draco, mi sobrino". Andromeda se apartó y miró al hombre. "No hay mucho Black en ti, afortunadamente. Corremos hacia la locura, ¿sabes?"

Draco parpadeó hacia ella. "Estoy enterado".

"Sí, me imagino que lo estás".

"Aunque los Malfoy no son mucho mejores, en mi experiencia", comentó Draco.

La cara de Andrómeda se quebró con una sonrisa, profundizando los pliegues alrededor de su boca y ojos. Auténtica sonrisa. Otra diferencia entre Bellatrix y su hermana.

"Permítame presentarle a mis amigos", continuó Draco. "Persia Parkinson, ya la conoces". Las dos mujeres se dieron la mano. "Su hija, Pansy". Pansy asintió cortésmente. "Y ellos son Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini". Los hombres se inclinaron sobre su mano.

"Me disculpo por no recibirte antes", dijo Andrómeda. "Hemos estado muy ocupados, estoy segura de que lo sabes".

Un pequeño grupo de chicos pasó corriendo. Sin mirar, Andrómeda se metió entre ellos y sacó a un chico alto con cabello verde brillante.

"Este es mi nieto, Teddy Lupin". Ella les dijo, sosteniendo al muchacho que se movía por los hombros. "Teddy, esta es tu tía Narcissa y su hijo Draco y sus amigos".

"Eres mi primo". El chico habló.

Draco miró por debajo de su nariz al niño. "Supongo."

El chico miró a Draco intensamente por un momento, y luego su cabello comenzó a cambiar de color, los ondulados hilos verdes se volvieron rubio platino, lisos y finos. Sus ojos verdes se volvieron de un gris cristalino, sus mejillas un poco ahuecadas, su barbilla se volvió más definida y puntiaguda. Una copia original de Draco, de nueve años, estaba delante de ellos.

"Maldita sea", susurró Theo.

Pansy pudo ver el momento en que el cerebro de Draco comenzó a zumbar con ideas. "Un metamorfomago", dijo. "¿Puedes cambiar tus características a voluntad?"

Teddy sonrió. "Sip."

Draco consideró eso por un momento. "Eso es bastante útil. Lástima que no seas diez años mayor. Podríamos haberte usado".

"Draco", lo reprendió Narcissa.

"¿Quieren ver más?" Teddy ofreció. La cara de Draco se rompió en lo que solo podía describirse como una sonrisa traviesa. Él y Theo intercambiaron una mirada que Pansy no había visto desde la escuela.

"Teddy, mi niño", arrastró Draco. "Tienes nuestra atención".

Los ojos grises de Teddy se iluminaron de nuevo en su color verde mientras le sonreía a su primo.

Antes de que los chicos pudieran deambular y causar problemas, apareció Ronald Weasley. "Todos llegaron", le dijo a Andrómeda, ignorando por completo a los otros seis adultos. Al menos no estaba maldiciéndolos.

"Gracias, Ronald". Ella se volvió hacia su familia. "Si me disculpan".

Andrómeda fue asistida hacia una silla por Weasley, quien le ofreció su hombro para mantener el equilibrio mientras comenzaba a hablar.

"¡Bienvenidos todos!" La voz mágicamente alterada de Andrómeda llegó hasta la parte posterior de la tienda, haciendo que el ruido cesara. "Esta es una cena dominical muy especial, y no solo porque será la última aquí en Hogwarts".

Hubo algunos ruidos de desilusión y miedo. Cualquiera que no se una a la pelea se iría antes del fin de semana. Draco pensó que era mucho tiempo. Bellatrix podría aparecer con su ejército en cualquier momento, él lo había discutido, y la Orden todavía tenía niños corriendo por sus alrededores. Potter le había asegurado que los espías de la Orden los alertarían de cualquier movimiento. En este momento, la Legión se estaba preparando para el ataque, pero aún no había tomado ninguna decisión definitiva. Pero Bellatrix podría cambiar de opinión en el último momento.

"También es una noche muy especial porque estamos celebrando el casamiento de dos de nuestras personas favoritas. Me complace presentar a los recientemente unidos en matrimonio Seamus y Dean Finnigan".

Hubo vítores por todos lados. Seamus se sonrojó y sonrió como un tonto cuando Dean le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Buen momento", gruñó Pansy. "Ahora uno de ellos puede vestirse de viuda cuando el otro muera la próxima semana".

"Basta, Pans", Blaise la amonestó en silencio.

Andromeda continuaba, "Muchas gracias al Sr. Lively que nos ayudó a establecer la pista de baile".

Más aplausos. Esperó hasta que volvió a haber silencio, su cara se puso seria.

"Me gustaría tomar un momento para darles mi más profundo respeto y admiración a aquellos de ustedes que se quedan a luchar". Silencio. "Lucharán no solo por ustedes mismos, sino por todos en nuestro mundo que han sufrido durante la última década. Ha sido una larga y dolorosa guerra. Todos hemos experimentado pérdidas.

"Ha sido un placer para mí abrirles mi hogar y considero que todos ustedes son mi familia". Pansy notó la forma en la que Andrómeda miró directamente a su hermana por un momento. Entonces la mujer negó con la cabeza como para despejarla de malos recuerdos y pegó una sonrisa en su rostro. "Por favor, coman, hablen y bailen. Disfrútenlo".

Hubo una corta ronda de aplausos, y luego todos se movieron de aquí para allá. Algunos en el buffet, otros en la pista de baile, otros en las mesas. Draco agarró la mano de Pansy y el codo de su madre y las llevó a una mesa, Persia y los chicos detrás. Justo antes de sentarse, Pansy lanzó una última mirada alrededor de la tienda, y vio que sus ojos se veían atraídos por un hombre alto, castaño y con una sonrisa tonta. Estaba hablando con una mujer pequeña con grandes pechos y una sonrisa cachonda. Pansy se preguntó abruptamente si la mujer sería tan bonita con lágrimas en toda su cara.

En opinión de Pansy, mentirse a uno mismo era el peor tipo de debilidad. Había mucho poder en una falsedad bien elaborada, pero uno solo podía usarla en su máximo efecto cuando la mente estaba clara y libre de confusiones. Teniendo esto en cuenta, admitió en silencio lo mucho que codiciaba a Neville Longbottom. Sus manos fuertes, los músculos en sus antebrazos, la forma en la que sus venas se marcaban en éstos. La manera en la que su misma presencia suavizaba los bordes afilados de su personalidad. Eso último era un poco aterrador. _Pansy lo quería todo de él_.

"¿Estás aquí, Pans?" Blaise la estaba mirando atentamente y Pansy se dio cuenta de que seguía mirando a Longbottom.

"Cállate." Se sentó y mantuvo sus ojos en su propia mesa.

Comieron solos. Nadie más que Hermione se acercó a la mesa, y ella solo se había detenido para disculparse por no poder quedarse. Había decidido sentarse con Andromeda y los Potter en esta ocasión, su última cena juntos. Pansy se sintió un poco ofendida, si era sincera. Hablaron entre ellos y planearon irse tan pronto como todos acabaran la comida. Pansy vio bastantes caras conocidas. McGonagal estaba sentada no muy lejos. Y a la izquierda estaba Madame Hooch y la profesora Sprout. La comida casi había terminado cuando Pansy sintió la sensación fría y húmeda de una bebida que le bajaba por la espalda. Ella jadeó y se puso de pie.

Era uno de los matones de Weasley. El hombre se burló de ella y se rió. El frágil temperamento de Theo se quebró y él hechizó al hombre en un lazo de cuerpo completo antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar. El enorme patán aterrizó en el suelo como un árbol caído. La conversación cesó cuando Blaise bloqueó el acceso de Theo al hombre inmovilizado y Draco le tendió una servilleta a Pansy. Gruñidos enojados comenzaron a escucharse.

"¿Cómo te atreves a actuar de esta manera en mi casa?" Andrómeda tronó, acercándose desde su mesa. Hermione estaba pisándole los talones. "¡Y a mis invitados!"

Draco soltó al hombre en el piso descuidadamente, su cara una máscara de calma, pero Pansy podía sentir la tensión en la forma rígida en la que se paraba, protegiéndola a ella y a Theo.

"Disculpe, señora Tonks", le dijo a su tía.

La mujer hizo un gesto de arrepentimiento. "No seas ridículo. Es este miserable quien debería disculparse".

"¡Son mortífagos!" el hombre protestó, frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"Te disculparás o te irás". La amenaza fue corta y efectiva. La mujer se movió bruscamente con todo el estilo real de una Reina y se alejó a grandes pasos, deteniéndose para señalar amenazadoramente a Weasley con el dedo. "Controla a tus perros".

El hombre se puso de pie y se burló de ellos. "Son ustedes los que no pertenecen aquí".

"No seas tan idiota, Amos", se quejó alguien. Hubo murmullos de disgusto hacia él. Se rompió la tensión y se reanudó el zumbido de conversaciones amenas. Amos tartamudeó, se puso rojo y salió como un ínferi de la tienda.

"¿Estás bien?" Hermione le preguntó a Pansy.

Pansy secó su ropa con su varita y se sentó de nuevo con tanta compostura como pudo. "Perfecta".

Ellos seis de ellos intercambiaron miradas. No podían irse ahora, no después de lo sucedido. _Eran Slytherins._ Pansy se hizo a la idea de una noche larga y aburrida. La desaprobación general ante el comportamiento de Amos había sido una sorpresa, y hacía que la perspectiva de permanecer por más tiempo allí fuera menos dolorosa. Ella suspiró y tomó un sorbo de su jugo. Tal vez acorralaría a Longbottom y vería si podía hacerlo sonrojar. Pansy sonrió.

* * *

Hermione Granger se separó a sí misma del grupo. Ella siempre escogía una silla en lugar de un sofá. Cuando estaba parada en un grupo, siempre se apoyaba en una pared, o se paraba en ángulo con los demás, con las manos en las caderas. En una mesa, a menudo metía un pie debajo de ella, haciendo que su rodilla sobresaliera hacia un lado. Parecía relajada, pero la acción hacía imposible que alguien se deslizara demasiado cerca.

Todos parecían saber esto sobre ella, y nunca invadían su espacio. Pero Draco notó que estaba separada por algo más que la proximidad física. Se escondía detrás de su rango, sus responsabilidades y su inteligencia, y lograba evitar que la mayoría se acercara demasiado. Como un método para distanciarse, Draco tuvo que admitir que era efectivo. Por supuesto, todos tenían sus afectaciones desesperadas: Draco tenía su arrogancia, Pansy su desdén, Theo su humor, y Blaise su lógica. Para Granger, la intimidación fría la mantenía a salvo de volverse demasiado personal, y dejarla abierta al dolor.

Todos habían terminado de comer hace algún tiempo, y la mayoría estaban charlando en grupos o bailando. Granger estaba sentada en la esquina trasera de la tienda, tan lejos de la improvisada pista de baile como era posible, doblando una servilleta frente a ella. Había un cansancio en sus movimientos y en su postura que hablaba de las innumerables horas que ella había dedicado a la batalla final, tanto con la Orden como con los Sangre pura. A pesar del reciente sueño que Draco le había estafado, todavía estaba sobrecargada de trabajo y cansada.

Despertarse junto a ella había sido una sorpresa. Había tenido la intención de meterla en la cama y retirarse a su habitación, pero ella se había movido y casi se había despertado cuando él había tratado de sacar su brazo de debajo de su hombro. Se había sentado a su lado para esperar hasta que ella se durmiera otra vez, y había abierto los ojos poco después del amanecer a una cara llena de pelo corto y rizado y su pene presionando contra su espalda baja. Dándole la espalda a su cuerpo solo un momento antes de que ella emergiera de su sueño, esperaba que no se diera cuenta de cuán cerca habían estado durante la noche.

"Nunca he asistido a una fiesta sin alcohol". Draco arrastró las palabras mientras ponía un vaso de jugo de manzana frente a ella. "El jugo no es lo mismo, aunque todos los demás parecen muy entusiasmados con eso".

Granger ni siquiera levantó la vista, pero asintió con la cabeza. "El alcohol está prácticamente prohibido, pero estoy segura de que hay algo por aquí". Miró fijamente a George, que estaba vertiendo algo en su jugo. "Y la fruta se come entera aquí en el Cuartel General de Hogwarts, y no se desperdicia por el lujo del dulce líquido en el interior".

"¿Está prohibido el alcohol? Me parece recordar una botella de bourbón muy fino en el fondo de un cajón muy profundo en tu habitación". Ella se coloreó. "¿Y no lo compartes con tus compañeros soldados? Vergonzoso Granger. Absoluta y jodidamente vergonzoso".

"Lo compartí contigo", objetó ella, mirándolo.

"Si lo hiciste." El recuerdo de repente tenía más peso, ahora que conocía la escasez de la bebida. Se preguntó qué castigo ella sufriría si revelara su secreto. "No te veo como una bebedora".

"He tenido mis momentos, pero en general, no, no bebo". La servilleta fue volteada, doblada, volteada de nuevo, doblada.

"Momentos, ¿eh?" Él estaba intrigado. ¿Cuántos problemas podría haber tenido Hermione Granger?

Un lado de su boca se alzó en una sonrisa cansada. "Antes de Hogwarts, operabamos en casas seguras, y a veces estábamos atrapados juntos durante semanas en un pequeño apartamento. De vez en cuando, nos escabullíamos y encontramos un club muggle, nos enojábamos, bailábamos hasta que nos dolían los pies, y luego vagábamos antes del amanecer ". Voltear, doblar, voltear.

"Eso suena arriesgado". Inmediatamente se disgustó al pensar en ella haciendo algo tan increíblemente estúpido. La Legión tenía espías en todas partes, solo esperando arrebatar a cualquier miembro de la Orden, y mucho más un tercio del Trío Dorado.

"Oh lo fue", admitió. "Pero éramos niños en una guerra. Estábamos desesperados por sentirnos normales, incluso por un momento".

Había una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Ella tomó aliento y su mirada se centró en él. "Miré la lista de candidatos de Blaise".

"¿Y?"

"Estoy bastante sorprendida de que el nombre de Luna no abarque un espacio". Granger lo miraba de cerca.

Draco la miró fríamente. "¿Lo estás?"

"Ella es bastante talentosa".

"Y loca", mencionó.

Ella lo estudió por un momento, pero continuó sin discutir. "Creo que podemos estar de acuerdo en que George no es una opción".

Draco asintió con aprobación. El gemelo Weasley restante era un borracho. Ver el genio de los inventos del hombre solo hacía que su estado actual fuera más patético. _Que desperdicio_.

"Si fuera solo su propia vida la que se pondría en juego, yo diría que nos arriesgamos", continuó. "Pero podría herir o matar a los cuatro guardianes del círculo si la magia se le escapa durante el ritual".

Draco aprobó su lógica. "Cierto."

Voltear, doblar. "Cho también es un problema".

"¡Mierda!" Él juró. "¿Ella también está loca o es una borracha?"

Granger negó con la cabeza. "Perdió su brazo derecho y la mitad de su pierna izquierda. Se mueve lo suficientemente bien y todavía puede luchar, pero si los miembros faltantes se traducen en su forma de dragón ..."

"Ella no podrá volar".

"No hay mucha ayuda contra Bellatrix". Ella parecía abatida.

"Todavía estás tú y Pansy". Draco intentó tranquilizarla. Tres dragones eran más que suficiente.

"¿Y si fallamos? Entonces serás solo tú, enfrentando al Dragón Negro por tu cuenta".

"¿No crees que puedo manejarlo?" Él estaba un poco molesto por el hecho de que parecía tan calmada sobre la posibilidad de su propia muerte. "Soy una máquina de muerte oscura y amenazante".

"Eres una criatura muy feroz". Ella rió en silencio. "Pero Bellatrix es más grande que tú. Una Colacuerno húngara es la raza más peligrosa. También ha sido dragón durante siete años".

"Pansy no fallará. Quiere demasiado esto. Tenemos que hacerlo". Él la dejó sacar sus propias conclusiones de su declaración y fue recompensado cuando se sentó derecha en su silla.

"Lo quiero también", declaró. "Me he estado preparando para esto desde que llegaste, y soy más que capaz de realizar el ritual. Te haré saber que podría crear un Patronus corpóreo en el quinto año".

"Muy impresionante", dijo sin expresión. Ella entornó los ojos.

"Solo espera." Ella le dedicó una sonrisa desviada que envió una emoción a ... _algo por su espina dorsal._ "Eres bastante escuálido para ser un dragón. Tal vez sea el doble de tu tamaño con una cola con púas. Voy a luchar y superarte, grábate mis palabras".

"¿Disculpa?" él objetó. "¡No soy escuálido! Además", continuó con voz áspera, incapaz de detenerse. "Cuando se trata de volar, Granger, no es el tamaño de la envergadura lo que importa, es el empuje".

Ella se sonrojó encantadoramente y él estaba horrorizado por la reacción de su cuerpo. Luego ella lo sorprendió aún más al mirarlo directamente a los ojos y responder: "Lo que sea que te levante del suelo, supongo".

 _Tómala_ , gruñó el Dragón, enviándole claramente el recuerdo de una habitación de invitados que había visto brevemente en su camino a través de la casa de Andrómeda. Draco apretó los puños debajo de la mesa y arrugó su expresión. Mantente erguido. _Por el amor de Dios, quería besarla._

"Supongo que tendremos que esperar y ver quién es el mejor dragón". Apartó la mirada de sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus brillantes ojos antes de cegarse.

"Es interesante que este proceso produzca atributos físicos diferentes de las razas conocidas de dragones. Las características de tu forma de dragón parecen hacer eco de tus características humanas". La voz de Granger había tomado ese tono de voz asquerosa que Draco odiaba. Gruñó, todavía tratando de calmar la lujuria rugiente arañándolo. "Apuesto a que a Pansy le gustará un Vipertooth Peruano", opinó. "Algo venenoso".

Ambos se rieron entre dientes.

"¿Te importa un baile?" Draco no estaba seguro de dónde había venido la oferta, pero cuando vio que sus ojos castaños brillaban con diversión, las palabras se le escaparon.

"¿Baile?" Ella repitió la palabra como si fuera un concepto extraño, y luego continuó: "¿Quieres bailar conmigo? Es decir, es que la gente normalmente no hace cosas que impliquen tocarme". Se puso roja y comenzó a divagar. "- o mejor dicho, involucrando un cercano - quiero decir, íntimo - ¡oh! ¡No íntimo, no quise referirme _a eso_! - no es un tipo de actividad física". Ella se detuvo y negó con la cabeza. " _Maldito infierno_."

Un momento antes ella estaba lanzándole insinuaciones sexuales ligeramente veladas y ahora estaba tartamudeando como una colegiala. Draco hizo lo posible para no estallar en carcajadas, conformándose con una amplia sonrisa. Era una sensación extraña. No podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido inclinado a hacer algo más que reírse. " _Bailar puede ser bastante ... cercano_ ".

Ella emitió un sonido parecido a un suspiro y un bufido. "¿Puedes Obliviarme e intentar eso de nuevo?"

"¿Y negarme el placer de tu indignidad? Seguramente no".

Lanzando la servilleta sobre la mesa, ella se enderezó y lo miró con tristeza. "Creo que podría aceptar un baile si no te he hecho sentir completamente incómodo".

"Soy un Malfoy", se burló Draco. "Nunca me siento incómodo".

Excepto que lo estaba. Draco estaba profundamente desconcertado mientras la escoltaba más allá de las mesas casi vacías hacia el pequeño espacio despejado para bailarines. Sintió el peso de cada acción mientras la giraba para mirarlo, una mano sujetando la de ella, la otra levemente en su cintura. Mantuvo el mayor espacio posible entre ellos, cayendo en la formalidad que se había arraigado sobre él en su juventud a fin de mantener sus posiciones rígidas. Él no quería abrazarla. Lo que resultó fue un vals bastante tradicional, sus pasos se mantuvieron pequeños y precisos. Draco trató de no notar las miradas que estaban recibiendo, o la forma en que se abría un espacio alrededor de sus formas de baile.

Lo que sí notó, fue la forma en que la tensión en su rostro se derritió después de los primeros pasos, y cómo sonrió con una sonrisa privada a sus pies, como si se estuviera felicitando a sí misma. Esa sonrisa se transfirió a Draco después de un momento. Él formó sus labios en una sonrisa petulante, _sabiendo que estaba actuando como un asno,_ pero no estaba dispuesto a permitirse mostrarse ante Hermione Granger como un idiota. Su aroma se arremolinaba a su alrededor mientras la empujaba hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha, nunca más cerca de lo que permitirían sus codos cerrados, pero aun así era capaz de captar el familiar aroma de naranjas, sándalo y pergamino. En algún lugar en el fondo de su cabeza, el Dragón se enrolló alrededor de sí mismo y retumbó en aprobación.

La canción terminó en cuestión de minutos. Draco pasó ese tiempo hablando en voz baja sobre el clima, ignorando la diversión en la cara de Granger. Mantuvo su cara como una máscara de cortés interés, sin dejar que sus ojos se desviaran de su frente, o licenciando sus manos para arrastrarse por su espalda, o permitiendo que sus dedos se entrelazaran con los de ella. Cuando la música pasó de las tensiones medidas de un vals a un ritmo más rápido, soltó su agarre sobre su cuerpo y masculló algo elegante sobre la necesidad del inodoro. Salió corriendo de la tienda tan rápido como sus pies humanos podían llevarlo, el Dragón aullándole en desaprobación.

* * *

Luna se sentó debajo de un árbol en el Bosque, mirando las luces de la Cena del Domingo y tarareando ligeramente con la suave música que llegaba a sus oídos. Estaba demasiado lleno debajo de esa tienda para su gusto. Además, la Huevo-Bomba Explosiva que había metido debajo de su camisa solo necesitaba un buen empujón para activarse. Sabía que George había estado demasiado drogado como para darse cuenta de su robo. Cuando se diera cuenta de que le faltaba uno, ya lo habría usado para acabar con varios legionarios. Diezmar, Decapitar, Descomponer. _Ella soltó una risita._

Como de costumbre, el sonido de los pasos de Ron alertó a Luna sobre su aproximación.

"Entonces, ¿qué has descubierto sobre nuestros amigos sangre pura?"

Luna había discutido consigo misma sobre su acuerdo con Ron. Ambos tenían buenas intenciones. Los seis Sangre Pura no tenían cabida en Hogwarts, y mucho menos en la próxima batalla. Ya no le preocupaba que fueran espías, o que fueron enviados al corazón de la Orden para causar sabotaje. Pero, ¿cómo podría un miembro de la Orden confiar en estas personas con sus vidas en el fragor de la batalla? Eran un enlace débil.

Sin embargo, también trajeron consigo los medios para ganar la guerra. Era esencial que se les permitiera completar las transformaciones. Malfoy por sí solo podría no ser suficiente para derrotar a Bellatrix sin la pérdida de otras brujas y magos, y Hermione estaba decidida a mantener todas las varitas en el campo de batalla, y fuera del alcance del Dragón Negro. Si alguien era capaz de detener los objetivos de Hermione, era Ronald Weasley.

"Tienen un nuevo tipo de magia", le dijo Luna. "Capaz de derrotar a Bellatrix".

Ron se burló. "¿Nueva magia?" Observó la expresión muy seria en su rostro. "¿Qué tan real es esto, Luna?"

"Muy real. Te contaré los detalles, pero no interferirás". Luna transmitió la seriedad de su orden con una amenaza silenciosa en sus ojos. "Al menos no hasta que nos hayan dado nuestra victoria".

* * *

 **¡Fin del maratón! Espero haberlas compensado por estos días que pasé sin actualización, pero estaba preparando esto para ustedes, dejen sus comentarios que saben que me animan a seguir traduciendo, nos leemos pronto!**


	13. Nota

**INFINITAS DISCULPAS**

 _ **Quiero comenzar informándoles que luego de publicar el capítulo once de la historia inmediatamente empecé a atravesar muchos obstáculos, mejor dicho familiar issues.**_

 _ **Tengo 21 años y aún mi madre quiere continuar decidiendo por mi, cosa que me deprime mucho ya que todo -ME REFIERO A TODO- lo que logro o hago en mi vida ella lo cuestiona.**_

 _ **Aún así la amo, es mi mamá pero hay veces que sus palabras y actitudes hacia mí me hieren mucho y por un período de tiempo en el cuál ustedes claramente han visto reflejado en esta historia. Estos largos días sin actualizar son prueba firme de ello. Pero por sobre toda adversidad, o problemas personales o fuera de mi entorno tengo un deber con ustedes chicas y quiero que sepan que nunca -NUNCA- quise dejar de traducir este fic a propósito. Más bien es un hobbie y una escapada de la vida real.**_

 _ **Quiero explicarles que no actualicé más debido a que no tenía ni un ápice de ánimo para traducir, y no hay nada peor que hacer algo obligado. Esto me encanta, me anima mucho ver sus comentarios, pero cuando tu mente y corazón no tienen la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo de verdad, es mejor no intentarlo.**_

 _ **Les aviso que POSIBLEMENTE HOY o quizás mañana les traigo nuevo capítulo -o dos- todo depende de mi internet (o si ocurre otro terremoto) - Hablando de esto, no se si se enteraron o no, pero en mi país hubo un terremoto de 7.3 grados en escala de richter. POR LO QUE FUÉ REALMENTE FUERTE, BUT THANK GOD SOLO DURÓ UNOS VEINTE SEGUNDOS Y NO HUBO MUERTOS NI HERIDOS. Yo me encuentro en el estado/provincia en el que sucedió el epicentro y creímos que nos iba a tragar -literalmente- el mar. Solo fué un susto y nada más así que le agrezco mucho a Dios que no permitió que llegara a una destrucción.**_

 _ **GUYS, Muchísimas gracias a las que sigan aquí conmigo esperando por nuevo capítulo, no las defraudaré. LOVE YOU**_

 _ **Att, Liney**_


	14. To Make a Promise

**Esta increíble obra pertenece a la escritora creativelymundane, original de Fanfiction. Yo sólo la traduzco al español. Todos los créditos a ella.**

 **El perfecto mundo de Harry Potter junto a sus personajes pertenecen a la magnífica J.K Rowling.**

 **WELL HELLO! Hola de nuevo mis queridas, y apreciadas lectoras. De nuevo por acá trayéndoles este deleite de capitulo que las dejará queriendo leer muchos más. OS prometo que acá van a encontrar momentos Dramione que morirán de ternura y a la vez intriga! Gracias gracias gracias a las personitas que me comentaron sus buenos deseos ante la noticia que les di hoy temprano, me animan muchísimo y me dan la fuerza y ganas necesarias para seguir traduciendo. Sin mas que decir, acá les dejo el capítulo doce de la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo doce**.

 _"Hacer una Promesa_ "

 _Abril 2001_

 _Mansión Lestrange_

 _La poción estaba comenzando a desaparecer cuando llamaron a Rodolphus. Hermione todavía estaba confundida, así que no estaba segura de por qué se había ido, solo que se había levantado bruscamente de la mesa, agarrando su Marca Tenebrosa con su otra mano, y luego la besó suavemente en la cabeza con la promesa de regresar rápidamente. Le llevó casi una hora recuperar sus capacidades mentales, algo que normalmente ocurría después de que la escoltaran de vuelta a su celda. Una hora después de eso, pudo convocar un libro desde unos pocos pies de distancia. Se sentia como mover el Expreso de Hogwarts. Ella hizo todo lo posible para destruir la habitación._

 _Hermione se dejó caer al suelo, respirando agitadamente, temblando y mirando a la cama, el lujoso edredón cayendo hacia un lado. Era rojo y negro. Ella nunca antes lo había notado. Había sentido varias veces el bordado de seda áspera rasguñando su mejilla, escuchado el sonido de él moviéndose a través de la tela brillante, pero nunca antes había visto realmente el color. La poción que le dieron en su comida antes de ser escoltada a esta maldita habitación opacó más que solo su magia._

 _Un pedazo del espejo roto le hizo un guiño desde debajo de la manta de felpa. Lo usó para abrir su brazo, cortando la palabra sangre sucia limpiamente en dos._

* * *

"¡Luna Lovegood!" Hermione gritó. "¡Le robaste eso a George!"

La mujer rubia parecía completamente imperturbable. "Sí, lo hice."

Luna estaba sentada contra un árbol, haciendo rodar el Huevo-Bomba Explosivo de mano en mano sobre la hierba. La cena de domingo se había convertido en una recepción de boda completa para Dean y Seamus, con baile y canto y sorbos de alcohol a escondidas. Hermione aún pasadas las horas seguía tambaleándose ante el recuerdo de su baile con Draco, su cabeza girando como si ella también hubiera tomado un trago del frasco de George. Su piel se sentía enrojecida y caliente. Tenía las rodillas débiles, lo que ella siempre había supuesto que sólo sucedía en novelas, porque nunca había creído que algo tan ridículo fuera posible.

Había sido un caballero perfecto durante su baile, amigable y nunca la hizo sentir incómoda. Luego de que la incomodidad inicial había pasado, Hermione había quedado un poco decepcionada por la distancia que los separaba. La experimentada mujer de veinticinco años reconoció el destello de lujuria en sus ojos cuando bromeaban sobre la mesa. Pero la Hermione que no había sentido ni el más mínimo destello de atracción sexual en cinco años -la Hermione que dudaba de su capacidad para siquiera actuar de acuerdo con tales sentimientos- estaba confundida por su abrupta partida después de su baile. Ella había dejado la tienda no mucho después de que Draco lo hiciera, buscando un poco de tranquilidad para aclararse la cabeza.

"Eso es . . ." Hermione farfulló. "¡Bueno, eso es malditamente peligroso!"

Luna se encogió de hombros y se levantó. "¿Y?"

"¿Y?" Hermione estaba incrédula. "¡Y lo devolverás de inmediato!"

"¡No lo haré!" Luna se giró, de repente enojada. "¡Lo necesito!"

"¿Para qué lo necesitas? Esas bombas no están autorizadas para ninguna misión, solo para la batalla final".

"¡Yo sé eso!" Ella estaba paseando de un lado a otro ahora, tirando de sus trenzas. "Lo estoy guardando para la batalla final".

"Está bien", Hermione bajó la voz, tratando de calmar a su amiga. "Bien, guárdalo. Pero por favor no lo lleves contigo. No te quiero en pedazos, quiero que pelees con nosotros".

"¿Qué diferencia hace?" escupió ella, sus ojos vidriosos con lágrimas derramadas. "¡No estarás allí de cualquier manera!"

"No estaré en dónde?" Hermione estaba tratando de seguir el proceso del pensamiento de Luna.

"Vas a volar sobre todos nosotros, luchando en una batalla que no puedo pelear", la cara de Luna se había vuelto salvaje. Hermione podía sentir la magia derramándose sobre ella en ondas, haciendo que el vello en sus brazos se crispara. "Peleándo con ellos".

"¡No te estoy abandonando!" Hermione estaba asombrada. Recordando momentos pasados, se dio cuenta de que Luna había sido más reservada últimamente, más apagada. Se sentía mal por no darse cuenta de la reciente agitación de Luna. Luna era su familia. Más que familia Ella y Luna compartían una parte de sus almas, la parte oscura y viscosa que solo la otra podía entender realmente.

Luna se agarró el estómago como si sintiera dolor. "Siempre hemos peleado juntas. Siempre. Tú y yo".

"Lo sé." Hermione se acercó, solo para tener a Luna girando y alejándose de ella.

"Eres mi escudo, y yo soy tuyo. Nos cuidamos las espaldas y siempre regresamos con vida". Ella murmuraba en voz baja.

"Te quiero a mi lado", Hermione intentó sonar tranquilizadora. "Pero no puedo apartarme de esto para luchar contigo. Esto es demasiado importante".

"¿Demasiado importante? Te refieres a más importante".

"¡Podemos luchar juntas o morir juntas!" Hermione siseó. "No has visto los números. Estamos mejor entrenados, pero somos superados en número tres a uno". Ella estaba respirando fuerte. "Y tienen el Dragón Negro. ¿Recuerdas la batalla en Gansey? Ella mató a veinte personas con una sola pasada sobre el campo de batalla".

Luna había dejado de caminar y se acercó.

"No podemos escondernos en el castillo, nunca resistiríamos un asedio. No podemos luchar al aire libre, porque Bellatrix nos asesinará en cuestión de minutos. Pero si tuviéramos una forma de mantenerla fuera del campo , y matarla sin un solo hechizo, podríamos dejar que nuestros soldados hagan lo que mejor saben hacer ".

"No es justo. Sabes que soy lo suficientemente poderosa como para manejar este ritual", lloró Luna. "¡Están tratando de mantenerte alejada de mí!"

"Nadie podría alejarme de ti, Luna", dijo sin rodeos Hermione. "No estoy segura de cómo Blaise hizo sus cálculos:" Eso era una mentira. Hermione había calculado sus propias probabilidades Aritmánticas y había llegado a las mismas conclusiones, excepto que su lista era un nombre más largo. Ella, sin embargo, entendió su renuencia a convertir a Luna en un monstruo que escupe fuego. "Pero sé que él es el mejor en lo que hace. No puedo arriesgar tu vida en busca de algo tan peligroso cuando te necesito en el campo de batalla".

"No me gusta".

Hermione juntó sus dedos con los de Luna como siempre lo ha hecho. "No me gusta tampoco".

Después de un momento ella preguntó: "¿Cómo supiste que no estabas en la lista?"

Luna la miró con arrepentimiento. "Lo vi ayer. Zabini lo dejó en el laboratorio".

"Te colaste en el castillo para urgar en el laboratorio y no te detuviste a decir un hola?"

Luna la ignoró y se sentó contra el árbol otra vez. Hermione se sentó a su lado. Miraron el brillo de la fiesta a través de los árboles. Hermione se inclinó hacia Luna juguetonamente, una conversación que había tenido antes en la noche viniendo a la mente.

"¿Recuerdas cuando solíamos ir a beber?"

Luna suspiró. "¿Qué hay que recordar?"

"¿Recuerdas a ese tipo en Edimburgo?" Hermione estaba sonriendo enormemente. "¿Estábamos estancadas en el almacén al otro lado de la calle de ese pub muggle?"

"Oh Merlín, ese idiota".

Hermione profundizó su voz. "¿Ya es amanecer?"

Luna resopló y ambas hablaron, "... ¿O solo estás iluminando mi mundo?"

El sonido de la risa de Luna era como un dulce bálsamo en los pensamientos caóticos de Hermione.

"Cada noche durante dos semanas", Hermione se rió entre dientes. "Creo que estaba un poco enamorado de ti".

"Solo quería pasar el rato", replicó Luna burlonamente, aunque todavía estaba sonriendo.

Después de un momento de silencio, Hermione habló de nuevo. "Cuando todo esto termine, podemos regresar".

"¿Regresar?"

"A cada pub, cada club de baile muggle al que fuimos antes ...". Cuando Hermione estiró su cuello, vio que Luna parecía melancólica. "Lo prometo. Solo tenemos que soportar las próximas dos semanas. Entonces tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo".

"Bien." Apenas fue un susurro.

Ambas sonrisas se desvanecieron rápidamente mientras el silencio se cernía sobre ellas. Se sentaron juntas mientras los sonidos de la cena dominical se desvanecían y la carpa se retiraba. Casi había amanecido cuando se separaron, Luna en su árbol y Hermione hacia su habitación, ninguna de ellas satisfecha con el resultado de su conversación.

* * *

Hermione podía sentir el sudor cayendo sobre su cuello. Se había abrochado un pañuelo alrededor de la cabeza para evitar que la transpiración corriera hacia sus ojos. La varilla agitadora de vidrio había sido encantada para remover la poción tres veces en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, y luego cinco veces en sentido contrario, cada cinco minutos. Hermione se había hecho cargo de la agitación, horrorizada de que Persia hubiera considerado apropiado dejar la bebida bajo un hechizo.

La Poción-Colmillo era de un hermoso color verde cristalino. Persia había agregado la sangre del dragón el día anterior y ahora necesitaba hervir a fuego lento, con los intervalos de agitación apropiados, durante noventa y seis horas y veintinueve minutos.

"Estará listo en cuatro días", le dijo a Blaise y Theo. Habían aparecido poco después del desayuno para comprobar el brebaje burbujeante, solo para encontrar que Hermione ya estaba allí. Solo había salido del laboratorio de Pociones durante unas pocas horas a la vez durante los últimos tres días, y había determinado que el brebaje debería ser perfecto. Hermione tenía más responsabilidades que los Sangrepura, pero ninguno de ellos podía moverse con la misma libertad ni excusas que ella y ser perdonados. "Gracias a los dioses, Harry encontró este caldero de oro".

"Todavía no puedo creer que no supiera que era dueño de un artículo hecho de oro sólido". Theo estaba inclinado sobre su hombro y miraba con recelo el líquido burbujeando alegremente.

"Yo sí", murmuró Hermione, completando el último movimiento y de mala gana colocando el palo para que se moviera por su cuenta.

Draco entró, le echó un vistazo a la cara y siseó con disgusto. "No dormiste anoche, ¿verdad?"

"Hoy no hay consejos", dijo Hermione, su rostro ardiendo. ¿Se veía tan cansada? "Tomaré una siesta después de mis deberes de trabajo".

Hermione se alejó de la mesa cuando Draco se acercó. Su cabello todavía estaba húmedo por la ducha, y ella era dolorosamente consciente de que aún no se había bañado.

La miró con escepticismo y luego inspeccionó la poción. "¿Cuatro días?"

"Sí, eso es correcto". Si hiciera un solo comentario sobre la calidad de su agitación, ella lo maldeciría. "Estoy tratando de mantener tus horarios y los de Pansy estables por un par de días hasta que la poción madure para que podamos enfocarnos únicamente en la meditación, pero me cuesta encontrar excusas plausibles".

"Pensarás en algo". Draco olfateó el caldero, luego arrugó la nariz.

"Todavía necesitamos un lugar para realizar el ritual", le recordó Theo.

"Lo sé." Hermione se quitó el pañuelo del pelo y lo usó para secarse el sudor de la cara. "Podemos usar el traslador a Albania". Era la misma cima sobre la cual Hermione había visto transformarse a Draco por primera vez. "Pero estoy renuente a desaparecer por completo de Hogwarts cuando estamos tan cerca de la batalla".

"Así que piensa en algo mejor", sugirió Blaise.

"Muy útil, amor", Theo se rió entre dientes.

"Mientras tanto", dijo Hermione, volviéndose hacia Draco. Él alzó la vista dejando de escudriñar el fuego del caldero con las cejas levantadas. "Tenemos trabajo que hacer."

Sus ojos grises se volvieron aprensivos. Hermione era plenamente consciente de que su propia sonrisa era brillante con anticipación malvada. Diez minutos después, todo se puso mejor.

"¿Es esto algún tipo de castigo?" él le preguntó, abatido.

Hermione luchó por reírse. "Pasaste voluntariamente dos noches atrapado en el laboratorio de una poción con las Parkinson", dijo. "¿Qué podría ser peor que eso?"

"Esto", afirmó, indicando la escena frente a él. "Esto es peor".

"Necesitamos que los animales estén preparados para moverse", recordó. "Y casi todos están en los campos. Te quejas más que los niños". En sus palabras, Lily y Teddy llegaron a través de la amplia puerta de madera. Teddy llevaba un taburete y Lily lo siguió arrastrando un cubo casi más grande que ella.

"No hay forma de que les permita acercarse a esas bestias", Draco resopló. "Es probable que les muerdan la mano".

"Son vacas, Draco", le dijo rotundamente. "Comen hierba, no carne humana".

"Estaba hablando de los niños".

"Quiero hacerlo, Teddy", exclamaba Lily. "Puedo hacerlo yo sola."

"Está bien, Lils", respondió el chico, poniendo los ojos en blanco, que estaban grises de nuevo hoy. "Pero debes ser amable. Sin tironear a Betsy".

Lily colocó el cubo debajo de las ubres inflamadas y se deslizó sobre el taburete. Le canturreó dulcemente a la vaca cuando se movió nerviosamente y se revolvió cuando sus dedos agarraron un trozo de carne colgando.

"¿Estás segura de que es seguro?" Draco parecía genuinamente preocupado. Era hilarante.

"Soy una niña grande, Draco," chilló Lily mientras comenzaba a sacar grandes corrientes de leche de la ubre. "Yo puedo hacerlo sola."

El cubo se estaba llenando rápidamente y la vaca perdió interés luego, volviendo al canal de alfalfa.

"Bien hecho, niña", aplaudió, luciendo impresionado. Él cruzó sus brazos. "No se ve tan difícil. Absolutamente desagradable, pero no difícil".

"Bien, porque esa es tuya". Hermione señaló a la segunda vaca plácidamente masticando. Él palideció levemente. Era agosto, pero a Hermione le pareció una Navidad.

"Estás disfrutando demasiado esto", se quejó ante su gran sonrisa.

Hermione le mostró cómo rodar apropiadamente la teta a través de sus dedos para sacar la leche. La mitad del cubo se llenó cuando él la despidió con impaciencia. Se acercó al animal con su gracia habitual, solo haciendo una mueca cuando estaba sentado frente a él. La vaca no le dedicó una mirada, incluso ni cuando tomó un pezón en cada mano. Él comenzó a gruñir de inmediato.

"... repulsivo ..."

"... barro por todas partes ..."

"... nunca más tomaré leche ..."

Lo estaba haciendo mal. Hermione ansiaba mostrarle la forma correcta, pero una gran parte de ella estaba feliz de quedarse atrás y dejarlo fallar. Luego de algunos intentos él ya se estaba frustrando. Estaba pagando su frustración con el animal, porque tiró demasiado fuerte y ésta se movió con incomodidad. Dejó escapar un gemido y se alejó de él, pateando el cubo al salir. La leche caliente salpicó todas sus piernas. Dio un salto hacia atrás con disgusto y terminó en su culo en el fango frío, leche extendiéndose debajo de él. Una exclamación sobresaltada y aguda salió de su boca.

Hermione dejó escapar un alarido histérico. Los niños le sonreían encantados. El líquido espeso formó una piscina a su alrededor y comenzó a filtrarse en sus pantalones.

"Joder", dijo.

Los ojos de Teddy se agrandaron ante la palabra. Lily soltó una risita y comenzó a bailar gritando: "¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Joder!"

La maldición que salió de la boca de la niña hizo que su risa llegara más rápido. Fue profunda y ondulante y se sintió increíble. Malfoy la estaba mirando desde su lugar en el barro. Sólo había dejado escapar un poco de diversión. El sonido ya estaba un poco oxidado.

Lily levantó la vista para saltar en el lío también, por lo que Hermione la agarró por detrás. "Oh no, no lo hagas", jadeó ella. "Ve a buscar a tu madre".

"Vamos Lily". Teddy tomó su pequeña mano, mirando a los adultos. "Vamos a alimentar a los pollos con tu madre y tu abuela".

Draco intentó levantarse, pero justo cuando se puso de pie, su bota resbaló en el barro y volvió a caer, esta vez de frente. Otra ola de alegría la atacó, completada con un bufido de parte de Malfoy. Volvió a sentarse y examinó el desorden en su ropa.

"Te odio", declaró con una risita. Estaba temblando de risa un momento después. "No creo que pueda levantarme", jadeó.

Había lágrimas corriendo por su rostro cuando Hermione tropezó con él. Ella se apoyó en su hombro por un momento, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Estaba jadeando de alegría, tratando de limpiar sus manos embarradas sacudiéndolas. Él estaba fallando. Hermione pudo detectar el leve olor a heces mezcladas con la tierra húmeda. Ella se enderezó y le ofreció su mano. Una luz de malas intenciones iluminó sus ojos en el momento en que agarró su mano extendida.

"¡Ni lo pienses!" Ella chilló un momento antes de tener su espalda plana. El barro estaba frío y se filtraba en su suéter. "¡Oh, mierda!"

Él se reía en grandes carcajadas crujientes, sosteniéndose las costillas como si dolieran. Ella gateó hacia arriba, con los brazos extendidos y cubierta de barro. Estaba en su pelo, deslizándose por su cuello. "Ungh".

Trató de trepar, pero se detuvo cuando él le agarró el tobillo. "No tan rapido."

Draco tiró de su pie, enviándola hacia abajo. Ella chilló. Su risa se interrumpió cuando ella tomó un montón de barro y se lo lanzó a la cabeza. Se agachó, pero no fue muy rápido, un lado de su cara estaba totalmente embarrado. Él jadeó cuando sintió que se deslizaba por su camisa. Hermione se rió. Gruñendo, Draco se arrastró sobre el barro hasta que estuvo encima de ella. Le llenó de lodo su cuello y luego lo deslizó por su suéter, embarrando el tejido.

"¡No es justo!" ella jadeó, golpeando su hombro. "¡Este es mi suéter favorito!"

Él se estaba riendo de nuevo, con los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes. Era difícil para Hermione recuperar el aliento. Desvió la mirada de él cuando el cielo oscuro dejó escapar un relámpago. El trueno estalló en lo alto y el cielo arrojó una torrente de lluvia fría sobre ellos. Draco la sacó del barro en un parpadeo y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia el refugio de alimentación más cercano. Trotaban hacia allí con sus manos embarradas, gracias al agua deslizándose de éstas y resbalando en el barro.

El techo proporcionaba un pequeño saliente bajo el cual podían permanecer relativamente secos. O evitar mojarse más. Terminaron parados bastante cerca para mantenerse bajo cubierta.

"No debería durar mucho", opinó.

Él tarareó de acuerdo, tratando de quitarse un poco de barro de las mangas. Era verano, pero estaban en Escocia. Con el sol cubierto por nubes, gran parte del calor del día había desaparecido. Hermione se encontró inconscientemente moviéndose un poco más cerca, recordando lo cálido que había estado su cuerpo cuando él estaba junto a ella en su cama. Había barro seco en su mejilla, pero había un poco color en sus usualmente pálidas mejillas, y sus labios permanecían curvados hacia arriba en las esquinas.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando esos labios, su respiración repentinamente demasiado agitada para el bien de sus pulmones. Como un imán, su boca la arrastró hacia adelante hasta que se balanceó sobre él, tan cerca que se mezclaron sus respiraciones. Avergonzada, ella parpadeó y retrocedió, pero él la tomó, atrapando su labio superior entre los suyos en un breve toque. Era muy pequeño, no era más que un roce de piel caliente, pero se sentía como un rayo de emociones. Su sangre bailaba hacia atrás en sus venas. Su corazón retumbando en sus oídos. Sus miradas se encontraron por un breve momento antes de que Hermione cerrara el último espacio entre ellos.

Sus labios eran cálidos y suaves. Un suspiro musical salió de su boca ante la sensación. Sintió la necesidad de apretar sus dedos en su camisa, agarrándose fuerte para no caer al suelo. Él gimió profundamente en su garganta y deslizó su lengua en su boca. Sabía a té, a menta y a Draco, y muy débilmente a barro. Nunca se había sentido tan conmovida por sabores tan ordinarios, el hilo subyacente de Draco los hacía brillantes y necesarios. Mientras la besaba, una de sus manos se acercó para ahuecar su rostro, sus largos dedos acariciaron suavemente los rizos de su sien. Su otra mano estaba sobre su espalda baja, presionando sus cuerpos juntos. Hermione estaba ardiendo en cada lugar donde su cuerpo tocaba el de ella.

Se separaron para respirar. Draco presionó un rápido beso en su nariz, su pecho jadeando. Cuando Hermione lo miró aturdida, ella vio que sus ojos se volvían vidriosos y oscuros por la pasión y se abrían de par en par con el pánico. Él se separó de ella, dejándola fría. Después de un breve momento de indecisión, se volvió y se dirigió hacia la lluvia.

Debería estar enojada porque él se había alejado de ella otra vez, pero era incapaz de sentir nada más que un dolor frío. Hermione lo siguió. La lluvia empapó su ropa fangosa al instante. Estaba dando vueltas, pasándose una mano por el pelo mojado. Era un gesto que recordaba vagamente de su tiempo en la escuela, cuando ella lo había estado observando de cerca en busca de signos de su lealtad hacia Voldemort. Era lo más desquiciado que lo había visto jamás.

 _"Lo siento_ ", le dijo por encima del ruido de la lluvia.

Una bola de plomo cayó desde su garganta hacia su vientre. Ella hizo todo lo posible para no mostrar la decepción que sintió en su cara. "¿Por qué te disculpas? Te di un beso".

Él se rió un poco desesperadamente. "Eso no importa".

"¿De Verdad?" Le importaba un poco-demasiado a Hermione. "Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan molesto?"

"¡Porque te deseo!" estalló. "¡Todo el tiempo!" Él estaba caminando de nuevo. "¡Estás en mis malditos sueños! ¡Puedo olerte en cada jodido lugar a donde voy!"

Su corazón se disparó ante sus palabras, aunque no todas tenían sentido, y aunque obviamente estaba enojado por sus sentimientos.

"¿Cómo puedo posiblemente resistirte cuando él siempre está allí? ¿Respirandome por el cuello y exigiendo que te encuentre, te proteja, te folle?"

Hermione parpadeó ante el lenguaje vulgar. "¿Alguien te está forzando a tener sentimientos por mí?"

"Antes que nada, no tengo sentimientos por ti". Él se estremeció visiblemente. "En segundo lugar, no a alguien. A él. La maldita bestia que vive en la parte posterior de mi cabeza".

Su mente dio unos saltitos. "Tienes una conciencia de dragón. Como los hombres lobo".

"Más como un parásito que está absorbiendo todo mi libre albedrío".

"¡Fascinante!" Ella se emocionó al instante ante la revelación, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que realmente había dicho. "Entonces, ¿no querías besarme?"

Draco vaciló. "No lo sé."

Hermione se estaba enojando. "Bueno, parece que no estás haciendo nada en contra de tu voluntad".

Él entrecerró sus ojos hacia ella. "Nunca pensé en ti de esa manera. Nunc _a. Eres Hermione-Jodida-Granger"_.

Parecía un insulto. "¿Qué significa eso?"

"¡No beso a Hermione-Jodida-Granger! Y bajo la lluvia, ¡qué cliché!" Estaba obviamente disgustado. "No tengo sueños con Hermione-Jodida-Granger desnuda en mi cama".

"¡Deja de decir mi nombre así!" Hermione estaba asombrada. "¿Has tenido sueños conmigo?"

"No se irán", casi estaba hablando solo. "No te irás. Estás jodidamente donde voy".

"¡Siento molestarte con mi presencia!"

Él se burló de ella. "Sabes, para alguien tan inteligente, estás siendo bastante estupida".

"¡No, lo entiendo!" ella hirvió. "No quieres tener nada que ver conmigo. Tus instintos animales te dirigen hacia mi, a tocarme, aunque odies la idea y me encuentres repugnante".

Una red de magia vibró en las palmas de sus manos. Ella los apretó en puños y se controló por la fuerza demandante.

Él levantó sus manos. "¿Eso es lo que obtuviste de lo que acabo de decir? ¿No me estás escuchando?"

"Creo que lo has dejado muy claro".

La lluvia había cesado, y los dos estaban empapados de pies a cabeza con los zapatos hundidos en el barro. Todo brillaba con la luz solar y el agua. Hermione entrecerró los ojos ante la luz, un dolor de cabeza palpitando detrás de sus ojos. Ella silenciosamente le ordenó que se retractara, que admitiera que la deseaba como ella lo hacía, que el tiempo que habían pasado juntos durante los últimos diez días significaba algo. ¿Solo habían pasado diez días? Se sentía como años.

¿No lo entiendes? Él tiró de la manga de su camisa, revelando la siniestra marca en su antebrazo. "Estoy envenenado. No me permito pensar en ti de esa manera ".

"Pero estás de nuestro lado", se opuso, horrorizada por el odio a sí mismo en su voz. "Has estado luchando con nosotros durante años".

"Demasiado poco y demasiado tarde."

"¡No estoy de acuerdo!" Draco se burló.

"Tú, Potter y Weasley han estado luchando contra la oscuridad desde el primer día. Ni siquiera estaba al tanto de lo que estaba pasando hasta que era tarde". Él rió sin humor. "Y cuando fue mi turno de tomar decisiones, hice que cada una de ellas me beneficiara a mí mismo".

"Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste". Era vertiginoso seguirlo con sus ojos. "Eras solo un niño. Todos éramos niños".

"No te engañes a ti misma. Lo quería". él gruñó. "Quería el poder, el prestigio, quería sentirme importante".

"Entonces, ¿qué cambió?"

Él se acercó más. "Tengo una conciencia, Granger. Mi vanidad ocupó el segundo lugar a los horrores que estaba presenciando. Entonces todo se pudrió". Él entró en su espacio. "Pero nos salvaste".

"No seas ridículo", se burló ella.

"Ese año pasado en Hogwarts te odié por hacer lo que no podía. Luego todo terminó y el peso de todo lo que había hecho me estaba matando lentamente. Y luego te acercaste a mí con el perdón en tus manos. Como si yo fue digno de una segunda oportunidad ".

Se estaba volviendo difícil respirar nuevamente.

"¿Entonces peleaste contra Bellatrix porque te _perdoné_?"

"Quería merecer tu perdón", dijo con amargura.

"Creo que ya te lo has ganado". Hermione no estaba segura de qué decir. "Aunque no creo que sea necesario. Es una guerra. Todos hemos hecho cosas horribles. He hecho cosas horribles".

"No", negó con la cabeza, sus ojos grises distantes. " _No como yo."_

"¿Qué podrías haber hecho?" Fue un susurro. Ella tenía miedo de la respuesta, temerosa de un acto que había hecho que Draco Malfoy arriesgara su vida durante años para luego arrepentirse.

Él dió un paso atrás, con los hombros hundidos en derrota. Se sentía como si se hubiera abierto un abismo entre ellos.

"No lo detuve". El tragó. "Sabía lo que iba a hacer. Pero no podía obligarme a matar a mi propio padre".

"No lo entiendo, Draco".

"Mi padre", dijo roncament _e. "Él trajo a Bellatrix de vuelta"._


	15. To Reveal a Truth

**Esta increíble obra pertenece a la escritora creativelymundane, original de Fanfiction. Yo sólo la traduzco al español. Todos los créditos a ella.**

 **El perfecto mundo de Harry** **Potter** **junto a sus personajes pertenecen a la magnífica J.K** **Rowling.**

 **Hola queridísimas lectoras, antes de que lean este capítulo, quiero que me disculpen de verdad por dejarlas en suspenso durante tanto tiempo, sé que había dicho lo de publicar más seguido pero créanme, no eran mis mejores momentos y honestamente aún estoy pasando por una mini-depresión. En mi país no están las cosas bien y he tenido que despedirme de varios familiares súper cercanos a mí que han tenido que dejar el país, así como muchos amigos y conocidos. Así que espero me entiendan, estoy sensible y aún lloro por sus ausencias así no sean para siempre; y pues si queda alguna lectora por allí, espero que lo disfrutes. Las quiero, y gracias.**

 **Capítulo trece.**

 _ **"Revelar una verdad**_ _**"**_

 _Abril 2001_

 _Mansión Lestrange_

 _"Srta. Granger"._

 _Hermione estaba flotando en un hermoso lugar oscuro cuando escuchó su nombre. Ella deliberadamente lo ignoró._

 _"Hermione"._

 _¿Quién diablos estaba interrumpiendo su paz? ¿No sabían que este capullo oscuro y silencioso era todo lo que ella quería? Estaba emergiendo, cada vez más consciente de su entorno. Hacía frío. Podía oler el familiar pero aterrador aroma de su celda._

 _"Hermione, ¡despierta, estúpida chica!"_

 _Hermione parpadeó, el mundo enfocándose lentamente. Había una persona parada sobre su cama, cubierta de sangre. Era una mujer, con las manos en las caderas, claramente irritada por el hecho de que Hermione estaba demorándose en tomar conciencia por completo._

 _Los recuerdos corrieron a través de su mente, recordando la rabieta y los cristales rotos. El dolor la atravesó rápido como un rayo seguido por una lasitud silenciosa y mareada cuando la sangre abandonó su cuerpo. Entonces nada._

 _La mujer estaba hablando. "Nunca pensé que tomarías la salida más cobarde"._

 _La bruja se puso de pie con gracia equilibrada, como si las varias pintas de sangre de -nacida de muggles- que adornaban su costoso vestido fueran un mero inconveniente. No había guardias. Supusieron correctamente que Hermione no era una amenaza en absoluto. Un par de fríos ojos grises la observaban con la misma consideración con que se mira a un perro._

 _"Malfoy", graznó Hermione._

 _"Así es, Sra. Granger". Una sola ceja rubia le comunicó su desdén. "Te he salvado la vida. Espero que tengas más cuidado en el futuro"._

 _"Váyase a la mierda." Fue lo mejor que pudo hacer para expresar su odio absoluto hacia la mujer. La única posibilidad de libertad en más de cuatro meses, y Hermione había fracasado, siendo frustrada por un demonio rubio. Era demasiado. Su cabeza daba vueltas y todo lo que quería hacer era cerrar los ojos._

 _"Mantén esa ira". Fue dicho en voz baja. "La necesitarás en un futuro cercano"._

 _Ella se había ido, y Hermione se hundió en la oscuridad nuevamente._

* * *

El sol se estaba poniendo cuando Hermione decidió aparecer para molestar a Pansy.

"Me está evitando ¿no?" exigió.

Pansy tosió una carcajada y dejó la pila de ollas que había estado moviendo con la ayuda de un encanto sin peso. Los invernaderos se estaban consolidando. Neville había decidido no intentar y reubicar la totalidad de los invernaderos de Hogwarts, solo seleccionando algunas especies muy raras o muy valiosas para ser movidas. Las iban a llevar a Suecia con los civiles que ya habían comenzado a salir del territorio de Hogwarts.

Hermione estaba sentada en una olla boca abajo, con el mentón en la mano. "¿Dos días sin contacto?" ella gruñó. "¿Ni siquiera de pasada?"

"Es muy hábil para esquivar las cosas que lo hacen sentir incómodo". Pansy suspiró para sus adentros y se acomodó contra la larga mesa de macetas. No estaba equipada para tratar con personas que lamentaban sus problemas en lugar de actuar.

"¡Se escapó antes de que pudiera procesar lo que dijo!" Hermione se quejó.

"Él es muy bueno en eso también", coincidió Pansy. Huir mientras se mantiene la dignidad intacta era un arte. Draco lo había estropeado majestuosamente. Era una prueba de lo afectado que había estado. "Está practicando el peor tipo de autopreservación".

"En realidad podría haber sido algo bueno", admitió Hermione en voz baja. "No estoy segura de lo que hubiese dicho si se hubiera quedado".

"¿Qué te dijo él, exactamente?" Pansy se arrepintió de la pregunta tan pronto como salió de sus labios. _Ella no quería involucrarse en esto_.

"Dijo que sabía que su padre iba a resucitar a Bellatrix y no lo detuvo".

Normalmente, Pansy preferiría morir antes que divulgar información sobre alguien a quien consideraba su familia. Era una regla que había estado arraigada en ella durante años en Slytherin, y más tarde mientras navegaba por las aguas peligrosas de la sociedad sangre pura de Bellatrix. Ahora que estaba siendo forzada a escuchar a Draco quejarse de lo mucho que Hermione lo odiaba, y Hermione se quejaba de que Draco no le hablaba, ella estaba ajustando rápidamente su punto de vista ético.

"Estoy segura de que hizo que pareciera que simplemente se echó para atrás y observó mientras su padre realizaba la _**nigromancia***_ , pero no fue así". Pansy se cruzó de brazos. "No sabía nada sobre el plan de su padre. Cuando se enteró, luchó consigo mismo por eso durante días. No salía de su habitación ni siquiera para comer". Ella sintió un escalofrío ante el recuerdo. "Cuando pudo salir de esa burbuja de aislamiento a la que se sometió, era casi demasiado tarde".

 _"¿Casi_ demasiado tarde?" Hermione preguntó. "¿Así que Draco podría haberlo detenido?"

"Potter podría haberse asegurado de que la mujer quedara _reducida a cenizas en vez de enterrada_ , pero no lo hizo, ¿verdad?" Pansy regresó.

Hermione se erizó. "¡Eso no es justo! Ninguno de nosotros pensó ..."

" _Ninguno de ustedes estaba pensando en lo absoluto, claramente_ ". Pansy se estaba irritando. "No estaba allí cuando Draco trató de detener a su padre, pero lo encontré más tarde, acurrucado e inconsolable. Por lo que pude entender a través de sus sollozos, Lucius había completado la mayor parte del ritual cuando Draco lo encontró, Draco tendría que haber matado a su propio padre para detenerlo. _No podía_ ".

Hermione se recostó hacia atrás con frustración. "Entiendo eso", accedió, pero aún había un destello de duda en sus ojos.

Pansy trató de recordar que la mujer había experimentado cosas terribles a manos de la Legión. Cosas que Pansy ni siquiera podía entender. Ella tomó aliento y continuó: "No importa quién sea Lucius para ti, o qué mal haya traido para arruinar al mundo, él ama a su hijo. Y Draco lo sabía en ese momento. Es posible que Lucius no haya sido un buen padre, pero siempre hizo lo que él pensó que era lo mejor para su hijo.

"Es posible que Draco no haya matado a su padre la primera vez, pero no volverá a cometer ese error". Pansy dudó. "La nigromancia cambió a Lucius irreparablemente, y su cercanía con Bellatrix destruyó lo que quedaba de su alma. _Draco no lanzó el hechizo, pero su padre murió esa noche de todos modos_ ".

La bruja de pelo rizado estaba mirando a nada, mordiéndose el labio. Eventualmente, ella asintió para sí misma. "Gracias, Pansy. Sé que fue difícil para ti".

Pansy se burló. " _No tengamos un momento, ¿de acuerdo?_ "

"Dios no lo permita", Hermione se rió entre dientes y saludó por encima de su hombro. Neville entró al invernadero al mismo tiempo que Hermione se iba. Se detuvieron y hablaron brevemente antes de que Hermione se fuera.

"¿Lista para dejarlo por esta noche?" le preguntó a Pansy. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Pansy observó a Neville extinguir las luces mágicas de a una por vez, cantando en voz baja. Estaba completamente fuera de tono, pero de todos modos era encantador. La camisa manga larga blanca con cuello que llevaba era diferente a su viejo y habitual trapo de manga corta. Ella vio cómo sus hombros se movían debajo de la tela de algodón blanco, observaba la manera en que sus desgastados pantalones de mezclilla aún lograban delinear perfectamente su trasero. Se había subido las mangas hasta el codo, mostrando las venas en sus antebrazos. Probablemente era la cosa más atractiva que Pansy había visto jamás, más aún por el hecho de que no era intencional.

Regresó a la puerta y le sonrió, sus dientes blancos brillaban a la luz de la luna. Había una mancha de tierra en su camisa cerca del cuello. Pansy extendió la mano para apartarla y sus ojos se clavaron en los de él. Un cálido cosquilleo comenzó en su vientre y se movió hacia sus extremidades. El constante estado de excitación que ella sentía en su presencia estaba enredado con una extraña sensación de bienestar y seguridad que solo Neville podía provocar. Bueno, pensó con tristeza, _ahí va lo último de mi dignidad_ , _y probablemente mi corazón_. Ella se puso de puntillas y presionó sus labios sobre los suyos.

Neville se consideraba un hombre observador. Había notado el intelecto de Pansy, su eficiencia envidiable con una varita, _o sin ella_ , _para su sorpresa_ , y la forma en que la amaba el invernadero, a pesar de que se quejaba incesantemente. Había una gracia en la forma en la que se movía que hablaba de años de entrenamiento. Incluso la ropa de segunda mano, sudada y sucia, ella era elegante. Era equilibrada y hermosa _en la misma manera que lo era una espada brillante_. No había nada de suave en Pansy Parkinson, excepto quizás en su cuerpo, _sobre el cual se había prohibido estrictamente fantasear._

El coqueteo había captado su atención de una manera distraída. Él había supuesto que era una parte natural de su personalidad, que surgió cuando se sintió más cómoda a su alrededor. Había sido extraño experimentar a Pansy sin el habitual sarcasmo y el malhumor. Él había sentido el lado áspero de su lengua en más de una ocasión. Neville estaba completamente asombrado, por lo tanto, cuando _esa lengua_ sacó un gemido profundo de su pecho mientras lamía su camino alrededor de su oreja. _Aparentemente,_ no había estado prestando suficiente atención.

Él chupó la piel de su cuello, dibujando allí profundamente para dejar una marca. Ella jadeó y apretó sus dedos contra su cuero cabelludo. Su boca ya estaba enrojecida y hermosa por las atenciones de sus labios, dientes y lengua. Ella se quitó los pantalones después de sacarse la camisa por la cabeza. Él tardó solo un momento en quitarse también la camisa.

La sensación de su piel contra la suya fue una revelación. ¿Cómo podría alguien tener la piel tan suave? Le preocupaba que los callos en sus manos estropearan la perfección de su cuerpo, _pero ella no se estaba quejando_. En cambio, tiró de su cuello, empujándolo más cerca de ella mientras lo acercaba a la mesa de macetas, tropezando solo unas pocas veces mientras intentaban moverse sin romper su beso. La levantó y la sentó sobre la mesa para que estuvieran cara a cara.

"¡Diablos, eres fuerte!" ella se rió mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre su pecho con admiración. Neville dejó que el cumplido aumentara su orgullo un poco antes de desabrochar su sujetador de encaje.

Sus pechos eran suaves y encajaban perfectamente en sus manos. Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando él se llevó un pezón en la boca, y luego se desquitó rápidamente desabrochándole los pantalones. El mundo de Neville se redujo a la sensación de _esos_ dedos alrededor de su polla y su boca sobre su piel. Los sonidos de aprobación que estaba haciendo solo lo animaban a seguir. Sus dedos se deslizaron bajo el borde de sus bragas, con la intención de quitárselas, pero él hizo una pausa. _Esto realmente no podría estar sucediendo_. ¿Una mujer hermosa, inteligente y poderosa quería acostarse con él? Quizás estaba malinterpretado sus intenciones.

"¿Esta bien?" susurró entre besos. "¿Es esto lo que querías?"

Él necesitaba estar seguro. Porque mirándola como estaba ahora, casi desnuda, su piel resplandeciendo a la luz de la luna, sus ojos semi-abiertos brillando como motas de hadas, pensó que podría matarlo el detenerse una vez que esta última barrera entre ellos fuera eliminada. Sus ojos oscuros se abrieron de par en par ante la pregunta y ella sonrió, la primera sonrisa completa y real que alguna vez había visto de ella.

"Te quiero", dijo simplemente.

Las palabras incitaron una ola de calor que fluyó a través de su cuerpo. Se inclinó hacia adelante y lo besó en la barbilla antes de levantar su trasero de la mesa para que él pudiera deslizar fácilmente el trozo de tela al suelo. Él se colocó entre sus piernas, tirando de ella gentilmente hacia él. Se inclinó hacia atrás y se apoyó en sus manos, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas.

Acurrucada entre sus muslos, él podía sentir su resbaladizo calor, la evidencia de su deseo tan evidente que hizo que su corazón se acelerara. Él comenzó a moverse lentamente, deslizándose entre sus pliegues sin realmente penetrarla, mientras él torturaba su boca. No había prisa, en su opinión. Tan bueno como se sentía tenerla desnuda y gimiendo, él sabía que solo podría mejorar. Quería tomarse su tiempo y hacer que esto fuera bueno para ella.

"Neville", jadeó, separándose. "Esto se siente increíble y amo todo lo que estás haciendo, pero me voy a venir pronto, y preferiría hacerlo contigo dentro de mí".

Ella terminó la petición con un mordisco en su labio inferior que hizo que Neville se apresurara a hacer exactamente lo que le pedía. Ambos aspiraron grandes bocanadas de aire cuando finalmente se unieron. Pansy echó la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueó la espalda, apretando las caderas contra las suyas. Su cabello era una sábana de seda recta y brillante detrás de ella. Neville nunca había visto algo tan hermoso.

Entonces no había nada más que Neville moviéndose, rechinando, deslizándose dentro de ella. Pansy, escuchando sus sonidos de placer. Ella envolvió una mano alrededor de su hombro y se impulsó hacia adelante hasta que estuvo al mismo nivel con él, sus pezones rozando su pecho con cada embestida. Él la agarró firmemente alrededor de su cintura para estabilizarla y aceleró el paso. Había estrellas construyéndose detrás de sus párpados mientras luchaba por evitar su orgasmo. Pansy respiraba en seco, jadeaba entrecortadamente, soltando gritos de dicha cuando de repente se puso rígida y clavó las uñas en su piel.

"¡Neville!" ella gritó mientras se apretaba a su alrededor, arrancando su propio orgasmo de su cuerpo como un rayo.

Neville la abrazó con sus temblorosos brazos mientras ambos recuperaban el aliento. Después de solo unos minutos, y mucho antes de lo que a Neville le hubiera gustado, Pansy se alejó. Había un brillo de sudor en su piel que él quería lamer. Su pulso seguía tamborileando en sus oídos cuando ella le sonrió brillantemente. _Una falsa sonrisa_.

"Bueno, eso fue encantador", dijo mientras dejaba caer los pies al suelo. Ella comenzó a recoger su ropa.

"Encantador", repitió, no muy seguro de sí mismo. La palabra no abarcaba en absoluto la experiencia de Neville. El estaba confundido. ¿Había hecho algo para trastornarla? ¿Por qué estaba tan ansiosa por huir? ¿Lo lamentaba?

Neville no quería que se fuera, pero parecía decidida a vestirse lo más rápido posible, todo mientras evitaba el contacto visual con él. Volvió a ponerse los pantalones mientras la veía apartarse de él con cada movimiento. Gran parte de la suavidad había desaparecido, y Neville se perdió. Buscó en su mente algo que decir que no sonara como si él le suplicara que se quedara.

"Me iré entonces". Las palabras fueron espontáneas, pero Neville notó la vulnerabilidad en la forma en la que vaciló en la puerta. Una luz se encendió en su cabeza cuando descubrió algo importante sobre Pansy Parkinson. Neville se consideraba un hombre observador, y finalmente estaba viendo las cosas correctas.

"¿ _Vamos a mi habitación o la tuya_?" preguntó casualmente.

Pansy se detuvo en seco. Sus hombros cayeron con alivio y ella le sonrió, otra sonrisa real.

" _La tuya_ ", respondió ella.

Caminaron lentamente de regreso al castillo tomados de la mano.

* * *

Draco había elegido una tarta de verduras con pan crujiente y una ensalada de frutas del buffet de desayuno establecido por los elfos del castillo. Los soldados de la Orden estaban encantados con la gran cantidad de comida que les ofrecían cuando el castillo intentaba prepararse para la batalla, pero Draco descubrió que tenía poco apetito. Tomó la mezcla de huevos, empujando trozos de cebolla y tomate alrededor de su plato mientras vigilaba las puertas del comedor. Era demasiado tarde para que Granger rompiera su ayuno, pero quería asegurarse de no ser sorprendido por ella. La maldita mujer podría ser astuta cuando lo deseaba.

Su madre se sentó frente a él y comió con la misma gracia bien educada con la que hacía todo. Si su silencio la molestaba, ella no dio ninguna señal. Era una habilidad que había perfeccionado hace mucho tiempo. Si alguien miraba de cerca, podrían ver signos de tensión alrededor de sus ojos. La batalla que se avecinaba pesaba sobre Narcissa, al igual que su decisión de partir hacia Suecia con los civiles. Draco había pasado hora tras hora tratando de convencerla de que era lo correcto. No necesitaba a su madre presente para verlo luchar y morir.

Draco se movió en su silla y frotó su Marca Oscura ardiente. Bellatrix había reanudado su tortura con él en algún momento de la noche. Estaba sofocante bajo su camisa de manga larga. Hacía calor en su mesa. _Muy caluroso_. El sol se inclinaba a través de las grandes ventanas directamente sobre sus cabezas, haciendo que el cabello de Narcissa brillara como plata cálida.

"Deberías dejar de encantar tu cabello", le dijo Draco. "No está aquí para preocuparse si eres rubia o morena".

Narcissa olfateó y tomó un sorbo de té. "Lo hago por mí misma. Me hace parecer más joven". Ella suspiró. "Tu padre dejó de notar el color de mi cabello casi al mismo tiempo que se mudaba a las habitaciones de mi hermana".

Draco gruñó y tocó su tenedor con aire ausente.

"Ella sabe que la estás evitando", dijo suavemente Narcissa.

"¿Ella?" Draco se enderezó en su silla, separando las diversas verduras en su plato en pilas ordenadas.

Esperaba que nadie hubiera notado su comportamiento infantil. El Dragón estaba miserable, refunfuñando constantemente por los últimos tres días. Normalmente, se habría pavoneado arrogantemente, quizás intencionalmente presionó los botones de Granger solo para demostrar que no le tenía miedo, pero el horror que había visto en sus ojos el día que le había dicho que su verdad más oscura era mucho peor que cualquier vergüenza lo hacía sufrir ahora.

Tragándose su orgullo, trabajó hasta el tuétano y asistió a todas las reuniones en las que podía entrar, todo en un esfuerzo por mantenerse alejado de Granger. Al final, fue decepcionantemente fácil. Ella no lo había buscado y ni siquiera le había objetado cuando él pasó por su lado en el pasillo con solo un asentamiento de cabeza. Su naturaleza Gryffindor nunca le permitiría retroceder ante un desafío, por lo que el hecho de que ella simplemente le hubiera permitido evitarla era solo una prueba más de que lo odiaba.

"Mientras aplaudo tu plan para darle tiempo a procesar tu confesión bastante abrupta", continuó Narcissa con delicadeza. "A ninguno de los dos les beneficia evitar las consecuencias".

Era un argumento que había escuchado antes. "¿Consecuencias?" él bufó. "No seas tan dramática".

Ella le sonrió serenamente. "No soy yo la que está realizando una actuación".

Draco no podía decidir si arrojar huevos a su madre detendría su conferencia o agregaría más combustible a la llama. Probablemente ella se cepillaría la comida de la ropa y tranquilamente señalaría que su _gesto infantil era inútil_. Entonces ella lo hechizaría hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

"La poción madurará mañana", señaló. "Y te verás obligado a _interactuar_ , te guste o no".

"Lo sé."

" _Así que deja de actuar como un niño_ ", exigió Narcissa con frialdad. _"Tus dramatizaciones no impresionan a nadie, y menos a la Sra. Granger"._

Draco arrojó su tenedor y se levantó ,incapaz de tomar otro momento de la perfección propia de su madre.

"Gracias por tu consejo", rechinó

* * *

 _Nigromancia: Magia Oscura, Forma de predicción o adivinación invocando a los muertos o mediante el uso de cadáveres, y por extensión práctica mágica malévola y especialmente diabólica._


	16. To Scent the Wind

**Esta increíble obra pertenece a la escritora creativelymundane, original de Fanfiction. Yo sólo la traduzco al español. Todos los créditos a ella.**

 **El perfecto mundo de Harry Potter junto a sus personajes pertenecen a la magnífica J.K Rowling.**

 **Capítulo catorce.**

 ** _"Olfatear el Viento"_**

 _Abril de 2001_

 _Mansión Lestrange_

 _La mujer estaba rota. Había durado menos de una hora bajo la tutela de Alecto. La integrante de la Orden había sido capturada unos días antes y estaba en mal estado cuando llamó la atención de la hembra Carrow. Luna pensó que reconocía a la mujer de antes, antes de ser torturada e interrogada, antes de que ella revelara todos los secretos que sabía, antes de que su Maestro la encontrara. Ese tiempo era confuso para Luna. Lo único que importaba era ahora._

 _Su cautiva tenía la piel oscura, los ojos grandes y marrones y el cabello retirado de su rostro en docenas de trenzas diminutas. Como las trenzas de Luna. Ella pedía misericordia usando el nombre de Luna. Era inquietante, pero su Maestro la mantenía enfocada. Ahora la mujer estaba sangrando, balbuceando y rogando en el suelo mientras Luna limpiaba su cuchillo en sus pantalones._

 _Alecto deslizó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Luna y mordió su oreja. "Muy bien hecho, mascota"._

 _Luna se enorgulleció._

 _"Luna!" La mujer sollozó. "Ten compasión."_

 _Luna creyó oír que gritaba. Se escuchaba distante y tranquilo como si viniera de una larga distancia, o desde dentro de una habitación bien aislada. El sonido era familiar. Se dio cuenta de que era su propia voz, desgarrada por la agonía y su uso excesivo, y que provenía de su interior. Se quedó de pie, silenciosa y perpleja, con una mujer sangrienta de rodillas ante ella, y trató de determinar cómo era posible gritar con la boca cerrada. Cuanto más se quedaba mirando a la mujer de piel oscura, más fuerte se escuchaban los gritos en su cabeza. Cuando Luna deslizó su cuchillo por la garganta de su cautiva, el ruido se detuvo y Luna sintió que los últimos vestigios de su pasado se retiraban a un lugar oscuro._

* * *

La Orden tenía salas de interrogación. Les faltaba _severamente_ la opinión de Luna. No había un solo dispositivo de tortura en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Incluso el Veritaserum era utilizado bajo reglas y regulaciones estrictas. Los enemigos rara vez se mantenían como prisioneros, pero incluso cuando la Orden contaba con una fuente viva de información disponible, era poco lo que se podía hacer para obligarlos a hablar. Era un completo desperdicio.

Fue por esta razón que Luna sintió poca o ninguna ansiedad cuando se sentó frente al Auror Dawlish. Él le estaba pidiendo información, información que ella no estaba dispuesta a dar. Luna sabía que no era muy querida, pero esa ética molesta le impedía amenazar con el dolor físico. No es que importara de ninguna manera. El dolor ya no era un factor motivador para ella. Luna lo miró en silencio y se preguntó si la vena que palpitaba en su sien podría explotar si ella lo provocaba. Cuanto más tiempo mantuvo su boca cerrada, mayor era la pulsación de la vena.

Brevemente, Luna jugó con la idea de decirle lo que quería saber. Solo había una persona que importaba, y Luna repasó las posibles consecuencias para esa persona mientras contemplaba sus elecciones. El peor de los casos significaría la ejecución. Esto solo había sucedido una vez desde la Batalla de Hogwarts, y el espía había sido capturado con las manos en la masa. Era más probable que Hermione perdiera credibilidad y posiblemente su capitanía.

Esta guerra estaba terminando de todos modos, razonó Luna. Si alguno de ellos salía con vida, el rango importaría poco. Ella y Hermione podrían mudarse a Francia o Suecia y comenzar de nuevo. La habitación estaba presionando sobre ella mientras más tiempo se encontraba dentro. Se estaba volviendo difícil mantenerse a raya. Tal vez el Auror era mejor torturando de lo que pensaba.

Dawlish estaba listo para descorchar el Veritaserum. Luna podía verlo en la forma en la que sus ojos se movían con ira ante su silencio. La poción siempre la golpeaba como un maleficio y derramar todos sus secretos la pondría en agua muy caliente. Traicionar a la única persona que le importaba a Luna le envió un dolor de cabeza a través de su pecho, pero al menos esos sangre pura estarían encerrados e incapaces de lastimar a Hermione. Porque Draco Malfoy la lastimaría, Luna estaba absolutamente segura.

"No te sulfures tanto hombre". Luna interrumpió la diatriba del hombre con un suspiro. "No querría ver volar un vaso sanguíneo".

* * *

La Sala de Menesteres se había reubicado en el Ala Noreste del castillo en el quinto piso, un lugar que había sido cerrado por falta de uso, por lo que probablemente es la razón de que se haya olvidado de ella por completo.

"La moviste?" Era la octava o novena vez que Blaise le hacía esa pregunta a Hermione. Estaba teniendo dificultades para envolver su mente en torno a lo sucedido.

"No la moví. Le pedí al castillo que la reubicara". Ella explicó de nuevo. "Después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, la existencia de la Sala era de conocimiento general. Cuando recuperamos el castillo, se convirtió en un lugar popular para", se detuvo torpemente. "Cosas que son impropias de un soldado".

" _Dios no lo quiera_ ," murmuró Pansy.

"¿Así que la moviste?" Blaise exigió con incredulidad.

"Por las bolas saladas de Salazar," gimió Theo. "No es tan complicado cuando consideras que la naturaleza misma de la Sala de Menesteres es que hace lo que se requiere".

"¿Cómo lo sabrías?" Pansy se burló. "Fuera de todos nosotros, solo Hermione y Draco han estado dentro".

"He estado dentro," protestó Neville. "Todo el séptimo año se la pasaba dentro y fuera de ella. Escondiéndose de los Carrows". Se estremeció.

"El castillo fue muy comprensivo, una vez que dejé en claro mis demandas", mencionó Hermione.

"Por supuesto que lo fue," se rió Blaise. "Hermione, querida, eres una chica muy agradable, pero a veces eres _jodidamente aterradora_ ".

La pared estaba en blanco. Estaba frente a un hueco que contenía la polvorienta estatua de una bruja muerta desde hacía mucho tiempo. Hermione hizo la petición en su mente y caminó frente a la pared vacía.

 _"Necesitamos un lugar seguro para meditar y completar la transformación del ritual del dragón que permitirá que varias bestias grandes se muevan cómodamente"_

La solicitud fue, quizás, un poco demasiado específica, ya que tardó bastante en aparecer la puerta en la pared. O tal vez la Sala sabía que lo que estaban intentando era equivalente a la traición. Respiró hondo para calmar la ansiedad que le apretaba el estómago. Las excusas que ella había hecho para sí misma eran endebles por lo menos. Los sangre pura estaban siendo vigilados menos de cerca que cuando llegaron por primera vez, por lo que pudieron desaparecer durante horas sin que nadie se preocupara. Todo el castillo estaba en caos, y ella esperaba que todos pudieran deslizarse entre las grietas por unas horas durante los próximos tres o cuatro días.

Cuando finalmente apareció un portal, estaba hecho de dos paneles acorazados tan altos como el techo y tan anchos como tres carros. O tan ancho como un dragón, se corrigió Hermione.

"Interesante," comentó Draco con ironía.

Dentro había una réplica exacta de la cima de una colina en Albania, en la que había visto a Draco convertirse en un dragón. El momento había definido el futuro de Hermione de una manera que apenas podía comprender. Mirando hacia atrás, también fue el momento en que se permitió confiar completamente en un antiguo enemigo. Sentía que la habitación se estaba burlando de ella.

"Descarado", murmuró en voz baja.

El claro estaba rodeado de altos pinos en tres lados. El cuarto lado estaba abierto hacia el valle y las montañas en la distancia. Fue realmente sorprendente cómo un solo espacio mágico podría crear tan creíblemente un vasto desierto abierto. La hierba estaba húmeda y vivamente verde bajo sus pies. El viento frío se levantó. Draco cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"Anda, entonces," le dijo Hermione, dándole un codazo con el hombro.

Dudó solo un momento antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad. A medio camino a través de la colina, sus extremidades se alargaron, sus ropas se convirtieron en escamas y se dirigió hacia el cielo.

"¡Presumido!" Theo gritó.

Draco dejó escapar un rugido irregular, llamas de color naranja brillante brotaban de entre sus dientes. Hermione podía sentir el calor en su piel incluso desde su posición en el suelo. Las grandes sacudidas de sus alas enviaban ondas de viento hacia su rostro, aplanando los rizos en su cabeza. Los rodeó en el aire unas cuantas veces, inclinándose de izquierda a derecha para dominar el viento ascendente.

"Vamos a comenzar a marcar el espacio para el ritual", le dijo Blaise. Estaban uno al lado del otro, protegiendo sus ojos contra el sol mientras observaban a Draco. Theo estaba al otro lado de la colina, paseando y haciendo anotaciones en un cuaderno. "Esta Sala de Menesteres mantendrá todo nuestro trabajo duro en el lugar cuando nos vayamos, ¿no?"

"Por supuesto." Hermione estaba segura de que podría recrear este espacio exactamente cuando lo necesitaran de nuevo.

"Por cierto, creo que ese lugar es para ti", señaló Blaise detrás de su hombro. Había un pequeño mirador blanco parcialmente oculto por los árboles. Hermione lo miró de reojo. Se veía exactamente como uno que recordaba en el jardín de su abuela. La habitación estaba siendo terriblemente liberal con la mente de Hermione.

"¿Pansy tiene un lugar?" Hermione preguntó, sintiéndose culpable por no haber pensado en pedir un lugar específico en el que la mujer irritable pudiera meditar.

"No lo necesitará", respondió Blaise mientras se alejaba.

Y de hecho, mientras Hermione observaba, Pansy tiró de Neville hacia la zona boscosa a la derecha del claro. Se encogió ligeramente ante la idea de lo que podrían estar haciendo en un espacio tan privado. Los dos estaban actuando bastante amigables el uno con el otro después de que ambos salieran de la habitación de Pansy esa mañana. Hermione amaba a Neville y quería que encontrara algo de felicidad, pero ligar con Pansy Parkinson, incluso temporalmente, parecía estar en contra de su naturaleza. Por supuesto, cometer traición al ir en contra de las órdenes directas de Kingsley fue el lema principal de Hermione, así que tal vez todos se estaban diversificando.

Si Hermione estaba siendo honesta, merecía más censura que Neville cuando se trataba de formar apegos inapropiados. Draco no había mencionado su disputa del día anterior. Probablemente fue lo mejor. Él no se había disculpado por intentar intimidarla, y Hermione no se había disculpado por dejarlo sin sentido. Simplemente continuaron como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Si se miraban mutuamente un momento más de lo que acostumbraban a hacer antes, o si permitían que sus manos se rozaran cuando caminaban, eso era algo que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a mirar demasiado de cerca.

Realmente no había una buena palabra para definir lo que estaba sucediendo entre ella y Draco. Era algo que Hermione no tenía ningún deseo de aclarar. No tenía tiempo para la clase de distracción que él presentaba, pero por los dioses _ella lo quería_. Los sentimientos de deseo y emoción que él provocaba en ella eran _casi extraños_ para ella, por el tiempo que había pasado sin sentirlos.

Mientras observaba a Draco completar varios rollos de barril en el cielo sobre su cabeza, Hermione se recordó a sí misma su decisión de dejar que el futuro se desarrollara libremente y no participar en su curso habitual de pensamiento excesivo y control obsesivo. Era como tragar una pastilla sin agua.

Hermione se rió en voz alta y aplaudió en agradecimiento por sus travesuras. Draco se inclinó sobre su cabeza y ella se estiró justo a tiempo para sentir el fuerte viento de su paso en las yemas de sus dedos. Era irreal ver a un dragón volar tan de cerca y no sentir miedo. El dragón en Gringotts había estado más preocupado por su propia libertad que por hacer de sus pasajeros su almuerzo, pero el miedo había estado siempre presente. Saber que una bestia podría alcanzarte y comerte hacía que admirar su belleza fuera algo difícil.

Bellatrix había creado dragones sinónimo de muerte y terror. Un Colacuerno húngaro era una de las razas más peligrosas de dragón, pero un Colacuerno con la mente de un maníaco loco y genocida era la materia de las pesadillas. No pasó mucho tiempo después de que su forma de Animaga apareciera en el campo de batalla para que la Orden se ocultara. Una batalla completa y abierta ya no tenía sentido cuando una sola pasada de una bestia que escupe fuego podría diezmar regimientos enteros.

Ahora, después de tantos años de horror, Hermione era libre de disfrutar la exhibición de acrobacias de Draco sin temer por su vida. Claramente se estaba divirtiendo también. Sus alas nacaradas levantaron nubes de polvo y hierba mientras se sentaba lentamente en el suelo cerca de ella. Esos grandes apéndices se acomodaron contra su espalda y él se acercó a ella a gatas. Él gruñó y la rodeó lentamente antes de colocarse frente a ella como un perro del tamaño de una casa. Sus escamas grandes y brillantes estaban lo suficientemente cerca para que ella las tocara.

"¿Puedo?" ella le preguntó.

Soltó un breve gemido y bajó la cara. Avanzando lentamente, extendió su mano y la abrió frente a ella. Un largo hocico resopló alrededor de sus dedos, haciéndola reír, luego empujó su palma. La piel de su cara estaba fría y resbaladiza. Ella pasó sus dedos por su mejilla, por debajo de su ojo, luego por encima de las espigas negras en su cabeza. Eran firmes, como cuernos. Sus ojos grises se cerraron mientras su mano viajaba por su largo cuello hasta su hombro, donde sintió que los impresionantes músculos se movían. La piel escamosa se contrajo bajo su toque.

Por la barba de Merlín, era enorme. Su cabeza se posó en su hombro mientras yacía en el suelo. Con la cola incluida, medía más de siete metros. La piel a lo largo de sus hombros era áspera bajo su mano cuando ella se movió hacia su costado. Respiró hondo por la nariz. ¿Era cosquilloso? La idea hizo que una sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro.

Se alejó con un gemido, y ella dejó caer su mano con decepción solo para verlo caer de costado, sus alas extendidas sobre la hierba y su vientre apuntando hacia el cielo. Cuando ella solo lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, él levantó la cabeza y sopló aire en su cara con impaciencia. Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír. Draco golpeó su cola contra el suelo.

"¡Bien, bien!" Hermione se rió entre dientes, avanzando para frotar la suave piel que él le había revelado. Zumbó en su garganta y dejó escapar un suspiro de placer. Hermione estaba absolutamente segura de que su conciencia de dragón estaba en control y que Draco sería humillado cuando recuperara su forma humana.

"¿No eres adorable?" ella arrulló

Levantó la cabeza y resopló, mirándola con un ojo. Hermione rió y continuó frontando las escamas. Era un extraño giro de la lógica que un dragón fuera más agradable que un humano, pero no había duda de que Hermione prefería la forma bestial de Draco. Tal vez era porque él no podía hablar, o elevar esa ceja infernal hacia ella.

Cuando ella lo tocó, Hermione observó una larga cicatriz en sus costillas, y una mancha de escamas negras en el interior de su pierna izquierda delantera. Su posición le permitió a Hermione tener una vista clara de su vientre, que brillaba bajo el sol. El blanco perlado que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo se convirtió en un dorado pálido bajo sus alas y luego en rosa cuando alcanzó las áreas más sensibles de su vientre y las articulaciones de las alas. El era hermoso

"Pareces un amanecer", susurró ella, el sonido se ahogó.

Un humano Draco estaba parado frente a ella de repente, agarrando sus brazos.

"¿Estás enfermoa" el demando. "¿Cuánto tiempo dormiste anoche? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?"

"Estoy bien", respondió ella con voz ronca. "Es que es tan real".

Su postura relajada. "Sí lo es."

"El final está casi aquí". Ella levantó la vista hacia su rostro anguloso, preguntándose si debería avergonzarse de su demostración de emoción. No había nada más que la paciencia tranquila reflejada en ella. "No puedo decidir si estoy feliz o aterrorizada".

"Si esas son las únicas dos emociones que puedes sentir, Granger", bromeó mientras colocaba un rizo detrás de su oreja. "Estás un poco atrofiada".

Sus ojos atraparon los de ella mientras hacía eco a Narcissa. "Las emociones son cosas terribles".

Una fuerte explosión rompió el ánimo. Hermione giró para ver a Blaise y Theo cubiertos de tierra, un gran agujero en el suelo delante de ellos.

"¡Te dije que hicieras una línea en la tierra, no que la volaras!" Theo rugió, quitándose el césped de la oreja.

"¡Estaba yendo bien hasta que me pellizcaste el trasero!" Blaise gritó.

"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Si te meneas en mi cara, tengo que toquetear un poco".

"¿Menearme a tu alrededor?" El hombre de piel oscura estaba escandalizado. "¡Yo nunca lo haría!"

Ambos se echaron a reír a carcajadas y se abrazaron. Hermione se rió entre dientes ante la vista.

"Jodidos gilipollas", murmuró Draco con una sonrisa.

"Tiempo de meditación," decidió Hermione. Ella había dado unos pasos cuando notó que Draco la estaba siguiendo de cerca. "¿No te vas a quedar para ayudar a Theo y Blaise?"

"¿Y perder la oportunidad de burlarme de ti?" Sonaba sorprendido.

"Simplemente no me distraigas", ella cedió con cansancio.

Draco le sonrió inocentemente.

El mirador era pequeño, lo suficientemente grande como para mantenerlos a ambos sentados uno frente al otro. Hermione descorchó el pequeño frasco de la Poción-Colmillo y lo bebió de un trago. Era amargo y le dejó un aguijón en la lengua. Hermione se sentó, cruzó las piernas y luchó por recordar todo lo que había leído acerca de aclarar su mente de pensamientos superfluos. La madera debajo de ella era dura y fría. Una abeja pasó por su nariz y ella le dio un manotazo. Había un pequeño cosquilleo en la base de su cuello, el interior de su codo y su hombro.

"Eres horrible en esto", observó draco ociosamente.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada. "¿Qué se supone que debería estar haciendo entonces?"

"Pensé que era obvio." Él levantó una ceja pálida hacia ella.

"Eres un imbécil". Sonaba infantil y lo sabía, pero la quemaba por dentro admitir que no era capaz de lograr algo tan simple.

"Meditar no es tan difícil si no eres un sabelotodo con necesidad obligatoria de controlar todo". Necesitaba un buen hechizo punzante para limpiar la mirada superior de su cara. "Tanto para toda esa investigación".

La palabra investigación se dijo con un humor tan sarcástico que Hermione sintió que su ira mágica se alzaba con ganas. "Draco Malfoy, no estás ayudando!"

"Sólo relájate, Granger".

"Sabes," resopló ella. "Me lo has dicho más de una vez y obviamente no funciona. ¡Tal vez deberías intentar otra cosa y ser útil si quieres un cambio!"

La poción se había vuelto caliente en su vientre.

"¡Bien!" Se puso de pie de repente. "Muévete a un lado."

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"

"Si tengo que echarte del camino, lo haré", amenazó.

Más tarde, Hermione culparía a la poción. Hacía que su cabeza girara de una manera bastante agradable. Las puntas de sus dedos zumbaban, y Hermione dudaba que pudiera encontrar la punta de su nariz si se lo pedían. En cualquier circunstancia normal, se dijo a sí misma, lo habría hechizado y continuado con su intento de encontrar la paz interior. En cambio, ella resopló de indignación y cumplió con su demanda, solo para paralizarse cuando él se dejó caer detrás de ella.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" repitió ella con un chillido.

"Intentando algo más", murmuró.

Envolvió sus largos dedos alrededor de sus bíceps y la atrajo hasta que sus caderas estaban apretadas entre sus piernas. Hermione se mantuvo como si estuviera congelada, sin saber qué hacer, pero decidió no revelar su incomodidad. El lugar donde se asentaba su trasero era muy cálido, y ella podía sentir la fuerza en sus piernas a cada lado. ¿Dónde demonios se suponía que ella debía poner sus manos? Terminó colocándolas frente a ella como si guardara algo lejos.

"¿Se supone que esto me ayudará a relajarme?" exigió. Si ella barajara un poco más, estaría completamente presionada contra su área más privada. El pensamiento hizo que una bobina se apretara bajo en su vientre.

"Cierra los ojos y recuéstate contra mí". Hizo hincapié en la demanda apretando sus brazos. Ella lo sintió hasta los dedos de los pies. "Confía en mí."

Esas tres palabras liberaron la tensión en sus hombros. Lo dijo como una orden, pero Hermione podía escuchar la pregunta debajo; ¿Confías en mi?. Con un largo suspiro, ella se permitió relajarse en su pecho. Podía sentir su cuerpo levantarse con cada respiración que él tomaba. Estaba disipando tanto calor que un fino rocío de sudor brotó de su frente.

"Esto es ridículo", murmuró en voz baja.

"¿Quieres mi ayuda o no?" Draco exigió con los dientes apretados. "Así es como aprendí, así es como aprenderás".

"¿Alguien te enseñó a meditar?"

"Mi madre me enseñó. Es una parte vital de la Oclumancia, Granger. ¿O no lo sabías?"

Hermione, de hecho, sabía que el aprendizaje de la Oclumancia requería un largo proceso de construcción de muros alrededor de la mente a través de una extensa meditación. Ese conocimiento aparentemente fue enterrado en algún lugar por debajo de las abrumadoras sensaciones que la invadieron mientras permitía que su cuerpo descansara contra el de Draco Malfoy. Los ingredientes en la Poción-Colmillo no se parecían en nada a una poción de lujuria, pero apostaría a que las propiedades alucinógenas de los hongos de manchas azules eran suficientes para reducir las inhibiciones. El repentino deseo de recorrer con sus manos arriba y abajo de sus muslos era evidencia suficiente.

" _No me hechices_ ", murmuró. Soltó sus brazos y puso una mano contra su vientre, justo debajo de su esternón. Era cómodo y, sin embargo, completamente inquietante. "Te ayudará a concentrarte en la respiración", le dijo antes de que ella pudiera protestar.

"Sé cómo respirar adecuadamente", protestó ella con voz chillona.

"Entonces hazlo, _maldita sea_!" él chasqueó.

Con un gruñido de frustración, Hermione concentró toda su atención en el punto cálido de presión en su abdomen. Ella sintió que subía y bajaba con la respiración suya, subía y bajaba, subía y bajaba, luego comenzaba a disminuir a medida que su concentración se centraba en el peso agradable. La última poción entró en vigor con una oleada de calor en sus mejillas, la parte superior de sus orejas y detrás de sus rodillas. De repente, fue fácil dejar que su peso cayera contra el mago a sus espaldas. El hueco de su clavícula era la cuna perfecta para su cabeza. La tela de su pantalón era suave bajo su palma. Ella sintió que él se movía un poco debajo de ella, la mano que no estaba sobre su vientre descansaba ligeramente sobre su cadera.

El mundo se redujo a los sonidos del viento a través de los árboles, el leve aroma de Draco y la sensación de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Los deseos de su carne luchaban contra la lógica de su mente. Ella quería darse la vuelta, sentarse en su regazo y probar su boca de nuevo. Empujó esa fantasía de su mente sin piedad. Incluso con la ayuda de la poción y la mano de Draco, el estado meditativo que requería era resbaladizo. Podía sentirlo y verlo fuera de su alcance, pero no podía alcanzarlo. Ella necesitaba algo más.

"Podrías. . ." Incluso en su estado de euforia parcial, sintió la punzada de vergüenza.

"Podría . . .?" Sus palabras eran suaves en su oído.

"¿Podrías hablarme como la noche que leíste en voz alta?" Hermione soltó la petición antes de que pudiera detenerse. Draco se quedó quieto detrás de ella mientras la humillación quemaba el cuello de Hermione. Su boca se abrió de nuevo y murmuró: "Me gusta el sonido de tu voz".

 _¡Oh, Merlín, mantén la boca cerrada, mujer!_

"Sí, puedo hacer eso".

Hermione se relajó contra él de nuevo. "Cuéntame acerca de ser un dragón".

"Lo primero que notarás es su tamaño", comenzó. "Tu cuerpo ocupa más espacio. Es pesado, pero poderoso".

El susurro de sus palabras la llevó a cualquier otro pensamiento.

"Tus músculos están en diferentes lugares y hay más de ellos. Tus manos y pies funcionan de nuevas maneras, y tienes dos apéndices más en forma de alas. De alguna manera, todo funciona en conjunto".

Hermione estaba respirando profundamente. Se sentía como si estuviera flotando en un baño caliente en la oscuridad, la única sensación real era el sonido de la voz de Draco.

"El viento trae olores y vibraciones, todo rico en información".

Incluso su voz se estaba desvaneciendo en la distancia. Una nueva conciencia se cernió sobre ella lentamente. No había pasado nada y, sin embargo, todo era diferente. Hermione estaba en cuatro patas, pero era más alta al mismo tiempo. Un extraño y tirón de peso sobre sus hombros la hizo moverse, sintiendo que los músculos jugaban en su interior. Ese peso se plegó y desplegó, atrapando la brisa en la piel delgada y escamosa. Miró hacia abajo y vio garras. Garras azules. Las hundió en la suave tierra bajo sus pies.

Hermione resopló de irritación y estiró el cuello para tener un mejor matiz de aire. El movimiento hizo que sus alas se ensancharan para equilibrarse, y ella notó que su envergadura era ancha, pero su anchura era delgada. Hecha para la velocidad, pensó para sí misma mientras un poco de anatomía burbujeaba en la superficie de su mente. Estiró su largo cuello para ver sus extremidades. Sus alas eran negras, la piel delgada como el papel salpicada de diminutas escamas doradas, plateadas y púrpuras. Qué bonita, pensó para sí misma.

Había algo detrás de ella. Hermione se giró, sus alas chocaron contra la brisa y la hicieron tropezar. Cuando se enderezó, estaba mirando los grandes ojos grises de un dragón blanco. El viento cambió y trajo el leve aroma de Draco. . . Té y piel tibia, masculina y. . . ¿miel?

Hermione se enderezó con un jadeo. El mundo físico volvió a su normalidad.

 _"Tómalo con calma, Granger"._

Las palabras de Draco la centraron. Ella respiró y sintió que su mano sobre su vientre la apretaba más contra él. Era fácil hundirse en su lugar contra su pecho.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve convertida?" Hermione se estremeció con el aire frío y luego sintió que Draco la frotaba con sus brazos para calentarla.

"Ha pasado casi una hora", respondió. "¿Debo lanzar un hechizo para calentarnos? No estamos realmente vestidos para un verano albanés".

"No, estoy bien", respondió Hermione. "¿Una hora? ¿Cuánto tiempo?"

"Me tomó días de intensa meditación incluso convocar un atisbo de mi forma alternativa", admitió Draco encogiéndose de hombros. "Tú y Pansy me están haciendo quedar mal".

"¿Ha tenido éxito Pansy entonces?"

"Se detuvo hace unos minutos. Quería asegurarse de que supieras que había terminado primero".

Hermione sacudió la cabeza con diversión, sus cortos rizos crujían contra su camisa. "Ella es una tonta".

"¿Qué te trajo de vuelta tan repentinamente?"

Hermione se sentó de nuevo, la emoción la golpeó. Ella se giró de modo que estaba frente a él, arrodillándose entre sus piernas. La miró con cautela, sin saber si sentirse asustado o entusiasmado.

"¡Fue increíble!" ella se ruborizó "¡Era un dragón!"

"Ese era el punto".

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y continuó. "¡Tenía garras y una cola, dientes enormes y estas largas alas negras!"

"Eso suena bien para un dragón", dijo sin expresión, con los ojos brillantes de diversión. "Aunque supongo que es posible que te conviertas en otro dragón, uno con la cabeza como un arbusto. El suspenso me está matando".

"Tú estabas allí", continuó ella, ignorando sus intentos de irritarla.

Draco frunció sus cejas ante ella dubitativamente.

"¡Lo estabas!" ella discutio "¡Tu versión de dragón! Me desperté sobresaltada".

"¿Estabas soñando despierta conmigo, Granger?" Su sonrisa astuta hizo que su corazón se acelerara.

Una ola de mareo la golpeó y ella se tambaleó hacia adelante. "Podía olerte", murmuró ella contra su camisa.

"Sí, ese sentido particular es el más molesto de los cinco". Respiró hondo y lo contuvo, como si no quisiera respirar con ella tan cerca.

"Hueles bien." Él no respondió, pero Hermione sintió que su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido.

"¡Oh!" exclamó, retomando la palabra nuevamente cuando algo se le ocurrió. "Debí haber escupido fuego para estar segura de que era capaz de hacerlo. Sentí un poco de presión en mi garganta, casi como si hubiera un interruptor que pudiera activarse de alguna manera. No sería de mucha utilidad sin esa arma en particular. Pero cada especie de dragón es capaz de disparar fuego si recuerdo correctamente lo que leí en mis libros de anatomía. Excepto los clasificados como serpientes de agua, supongo ...

Draco detuvo su flujo de razonamiento cuando tomó posesión de su boca. La lenta quemadura que se había estado acumulando poco a poco, mientras ella era consciente de su cercanía, se convirtió en un ardiente fuego. Hermione gimió suavemente desde la parte posterior de su garganta. Sus manos estaban envueltas alrededor de sus caderas, y la tiró hacia adelante para que sus cuerpos estuvieran al ras. Hermione se movió un poco y logró colocarse a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Encajaban a la perfección. Sus manos se acercaron para ahuecar su cuello, manteniéndolo en su lugar para que pudiera adentrar su lengua en su boca.

Un profundo gemido retumbó desde las profundidades de su pecho. Hermione sintió la necesidad de moverse, para aliviar algo de la presión desesperada y acalorada centrada entre sus piernas. Ella empujó sus caderas ligeramente. El movimiento envió un rayo de puro placer hacia arriba por su columna vertebral. Draco debió haber sentido algo similar, porque cerró los ojos y murmuró: "Demonios".

Con una sonrisa de puro poder femenino, Hermione se onduló contra él otra vez, ahogándose en la necesidad. Su agarre en sus caderas se apretó y comenzó a guiar sus movimientos, instándola a seguir mientras chupaba su labio inferior. La dura evidencia de su deseo estaba frotándose contra ella de la manera correcta. Incluso a través de sus pantalones, la fricción estaba desarrollando una espiral de deseo en su vientre.

Un empuje de sus caderas la hizo gemir. Una mano con dedos largos se deslizó debajo de su camisa para ahuecar su pecho suavemente. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y se sacudió contra él con alegría. Ella quería su boca sobre ella. Los quería a ambos desnudos, y en una cama.

"Esto es una mala idea", susurró ella mientras él le besaba el cuello. "No estamos exactamente en privado".

"No pueden ver nada", jadeó. "Aquí no hay nadie más que nosotros".

Hermione alcanzó el dobladillo de su camisa, necesitando sentir su piel, pero se detuvo en seco. Este repentino e inesperado deseo de quitarse toda la ropa y frotarse contra él la hizo abrumarse aún más que la Poción-Colmillo. La lujuria no era nueva, admitió para sí misma, pero la voluntad de consumar su deseo en público era algo fuera de lo común para una Hermione normalmente modesta. ¿Era este un efecto secundario de la poción, o un remanente de sus sentidos aumentados? Un fragmento de una conversación anterior, o más bien una discusión, con Draco flotó a la superficie. Ella se apartó de él.

"Este es el Dragón," jadeó ella, horrorizada.

"¿Qué?" Estaba aturdido, con los labios hinchados, rosados y el pelo revuelto. El cuello de su camisa estaba desabrochado.

"¡Este es tu dragón!" repitió, indicando el nuevo espacio entre ellos. "¡Acabas de dar vuelta! Es él en tu mente ahora, ¡Realmente no quieres esto!"

Draco negó con la cabeza como para aclararlo. "Eso es - "

"La parte humana de ti no me quiere". Hermione se alejó.

"¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?" La confusión había desaparecido de su expresión. "Seguramente esto", hizo un gesto a su entrepierna, "Es suficiente evidencia de mi deseo por ti".

Hermione recordó la dureza presionando contra ella y trató de mantener sus ojos en su cara. Terminó mirando al suelo. "No quieres quererme", corrigió ella. "No importa lo que diga tu cuerpo".

Draco suspiró y abrió la boca para responder, pero fueron interrumpidos por Theo y Blaise.

"¿Todo bien por aquí?" Theo llamó desde una buena distancia.

"¿Completamente vestidos y todo?" Blaise añadió.

Hermione sintió que un rubor rabioso se apoderaba de su cara. Se levantó bruscamente, apoyándose en la barandilla del mirador.

"Estamos bien", respondió ella. "Mi meditación ha completado".

"¡Finalmente!" Hermione escuchó la distante llamada de Pansy.

Ella no esperó a ver a Draco enderezarse, sino que se alejó, sintiendo un peso arrebatador en su pecho.

El círculo para el ritual estaba en camino de ser completado. Todavía había varias runas faltantes por inscribir en el suelo, y las cuatro direcciones debían ser consagradas. Hermione estaba bastante avergonzada de la poca atención que prestó al trabajo que Theo y Blaise habían hecho. Ella los elogió sin darse cuenta de ningún detalle. Ignoró con firmeza la sonrisa que Pansy lanzó hacia ella y, bajo ninguna circunstancia, estiró sus manos para sentir sus labios hinchados o sus cálidas mejillas.

Hermione fue la última en salir. Si hubiera estado prestando atención, se habría dado cuenta de que Draco se había detenido justo afuera. Así las cosas, ella se topó con su espalda y retrocedió un paso. Cuando trató de rodearlo, su brazo protector la detuvo. Hermione vio que todos tenían sus manos extendidas en señal de rendición. Ron, Amos y Collins se encontraban justo más allá de ellos, apuntándolos con sus varitas.

"¿Que esta pasando aqui?" Hermione exigió.

Ron respiró hondo, arrepentido y sacudió la cabeza. "Estas bajo arresto."

* * *

 **Acá les dejo el capítulo catorce de la historia, cada vez falta menos para la gran batalla con la arpía de Bellatrix. ¿Están preparadas? Varita en mano, luchadoras. Lo que se viene es fuerte. Cambiando radicalmente de tema, ya por acá huele a navidad, espero que todos y todas estén disfrutando y la estén pasando súper estas últimas semanas del año 2018. Saludos y bendiciones, nos leemos pronto.**


	17. To Admit a Mistake

**Esta increíble obra pertenece a la escritora creativelymundane, original de Fanfiction. Yo sólo la traduzco al español. Todos los créditos a ella.**

 **El perfecto mundo de Harry Potter junto a sus personajes pertenecen a la magnífica J.K Rowling.**

 **Capítulo quince.**

 ** _"Admitir un Error"_**

 _Mansión Lestrange_

 _Abril de 2001_

 _La mansión estaba casi vacía. Hermione asumió que cualquier problema que la Legión hubiera encontrado era lo que había hecho que Rodolphus se fuera tan repentinamente, y lo que mantenía alejados a los soldados incluso ahora. Desde su encuentro con Narcissa Malfoy, hace dos días, había pasado su tiempo durmiendo y paseando por su celda. Sentía que algo iba a suceder pronto, y no solo por la confusa advertencia de la mujer rubia, sino porque podía sentirlo hasta en sus huesos._

 _Pasaron algunas horas después de su cena cuando Hermione escuchó los gritos y la distante explosión de la magia. Saltando de su catre, estaba parada en medio de la pequeña habitación, lista para pelear, lista para morir, lista para hacer cualquier cosa, pero ya no iba a permitirse permanecer prisionera._

 _La puerta se abrió y reveló el mejor rostro, el más querido._

 _"Hermione!" Ron lloró._

 _Ella estaba en sus brazos antes de que él pudiera dar otro paso. Estaba temblando mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, llorando en su cabello. "Estás viva. Estás viva. Estás viva"._

 _No se sentía bien. Ella no se sentía segura, consolada o limpia. En todas las fantasías de rescate que se había permitido en los últimos meses, los sentimientos eran siempre los mismos. Ron siempre había sido su refugio y amor, pero ahora su abrazo se sentía viscoso. Probablemente solo necesitaba un baño._

 _"Sácame de aquí, por favor"._

 _La celda de Luna estaba vacía. Entre el fuego de la varita enemiga y escondiéndose en las esquinas, Hermione trató de describir lo que sabía de la Mansión y dónde estaba Luna. Ron le aseguró que Luna sería rescatada, pero Hermione todavía tenía que tragarse un gran bulto de miedo cuando dejaron atrás el ala de la residencia. Después de varios minutos, se encontraron con Harry camino al techo. Él no le habló directamente a Hermione, pero rápidamente la besó en la frente como saludo. Eso también se sintió un poco mal._

 _"¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?" Ron exigió._

 _"Corría tras los Carrows", respondió Harry._

 _"¿Luna?" Preguntó Hermione desesperadamente._

 _"Ella está a salvo"._

 _La puerta del techo era pequeña. Estaba hecha de gruesas vigas de madera unidas por clavos de latón envejecidos. Hermione se tomó un momento para admirar la inocuidad de un portal tan importante. Cuando se abrió, ella tomó una gran bocanada de aire mientras miraba las estrellas. ¿El cielo siempre había estado tan lejos? Ella adivinó que sus días en ese infierno eran cerca de tres meses, pero le habían parecido años._

 _Luna se encontraba rígida y separada de sus rescatistas. Hermione corrió hacia ella, abrazándola con fuerza. Podía sentir cómo la otra mujer luchaba para no retroceder. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que uno de ellos había sido tocado por un amigo._

 _"No estabas en tu celda," dijo Hermione balbuceando. "Estaba muy preocupada."_

 _"Harry me encontró", respondió Luna, su voz fría y distante._

 _Harry evitó su mirada mientras montaba su escoba. Hermione solo podía imaginar lo que Harry había presenciado en las habitaciones de Alecto. A pesar de la pared de hielo que Luna había erigido a su alrededor, se veía entera y sana. Era suficiente por ahora._

 _"¡Tenemos que irnos!" Dawlish espetó._

 _"¿Lista para ir a casa, 'Mione?" El abrazo de Ginny era menos desagradable, pero todavía incómodo._

 _Estableciéndose detrás de Ginny, Hermione reprimió la repentina oleada de pánico que sintió ante la pregunta. ¿Casa? El concepto era confuso. ¿Podría ella volver? ¿Cómo podía ser la persona que había sido antes? No le tomaría mucho tiempo a sus amigos percibir la mancha en su alma. Ellos sabrían las cosas que ella había hecho._

 _"Vamos", respondió ella._

* * *

Dolores Umbridge organizaba una fiesta para su propio cumpleaños cada año, el 30 de agosto. La fiesta en la noche estaba en pleno apogeo cuando George Weasley, Seamus Finnigan y Lee Jordan se deslizaron por las salas protectoras de la propiedad. Las protecciones mágicas eran débiles. George asumió que Umbridge había reducido su sensibilidad para permitir que sus asistentes a la fiesta se movieran libremente. O tal vez el subsecretario principal del ministro de Magia no temía ser atacado. George decidió que sus invitados estarían bastante ofendidos por su error de juicio. _Los que sobrevivieran de todos modos_.

Un hechizo de desilusión bien hecho era suficiente para mantenerlos ocultos mientras corrían silenciosamente de sombra en sombra. Dioses, se había perdido esto. Los equipos de ataque especial eran su nicho, ya que era bueno escondiéndose y pensando sobre sus pies. Le recordaba a su tiempo en Hogwarts con Fred. Cuando estaba en una misión y la dulce adrenalina estaba bombeando a través de sus venas, estaba despreocupado y no necesitaba pociones ni alcohol para mantener a raya sus pensamientos oscuros.

 _Nada puede alejarme_ , la voz de Fred penetró su enfoque. _No querrías que te dejara de todos modos, ¿verdad Gred?_

Nunca, Forge.

George tomó su posición fuera del salón de baile. Arrodillándose con cuidado, metió su premio dentro de una palma en una maceta, haciendo todo lo posible para no revolver la tierra. Una pareja muy bien vestida pasó por su escondite, riéndose entre sí. George se apretó contra la pared y trató de respirar en silencio. Puso dos dedos en la banda plateada de su muñeca, hecha de un hechizo de Protección que le advertiría cuando los otros dos magos estuvieran en su lugar.

Podía escuchar música de buen gusto y el zumbido de las voces. George escuchó el tintineo del vidrio y los utensilios con nostalgia. Nunca había asistido a fiestas elegantes, pero recordó el baile de Navidad durante su sexto año y varios días festivos familiares durante los cuales mamá sacaba el cristal y la plata. Trajo a la mente el calor y la barriga llena, y el trino de la risa de su madre. Tanta pérdida.

Por el rabillo del ojo, George vio un destello de naranja. Girando su cabeza, fue testigo de una cabeza de cabello brillante y pecas, los brazos desgarbados desaparecieron a la vuelta de la esquina.

 _Aquí estoy, Georgie._

Su corazón estaba acelerado. Era solo una alucinación. Solo en su cabeza. Rebuscando en el bolsillo de su abrigo, George sacó el pequeño frasco que había escondido allí antes de abandonar Hogwarts. Lo drenó rápidamente antes de volver a colocar los dedos en el brazalete de plata. ¿Qué demonios demoraba tanto a los demás?

Una mujer alta se detuvo cerca de su escondite, encendiendo un cigarrillo. Ella olfateó, luego frunció el ceño, se inclinó hacia delante y siguió oliendo el aire como si buscara algo. George se dio cuenta tardíamente mientras soltaba un pequeño eructo que probablemente ella podría oler el alcohol que acababa de consumir. Se encogió contra la pared tanto como pudo. La mujer arrugó la nariz y buscó la delicada funda de varita que cubría su cintura.

"Gwenna!" La mujer se escabulló ante el sonido de su nombre. "¡Alfred te está buscando, vuelve aquí!"

Con un largo suspiro de sufrimiento, la mujer regresó al salón de baile, y George se permitió deslizarse por la pared de alivio. Deseó desesperadamente haber tomado una dosis de su Poción Calmante antes de abandonar Hogwarts.

Eso estuvo cerca.

 _Demasiado cerca._

Pasaron otra vida de segundos antes de que su banda plateada le hiciera cosquillas en la muñeca con la alerta tan esperada. Su cabeza estaba andando muy bien para entonces, y se rió de la sensación. Le tomó un momento a sus dedos hormigueantes encontrar la varita metida en su chaqueta invisible. El hechizo duró un momento más, y luego volvió a andar de puntillas por los pasillos.

Se encontraron en una colina alta a unas dos millas de la casa.

"¿Cuánto tiempo?" Preguntó Lee, cambiando de un pie a otro.

George se encogió de hombros. Se había olvidado de hacer una cuenta atrás. "Un minuto o dos".

Le tomó unos cinco minutos. A George le preocupaba que uno de ellos hubiera hecho el hechizo incorrectamente cuando explotaron las paredes de la casa. Una gran lengua de fuego saltó hacia el cielo mientras la tierra temblaba y retumbaba ruidosamente con la explosión. Poner un hechizo de retraso en sus Huevo-Bomba era la manera perfecta de causar un poco de caos.

"Joder", susurró Seamus.

"Gran auge", confirmó George antes de tomar un sorbo de su frasco.

Esto les aseguraría al menos unos días más.

Bien hecho, hermano mío, aplaudió Fred.

 _Gracias, Fred._

* * *

La decisión de reportar las actividades de Hermione no había sido fácil. La confesión de Luna había asombrado a Ron. No estaba convencido de la afirmación de Luna de que los Sangre Pura habían descubierto una forma de ganar la guerra. Luna había sido vaga al respecto, pero lo poco que ella le había dicho aún era difícil de tragar. Aún más difícil de creer que cuatro ex Slytherins y sus madres podrían haber inventado tal magia. Si era cierto, entonces Ron no tenía más remedio que llevárselo a Kingsley. No importa lo que creyera Hermione, estas personas eran unos extraños. No tenía sentido darles la capacidad de eliminar regimientos enteros con un estornudo.

La primera vez que Ron se sintió incómodo al hablar con Kingsley fue cuando vio la mirada atronadora en el rostro oscuro del hombre. Ron había asumido que sentiría la misma preocupación por la seguridad de Hermione, pero en cambio, el líder de la Orden del Fénix se había enfurecido por lo que él consideraba una traición. Las acciones de Hermione fueron temerarias, sin duda, y posiblemente rebeldes, pero de ninguna manera eran dirigidas al Ministro de Magia. Si alguien tenía derecho a estar ofendido personalmente, era Ron, pero Kingsley parecía mostrar un nivel de ira que iba más allá de la insubordinación.

La segunda vez que Ron experimentó una punzada de inquietud fue cuando Kingsley contó con la ayuda de Amos y Smith para irrumpir en las habitaciones privadas de Hermione. Fracasaron miserablemente, pero lograron encontrar una gran cantidad de pruebas condenatorias dentro de las habitaciones de los Sangre Pura y dentro de un laboratorio de pociones. Smith regresó con las orejas sangrantes y una costilla rota, quejándose en voz alta de que Hermione no tendría esas barreras impenetrables si no tuviera nada que ocultar. Ron lo golpeó justo en sus dientes frontales. Ya había causado el suficiente daño a la reputación de Hermione para que un gusano gordo como Smith añadiera insultos.

Su ansiedad solo creció cuando Ronald se dio cuenta de la magnitud de lo que Hermione estaba tratando de lograr. El contenido del cuaderno de los Sangre Pura estaba más allá de su comprensión, pero Ron había entendido lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que la magia era revolucionaria. El contenido, aunque le hizo girar la cabeza con confusión, también le hizo preguntarse por qué Kingsley no había aprovechado la oportunidad para realizar tal magia. Comprendió el deseo de mantener ese poder fuera del alcance de seis posibles enemigos, pero hubiera sido fácil apropiarse del proyecto y poner a los soldados de la Orden en lugar de los Sangre Pura.

Ron aceptó que había cometido un error cuando tuvo que colocar ataduras y cuerdas mágicas alrededor de las muñecas de Hermione. El acto trajo de vuelta el recuerdo de los moretones que una vez había llevado allí, y las cicatrices blancas que aún empañaban su piel. Él murmuró una disculpa mientras ella evitaba obstinadamente encontrarse con sus ojos. El camino a las mazmorras parecía más largo que nunca. Todos se quedaron en silencio excepto por Amos, quien insistió en murmurar en voz baja sobre traidores, legionarios y serpientes.

Los cinco prisioneros fueron ingresados uno por uno en celdas separadas. Hermione se mantuvo lo más lejos posible de Ron y esperó su turno.

 _"Luna te lo dijo."_

No era una pregunta, por lo que no sintió la necesidad de responder. Un sentimiento de culpa se asentó en su estómago. Este sentimiento de remordimiento abrumador fue probablemente la razón por la que miró hacia otro lado cuando Malfoy se acercó a Hermione en el estrecho pasillo fuera de sus celdas separadas. Cuando los demás fueron colocados en sus celdas de la prisión y liberados, Malfoy y Hermione se acercaron y susurraron el uno al otro.

Hermione estaba angustiada interiormente, a pesar de mostrarse rígida. Ron había aprendido a leerla bastante bien a lo largo de los años. Podía ver la tensión en sus hombros, la forma en la que ella presionaba los codos contra los costados, la forma en que estaba de puntillas, inclinándose hacia adelante ligeramente como si estuviera lista para correr en cualquier momento. La fachada tranquila que presentaba al mundo había evolucionado a través de los primeros años de la guerra y se había perfeccionado después de su tiempo en cautiverio. Pero Ron pudo verlo. También sintió la magia salvaje que irradiaba de ella, provocando que el vello de sus brazos y cuello se erizara.

Estaban hablando intensamente en tonos bajos. En lugar de poner distancia entre él y el zumbido mágico de la bruja, Malfoy se acercó. Ron habría apostado dinero en la imposibilidad de que eso sucediera, pero mientras observaba, _el hombre la calmó con sus palabras_. Solo Luna podría hacer eso. Hermione se quedó como si estuviera congelada, mirándolo a los ojos, sus caras lo suficientemente cerca para que sus narices se tocaran, y asintió lentamente mientras le hablaba. Respiró temblorosamente y su cuerpo se relajó, recostándose sobre sus talones.

La energía mágica que presionaba su piel se desvaneció rápidamente y Ron finalmente entendió el alcance de sus errores. Estaba a punto de meter a Hermione en la cárcel. La idea misma era repulsiva. Ella no estaba en manos del enemigo, no sería torturada ni violada, pero iba a estar encerrada en una jaula de todos modos. Ninguna cantidad de razonamiento iba a evitar que Hermione se traumatizara, o evitar que Ron se odiara a sí mismo.

Ron vio que la mandíbula de Malfoy se movía mientras liberaba a Hermione en las manos de Smith. Hermione desapareció en su celda y Ron sintió el peso de la mirada acusadora de Malfoy. No tenía excusas para su comportamiento, aparte del hecho de que había querido mantener a Hermione a salvo. Era el único objetivo que había conducido su vida durante más de una década. _Ese trabajo en particular ya no le pertenecía_ , al parecer. Ron tragó saliva y se acomodó para esperar.

* * *

Kingsley tardó horas en convocarla. Horas que tenía que pasar en una caja de piedra oscura, recordándose constantemente que estaba en Hogwarts, no en la Mansión de los Lestrange. Draco había roto su ciclo de ansiedad al ordenarle con severidad que mantuviera la cabeza erguida, que recordara respirar adecuadamente y que no incendiara las mazmorras con su zumbido mágico. Estaban, después de todo, en la misma prisión, y sería muy descortés matar a todos los demás así como a ella misma.

Había algo suave en sus ojos grises mientras hablaba que le quitó el filo de sus palabras. Su voz había sido firme, sin rastro de ansiedad. Hermione se aferró a su mirada como si pudiera consumirse de su confianza. Ella lo necesitaba desesperadamente. El futuro que se había permitido imaginar se deslizaba entre sus dedos como granos de arena y el pánico ocupaba su lugar. Pero Draco no estaba preocupado. Él le recordó que Kingsley puede ser un imbécil gigante, pero no era estúpido. Ella solo tenía que mantener su ingenio sobre ella.

Cuando se sentó frente a Kingsley, trazó el recuerdo de ese encuentro constantemente y se encontró inexplicablemente consolada. Era casi tangible, como si Draco hubiera extendido su mano y la hubiera acariciado gentilmente. La equilibraba lo suficiente como para poder enfrentar con calma las acusaciones que su líder le estaba lanzando con fervor.

"Te lo traje tan pronto como lo descubrí, si recuerdas". Dijo Hermione

"¡No me dijiste que la magia había sido probada!" Shacklebolt discutió.

"Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para convencerte, pero tu mente parecía decidida". Ella estaba haciendo todo lo posible para parecer razonable. "No podía permitir que encerraras a las únicas personas capaces de recrear la magia porque temías de su poder".

"Asumes demasiado, Granger." El rostro oscuro de Shacklebolt se había convertido en piedra.

"Asumí correctamente!" ella volvio. "¿O no se han realizado mis suposiciones esta misma tarde con esta ridícula exhibición?"

"¡Recordarás a quién hablas!" el rugió.

Hermione volvió la cabeza y respiró hondo. "Nunca he estado más consciente de tu posición".

"Excelente." El ministro de magia de repente se mostró sereno. El rápido cambio en su temperamento hizo que Hermione se pusiera nerviosa. "Entonces podemos proceder en mejores términos".

Hermione retiró sus manos de la mesa, apretándolas juntas fuera de la vista. Tuvo que morderse la mejilla para no contestar con palabras que podrían ponerla en desventaja.

"Me pregunto si podrías resolver algunos enigmas para mí". Shacklebolt se echó hacia atrás con aire de despreocupación. Lo que hacía la situación más escalofriante, en opinión de Hermione. Bueno, dos podrían jugar en ese juego.

"Sí, ministro, ¿cómo puedo ayudar?"

Shacklebolt sonrió grasientosamente y convocó una caja desde la esquina de la habitación. Se colocó suavemente frente a él sobre la mesa, momento en el que desempaquetó su contenido uno por uno. Hermione pensó que reconoció una pluma, o tal vez esa pila de pergamino? Luego se le cayó el estómago cuando se reveló un cuaderno de investigación negro y familiar, seguido de cuatro de los seis frascos de vidrio de la Poción-Colmillo que la Sra. Parkinson había terminado el día anterior. Hermione esperaba haber mantenido su rostro impasible cuando sintió que el pánico subía por su garganta.

"¿Irrumpiste en mis habitaciones?" preguntó ella tranquilamente.

"Tus habitaciones eran bastante impenetrables. Deberías haber colocado las mismas protecciones en tu laboratorio secreto de pociones".

Los frascos de vidrio se estremecieron cuando la mesa se sacudió.

Shacklebolt no parecía perturbado por su energía mágica mientras pasaba las hojas del cuaderno sin hacer nada al respecto. "¿Quién hizo los cálculos aritmánticos?"

"Zabini," ella respondió brevemente.

"Parece que tus amigos figuran en gran medida en tu lista de candidatos. Esperemos que sus conclusiones sean imparciales".

"¿Por qué mentiría?" preguntó ella con incredulidad. "El ritual es mortal en las manos equivocadas. No tiene sentido para él poner en peligro innecesariamente la vida de sus seres queridos".

"No se sabe hasta qué punto algunas personas irían para ganar poder". Shacklebolt tocó uno de los frascos.

"¡Eso es ridículo!" Hermione estalló. "¿De qué sirve el poder si te unes al bando perdedor en una guerra de décadas? Si el poder era su objetivo, sería mejor que se quedaran con la Legión".

"No estamos perdiendo", dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

Ella estaba presionando demasiado, Hermione podía verlo en la forma en que apretaba los dientes. Respiró hondo y se obligó a relajarse. La tensión se rompió cuando Harry irrumpió por la puerta.

"Ah, señor Potter", se quejó Shacklebolt. "Muy bien de tu parte el unirte a nosotros".

Harry estaba jadeando. Se apoyó contra la mesa, su bastón apoyándose en el otro lado mientras recuperaba el aliento. Había un fino brillo de sudor en su cara y cuello, notó Hermione. Esperaba que él no se hubiera sobrecargado. Caminó hasta su asiento y transfiguró su bastón en otra silla antes de dejarse caer a su lado. Su mano buena se posó sobre su brazo debajo de la mesa como un ancla en una tormenta.

"Qué bueno haber sido invitado, ministro", bromeó sarcásticamente.

"Lo que quería decir antes", enmendó Hermione antes de que Harry pudiera continuar. "Si eso nos trajera este tipo de magia tendría poco sentido cuando Bellatrix podría haberlos hecho ricos y famosos".

Shacklebolt tosió hipócritamente. "Quizás."

"No estoy diciendo que sus motivos fueran completamente altruistas. Ciertamente tienen sus propios beneficios, pero no son el enemigo. De hecho, si alguien merece ser castigada, soy yo".

Harry se apoyó en su hombro, instándola a guardar silencio.

Hermione sabía que se estaba lanzando sobre su propia espada. Esperaba que fuera suficiente para evitar que Draco y los demás fueran castigados con demasiada severidad. El ministro había sido deliberadamente ignorado y desobedecido por un subordinado, y no era la primera vez que Hermione lo hacía. No cabía duda de que Shacklebolt era consciente de la amplia lealtad que ella mantenía a su alrededor. La parte altamente lógica y distante de su mente sabía que podía tomar la posición del Ministro si se esforzaba. Fue su sentido de justicia profundamente arraigado y su propia duda lo que le impidió tomar el poder.

"A pesar de mi buen criterio, permitiré que este proyecto continúe. Los beneficios obviamente superan los riesgos. Simplemente tendremos que vigilar de cerca al Sr. Malfoy y sus amigos".

Hermione se relajó, respirando profundamente. "Gracias Señor."

"Veo los nombres de Cho Chang, George Weasley y Luna Lovegood en esta lista. El nombre de Lovegood fue incluso eliminado por arte de magia. ¿Por qué no la incluyeron en su misión?"

"Fueron juzgados como inadecuados", explicó Hermione. "Los cálculos no incluían variables de una naturaleza más personal ya que Zabini no estaba familiarizado con los temas".

Suspiró y entrelazó las manos antes de hablar. "He decidido lo contrario. Lovegood y Weasley serán incluidos inmediatamente".

Hermione parpadeó en el silencio mientras Harry se ponía rígido a su lado. La sensación agria en la boca de su estómago se intensificó.

"Eso es imprudente". Su voz se estaba volviendo tensa una vez más.

"Chang presenta problemas obvios, pero no veo razón para que no se permita que Weasley y Lovegood participen".

Entonces perdió la compostura, se puso de pie y golpeó su puño sobre la mesa. Un viento se levantó, agitando sus rizos. "¡George es un borracho y un drogadicto, no sobrevivirá al ritual! Y Luna ..." Ella se rió con incredulidad. "¿No podrás pensar que dar a Luna la habilidad de matar indiscriminadamente sería una buena idea?"

"Weasley es más que capaz. Y la naturaleza de Lovegood la convierte en un arma valiosa, siempre y cuando esté matando a las personas adecuadas", dijo Shacklebolt con frialdad.

Harry tiró de ella de nuevo en una posición sentada, todavía tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"Incluso si fueran candidatos viables", argumentó Hermione. "No tenemos tiempo para prepararlos adecuadamente. Tenemos días como máximo".

"Haremos lo mejor que podamos con lo que se nos da", respondió Shacklebolt de manera desafiante.

"Por favor, señor, no haga esto", suplicó Harry. "Tres contra uno son más que suficiente".

Hermione asintió. "No necesitamos arriesgar más vidas para tener éxito".

"No estoy de acuerdo. A mi entender, nuestros dragones son más vulnerables que Bellatrix en su forma de Animago. Cinco contra uno garantizarán nuestro éxito por completo". Shacklebolt levantó una mano para evitar su discusión. "En cualquier caso, Granger, no necesitas preocuparte".

Hermione sintió que el color abandonaba su rostro. "¿Disculpe?"

"No puedo permitir que continúes en este proyecto". Shacklebolt le dio una sonrisa sin calor. "Usted cometió una traición cuando desobedeció mi orden directa. También robó pociones y suministros curativos, mintió sobre sus actividades y abandonó los terrenos de Hogwarts sin permiso. También supongo que entró al territorio de centauros para recolectar el polen de la Flor de Fuego, que es estrictamente prohibido."

"Hice todas esas cosas", admitió.

"Pero no hubo daño por sus acciones", protestó Harry sin aliento.

Kingsley suspiró. "Srta. Granger, usted es imprudente e insubordinada. Estaría bien dentro de mi poder encerrarla por el tiempo que esto dure".

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y lo miró. Él no se atrevería.

Harry parpadeó. "No harás eso".

"¿No?" Shacklebolt ladeó la cabeza inquisitivamente. "Tanto Harry como tú creen que son demasiado valiosos, que pasaré por alto sus constantes faltas de respeto hacia mi autoridad porque simplemente no puedo prescindir de ustedes".

Hermione respiraba con dificultad, sus fosas nasales se dilaban y su mandíbula estaba rígida por el esfuerzo de mantener la boca cerrada. Agarró el borde de la mesa cuando sintió que la estática bailaba en los vellos de sus brazos. Harry parecía no darse cuenta de la magia cargada a su alrededor, pero Shacklebolt encogió sus manos con un gruñido de dolor y luego se frotó los dedos como si estuvieran cubiertos de algo aceitoso.

"La magnitud de tu poder es indiscutible, pero tu magia no es confiable. No eres tan insustituible como crees". Shacklebolt suspiró. "A veces lamento mi posición como político. Somos esclavos de la opinión pública, y tú eres muy amada. Pero no te equivoques, Granger, si continúas interfiriendo, ejerceré mi poder para expulsarte".

La amenaza estaba perfectamente clara. Había más de una forma de deshacerse de un enemigo y hacer que pareciera un accidente. Luchando por controlarse, Hermione se dio cuenta de que Harry todavía estaba absorbiendo el aire como si hubiera estado corriendo un maratón.

"Tendrías un motín en tus manos", jadeó.

"Tal vez," Kingsley se puso de pie. "En cualquier caso, Granger, ya no eres parte de este proyecto. Tomaré tu lugar dentro de las filas de nuestros soldados dragón".

Tomar su lugar? ¿Entonces el hombre pensaba que estaba calificado para intentar la transformación en su lugar? Era una buena jugada de su parte. Así como arrogante, egoísta y peligrosa, y provocó que su visión se tornara roja.

"Kingsley, ese ..." Harry dejó de hablar bruscamente, su cara empapada de sudor se volvió blanca como una sábana.

"¿Harry?" Hermione lo tomó de su brazo justo antes de que se deslizara fuera de su silla. Ella detuvo su caída lo mejor que pudo, pero él comenzó a convulsionar y se soltó de su agarre, golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo.

"¡Consigue a Madame Pomfrey! Hermione gritó. "¡O devuélveme mi varita!"

Harry se había mordido la lengua y la sangre corría por la comisura de su boca. Hermione lo puso de lado e hizo todo lo posible por mantenerlo quieto. Su columna vertebral se dobló y gimió entre dientes, gorgoteando a través de la sangre y la saliva.

"No te atrevas a dejarnos", sollozó ella. "Aún no."

Kingsley estaba a su lado. "Pomfrey está en camino".

El hombre lanzó un hechizo que aminoró las convulsiones de Harry cuando Hermione examinó a su amigo cuidadosamente. Sus ojos se habían volteado, su piel era cerosa y pálida. Ella debería haber estado prestando más atención. ¿Había estado mostrando signos de empeoramiento de su condición? ¿La maldición finalmente había destruido lo último de su fuerza vital? El peso de su dolor la hizo inclinarse sobre su amigo en el suelo.

"Por favor, espera", le susurró ella al oído.

* * *

Draco se había sentido atrapado antes. De hecho, él consideraba toda su vida como una gran trampa de conejos, y él la presa. Sin embargo, había pasado algún tiempo desde que había sentido este exacto tipo de impotencia. Tenía quince años y escuchaba a su madre gritar mientras estaba bajo la maldición cruciatus, torturada por el simple hecho de que su marido no había matado al Niño-Que-Vivió en el Departamento de Misterios. En ese momento, Draco había transferido ese miedo profundo en odio hacia Harry Potter.

Era el tipo de impotencia que estaba enlazado con la culpa. Su madre había sido atada a una vida de servidumbre por su marido fanático, y más tarde, por su hijo hambriento de poder. Ella había pagado caro por las elecciones de los hombres en su vida. Ahora era el responsable de la caída de una mujer que había confiado en él, su esperanza para un futuro. Quería convertir este castillo en escombros, volar con ella y mantenerla a salvo con sus garras, dientes y aliento.

Deseaba sus cuatro patas para poder manejarse adecuadamente. Tal como estaba, caminó a lo largo del muro de piedra que lo separaba de la celda de Hermione y contó sus pasos. Tres adelante. Tres de vuelta. El Dragón estaba igualmente inquieto, arañando la mente de Draco con sugerencias sobre cómo vengarse de sus captores. Envenenamiento. Siempre había sido un favorito entre los Malfoy, pero el Dragón exigía algo más directo.

¿Era posible que apenas unas horas antes hubiera estado disfrutando de la luz del entusiasmo de Hermione? Él había lamido su boca como si su vida dependiese de ello. Él había fingido ignorancia y luego había hecho todo lo posible por distraerla cuando Hermione había emergido de su estado meditativo y había hablado de ver su forma de dragón. La verdad era mucho más inquietante que eso.

A medida que su respiración se había igualado, y su cuerpo se había relajado contra el suyo, inconscientemente había adaptado su respiración a la de ella. Le había tomado solo unos minutos caer en una hipnosis autoinducida con ella. Lo que siguió fue imposible de explicar. Uno no compartía el subconsciente con otro, y sin embargo, cuando abrió sus ojos de dragón, vio a la hermosa y brillante criatura que era su forma alternativa.

Mate, el Dragón había gruñido de alegría. _Reclamarla_

Y él había estado a punto de hacer precisamente eso cuando ella lo había visto. El impacto de ver su forma de dragón debe haberla sacado de su estado de relajación, ya que ambos habían sido regresados a la realidad. Draco había sido sacudido hasta la médula. Incluso ahora, si cerraba los ojos y volvía a la realidad, podía sentir el hilo diminuto y vibrante de su ansiedad. Se permitió un pequeño momento de fantasía, en el que podría consolarla. Tocar sus hombros y sentirlos relajarse bajo su mano.

La puerta de la celda de la prisión de Draco se abrió, terminando su ensueño, y Ron Weasley entró. Parecía miserable. Curiosamente, el hombre inspiró con poca animosidad. Si Hermione sufriera algún daño, la comadreja pelirroja tendría que vivir con la culpa. Ambos lo harían.

"¿Se encuentra ella bien?" Draco le preguntó.

"Ha sido devuelta a su habitación", respondió el hombre. "No ha sido procesada por traición, pero se le ha prohibido completar su transformación".

"Qué maldito desperdicio", gruñó Draco. "¿Voy a ser sacrificado por el bien mayor entonces?"

"No", se rió Weasley sin humor. "Kingsley nunca permitiría que un activo como tú se deslizara entre sus dedos. Te montará como a una maldita escoba".

" _Encantador_."

Weasley luego le contó a Draco todo lo que sabía. Draco decidió que felizmente podía envolver sus manos alrededor del cuello de Shacklebolt y ver cómo la luz abandonaba sus ojos. _O tal vez simplemente le serviría algo especial en su té._

"¿Y cómo tomó Granger toda esta información?" Draco estaba seguro de que en ese momento estaba desmoronando los siglos de antigüedad, los cimientos de piedra de Hogwarts con su mente.

"Ella estaba decepcionada y enojada".

Y había sido subestimada, seguramente.

"También", el hombre tragó saliva y miró hacia otro lado, pero no antes de que Draco viera sus ojos brillar con lágrimas. "Harry tuvo un ataque. Está en el ala del hospital. Pomfrey no cree que vuelva a caminar".

Estaban tan cerca del final. ¿Por qué sentía que todo se estaba desmoronando? Draco escondió muy bien su miseria y trató de concentrarse.

"¿Donde esta mi madre?" el preguntó.

La Comadreja se movió de hombros con inquietud. "Tanto la señora Malfoy como la señora Parkinson se encuentran recluidas en la casa de Andrómeda Tonks hasta que se determine su complicidad".

"Se iban a ir por la mañana", le recordó Draco. "¿Por qué no pudiste dejarlas ir?"

"No era mi decisión".

Draco miró a Weasley a los ojos el tiempo suficiente para comunicarle su disgusto. Solo tomó un momento para que el otro hombre apartara la mirada.

"¿Soy libre para irme entonces?" Necesitaba llegar hasta Hermione, verla con sus propios ojos. "¿Y mis amigos también?"

"Eso es correcto. Pero serás observado de cerca, y se espera que te ayude con lo que sea necesario hacer con la cosa del dragón".

¿Cosa del dragón? Draco casi puso los ojos en blanco. _¿Cómo podría un hombre tan estúpido tener tanto poder?_

Estaba pasando a Weasley cuando salía de su celda cuando lo detuvo. La varita de Draco apareció del bolsillo trasero del hombre. Draco se la arrebató rápidamente, impresionado por el descuido de Weasley. Tuvo suerte de que la cosa no estuviera rota.

"Me equivoqué con todo esto", dijo Weasley. "Y he sido un gilipollas de primera. _Lo siento_ ".

No había una palabra adecuada para describir el sentimiento de Draco ante las palabras de Weasley. ¿Asombro? ¿Incredulidad? Nada podría abarcar la profundidad de ello. Draco tenía una imaginación vívida y, a menudo, había imaginado cómo podría ser que cualquiera de sus enemigos le pidiera perdón, pero nunca en sus fantasías más salvajes podría haber creado un escenario como este. Era de valientes admitir tan descaradamente sus errores. Draco sintió una pequeña medida de respeto por el pelirrojo cuando tomó su mano con firmeza. Malditos y jodidos Gryffindors.

"Gracias", respondió Draco, sintiéndose inadecuado frente a toda esa sinceridad.

"Ahora que somos mejores amigos", bromeó Weasley. "Tengo una idea que quiero hacerte conocer."

* * *

 _Hermione estaba enojada con Luna._ Estaban discutiendo en la habitación de Hermione en las viejas mazmorras y Luna podía sentir toda la roca y la tierra húmeda presionando contra su piel como una tumba. _Tumbas, Demonios Necrófragos, Dioses abandonados_. Ella odiaba estar dentro. Hermione estaba en un estado explosivo, su magia subía y bajaba por sus brazos como olas brillantes, y encendía las puntas de sus rizos mientras se desplomaba contra su ventana.

Luna había estado segura de que lo entendería, y estaba confundida por su negativa a escuchar la razón. El repentino giro del estado de Harry había roto algo en Hermione y había aumentado el estrés de su breve encarcelamiento y posterior castigo. Hermione había decidido que Luna la había traicionado en un nivel muy profundo, y a Luna le estaba costando hacerla cambiar de opinión.

"¡No se puede confiar en ellos!" Luna lo intentó de nuevo.

"Oh, ¿podrías por favor parar ya?" Hermione suplicó con cansancio. " _Suenas como Ron!_ "

Luna suspiró. "Escuché que te sacaron de la misión. Lo siento, al menos Kingsley tiene miedo de lo que harás con ese tipo de poder".

"Oh, ¿a quién le importa el poder?" Hermione lloró. "¡Harry está empeorando y estoy preocupada por George! Si no está sobrio, lo más seguro es que lo maten".

"¿No estás preocupada por mí?"

Hermione no respondió por un momento, pero miró a Luna con ojos penetrantes. "Sé que sobrevivirás".

Ella lo dijo bruscamente y no dio más detalles. Las palabras no pronunciadas fueron las que más le dolieron. Hermione y Luna habían bailado en torno a la verdad de la naturaleza de Luna, y Hermione estaba más que dispuesta a pasar por alto los fragmentos de oscuridad que periódicamente se filtraban a la superficie. "Tu renuencia es comprensible. Me conoces mejor que nadie".

Hermione comenzó a pasearse por la habitación. "Nunca pensé que tú, de todas las personas, traicionaría mi confianza".

"Fue por tu propio bien". Luna estaba cansada de repetirlo. "Lo hice porque te quiero, y quiero que estés a salvo".

 _"¡No puedes decidir por mí!"_

"¿De la manera en la que decidiste eliminar mi nombre de esa lista?"

Ella no lo negó. En cambio, se apoyó contra la ventana y cerró los ojos con derrota. "Todo es un desastre. Espero que tomes la decisión correcta".

Como si hubiera alguna elección. "No te confundas, tomaré el poder que ofrece Kingsley, un poder que nunca deberías haberme ocultado, y lo usaré como lo considere oportuno".

"Te has vuelto tan fría, Luna". Hermione miraba pensativamente el negro lago. "Pensé que nos salvaron ese día en la azotea. Pero siento como que nunca hubiéramos dejado ese lugar".

Luna se echó a reír. "¿Nos salvaron? ¡No puedo ser salvada! La dulce e ingenua chica que tomaba tu mano por ese agujero en la pared se ha ido".

"Lo sé." Los grandes ojos marrones de Hermione miraron a Luna con tanta tristeza y pesar. Hizo que Luna se enojara irracionalmente.

" _No necesitaba que me rescataran entonces, y no necesito de tu compasión ahora._ Las mazmorras de la Mansión Lestrange eran como una herrería, y Alecto era la herrera. Ella me tomó, sin forma y débil, y me convirtió en un Arma. Algo que ni tú ni nadie más en este montón de basura abandonada por los dioses puede entender ".

"Tienes razón," susurró Hermione. "No entiendo nada de eso. ¿De qué me estoy perdiendo?"

"¡Todo! y nada en absoluto". Luna buscó las palabras, incluso sabiendo cuando pronunciara las sílabas, significaría el final de su amistad. "Hay tanta belleza en la sangre que se extrae de un ser humano cuando se hace con precisión e intención. Es un arte. _Era una artista y ella fué mi maestra"._

"No quieres decir eso". Su rostro era una máscara de horror y disgusto. "Esa mujer te obligó a hacer esas cosas".

"Ella nunca me obligó a hacer nada. Ese era el arte de su tortura". Hermione la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, repelidos. Luna jadeó profundamente y escupió: "¡No puedes entenderlo! Rodolphus te tomó después de solo una semana. Tuviste suerte de estar bajo su protección. Ella me encontró sangrando en mi celda después de semanas de violaciones y torturas. Ya ni siquiera puedo llorar. _Ya no soy humana. No valgo nada, soy débil, miserabl_ e ".

Hermione se estremeció.

"Me preguntó si quería aprender de ella. ¡Vio algo en mí!" Luna estaba febrilmente derramando su corazón, a pesar de que Hermione estaba retrocediendo y sacudiendo la cabeza negativamente. "Al principio me resistí, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ansiara el poder. Y quería hacerla feliz, ver el brillo de aprobación en sus ojos cuando redujera a un prisionero a solo un montón de carne." _Lo quería todo "._ Hizo una pausa y preparó el golpe final. _"Todavía lo extraño"._

"¡Eso no es cierto!" Un viento se levantó dentro de la habitación y el cabello de Hermione se erizó.

"¡Sabes que lo es! Te has sentido cómoda haciendote la vista gorda, pero sabes lo que realmente soy".

"¡No puedo!" Hermione se desplomó en el suelo, con las manos sobre las orejas. Brillantes llamas blancas brotaban de su cabello y se deslizaban por sus brazos. " _No puedo escuchar esto_ ".

Luna erigió un escudo mágico a su alrededor cuando los relámpagos de poder comenzaron a azotar la habitación. Si había algo que lamentaba de su vida anterior, era la capacidad de sentir remordimiento por lo que le había hecho a Hermione y todas las formas en que le había fallado a su amiga. Viendo así las cosas, Luna chasqueó la lengua con decepción ante la mujer que se acurrucó en una bola en el suelo y luego abandonó la habitación. _Ella tenía unas meditaciones pendientes por completar._

 **Acá les dejo el capítulo quince, cada vez me cae peor el Kingsley ¿Y a ustedes? ¿Que les pareció la confesión de Luna?**

 **¿Que tal les ha parecido hasta ahora la traducción de esta historia? Si encuentran algún fallo, algo incoherente, cualquier cosa, no duden en avisarme, es mi deber redactar esta historia al español en un 100-100:)**

 **Dejen sus reviews! Actualizaré la historia este viernes:)**


End file.
